


Las rosas llevan vendas, [Roses wear blindfolds]

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School Student Louis, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by a lot of sad songs, M/M, Past Lives, Peter Pan References, Red String of Fate, Romeo and Juliet References, Soulmates, Writer Harry, the little prince references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 84,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses wear blindfolds; Violets crack whips; candle wax dripping, teeth biting lips. ―Michael Faudet, Sunday Stories.</p><p>Esta es otra historia llena de "que hubiese sucedido si..." porque siempre creí que un baobab era una rosa que había perdido algo de su espíritu mientras crecía. Nadie mira el dolor detrás de la destructividad de un baobab, nadie justifica las raíces violentas en comparación con las pequeñas espinas de una rosa.<br/>El baobab recela tanto a la rosa, que la destruye y con ella a él mismo. La rosa es por excelencia el símbolo del secreto guardado, ellos han estado enamorados uno del otro a escondidas, pero el silencio a veces arrastra dolor.</p><p>¿Puede después de su partida regresar realmente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adiós Principito❋

**Author's Note:**

> La teoria del Ciclo de la Violencia fue desarrollada por la Doctora Leonore Walker, según la teoría existen tres fases que generalmente se presentan en la relaciones violentas, este ciclo nos puede ayudar a entender cómo se reproduce la violencia en pareja. 
> 
> 1-Fase de la tensión:  
> Se caracteriza por una escalada gradual de tensión en la pareja, el agresor demuestra su violencia de forma verbal y, en algunas ocasiones, con agresiones físicas, con cambios repentinos de ánimo, que la victima no acierta a comprender y que suele justificar, ya que no es consciente del proceso de violencia en el que se encuentra involucrada. De esta forma, la víctima siempre intenta calmar a su pareja, complacerla y no realizar aquello que le moleste, con la creencia de que así evitará los conflictos e, incluso, con la equivoca creencia de que esos conflictos son provocados por ella, en algunas ocasiones.
> 
> 2-Fase de Agresión:  
> Es la fase en la que estalla la violencia, ya sea física, psicológica y/o sexual, es donde se producen estados de ansiedad y temor en la mujer.
> 
> 3- Fase de Conciliación (/luna de miel):  
> En esta fase después de los episodios violentos, el agresor suele pedir perdón, mostrarse amable y cariñoso, promete que no volverá a repetirse, que ha explotado por “otros problemas” siempre ajenos a él. Jura y promete que la quiere con locura y que no sabe cómo ha sucedido. Incluso se dan casos en los que puede llegar a hacer creer a la víctima que esa fase de violencia se ha dado como consecuencia de una actitud de ella, que ella la ha provocado. 
> 
> 4- Fase de Calma:  
> Durante esta etapa la relación es relativamente tranquila, las disculpas y solicitudes de perdón del agresor se vuelven menos sinceras y, en general, se establecen para evitar la separación o la intervención. Sin embargo, las dificultades interpersonales surgirán inevitablemente, lo que conducirá nuevamente a la fase de desarrollo de la tensión.

― Basta, estamos en público.

 

Le reprimió con palabras secas provocando que el valle radiante en su sonrisa se deforestara en cuestión de segundos. Hace unos momentos le había rodeado con su calidez y ahora, en un parpadeo el calor estaba distante como un sol en invierno.

 

Si el sol se apaga, la luna también.

 

Elliot se apartó con su teléfono en la mano y ahora las pupilas de un verde madre miraron al menor frente a él, a su bonito niño de ojos azules. Harry apretó los puños, por qué a una hora de irse, los ojos de Louis estaban como las nubes anunciando la lluvia ¿Cómo podría irse?

 

―Lou...― este se tallo los ojos, resistiendo el llanto con una nariz colorada. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando te leí el libro del principito?

 

El menor asintió y con unas mejillas sonrojadas miró al hombre frente a él, quién se juraba que si tan solo fuera el dueño de aquella rosa, lo haría feliz siempre.

 

―Me dijiste que yo podía ser como el principito―Harry sonrió, porque él creía que Louis era el príncipe de las rosas, porque sobre todas ellas, el merecía el trono.

 

―El principito es el dueño de su rosa, la cual debe cuidar muy bien ¿recuerdas que puede simbolizar la rosa?― las galaxias se escondían en aquellas líneas azules en sus ojos. ― Puede ser tu corazón y  tú decides cuidarla o dejarla morir, depende de ti.

 

―A veces , siento que yo soy la simple rosa que espera ser amada o ser cortada― sus delgados labios se reprimieron en decir algo más que Harry siempre se preguntará de qué trataba.

 

―Le has dado otro significado ¿eh?― acarició su mentón, contemplando su rostro. ―Después de todo no estoy tan loco como decías, principito―su rubor decoraba con gracia aquellas delgadas mejillas, el mayor sintió el dolor de los hilos mientras intentaba romperlos, él tenía que irse, cortar aquella maraña de tiras rojas; triste y cobarde.

 

―Siempre has estado loco, pero siempre me hiciste sentir menos solo, menos huérfano― le agradeció su mirada y Harry quería cobrarse el tiempo que lo ha amado con locura, con un beso. Pero no era suyo.

 

― La capa y la espada están aquí ― señaló su hombro y después tomo su mano, besando el dorso

 

― Louis, yo...―antes de que su corazón pudiese huir de su cuerpo, fue aprisionado en un abrazo.

 

―Prométeme que no me olvidarás, que si conoces a alguien especial le hablaras de mí. Prométeme que vendrás a verme cuando cumpla años y me contarás sobre lo que aprendiste. Prométeme que yo seguiré siendo el príncipe― y con aquellas palabras el olor a cenizas lo inundó.

 

_ ‹‹Cuando te canses de tanto amor sin escalera, cuando busques piso a medias y colchón›› _

 

―Te lo prometo― se abrazaron uno al otro con fuerza unos segundos más, en silencio. Harry deseaba que ese fuese su hogar, pero no lo era y se iría porque no podía tolerar que no lo fuera.

 

―Los pasajeros del vuelo A28 a la ciudad de París pueden comenzar a abordar― Harry sonrío por instinto al escuchar aquel número.

 

―Si vas a decirme que es una señal, guárdalo mejor con tu sonrisa de fanfarrón Walton― las ganas de decirle que su sonrisa era por él se fueron cuando la voz de su mejor amigo lo trajo al mundo y con un rápido movimiento, apartó a Louis para abrazarlo.

 

― Desde los nueve años rompiendo piernas y pintando murales en la escuela.

 

Harry sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos, tal vez creía que merecía más a Louis que su amigo, pero al final de cuentas, su pequeño estaba enamorado de Elliot y no de él.

 

― Veremos quién llega primero a la cima de esto ¿no?―se volvieron abrazar, mientras Harry recordaba aquella competencia que tenían ya que ambos estudiaban en el mundo de las artes.

 

Aunque tomar esa beca muy en el fondo había sido con el único propósito de alejarse para dejar de sufrir al ver a su mejor amigo y a su pequeño juntos.

 

―Más te vale no dejarme ganar, princesa― comentó Elliot burlándose de su apariencia y Harry sonrió porque la risilla de Louis llegó a sus oídos y eso le bastó para irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. ―Te ayudo con las maletas ¿no? Louis quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.

 

―Recuerda tu promesa― se despidió con su mano e intentando sonreírle.

 

_ ‹‹Si tan solo me amaras a mí›› _

 

Pensó Harry con un suspiro escapándose de sus labios y lo miró una última vez, grabándose aquella escena como si fuese un rollo de película donde Louis le sonreía con los ojos húmedos y agitando su mano.

 

Y ahí a unos cuantos metros, quiso gritarle que lo amaba.

 

Pero no lo hizo.

 

[...]

 

El frío de diciembre no ayudaba a ningún estado de ánimo, él se acurrucaba en el regazo de Elliot mientras regresaban a casa en el auto manejado por el chofer, a Louis siempre le había parecido exagerados aquellos lujos de la familia a la que se supone que pertenecía, él prefería moverse en vía pública a todos lados aunque tuviera licencia, porque por alguna extraña razón le tenía miedo a los autos.

 

― Te prometo que lo volveremos a ver pronto ¿sí?― Elliot lo animó con un beso en la mejilla, sus manos le acariciaban el brazo en patrones nada geométricos.

 

―Perdón que sea tan egoísta, sé que es tu mejor amigo y que tú también lo vas a extrañar mucho...―fue callado con rápido beso, manos en su cintura y la humedad de un aliento que lo invitaba a volver a aquella boca.

 

Jadeo en sorpresa al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior, se alejó un poco para observar su sonrisa y aquellos ojos que parecían dos soles acomodándose sobre la línea del horizonte.

 

―Yo entiendo porque lo echarás de menos, no es como si no supiera que fue él quién te hizo sonreír cuando yo te hacia llorar cuando éramos pequeños... es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto de las demostraciones en público― Louis lo silencio en aquella ocasión con otro beso, sonriendo por las cosquillas que le fabricaba la barba de su novio.

 

―Te quiero.

 

―Yo también te...―la melodía de un celular irrumpió aquel momento y el menor frunció el ceño cuando su novio contestaba animadamente como si aquel momento que estaban compartiendo no fuese importante.

 

Cuando el auto se detuvo, subió las grandes escaleras de cuarzo brillante hasta la última habitación en el quinto piso, había muchas habitaciones en aquella mansión que compartían pero todas estaban vacías de vida.

 

La tía de Elliot, Sarah, fue la mujer que recogió a un pequeño bebé de ojitos azules de aquel orfanato donde fue abandonado, Louis ahora llevaba el apellido Kahler.

 

Sarah, era la segunda mujer que Louis no había logrado hacer feliz después de su verdadera madre, de la cual desconocía incluso su nombre. Sarah, como él la llamaba, se había casado con un ejecutivo alemán muchísimos años atrás y se había mudado con él, había formado una nueva familia, con nuevos hijos, completamente de su sangre y que habían logrado llenar el vacío del primer bebé que había tenido y había perdido.

 

Un vacío que Louis nunca pudo llenar.

 

Y mientras corría por las escaleras recordó el día en que lloró para convencer a Harry y Elliot de que jugaran a las escondidas con él, ellos tenían diez años y él cinco. Louis lo recordaba a la perfección, la voz de su primo contando en voz alta mientras él y Harry corrían por la casa de la mano buscando donde esconderse. Finalmente se habían escondido en el armario de Ellie, la mamá de Elliot.

 

Harry había comenzado a respirar muy raro hasta que finalmente se desmayó, Louis no sabía que era el asma ni porque su persona favorita en el mundo tenía eso. Solo recordaba que una vez que lo habían estabilizado, su primo le amenazó con que no se le acercara más. Pero Harry cesó sus miedos y le dijo que la siguiente ocasión él contaría.

 

La siguiente vez, Elliot lo empujo haciéndolo trastabillar contra una mesa de roble que al contacto se tambaleo haciendo caer un jarrón de rosas.

 

Aún recuerda el dolor en su frente y los fragmentos rotos a su alrededor, en aquellos instante lo único que podía ver eran nubes rojas, la sangre que teñía sus dedos y los pétalos en el suelo. Dolía mucho hasta que Harry apareció y lo recogió acomodandólo después en su regazo, diciéndole que no necesitaba ponerse rojo para ser lindo.

 

A partir de ese día, Louis había tenido que jugar solo por órdenes de su tía Ellie, quién quería prevenir un "mayor" futuro accidente.

 

_ ‹‹¿Por qué no podía ser un poquito como Harry?›› _ se preguntó respecto a su novio mientras entraba a su habitación con las mejillas como banderas rojas y lágrimas rebeldes agitándose en su descenso.

 

Sabía que estaba dramatizando un poco, pero su novio no solía decir cosas como  _ te quiero _ y ahora tan solo había decido atender su celular. Harry nunca hubiera hecho eso.

 

Louis quería a Elliot, siempre había admirado aquella personalidad salvaje e imprudente que tenía. Le encantaba el cristal por el que este miraba la vida y su manera tan valiente de enfrentar al mundo. Sus ojos eran dos excusas más para quererle, eran como un atardecer en la playa y tenía una risa discreta, la cual sabías que era verdadera cuando la veías, era arte, pero no sabía si en eso había amor para él.

 

Respiro en el aire un aroma familiar para su sentido, cuando abrió los ojos había sobre su cama una rosa de castilla con un papel doblado que colgaba de un hilo rojo.

 

―Te quiero.

 

Su voz parecía un susurro incierto que logró causarle escalofríos y Louis se giró para encontrarlo al pie de la puerta, finalmente trotando un poco para abrazarlo sin tener oportunidad alguna de leer el papel en la rosa.

 

Mientras el mayor los llevaba hasta la cama y lo dirigía a su regazo, arrancó el mensaje del tallo de la rosa, arrugándolo para después botarlo al suelo.

 

_ "Adiós Principito" _

 

Fueron las palabras de Harry que nunca llegaron a su destinatario. 


	2. Cheshire

El tiempo se resbalaba por las finas curvas de su creciente melena, habían transcurrido cinco meses desde que dejó su hogar. Se encontraba a sí mismo en cada rincón de la ciudad y lo hacía porque después de todo aquel tiempo su corazón se volvía aún más tirano, en forma de un niño ambicioso que se aferraba a la literatura de la antigua Grecia, en donde las historias hablaban sobre un amor divino que nadie podía tocar. Ni el tiempo.

 

No lo había llamado en ninguna ocasión, se había alejado como el cobarde que aprisiona a su alma gemela y la acaricia con un tacto helado. Su corazón comenzaba a oler a carne en descomposición pero aún había una sonrisa cordial en sus labios para cualquiera.

 

Incluso sonrió cuando se animó a llamarlo y su teléfono estaba desconectado. Aquellos mitos griegos le habían adornado la cordura con fantasmas y se repetía entre las noches de fiesta que era el destino que los quería lejos uno del otro.

 

Cuando llamó a su mejor amigo, este le contó cínicamente que se había besado con una chica llamada Sandra y que si no fuese porque su pequeño Louis le había llamado para pedirle que lo recogiera de su preparatoria, Elliot hubiese llegado a más con la chica.

 

Troya ardía con una canción en el arpa y una voz triste en la corriente de sus venas. Su mejor amigo confesó tener una discusión con Louis, la cual terminó en gritos y el móvil del menor destruido en el suelo. La imagen mental se volvió una tortura por la noche cuando además Elliot le pidió que si deseaba hablar con su novio, lo hiciera mañana porque estaban durmiendo juntos.

 

Esa noche pensó que todo había sido inútil, el alejarse, el tan siquiera intentar olvidar a alguien que llevaba en la sangre, un pequeño niño de ojos bonitos que se eclipsaban entre los guardianes de sus venas.

 

Entró a su dormitorio que compartía con otro estudiante, sus pupilas brillosas le dijeron todo a su compañero Luca. El chico era un buen amigo, lo había escuchado atentamente cuando sentía que iba detonar como una bomba por lo mucho que extrañaba a su pequeño. Luca creía que debía volver y convencer a Louis de que ambos debían estar juntos. Pero Elliot era su mejor amigo y él no se atrevía a interponerse entre él y Louis.

 

― _Hey, Boucles_ ¿llamaste hoy a tu principito?― preguntó Luca con un tono optimista.

 

―No, no creo hacerlo; no sabría que decirle, además puede que esté enojado conmigo por no haberlo hecho estos últimos meses...―respondió mientras des-anclaba su botas de los tobillos.

 

―Tal vez sea así _Mon amie_ , ó tal vez, solo tal vez, está esperando que lo llames para contarte que le fue mal en alguna materia. Tú sabes, no todos somos unos cabezotas como tú― aquello lo hizo sonreír de inmediato, aquel reproche le hizo imaginarse a un Louis formando un puchero enorme y bufando cada cinco segundos mientras leía sus calificaciones.

 

―Él siempre tenía problemas con las materias relacionadas con la lengua, aunque esta parecía tener un gran vocabulario cuando su equipo de soccer perdía. Su entrecejo se arrugó al igual que sus labios y lo hacía ver tan tierno...― confesó con una voz acaramelada y con un rubor en las copas de sus mejillas cuando se encontró a sí mismo confesando aquello frente a Luca quien lo grababa con su celular.

 

― _Muet dans l'amour_ , agarra tu teléfono y llámalo o me encargare de que le llegue este video― su mirada era la de un hombre empujando a su amigo a los brazos de la felicidad mientras sus manos amenazaban su estrategia.

 

―Lo hare cuando este a solas... ― Luca le dedicó una sonrisa mientras tomaba su billetera y salía del cuarto. Casi se podían escuchar los nervios en las notas de sus suspiros mientras marcaba el número de la mansión y se dejaba caer en la cama de Luca con las rodillas temblando.

 

Cinco tonos de espera que hicieron que su corazón latiera más lento, el pánico se desprendía de sus poros y se escondía en el baúl frente a su cama como si este fuese una caja de pandora.

 

―Buenos Días, casa de la familia Radhav― respondió una voz femenina.

 

―Buenos Días, Louis... ¿Se encuentra en casa?

 

―Acaba de llegar precisamente, permítame― los murmullos al otro lado de la línea se detuvieron, al igual que como Harry sospechaba también el flujo de su sangre.

 

― ¿Hola? ― pregunto con miedo al escuchar una respiración agitada que después se rompió con su voz.

 

― _¿¡Harry!?_ ¿Eres tú? Dime que sí lo eres aunque no lo seas. Bueno no, no lo hagas si no lo eres... ¿lo eres? ― preguntó con su manera tan peculiar de perderse en sí mismo. Su corazón bailando de felicidad al notar su entusiasmo.― ¿Te estás riendo de mí no es cierto? ― Louis rió bajito ― Creo que lo harías aún más si me vieras como estoy.

 

―Hola Loueh― lo saludo inquieto, sosteniendo el teléfono con sus manos sudorosas. ― ¿En qué estado estás hoy Principito? ― pregunto Harry dejando caer su espalda en su cama esta vez como si contara con una nube que lo atraparía mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios, sabía que Louis se estaría sonrojando por su apodo.

 

― _¡Soy un mar de emociones!_ lo he descubierto hoy― respondió con un tono de asimilación, como si le hubieran detectado demencia y eso le hiciera sentir tranquilo.

 

―Siempre lo has sido, _Mon petit prince,_ pero, ¿que sientes exactamente hoy?

 

―Había estado muy triste, Elliot pasa mucho tiempo con Sam y no conmigo, además estaba muy frustrado ya que no entendía nada en física, te juro que me he esforzado mucho. Luego hoy perdí mi almuerzo, tenía mucha hambre y para colmo se me olvido mi billetera así que tuve que regresar caminando y _¡justo el cielo decidió llorar!_ Podría haber llamado para que fueran por mí pero supongo que ya sabes el destino doloroso de mi celular, en fin, soy un desastre total―respondió con fastidio y Harry deseó estar ahí para haberlo llevado a casa.

 

―Fue un día lleno de cosas malas ¿eh?

 

―No oh, estoy muy feliz de escucharte, te extraño demasiado.

 

―Yo también lo hago, pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por no poderte llamar, es un poco difícil adaptarme a la forma de trabajo aquí, tenía miedo de no saber qué decir y que me colgaras.

 

―Primero lloré, pensé que me estabas olvidando y luego pase a la etapa de enojo en la que planeaba reclamarte―Harry mentiría si no se imaginaba al menor diciéndole todo aquello con la mirada brillante y un entrecejo arrugado. ― Al fin y al cabo parece que el escritor tiene miedo de quedarse sin palabras ¿eh?

 

Se había burlado, admitiendo que había llorado por él, diciéndole que su orgullo cayó cuando supo que lo busco. Se burló de sus miedos y le dio un título no merecido. Y aquellas simples declaraciones con humor, hacían al músculo en su pecho chillar de felicidad.

 

― ¿Entonces no estás molesto? ― preguntó mientras se rascaba el cuello, sentía que el corazón se le inflaba porque ya le había dado la respuesta.

 

―No, porque ahora sé que no te olvidaste de tu promesa de no olvidarme ― rieron juntos por un dilema. Él se había ido con la intención de olvidarlo y precisamente como un hombre de palabra, le prometió que jamás lo olvidaría.― ¿Cómo es París?

 

Y ahí fue cuando el tiempo comenzó a fluir como en un día arrebatado de corrientes, se escuchaban y reían como dominando cada espacio vacío en el otro. No había monotonía en ningún segundo de las siguientes cuatro horas.

 

Harry cerraba los ojos y le preguntaba en su mente al niño si era ciego;

¿Por qué no podía ver todo aquello que podían ser?

 

―Quiero un gato, de ojos verdes como los tuyos...

 

―Y yo quiero un cachorro con tus ojos azules.

 

― _¡No!_ bueno al menos lo tomare en cuenta para noche de brujas ― Harry sonrió al imaginarlo disfrazado como un adorable can.

 

―Me encargare de que lo hagas el próximo mes de octubre― le advirtió.

 

― ¿Sabes cuál sería un asombroso nombre para un gato? Un gato gordo llamado Crisscut.

 

― ¿Como el corte de papas del Carl's Jr? eres terrible principito...

 

― _¡Pero sería la cosa más linda del mundo!_ ¿No crees? ―Harry negó con un murmullo ― ¿Y si tu eres mi gatito? Al fin y al cabo te gustan mucho las patatas ¿no?

 

― ¿Me estás diciendo glotón? ― fingió ofensa mientras su risa lo delataba.

 

―No, pero tienes los ojos y eres adorable. Además Elliot es alérgico y jamás podría tener uno, por favor, prometo no llamarte Crisscut ¿sí?

 

―Estás loco principito, acaso ¿Planeas sobre alimentarme y que case ratones? ― sus risas unidas eran como un sonido glorioso. Harry podría jurar que todo su cuerpo extrañaba al menor, Louis era tremendamente tierno y ocurrente. Todo lo que él quería. ― _¿Meow?_

 

―Estoy en mi cuarto solo... ― respondió Louis unos segundos más tarde después de volver a reír.

 

― ¿y Elliot? ― Harry se atrevió a preguntar, sabía qué hace algunos meses habían comenzado a salir pero que Elliot aún no admitía su homosexualidad. Él seguía caminando por la universidad mirando con asco a las parejas del mismo sexo.

 

―No lo sé, últimamente no lo veo, me da miedo que esté con alguien más. Porque eso significa que yo no soy suficiente de lo que él necesita ― respondió con una voz radical; triste.

 

―No tardará en llegar seguro, la universidad es una carga muy intensa que requiere mucho tiempo en trabajos y exámenes... ― trato de consolarlo pero ambos sabían que Elliot se pasaba sus calificaciones por el arco del triunfo.

 

― ¿Has conocido a alguien? ― preguntó con una voz tímida y soñolienta, Harry sentía unas tremendas ganas de decirle que jamás encontraría a alguien como él.

 

― _¡Hey Boucles!_ ― saludo Luca mientras entraba a la habitación.― ¿Aún hablas con él?

 

―Pensaba que te quedarías en la cafetería― Harry le respondió y Luca río sonoramente―Principito ¿aún sigues ahí?

 

―Sí, no pensaba que los escritores fueran de estar con alguien en tan poco tiempo....―Harry se sorprendió, horrorizado por qué Louis pensara así de él.

 

 _― ¡Creo que matarías por ver la cara con la que dejaste a Harry!_ ― río Luca y Louis pareció acompañarle. ―Y no, me llamo Luca; soy solo el compañero de habitación de Harry. Creo que él ya está muy jodido como para poner sus ojos en alguien más.

 

― ¿Jodido? ¿Harry estás enamorado de alguien? ― pregunto Louis con un fuego que no le permitía sonreír mientras Harry tenía ganas de gritarle que lo estaba y de él.

 

―Lo está, pero supongo que has oído la frase de El amor vive en el corazón de los valientes y parece que a Harry le faltan cojones...― se sentía tan avergonzado que solo opto por golpearle en el hombro a Luca logrando que cayera en la cama. ― _¡Hey no me golpes Boucles!_ ― Harry se ruborizó más al escuchar la risilla de Louis del otro lado del teléfono.

 

―Me sorprendes mucho, pero supongo que no me has hablado de esa persona porque aún no te sientes seguro ¿no? eso o no deseas que yo sepa.

 

―Supongo que no me siento seguro...― mintió después de unos segundos en los que sentía la respiración de Louis cansada del otro lado de la línea y la mirada de Luca sobre él. ― ¿El príncipe se está durmiendo no es así?

 

―Quisiera que siguieras hablándome hasta que me durmiera por completo, escucharte hace que mi corazón no duela tanto... ― Balas, eso era lo que sentía penetrar sus músculos cada vez que le hablaba de su corazón herido por alguien que no era él.

 

―Lo haré si quieres principito...― le ofreció su voz ya que era lo único que podía darle. Anestesiarlo un poco de tanto dolor unos momentos.

 

― ¿Él me quiere verdad? ― Harry cerró los ojos, deseando ser "Él"

 

―Lo hace.

 

― ¿Me prometes llamar pronto? ― pregunto y Harry se revolvió en la cama infeliz.

 

―Lo haré pequeño― contesto, deseando estar ahí y verlo transformarse en un ángel para dormir.

 

―Cheshire...― Harry sonrió ante escuchar las últimas palabras con un tono infantil y soñoliento.

 

―Te amo― susurro sabiendo que no fue escuchado antes de cortar la línea. ― ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a amarte de este modo Louis?

 

― ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Ya estas lejos de él, si tan solo te atrevieras podrías liberarte de todo ese dolor― respondió Luca, el más alto se giró mirando a su amigo ya bajo las cobijas.

 

―Elliot lo quiere a su manera, tal vez Louis sea lo que él necesita para ser mejor persona. Es mi amigo y está confundido, pero estoy seguro que no tardará en darse cuenta que Louis es perfecto.

 

―Deja de mentirte _Boucles,_ sabes que él no lo ama del modo correcto y por eso sientes impotencia sabes que él lo va a lastimar con su confusión y tú estás dejando que lo haga. Eres muy inteligente, para de actuar como un idiota y toma una decisión, si vas a respetar a tu amigo, hazlo, pero un buen amigo le diría que lo que le está haciendo a ese chico está mal.

 

―Buenas noches Luca― dijo mientras se colocaba sus botas y tomaba una sudadera gris en sus manos.

 

― ¿A dónde vas?

 

―Tengo que tomar una decisión ― salió de la habitación con el celular en la mano mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea del edificio.

 


	3. Boucles

― ¿Louis? ― el chico se revolvió en las sabanas, agotado, mientras el golpeteo en la puerta taladraba a su cabeza obligándolo a despertar. ― Ábreme.

 

Sus pequeños pies acarician con cansancio el alfombrado suelo y lo único que comenzaba a envenenarle la sangre era el enojo acompañado del fastidio de un dolor de cabeza, no quería ver a Elliot.

 

¿Es que siempre era tan fácil olvidarse de él?

 

― ¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó mientras abría un poco la puerta, corriendo con hostilidad sus párpados como persianas, a la vista de una bandeja con un café humeante y una rosa roja entre los dedos de su novio.

 

―Me he enterado que alguien paseo por la lluvia ayer ¿me equivoque de habitación?

 

Su mente corría maratónicamente por las líneas de dolor, marcadas por la soledad de las últimas semanas pasadas, su orgullo le impedía detenerse. No iba a hacerlo solo por un simple obstáculo, la competencia entre su orgullo y su corazón era demasiado importante en esos instantes.

 

― ¡Ha sido tu jodida culpa! Vete con tus amigos ó con quién sea que estuvieses toda esta semana ignorándome y dale esa rosa, no la quiero ― tomo el pomo de la puerta y la cerró, descargando en el azote su bronca.

 

― Harry me llamó y me hizo entrar en razón, me he comportado muy mal contigo últimamente, no te he cuidado y yo no te quiero perder, por favor perdóname ― confesó mientras abría la puerta tendiéndole la taza y la rosa. El fuerte olor de la cafeína y el olor de la flor comenzaban a bailar en el aire, mientras él respiraba con algo de dificultad.

 

El mayor le sonrío como una pesadilla en la que descubres algo inexplicablemente maravilloso. El orgullo no era muy importante ahora, no con los centros de ónix brillando en aquellas pupilas soleadas.

 

― ¿De verdad vas a cuidarme? ― él lo miró un momento más antes de tomar su rostro y forzar un beso que se volvió completamente voluntario. Porque Louis lo quería demasiado para colocar su orgullo sobre aquellos labios.

 

―Seré mejor, por ti, porque te quiero― el menor sintió su pulso acelerarse y un suspiro huir de sus labios. ― ¿Empezamos desde cero? ― Louis asintió con sus brazos acomodados sobre los hombros del hombro mayor. ―Espérame un minuto aquí ¿sí? Ya vuelvo.

 

El pequeño se sentó en la cama degustando el contenido de la taza y mirando con cariño la flor, el rojo aflorando las sensaciones en su piel. Se sentía querido y le gustaba repetirse a sí mismo que Elliot era lo mejor que le había sucedido y que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo de él.

 

― ¿Elliot? ― pregunto al escucharle estornudar mientras entraba con una caja de colores con agujeros en la tapa.

 

―Te lo manda Harry, me obligó a buscar una amiga suya que acaba de tener crías. Bueno no ella, su gata. Tú entiendes. Dijo que eran en muestra perdón por no haber llamado cuando pudo ― el menor negó efusivamente, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que había dentro de la caja.

 

Se lanzó a los brazos de su novio con emoción y entregó un beso en su mejilla. Harry siempre era así, pero que Elliot lo fuera, por él, significaba demasiado para el menor aquel simple gesto de cariño.

 

―Te quiero, demasiado― susurro mientras lo escuchaba reír ante sus besos y responder con un "Yo también lo hago pequeño".

 

Louis reprimió sus ganas de decirle que lo amaba, él quería su amor, quería que Elliot lo amara, desde que eran tan solo unos niños esperaba mirarlo y encontrar un espejismo de sentimientos y si fuese posible, algo de amor, mucho, anhelaba él.

 

Él era la persona que le había dado su primer beso cuando recién el menor cumplió los quince años, se había enterado de sus sentimientos hacia a él por escuchar una conversación junto con Harry .

 

Louis creyó que el chico a quien le había confiado aquel secreto se lo había contado a su mejor amigo. Elliot comenzó a actuar extraño, evitaba mirarlo o se iba de inmediato en cuanto lo veía llegar, pero en las ocasiones en las que convivían, Harry lo observaba con aquella tensión en su quijada, con una provocación el mayor confesó que también gustaba de él y aquella situación era un asco porque él no era homosexual.

 

Tres semanas después se había refugiado en los brazos de Harry quién le juraba que no había nada malo en que dos hombres se quisieran, el día de la fiesta llegó y Elliot se acercó a él con una cajita dorada que contenía un collar de piedras negras y en aquel instante le arrebató su primer beso.

 

―Ahora te dejaré con esa bestia a solas o si no mañana encontraran mi cuerpo sin vida , intoxicado por esa bola con pelos...― Elliot se despidió con último beso húmedo y luego se fue dejando la caja sobre la cama. ―Mañana es viernes ¿quieres ir a la feria de arte que habrá mañana? ― Louis con la sorpresa reflejada en sus labios asintió.―Te quiero, descansa.

 

La puerta se cerró con él detrás y pronto el menor abrió la caja sacando de ella el pequeño cuerpo de una criatura de una melena color chocolate y sus ojos ¡sus ojos! Eran verdes parecidos a los de Harry, tanto que le intrigaba sentir aquellas gemas mirarlo tan atento.

 

―Hola amiguito ― saludo alargando las palabras con una voz aguda ― ¿Cómo te vas a llamar tú? No eres gordo y rubio como para llamarte Crisscut. No va contigo...― él pequeño olía delicioso, supuso lo bañaron antes de salir de su hogar. El gato bajó lentamente de su regazo y se acercó a la rosa, comenzó a olfatear los pétalos y luego se alejó un poco, se sentó y miró al chico frente a él.

 

―Meow― maulló el pequeño que con sus patitas mientras rasgaba uno de los pétalos de la rosa.

 

― ¿Te gustan? A mí también― preguntó Louis tomando la rosa y sonriendo por como el minino la seguía con la vista. El pequeño la agitó como carnada, jugando con el gato quién saltaba para intentar atraparla. Cuando se distrajo, el animal ya estaba mordiendo los pétalos. ― ¡Hey no! Eso no es comida― río y lo alzó en brazos ―vamos, debes de estar hambriento si estás comiéndote las flores.

 

―Meow...― la bola de pelos se acurruco en el pecho de Louis provocando que este volviera a sonreír.

 

 _― ¡Ya se! ¡Boucles!_ Como lo llamo Luca a Harry ― le dijo de repente al gato como si este realmente comprendiera. ―Es perfecto, cuando Harry lo sepa se reirá ¿Te gusta el cereal con leche no es así Bou?

 

―Meow― la criatura maulló y volvió a tomar su leche con un poco de cereal que Louis le sirvió.

 

―Sabes Bou, nunca tuve un compañero como tú. Siempre estuve solo desde que tengo memoria, puede que ahora Elliot esté conmigo y también lo estarás tú...― el gatito camino sobre la mesa hasta llegar al joven y volvió a maullarle mientras lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes. ― Harry siempre me ayudo con eso, pero él ya no está. Y probablemente se olvide eventualmente de mí, él está enamorado ¿sabes? Espero que esa persona le corresponda y lo haga feliz. Él lo merece.

 

―Meow― Louis rió al ver que sería imposible que el animal lo entendiera, sin embargo sus ojos le hacían sentir escuchado. Lo miraba expectante y con sus patitas aferradas a la tela de su pijama con miedo de caer.

 

―Vamos que mañana hay mucho por hacer...― le dijo mientras apartaba el platillo vacío y lo ponía en el fregadero para después cargarlo y llevarlo a dormir con él.

 

[...]

 

No sabía cómo había terminado ahí, no entendía por qué seguía haciendo cosas que solo le causaban daño, maldijo al mundo, a la distancia y a su mejor amigo, sabiendo con certeza que si él estuviera ahora mismo en la habitación de Louis se lanzaría sobre él sin importarle cuanto este le odiara después. Enemiga y a veces amiga, la distancia estaba ahí prohibiéndole cometer aquella locura.

 

―Ojos azules y risa sonora...―lo odiaba tanto que mentirse dolía. ― ¿Le habrá gustado mi regalo? ― le pregunto al aire. ―Seguro estará abrazando a Elliot ý diciéndole que lo quería como a nadie...

 

Como nunca me querría a mí.

 

Pensó después, con algo de amargura.

 

Salió de la universidad con destino al pub que frecuentaban sus compañeros de literatura clásica, el frío era presente aun dentro del lugar, se sentó frente a la barra escuchando a una chica cantar en el escenario frente a las mesas.

 

― _Que ce soit, mais fort_ ― respondió al barman cuando lo miro, el hombre asintió y en unos segundos ya tenía algún tipo de bebida desconocida frente a él. ―Debemos intentar vivir ¿no? ― susurro alzando el vaso de cristal en el aire y tomándolo todo el contenido de una.

 

― _Semblent tristes, ¿veulent jouer quelque chose de?_ ― preguntó una voz a su espalda, cuando se giró una alta chica de cabello rojo le sonreía con una mirada comprensiva.

 

― ¿Un dúo? ― respondió él y ella sonrió tomando su mano y llevándolo hasta el escenario del pub.

 

― _¿Pouvons nous chantons quelque chose en anglais?_ ― preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del escenario ahora vacío, las personas conversaban en las mesas frente a él, mientras veía a la pelirroja tomar una guitarra. Ella sonrió y tomó su micrófono.

 

― _Mon ami britannique et je vais jouer une chanson pour vous ¡je espère que vous l'apprécierez!―_ el público aplaudió y ella comenzó a tocar los acordes. Harry conocía esa canción perfectamente y ella me miro en señal de comenzar.

 

_« I thought I saw a boy brought to life, he was warm, he came around and he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well, you couldn't be that man I adored, you don't seem to know, seem to care what your heart is for. But I don't know him anymore. There's nothing where he used to lie, the conversation has run dry, and that's what's going on, nothing's fine, I'm torn»_

 

Solo tenía su rostro en la mente, solo podía pensar en aquel chico de pequeñas piernas y rostro adorable con aquellas arrugas en sus ojos al sonreír. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cantando con los acordes de aquella canción hasta que la voz de la chica lo acompañó;

 

_« I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late, I'm already torn »_

 

Su voz era dulce y tranquila a comparación de él, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio el rostro de la pequeña multitud que tenía como público mirándole conmovidos, Harry la miro a ella, sus ojos celestes parecían igual de tristes pero aun así le dedico una sonrisa y canto esta vez sola:

 

_« It crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I had no luck, I don't miss it all that much. There's just so many things, that I can touch, I'm torn »_

 

¿Habría una oportunidad de amar de nuevo? Porque si la había, él solo quería que fuera para que Louis le amara. Libremente, sin juicios, sin otras personas metidas en el medio, sin mentiras. Pensaba que tal vez era él quien estaba metido en el medio, tal vez tenía que empezar a crecer y entender que amar es aceptar.

 

Aceptar aunque el dolor te desgarre por la mitad y te deje en tus rodillas, Harry no podía amarle más que esto, no podría hacerlo porque Louis quería a Elliot.

 

_« Illusion never changed into something real, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel, I'm cold and I'm ashamed, bound and broken on the floor. You're a little late; I'm already torn, torn »_

 

El público aplaudió y Harry bajó rápidamente del escenario con los ojos a punto de llorar, con una señal el barman le sirvió de nuevo y en segundos acabó con dos nuevos vasos. Pago y camino lejos del bar dispuesto encontrar un lugar donde tatuarme.

 

― _Hé, ami britannique. ¿Est-il tout va bien? ¿où allez-vous?_ ― grito la chica con la que había cantado en el pub pero él solo se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando.

 

Cuando entro al cuarto con la garganta ardiendo a gritos y el brazo izquierdo adolorido ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Luca se estaba bañándose al parecer y él solo se dejó caer en la cama, para por fin; Llorar.

 

―No te quiero dejar ir ― susurro mientras miraba la pila de libros en su mesa de noche

 

―Necesitas soltarlo ― contestó Luca detrás de él mientras salía del baño con la toalla atada a la cadera.

 

―Se me ha hecho una mala costumbre, soñarle. Imaginar que todo lo que hace, cada detalle cómo hasta si se para de puntas es para mí. Estoy cansado de sentirme así ― respondió con los ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo.

 

― ¿Qué te has hecho en el brazo? ― pregunto horrorizado.

 

―Me lo tatué― respondió a secas mientras sentía las manos de Luca quitando el plástico alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

 

―Es una rosa...―susurro en el silencio de la habitación.

 

―Él es una rosa, aunque yo le intentará decir que él era el príncipe. Él nunca lo será, es una rosa atrapada en un cristal, es una rosa que no es mía, que no puedo tocar ― se sentó en la cama, avergonzado de sentirse tan roto. Luca se acercó a él y lo abrazo, pero él necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba dejar el dolor sanar en su piel.

 

―Volveré más tarde con algo de comida― se despidió Luca cuando el reloj marcó las siete y media.

 

Hoy no iría a clases.

 

[...]

 

― ¿Pero...porque? ― cuestionó con la voz entrecortada.

 

―Lo siento Louis, te prometo que iremos la siguiente semana― justificó Elliot mientras daba un trago a la cerveza que le tendía Matt.

 

―Eso me dijiste hace tres semanas― le respondió con los ojos desbordándose por las lágrimas.

 

―Necesito que comprendas ¿sí? Esta fiesta es más importante que ir a una feria, conoceré a personas muy importantes hoy― contesto Elliot indiferente al llanto del pequeño del otro lado de la línea.

 

― ¿Y yo no lo soy? ― preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con su celular nuevo puesto en alta voz. Sintiéndose rendido.

 

―Deja de perseguirte tanto Louis ¿es que no puedes confiar en mí? ―Louis pego su frente contra sus rodillas mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar.

 

―Solo te pido que cumplas tu promesa y no me lastimes― aclaró Louis, todo había ido tan bien hasta que Elliot había comenzado a dejar de llegar a casa de nuevo y posponía una y otra vez sus planes.

 

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inseguro? Mierda― Louis atrapó su cabello entre sus dedos frustrado, mientras los murmullos del otro lado de la línea donde Elliot hablaba se escuchaban fuertemente. ―Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa ¿sí?

 

― Te quiero Elliot ― comentó Louis pero en respuesta obtuvo el sonido de la llamada cortarse. Boucles camino hasta su regazo y sin importarle el ser empapado por sus lágrimas se acurruco contra él en sus piernas.


	4. Encendedor

― ¿Elliot? ―pregunto Louis mientras amarraba su bata alrededor de sí mismo y bajaba las escaleras. Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, palideció al ver la sangre brotar del labio de su novio. ― ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

―Me mate una semana entera trabajando para tener ese cuadro listo y el bastardo solo dijo "No es suficiente"― el menor miró a su novio llorar, como un niño pequeño quién cree que la vida es injusta porque él no hizo lo suficiente.

―Elliot, tranquilo. Cuando una puerta se cierra se abre otra, siempre...

― ¡No! ¡No se abre nada! ¡Por eso quería abrirle la cabeza a ese maldito hijo de puta, soy un asco Louis! , soy un inútil― el pequeño Kahler negaba con insistencia mientras se acercaba al mayor.

― ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? ― limpio la sangre que se escurría por su barbilla, Louis odiaba verlo herido, no solamente del modo físico.

―Aléjate, no mereces a alguien así, no te merezco― Elliot intentó empujarlo lejos, pero el menor se rehusó, él podía ver lo que el resto no, él podía ver que había en él.

―Yo te quiero Elliot, voy a estar contigo, voy a cuidar ese tesoro que la gente aún no logra ver dentro de ti ― Louis lo miro, encontrando en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto.

― ¿Y si te lastimo? ¿Me dejaras? ― el nudo en su garganta le hizo perder el aire, ya había escuchado de parte de su amigo Andy que lo había visto besarse con Sandy de comunicaciones. Dolía, dolía mucho saber que había besos de alguien más en sus labios, otras personas detrás del interés en sus preguntas. Pero se negaba a creerlo, a verlo, aceptarlo.

―Solo intenta no hacerlo ¿sí? inténtalo cada vez que la veas y te manches de su labial la boca, intenta recordarme cada vez que la toques. Recuerda que yo estoy aquí y que voy a cuidarte hasta que...― sus manos se abalanzaron y le rodearon la cintura. Elliot unió sus labios, podía sentir el sabor de su sangre y las caricias en sus comisuras suavemente.

―Lo intentaré...pero por favor no me dejes nunca ¿sí? ― Louis rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y asintió relamiendo la sangre en su boca que parecía simbolizar un pacto para ambos. ―Te quiero Louis, te lo prometo, voy a cambiar.

Se levanto envuelto en sábanas color blanco que no pertenecían a su habitación, cuando intentó incorporarse unos brazos estaban como ataduras alrededor de su estómago, abrazándolo de una manera en la que Elliot por fin se aferraba a él.

― ¿Quieres ir a la feria esta noche? ― murmuró con sus párpados cerrados mientras Louis miraba sus nudillos marcados.

― ¿Tienes tiempo para mí hoy? ―preguntó con un tono irónico, sin olvidar que durante muchas semanas había sido ignorado.

―Te compensaré todos los días que te descuide ¿Qué dices? ― pregunto acariciando su estómago sobre la tela de la pijama, el cosquilleo lo hizo reír antes de poder fingir más con su orgullo.

―No lo sé, tengo escuela y mucha tarea...―dudo intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

―Venga niño bueno, escapa un día y ven a mi mundo ¿sí? Anda, se que quieres que te deje los labios rojos como el color del cero que te pondrán en tu tarea― el rió negando ante sus palabras.

El plan ahora consistía en que Elliot había ido a recoger su auto y después pasaría por él, quien se había cambiado alrededor de cinco veces de atuendo mientras hablaba con Andy por teléfono:

― ¿Crees que me vea muy ridículo si llevo la camisa blanca con unos....

― ¡Louis! ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que te dijo?... ¿enserio lo has perdonado?

―Lo quiero demasiado Andy, no puedo imaginarme dejándole.

―Acaban de comenzar una relación hace meses y ya te traiciono, esto es el colmo y tú se lo perdonas y no entiendo porque, se beso y de seguro se acostó con veinte chicas en lo que tú estabas como tonto esperándolo durante semanas desvelándote. ¿No lo vas a dejar?

―Basta Andy, quisiera que entendieras un poco―el menor suspiro fastidiado, harto de escuchar la misma historia acerca de la supuesta basura que era Elliot.―No lo haré porque quiero estar con él hasta el final de mis días ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? ¿Por qué no pueden apoyarme como Harry?

― ¡Es que eres tonto! ¡Harry no apoyaba tu relación con Elliot! Por eso se fue, por que lo lastimabas, joder, bien que hizo en irse.

― ¡Yo nunca lastimaría a Harry! El fue mi primer y al parecer, único amigo.

― ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, solo no me vengas a buscar cuando te destroce el corazón por completo, tienes razón yo no soy Harry y no voy a consolarte como él lo hizo para que siempre vayas arrastrándote hasta Elliot.

― ¡Idiota! ― le grito molesto

―No digas que no te lo advertí Louis. ― fue lo último que escuchó de la voz de su ex mejor amigo, colocándose una camisa negra con pequeños puntos blancos. Bajo las escaleras, ansioso por que Elliot llegara ya y le sacara de la cabeza todas las palabras de Andy.

Ellos tan solo no lo conocían.

 

 

[...]

―Hermano te presento a John, John él es mi amigo Harry.

―Um, lamento haber aplastado tu rosa Harry― sonrió el chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes mientras levantaba la flor del suelo y se la tendía a Harry.

―Tengo muchas no te preocupes, un gusto John― saludo Harry extendiéndole la mano después de tomar la rosa. ― ¿Hablas inglés?

―Sí, vengo de Edimburgo, Escocia― sonrió mostrando una vez más su sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

―Eso es un alivio, no me será difícil mantener una conversación contigo entonces. ― Luca río pero Harry observaba a John igual que este a él.

― ¿Entonces Walton? ¿Dejaras tus rosas y nos acompañaras por una botella de vodka?

―Mmm...― Harry miraba las rosas en sus brazos, había plantado unas semillas y estas no habían tardado en florecer. Lo hacía en honor a su amor por Louis, todos los domingos cortaba los tallos florecidos, simbolizando cómo cortaba cada brote de pensamiento donde Louis reinará con aquel olor embriagador de los pétalos rojizos.

Los lunes en la mañana todos se preguntaban quien llenaba durante el fin de semana los jarrones en las entradas de los dormitorios de los estudiantes.

― ¿No te cansas de cosechar rosas? ― inquirió John con una mirada retadora, al fin, después de ocho meses de haber dejado Londres, sentía que lo estaba soltando, de poco a poquito. Dejó caer las rosas al suelo y siguió a sus compañeros.

Se giró un poco y admiro las rosas en el suelo.

Los jarrones estaban vacíos el lunes por la mañana y así lo estarían a partir de ahora.

  


 

[...]

― ¡Elliot es la tercera vez que lo haces! ¡Prometiste no hacerlo de nuevo! ― gritó mientras subía las escaleras furioso.

― ¡Pero si no es mi culpa! Ellos se lo buscaron al estarte susurrando estupideces y mirarte el trasero― escuchaba los pasos tras él pero no quería hablarle, estaba demasiado molesto. Habían ido a comer fuera y por tercera vez había golpeado a un chico sin razón coherente alguna.

― ¡Me estaba pidiendo la hora! ¡Estás completamente fuera de tus casillas! ¡Lo mandaste al hospital!― no podía dejar de gritarle a pesar de que odiara hacerlo, no había modo de calmarlo una vez que su cabeza formulara una idea o un disparate en este caso.

― ¡Joder Louis! Yo vi como te miraba de arriba a abajo y como después comenzó a sacar más conversación mientras tú cínicamente le sonreías frente a mí ― respondió alcanzando la muñeca del menor y haciéndolo detener su camino por las escaleras.

― Estas loco Elliot, ya no quiero discutir, no quiero gritos ni...― sintió un jalón en su muñeca que lo hizo casi caer con el objetivo de llegar hasta él y forzarlo a que lo besara. Louis se apartó molesto intentando zafarse del agarre.

―Loco pero aún así me amas ¿no? ― susurró con aquella sonrisa ladeada que por primera vez no causo nada en el menor más que miedo.

―Suéltame Elliot, me estas lastimando― contestó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

― ¡Tú me estás lastimando a mí Louis! ¿Cómo debo sentirme seguro si apenas me doy vuelta y ya te veo sonriéndole como me sonríes a mí a alguien más? Eres tú quien me lastima a mí Louis, me haces sentir inseguro, no quiero que nadie te arrebate de mí, no lo arruines ― sintió el ardor en su muñeca desaparecer mientras lo veía alejarse, sintiéndose culpable de que su novio se sintiese así a pesar de que él no creía haber hecho nada malo.

―Elliot―susurro viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo, se quedó mirando por media hora aun sentado en el escalón, mirando la pantalla de su celular, necesitando hablar con alguien pero su única verdadera amistad después de la discusión con Andy era solamente él. ― Harry...

Marco el número nerviosamente, hacia demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con él, lo había llamado algunas veces pero sus intentos eran rechazados y después llegaban mensajes diciéndole que estaba ocupado y que cuando tuviera la oportunidad le devolvería la llamada. Sinceramente, Louis tenía miedo de que esta vez sucediera lo mismo que las últimas veces.

―Vamos, contesta...

― ¿Bonjour?

― ¡Harry!

―Loueh

― ¿Es un buen momento?

―Oh, sí, claro Lou. Perdón por no haber devuelto esas llamadas que...

―No lo sientas enserio... ¿Y qué hacías?

― Salí a caminar un poco por el jardín de los dormitorios, he estado ocupado y no he... ¿Louis está todo bien?

―Te extraño mucho.

― ¿Qué sucedió con Elliot ahora?

― ¡No! ¡No Harry! Esto no es por él, de verdad te extraño demasiado.

― ¿Estas llorando?

―Me he quedado solo de nuevo y ha sido mi culpa...

― ¿Acaso deje de existir para ti Louis?

―No sé, respóndeme tú eso ¿deje yo de existir para ti?

―Louis...

―No, está bien, perdón, perdón por haberte llamado, adiós.

― ¡No! Espera, de verdad lo siento. He estado muy ocupado sabes, encontré a alguien...

― ¿Enserio?... ¿Y cómo es? ¿Es linda?

― ¿De verdad crees que ese alguien seria una chica?

― ¿No lo es?

―No Louis, me gustan los hombres.

―Supongo que ahora me siento aún más torpe, pero en fin ¿y cómo es?

―Es un chico por el que cualquier músico haría canciones ¿sabes? No sé si eso sea una muy buena descripción pero es una persona increíble e interesante.

―Me alegro mucho por ti Harry, merecías encontrar el amor...

―Supongo que sí, después de tanto tiempo que llevo buscándolo aunque aún no sé cómo irán las cosas con él, es una persona no muy clásica, de las que no sienta cabeza ni nada por el estilo.

― ¿Estas enamorado de él?

―Creo...

―Entonces disfrútalo mientras dure.

― ¿Louis estas bien? ¿Querías hablarme de algo no?

―Era una tontería supongo.

―Me preocupas Louis.

―Ya no me dices principito.

―Yo...

―Entiendo, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí, tienes alguien más ahora ¿no?

―No es así.

―Adiós Harry.

― Espera, ¿y Elliot?

―Tienes que hacerte cargo de tu corazón, creo que ya cuidaste mucho el mío.

―Yo también te extraño.

―No, no lo haces más y eso por un lado está bien.

―Yo no quise.

―Gracias.

  


 

[...]

― ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas? ― interrogó el delgado chico de ojos celestes mientras se acercaba a la banca de cemento donde Harry estaba sentado mirando sus rosales muertos.

―Salí a caminar un rato, he descuidado mi rosal y velo ahora ¿Qué he hecho? ―contestó sorprendido cuando John se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo.

―Son solo rosas ¿no es más importante este lugar porque aquí nos conocimos? ― John acariciaba los mechones recogidos por la banda en su cabeza.

El veía aquel lugar como donde había intentado enterrar un amor no correspondido, un lugar triste donde John había llegado a sostenerlo.

―John ¿Qué somos? ― pregunto Harry apoyando sus manos en la cintura del delgado y alto chico por encima de su suéter verde.

―Me gustaría decirte que somos algo más, pero parece que una simple rosa muerta te importa más que yo en tus piernas... ― replicó John con la mirada celosa hacia la mata de rosas marchitas.

―Ya nos hemos besado, ya nos hemos acostado, ya te he escrito poemas y te he llevado de campamento al sur ¿Somos solo amigos? ¿Te divierte jugar a eso conmigo?― Harry miraba seriamente al chico.

― ¿No estarás tú utilizándome para olvidarte de quien te recuerdan esas rosas? Es muy raro ¿sabes? Ver a un chico tratar con tanta admiración una simple flor, es muy raro que los poemas en tus cuadernos hablen de un par de ojos azul tormenta y no cielo como los míos. Se honesto conmigo Harry, tal vez así podamos empezar algo de verdad y no solo acariciarnos por el efecto del alcohol en ti y el amor que yo si siento ― John caminaba hacia las rosas que clamaban sed.

― Yo lo solté por ti John, el azul cambió su tonalidad en mis escritos y mi corazón ya no se acelera del mismo modo por él como lo hace por ti...― manifestó, acercándose a él aún sabiendo que había mucha falsedad en sus palabras.

― ¿Tienes un encendedor?

―No, detesto el olor del cigarro.

―Entonces usarás el mío.

― ¿Para qué? ― pregunto tomando el objeto en sus manos confundido.

―Quema esas flores, encendidas en señal de que extinguirás lo que sentiste por esa persona que no soy yo. Si quieres estar conmigo lo harás― Harry contempló por una última vez el rojo guindo de los pétalos arrugados, el verde oscuro de las hojas caídas.

El fuego consumió el arbusto mientras Harry besaba los labios de John.


	5. La fuerza de la naturaleza

Las manos de John rozaban su torso mientras él intentaba corresponder sus besos, se sentía desagradable saber que le estaba dando su cuerpo cuando hace unos días mientras hacían lo mismo que ahora, él gimió el nombre de Louis. Se odiaba a sí mismo por quererlo tanto que podía lastimar a otras personas con solo decir su nombre.

Sentía un nudo de angustia que no le permitía dormir, dejo su cama donde la luna iluminaba la desnudez del que ahora era su novio. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de nuevo a los jardines de la universidad que se habían convertido en su refugio desde que llegó a París.

Y así, pensaba en él sin intentarlo, y cuanto más pensaba en él, más rabia le daba y cuanto más rabia le daba, más pensaba en él. Más lo quería.

Mientras bajaba las esculpidas escaleras, miraba a su lado donde estaba la banca de mármol frente al rosal que John le había orillado a quemar en honor al amor que le tenía a Louis. Se sentó en la banca sin poder contener las lágrimas, una inexplicable tristeza lo inundó de pronto, el rosal seguía floreciendo, nuevamente, como si el fuego jamás lo hubiese tocado. Los rojos pétalos eran iluminados por la luz del farol a metros de él.

―Es la fuerza de la naturaleza― la respuesta salió de sus labios en un suspiro rendido. ¿Cómo había logrado quererle tanto? Faltaban alrededor de dos meses para que fuera su cumpleaños y aún se debatía si debía volver.

Tomó una de las flores que había en el rojizo rosal mientras caminaba inhalando su embriagador aroma. Entró a su dormitorio distraído hasta que notó a John con una expresión de enojo hacia la pantalla de su celular.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― se acercó a él y le arrebató el celular de las manos.

Era un mensaje de Louis, a punto de ser borrado, canceló la operación para leerlo rápidamente.

‹‹Te necesito››

Un nudo de coraje se formó en su pecho al mirar al chico quien parecía a punto de realizar una rabieta para empañar sus acciones. Él estaba a punto de borrar un mensaje de Louis. ¿Y si no era la primera vez que lo hacía? Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que había escuchado de su pequeño.

― ¿Por qué? ― tenía tantas dudas y esa fue la primera en salir de su boca.

― ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Que no me he dado cuenta de que ese chico es lo único que existe en tu corazón? Leí cada uno de sus mensajes ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te usa? ― contestó enfadado mientras sus manos parecían rogar algo que sus ojos gritaban.

Harry se dio cuenta. Lo estaba lastimando.

― Perdóname John, lo mejor será que terminemos ―respondió sin atreverse a escuchar otra de sus palabras contra Louis. Él debía estar enojado por lo que John le había confesado haber hecho pero no podía evitar pensar en la como hizo al rubio sentir cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos y aún dentro de su cuerpo nombró a Louis.

― ¿Estas terminando lo nuestro? ― su voz quebrada sonaba confundida, Harry conocía su reacción de antemano, tenía que terminar de cortar el hilo antes de que este lo ahorcara. Tenía que lastimarlo un poco más antes de destruirlo más.

―No hay nada nuestro John, solo han sido tres meses de error tras error ― su garganta dolía por el nivel de amargura, sabía que tendría que darle razones para que pensara que era un imbécil así, John no lucharía por él y no sufriría. Harry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era la única manera.

― Yo te pude hacer feliz, solo tenías que dejarme, yo te pude hacer olvidarlo, solo tenías que...― Dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta con su ropa puesta.

―Yo siempre lo ame a él― respondió Harry sintiéndose la persona más cruel del mundo cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

―Entonces lucha por él ― agregó John dedicándole una mirada motivadora a través de sus lágrimas. ― No me gusta odiar a nadie Walton.

― Perdóname John― pidió avergonzado, el joven en cambio, se río.

― Ahora duele ¿sabes? Te perdonaré cuando sepa que estás luchando por él y que no vas más por el camino rompiendo corazones como el mío solo porque el tuyo lo está― Harry camino hacia la puerta, tendiéndole la rosa que había recogido hace minutos en el jardín.

―Lo haré ― le prometió mientras él se acercó dejándole un rápido y húmedo beso.

― Que seas muy feliz principito.

Aquella noche descubrió que era el principito quien a pesar de visitar cada planeta de la galaxia entera, seguía volviendo a su planeta porque sabía que no había nada que se le comparara a su rosa. Él se había mentido a sí mismo haciendo creer al pequeño que le pertenecía a alguien más, pero tal vez, ellos en algún punto estaban destinado a amarse. Camino hacia su celular para responder el mensaje después de algunos minutos.

[...]

Elliot entró al estudio de la casa con miedo después de que una de las sirvientas le dijera que su papá estaba esperándolo.

Él quería a su padre a pesar de todo lo que vivió, presenciando como este golpeaba a su madre. Bruno Radhav le había dado todo, absolutamente todo. Él era su único hijo varón y por ello fue criado en una cuna de oro, pero Elliot se prometió nunca convertirse en una bestia como su padre, pero los lujos lo convencieron y lo volvieron todo aquello que temía ser.

La bestia era todo un príncipe que con pasos precipitados bajaba las escaleras, dejando a un Louis hundido en su llanto en la recamara.

― Papá― llamó la atención del hombre quien miraba una de las pinturas que había realizado Elliot colgada en la pared del estudio.

―Es buena...― Elliot sonrió mientras se acercaba a su padre con la intención de abrazarlo. ―Necesitas mejorar aún, pero es buena ― concluyo su padre devolviéndole el abrazo.

― Me alegra verte ― dijo Elliot mientras le indicaba a su padre que tomara asiento en los sillones de cuero que había dentro de la silenciosa habitación. Una de las sirvientas toco la puerta y entró después con la bandeja con la bebida que su padre había ordenado.

― ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ― pregunto el menor mientras daba un trago a la bebida con toda la atención en su padre.

― Necesito que empieces a trabajar en la empresa, dejare que sigas en la universidad de arte pero tendrás que empezar a trabajar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? ― Elliot asintió mientras volvía a servirse de la botella.

― Esta bien Padre, lo haré, supongo empezare pronto ¿no es así? ― Bruno asintió y dejo el vaso de vidrio en la mesa.

― El lunes te espero en la empresa pero aún tengo algo de qué hablarte hijo.

― Haré todo lo que me pidas ¿Qué sucede?

― Para antes de la primavera necesito que mi hijo haya sentado cabeza para que dirija la empresa con la imagen de un hombre de Familia. Ya pronto cumplirás veinticinco y necesito que te hagas cargo, quiero una mujer a tu lado ― Elliot se quedó en silencio sorprendido por la orden de su padre, no se atrevía a cuestionarlo aunque él estaba con Louis.

Lo quería porque él era el único que no buscaba algo más de él, Louis no buscaba su dinero ni su fama social ni nada por el estilo. Louis soportaba todo lo que él le hacía porque lo quería, él no se rendía y Elliot lo quería por ello.

― Sé que estas con ese chico, con el niño que tu tía dejó una vez que se casó y formó la familia que ese chiquillo no pudo darle― sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar a su padre saber sobre el tema. ― Pero también sé que no has dejado de frecuentar mujeres y por ello te propondré algo para que no tengas que decidir entre mis deseos y los tuyos.

― ¿Cuál es esa solución? ― la confusión en su voz era tan notoria que hizo reír a su padre.

― Te casaras con ambos, con la diferencia de que le dirás a Louis que el acta de matrimonio con Lauren es falsa, cuando la falsa será la de él. Lauren es una chica maravillosa e indudablemente preciosa, hija de un empresario italiano que cerrará su contrato con nosotros para unir la empresa. Vivirás con quien desees, puedes tener a cualquiera de los dos, solo tienes que aceptar y encargarte de engañar a ese chico.

Elliot sentía un picor en su pecho al escuchar la sugerencia de su padre; el plan era enfermizo pero él no quería perder a Louis.

Camino hasta la limusina de su padre después de que este le entregara el teléfono de su nuevo secretario personal y el teléfono de Lauren. Su padre se detuvo en medio del camino admirando a una criatura de ojos brillantes quien maullaba hacia ellos.

― ¿Bou? ¿Dónde estás...? ― cuando Louis divisó al gato vio como este le maullaba al papa de Elliot, así que caminó rápidamente y tomó a Bou en sus brazos sin siquiera saludar a su tío.

― Hola Louis ― saludo el hombre mientras despeinaba el cabello del chico de ojos azules. ―Tengo que irme pero nos estaremos viendo más seguido, cuida bien al minino ― se despidió, Louis se quedó observando a los hombres quienes caminaban hasta el auto.

― Encárgate del muchacho ¿de acuerdo? si sale a la luz, me encargare de mandarte donde tus hermanas, no me importa si eres mi único hijo.


	6. Entre sus piernas

Bajo las escaleras con saltos presurosos, había escuchado a Boucles maullar ruidosamente y al entrar a la cocina admiro como el pequeño gato estaba trepado encima de una repisa, inseguro y sin saber cómo bajar.

 

― Vaya genio ― se burló, siempre esperando que de algún modo el minino le respondiera, para cuando lo dejo en el suelo este salto hasta su cama y comenzó a jugar con un pescado de estambre provocando que Louis sonriera.

 

―Meow― maulló el felino cuando vio a Elliot entrar a la cocina, quién simplemente lo miro y se acercó a la vitrina y sacó una botella de vino.

 

― ¿No crees que sea muy temprano para beber? ― preguntó mientras miraba tras una de las ventanas corredizas el sol mañanero alumbrando la ciudad inglesa.

 

― _No_ ― eso fue lo único que recibió mientras admiraba como el acababa con su vaso y volvía a verter el líquido de la botella en él.

 

― ¿A qué vino Bruno? ― se atrevió a preguntar el menor mientras caminaba hasta el refrigerador y comenzaba a comer el sándwich que siempre le dejaba Carlos, el mayordomo y único empleado en la casa que jamás había sido despedido.

 

―Empezaré a trabajar en su empresa para dentro de unos años asumir el puesto de jefe cuando él se retire―contesto Elliot con una mirada perdida mientras desganado volvía a acabar con su bebida.

 

― ¿Y tú arte? No parece hacerte muy feliz la idea de tu Padre.

 

―Él solo piensa en lo que es mejor para mí, podré continuar haciendo arte si quiero ― Louis se encogió al percibir el tono de su respuesta defensiva y decidió no hablar más.

 

―Señor Radhav, la señorita Lauren Greco lo busca― aviso una de las empleadas domésticas mientras el nombrado le hacía una seña con los dedos.

 

―Acompáñala a mi estudio de arte y dile que en un momento estoy con ella― una pizca de enojo creció en el pecho de Louis ya que él ni siquiera tenía permitido entrar al estudio.

 

― ¿Quién es ella? ― una sonrisa se formó en los labios ajenos mientras estos chasqueaba con la lengua.

 

―Es solo una amiga, modelará un poco para mí pero no tienes por qué ponerte celoso― susurro sobre su boca mientras acariciaba las mejillas de seda en sus manos.

 

― ¿No debo ponerme celoso porque se desnudara para ti? Deja de tratarme como un tonto―permitió de nuevo escapar aquel tono de reproche pero no podía evitarlo, se suponía que estábamos juntos.

Elliot solo sonrió de nuevo.

 

―Me gustas así― dijo antes de comenzar a besarlo y Louis se reprendió a mí mismo mentalmente por ser tan fácil de caer ante su tacto. Intentó apartarse, estaba molesto pero aún así el mayor volvió a tomarlo.― Tú eres mi novio ¿no es así? ― y el pequeño asintió. ―Entonces confía en mí, solo es un cuerpo para mí, a quien yo quiero es a ti ― las rodillas del menor temblaron cuando hubo un beso en su cuello acompañado de un aliento caliente y unas manos fuertes en su cintura.

 

― ¿Me prometes que solo la miraras como una modelo? ― interrogó mientras se giraba para mirarlo directo a los ojos, incertidumbre llena de confianza.

 

― Nunca podría mirar a nadie del modo en que te miro a ti Louis― contestó antes de abrazarlo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del menor― Tú no necesitas quitarte la ropa para fascinarme.

 

― Iré con Jodie― anuncio después de que el dejara a la chica esperando en su estudio solo para besarlo.

 

― Te espero para la cena entonces ― mientras lo soltaba, Louis lo contemplo y volvió abrazarlo una vez más para después salir de la cocina.

 

― Cuida a _Bou_ ― le recordó y observó al pequeño gato que aún jugaba en su cama.

 

― ¿Louis? ― llamó su atención antes de que se fuera. ― ¿Me amas? ― caminó hasta él y tomó su mano mientras se acercaban a la puerta principal de la mansión.

 

― Lo hago ― respondió soltando un enorme suspiro cuando él mayor lo acorralo de nuevo.

 

― ¿Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por mí? ¿Tu amor es así de valiente? ― y aunque intentará amarrar a su corazón, ya lo había dejado llegar demasiado lejos. ― Mira lo que me has hecho.

 

Su mirada parecía hechizar su cuerpo entero, él solo busco más cercanía y otro beso. Saboreaba el peligro pero no quería correr, su cuerpo buscaba de manera instintiva acercarse a él para ser acariciado, para ser querido, aunque fuera un poco. Sus labios se movían y lo tomaban al fondo de aquel abismo donde era él quien estaba solo concentrado en verle feliz, en hacerle feliz.

 

―Haría cualquier cosa por ti ― respiro entre sus caladas de aire mientras se besaban.

 

― Gracias.

 

[...]

 

Louis caminó hasta la enorme casa color salmón, de inmediato se vio contagiado por las risas de los niños que corrían y brincaban de un lado a otro aun con sus prendas de invierno. Todos ellos aprovechaban cada rayo de sol y eso lo hizo pensar en Elliot, quien él consideraba su sol aunque a veces parecía que junto a él vivía en Alaska donde solo se dejaba ver pocas veces al año.

 

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano fría tomar la suya para mirar a Thomas sonreírle tanto que sus ojitos se achinaron.

 

― ¡Hey enano! ― lo alzo en brazos y el infante le dejó ver sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de Harry que si no fuera porque él pequeño era rubio juraría que eran hermanos.

 

― ¿A quién le dices enano? ― El pequeño se cruzó de brazos pero pronto lo envolvió y él devolvió el gesto y revolvió su cabello ya que él no llevaba ninguna gorra. ― Te extrañe _Louis._

 

― Yo también lo hice amigo, estas creciendo muy rápido ― lo dejo en el suelo y lo midió comparándolo con su altura estando agachado. ― Pronóstico que en unos cien años lograras medir un poquito más que yo ―Thomas río y con su ceño arrugado negó.

 

― Yo creo que en poquito podré ser mucho más grande que tú, yo seré un gigante y tu mi amigo pulgarcito ― río de nuevo mientras le abrazaba por el cuello mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. Cuando se detuvieron, el resto de los niños del orfanato se agruparon alrededor de ellos con sus pupilas brillosas.

 

― No escucho ruido ¿debería preocuparme? ― miro a la mujer de enorme corazón salir de la casa con un mandil manchado de harina y con una enorme sonrisa, siempre tan cálida. Los niños rieron, Jodie rodeo a todos y cerró la rejilla de madera y luego se acercó a saludarlo con un abrazo.

 

― Hola― correspondió su abrazo y luego admiro su rostro, su piel blanca con aquel típico rubor en sus mejillas mientras unas preciosas arrugas delataban sus años de entrega y servicio a los niños de aquel orfanato.

 

― Cada vez que nos visitas estas más guapo ― elogio ella haciéndole sonreír. ― ¿Y sus modales? ¿No saludaran a Louis? ― les pregunto a todos los pequeños niños que estaban alrededor y el joven pronto sintió como era abrazado entre ruidosas risas.

 

― ¿Quién es él? ― una voz atrajo la atención de todos, Louis miro a un niño que sobresalía entre todos, su altura era un poco mayor y tenía un moretón en su ojo derecho.

 

― Es nuevo, su madre lo golpeaba, ella murió el sábado pasado― Jodie susurro en su oído de modo que nadie escuchara más que él.Camino alejándose de los niños que lo abrazaban y se acercó a él teniéndole su mano.

 

― Mi nombre es Louis ¿y el tuyo? ― el niño le dedicó un tímido gesto que pronto volvió a tomar una actitud temerosa.

 

― Ronan Miller ― respondió mordiendo su labio. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

― Esta fue mi primera casa, de aquí salí pero nunca deje de volver ¿Qué edad tienes?

 

― Cumplí cinco en Octubre ― era dos años mayor que Thomas, aquella sería la razón de su alta estatura.

Ronan lo analizo toda la tarde, el no jugaba y cuando algún niño lo invitaba a hacerlo él les dedicaba una mirada fulminante, Louis no se creía esa actitud, no con esos ojos celestes llenos de pestañas que lo hacían ver como un ángel.

 

― Aquí tienes todas las cartas para Santa ― le aviso Jodie entregándole un cofre de madera. Faltaban menos de dos meses para Navidad y él se dedicaba desde que tenía quince años a comprar los regalos de los niños, él quería que ellos fueran felices esa noche, en su noche.

 

Le sonrío a la mujer y después de pasar el día y tarde jugando con los niños, ayudó a servir la comida, si de algo se encargaba Jodie a la perfección era que todos comieran bien. Más tarde, Thomas lloraba en su hombro mientras Louis se despedía de todos, siempre lo hacía cuando se iba y se colgaba de él como un primate bebé.

 

― Nos vemos pronto Jodie ― la abrazo y río al ver como Thomas lo hacía también para no sentirse excluido.

 

― Perdona que me ponga emocional Louis, pero sabes que siempre fuiste un niño muy especial para mí ― lo sabía, su madre le había abandonado en aquel orfanato cuando Jodie había comenzado a trabajar en él después de la muerte de su recién nacido.

 

― Y tu lo eres para mí ― dejo un beso en su mejilla y volvió a reír cuando Thomas hizo lo mismo. Era hora de irse y siempre le dolía hacerlo sin Thomas, tenía que tomarse tiempo con él a solas para que no se enojara y pensara que iba abandonarlo, del mismo modo como lo hizo su papá.

 

― Si me quieres ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? ― inquirió él menor comenzando a ponerse colorado mientras sus ojos verdes se nublaban.

 

― No llores Tommy, algún día lo haré, cuando tenga un trabajo y una casa para ambos lo haré para darte la vida que mereces, solo dame un poco de tiempo ¿sí? ― el pequeño asintió y beso su mejilla justo en el lugar donde Elliot lo había hecho ese mismo día. Cuando lo miro estaba totalmente sonrojado y se quitó su gorro de lana y se lo coloco por en encima de su corto y rubio cabello. ― Adiós, _tomatote_.

 

Se despidió agitando su mano mientras el niño hacía lo mismo junto con Jodie frente a la puerta de la casa hogar.

 

[…] 

 

Llego a casa agotado de tanto correr y hacerle caballito a los niños, subió a su cuarto, dejando en la cama la caja de madera con las cartas y a Boucles quien estaba dormido en la escalera. Se quitó toda su ropa y se colocó una de sus pijamas de cuadros, bajo tarareando hasta que notó el silencio que había en la casa.

 

Camino hasta la puerta donde al bajar estaba él estudio de su novio, cada escalón lo hacía sentir como si no debiera de estar ahí, pensaba que tal vez la modelo se molestaría si él la veía.

 

Los gemidos provenientes de una voz femenina amenazaron a su corazón, bajó los escalones restantes con prisa y abrió la siguiente puerta: sobre un largo sillón estaba una chica de tez lactosa, su cabello caía hasta tocar el suelo y sus ojos celestes miraban el techo del estudio, estaba desnuda, solo una bata transparente de encaje rosa pálido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Louis quién intentó secarlas pero simplemente se rindió y cubrió su vista con sus manos para intentar borrar de su mente aquella imagen.

 

La escena de Elliot estaba entre sus piernas.

 


	7. Harry

― _¡Harry! ¡Harry mira! ¡Un conejo!_ ― la voz dulce del pequeño llamó la atención de ambos niños dentro de la casa del árbol.

 

― _¡Louis cuidado!_ ― Pero al tiempo que le había advertido, sus orbes frondosos  se abrieron con miedo cuando vio al pequeño caer de la escalera.

 

Observó asustado a Elliot pero este seguía en su mundo, dibujando sin interesarle que su pequeño primo se hubiera lastimado. Harry descendió de la casa del árbol, corriendo para llegar hasta Louis quien estaba quejándose en el suelo.

 

― Duele, duele― susurró entre sus quejidos mientras miraba a Harry como rogándole que alejara el dolor.

 

― _¡Giselle!, ¡Ven por favor!, ¡Giselle!_  ― el de cabello rizado grito,  descansando la cabeza de Louis en su regazo.

 

Una joven de mirada amable se acercó y observo al pequeño con sus rodillas manchadas de sangre y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba la camisa de su hermano.

 

― Ve por el botiquín, se cayó y parece que se hirió las rodillas con la madera de la escalera.

 

― Perdón...yo solo quería que vieras al conejo― hoyuelos se asomaron al negar, sonriendo por el adorable puchero que formó el pequeño al mismo tiempo que sus ojos seguían empapados de lágrimas.

 

Sus manos se aferraron con miedo a la camisa blanca de quien le sujetaba con cariño cuando la hermana de Harry vertía alcohol en una gaza para desinfectar sus cortes.

 

― Abrázame fuerte si te duele, pero no llores más por favor ― sugirió con una de sus sonrisas de Cheshire,  calmando sus miedos hasta que el menor se aseguró de su abdomen y Harry lo sentó en su regazo, un calor inundó sus mejillas delgadas.

 

― ¿No estás enojado...?― mordió su delgado labio al sentir el ardor en su piel y se abrazó al mayor con fuerza mientras éste acariciaba su cabello.

 

Giselle coloco los curitas sobre las cortadas mientras miraba cómo el pequeño Louis se aferraba a su hermano, los ojos del menor miraban a Harry mostrándole cuánto se esforzaba por no llorar como él le había pedido. Se mordía su labio y rodeaba la cintura de su cuerpo que era significativamente más grande que el de él.

 

― Listo Lou ― aviso mientras cerraba el botiquín y Louis se paraba y le propiciaba un abrazo.

 

― Gracias ― le dijo y ella asintió enternecida por el pequeño de seis años que poseía un encanto con aquellos ojos zafiros que miraban siempre con complicidad a los de su hermano menor ― Ahora a buscar al conejo ― expresó con determinación, sus brazos en sus caderas, observando alrededor del campo donde estaban las mansiones campestres de las familias. ― ¿Vamos allá?

 

Giselle río al ver como su hermano cargo a Louis desprevenidamente y este comenzó a reír, era la adoración de Harry y lo supo cuando vio como ambos se quedaron dormidos sentados en la falda de un sauce al llegar el atardecer, aferrados uno al otro.

 

― Es como en el libro de Alicia ― contó una voz tenue, cuando Giselle alzó la vista notó a Elliot, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la casita con sus piernas al aire y dibujando en un cuadernillo. ― ¿No crees?

 

― ¿En el país de las maravillas? ―dudo acercándose y mirando al niño que asentía.

 

― Louis definitivamente es curioso y noble, tiene mucho coraje pero es demasiado inocente para un mundo perverso en el cual lo abandonaron sus padres.

 

[...]

 

― _¡Baja eso Louis! ―_ su voz tensa retumbaba en los oídos del menor mientras las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad.

 

Deseaba no haberlo visto.

 

― _¡Idiota!_ Me das asco― con la poca fuerza que sentía y a pesar de los calambres en su espina dorsal, lanzó el diluyente de una de las latas cerca directo a la pintura que Elliot iba a presentar mañana en un concurso.

 

La pintura se resbalaba por el enorme óleo y deformaba la imagen, lo siguiente que sintió fue el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, uno, dos, tres golpes de parte de sus manos a las delgadas mejillas del menor.

 

Cuando se levantó de encima suyo, vio como camino hacia la chica y le murmuró cosas que él no podía escuchar, rápidamente ella se colocó su vestido y dejo el estudio.

 

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras ella subía las escaleras.

 

Miraba el techo del estudio, inmóvil en el suelo, no podía creer que lo había golpeado y tampoco que le hubiera engañado tan cínicamente después de haberle preguntado si él lo amaba.

 

― Vete de aquí ― lo escucho susurrar y se incorporó en el suelo, viendo como él estaba en el rincón de la habitación con sus ojos cerrados.

 

― ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ― la incertidumbre se escapó de sus labios durante aquellos segundos de silencio mientras le observaba.

Elliot nunca respondió

 

[...]

 

Louis corría escaleras abajo al siguiente día mientras escuchaba la voz de Andy gritar tras de él. No debía llorar, no debía llorar.

 

― No entiendo porque lo intentas, soy dos veces tu tamaño ― dijo tomando el brazo de Louis y obligándole a mirarlo. ― Quiero una explicación, ya.

 

― No sé qué quieres escuchar ― oculto su rostro lo más que pudo, estaba a punto de romper en llanto y abrazarlo.― Tu y yo ya no somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas? ― apartó con desesperación sus manos lejos de su rostro.

 

― Defendiste a Rachel cuando Adam intentó propasarse con ella, también me dijo el entrenador que te has salido del equipo definitivamente ¿Por qué? ¿Y porque parece que has llorado por todo una semana?

 

― No tengo que responderte― Louis vio cómo su mano se dirigía a la zona del golpe que había cubierto con el maquillaje de una de las sirvientas de la casa. ― No, por favor ― lágrimas corrieron el maquillaje y le dejaron permitieron ver a Andy las marcas en su mejilla.

 

― ¿Quién te hizo esto? ― su voz firme que causó que las rodillas de Louis flaquearán.

 

― Me caí en el baño.

 

― ¿Y por qué lloras?

 

― Porque lo extraño.

 

― ¿A quién?

 

― A Harry ― Louis se sintió confundido al pronunciar su nombre de manera inconsciente, sus piernas le traicionaron y cayó con sus rodillas flexionadas y con las manos en el rostro.


	8. Dos mil libras

 

―Emma, Harry, tomen asiento por favor― él cordialmente corrió una de las sillas para que la joven se sentara y recibió una amable sonrisa antes de tomar asiento el mismo con las manos en los bolsillos.

― Bien, les he pedido que nos reunamos porque he quedado muy sorprendido por el ensayo de la señorita Bellaire y por su cuento señor Walton ― Harry asintió agradecido por sus palabras. ― Encontré muchas razones por las cuales deberían de trabajar juntos después de este año, yo se que usted Harry, solo realizo papelería para un año de intercambio aquí para finalizar su carrera de literatura con excelencia pero me gustaría hacerles una oferta a ambos.

― Creo que no logro comprender el rumbo por el que vamos ― la chica expresó confundida, su expresión reflejando incomodidad. 

― Además de profesor, también soy editor de una editorial llamada Rosset y creo que con la asombrosa creatividad cínica y pura de usted ― dijo señalando a Harry― y el realismo romántico con el que usted escribe ― señaló esta vez a Emma ― Quiero proponerles que para el siguiente año colaboren en un libro juntos, que si es bueno como creo que puede ser, podrá ser publicado por Rosset ¿Qué me dicen?

Definitivamente ninguno de los adultos lo veía venir, Harry se giró para mirar a la chica de celestial mirada  y pecas alegres sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

― No les pido una respuesta inmediata, esperare trescientos sesenta y cinco días para conocer su respuesta. Fecha límite, este mismo día y hora, en un año ― Harry admiro la carcajada del profesor Antoine al notar el nerviosismo de Emma.

― Emma Bellaire ― ofreció y estrechó su mano con los guantes de lana mientras caminaban por la plaza de la universidad.

― Harry Walton ― contesto divertido al notar la manera tan extraña de caminar de la joven, como si estuviera acariciando con el tacón de sus botas el asfalto. Era bellísima.

― ¿Te consideras capaz? ― su pregunta fue repentina y con un tono retador al que él sonrió un poco sorprendido.

― Volveré a Londres en dos semanas ― fue lo único que respondió mientras se sentaban frente a la fuente de agua congelada, había nevado toda la noche.

― ¿Hay alguien esperándote allá? ― sintió el líquido viajar por un camino erróneo en su garganta, estaban afuera ya que la cafetería estaba repleta de estudiantes y ella parecía no soportar mucho aquello.

―Un amour interdit ― contesto y escucho después la pequeña risilla de ella, le transmitía un aire infantil.

Contempló las farolas de la universidad de Sorbonne brindándoles un paisaje encantador, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a la diferencia de menos diez grados entre la temperatura londinense y la parisina.

― El cumplirá dieciocho años en navidad, todo un hombre ― sonrió, hipnotizado por el paisaje, el frío aire soplando en su rostro pero al cerrar sus párpados solo divisaba en su mente la sonrisa de Louis creciendo en sus comisuras cada mañana de navidad.

― Los números no definen a una persona, tal vez él sigue siendo un niño.

― Siempre va a ser mi  bonito niño de ojos azules ―sacó su celular, tratando de ignorar el calambre en su pecho al notar que no había ninguna llamada, su respuesta se mantenía en el aire pero él se sentía lejos de flotar.

Agacho su cabeza decepcionado, bebió todo el contenido del envase aún caliente,  quemándose un poco la lengua y pensando que le había mandado montón de mensajes y él no los contestaba, lo había llamado pero no él respondía. Incluso cuando intentó comunicarse a la mansión le dijeron que él no estaba y así, día tras día.

― ¿Por qué es imposible?

― Le he hecho sentir olvidado aun cuando prometí no hacerlo antes de irme.

― Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir. ― respondió ella con un tono desolado en su voz, él la miró y ella prosiguió; ―Pierre es la única persona de la que he estado enamorada, él es médico y supongo que se me olvido que la prioridad de su profesión es el paciente. Llamó el diciembre pasado diciendo que no lo lograría y yo le dije que también lo sentía. No lo he vuelto a ver después de aquella madrugada hace un año.

Harry siseó ante un dolor extraño en su mejilla, como si el aire hubiese querido lastimarlo, hablarle de un dolor ajeno.

― Louis me hacía coronas de flores ― casi podía percibir el olor de las margaritas, gardenias, dalias y claveles en su pelo mientras él la colocaba en su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos. ― Cuando se marchitaban, me hacía otra.

― Me imagino que todas cuelgan en las puertas de tu armario, como todo un príncipe con tus opciones de coronas― él solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa comiendo su rostro.

― Puedo viajar a Londres en primavera ― ella propuso sorprendiéndolo.

― Te esperaré entonces ― acordó en el camino hacia su dormitorio, el ambiente entre ellos era silencioso pero ninguno se sentía tenso,  Harry se percató de que su cabello rubio iba cubierto por un gorro de lana igual que el de él y volvió a pensar en Louis quien cada invierno solía parecer inseparable de las prendas de lana.

Atendió su celular con desesperación mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin siquiera mirar el nombre del contacto, solo esperando que fuese Louis.

― ¡Te doy diez segundos para explicarme porque tengo una notificación de que has gastado dos mil libras en rosas para la casa de los Radhav! ―Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la desesperación de la voz de su hermana aunque estaba algo decepcionado de que no fuera quien él esperaba en el otro extremo de la línea.

― ¿Ha llegado también la notificación de los quinientos rosales alba que encargue?

― ¡Harry! ¿Es que se te ha subido el dinero a la cabeza? Recuerda que aún tengo control sobre los gastos que haces con el dinero de la empresa de nuestro padre y también de lo que mamá invierte en tu...

― Es el único capricho que me he dado en años aparte de mi automóvil  Giselle, no comiences. Papá está forrado en dinero al igual que mamá.

― Ella quiere saber para quienes son estas rosas.

― ¿Ella o tú? por tu tono percibo que ya lo sabes, así que no creo que...

―Eres un malcriado, pero mamá dice que es tu mejor opción.

―Mamá no conoce a Louis.

― Claro que lo hace, Louis la consoló cuando  la vio llegar a casa llorando después de firmar los papeles de divorcio con...

― ¿Louis hizo eso? Yo pensé...

―Mamá dice que espera nietos pronto y no seré yo la que se los de primero seguro ―Harry sonrió al imaginarse una familia con Louis, era uno de sus muchos sueños a su lado. Y su mamá lo aprobaba, aunque eso realmente no importase tanto porque sabía que a su mamá le era muy indiferente su vida personal.

― ¿Crees que le gusten las rosas? ― se deslizó por la pared del pasillo mientras tocaba el suelo cansado, quería dejar de tener frío, quería escuchar su voz aguda y sentir sus pequeñas manos acariciando su pecho.

― Le encantaran, ahora tengo que irme y recuerda no comportarte como un niño caprichoso con la tarjeta de papá. Nos vemos pronto, por cierto, felicita a Elliot por mí.

[...]

― ¿No me amas acaso? ―el castaño asintió temblando ligeramente bajo su cuerpo. ―Bueno, ya que en unos días serás mi esposo ¿podemos adelantar la noche de bodas?

― Por favor no, suéltame...― rogó con un hilo de paz mientras sentía una  mano aflojar el agarre en su cuello y manosear la piel debajo de su camisa.

―Louis ¿vamos a casarnos no es así? Esto es lo que hace las parejas, tienen sexo ― aquella última palabra hizo temblar el delgado labio de Louis que fue mordido por aquella oscura sonrisa que después decencia por su cuello.

― No quiero― el cuerpo del mayor se levantó con furia de la cama y trotó hasta las puertas del armario donde con una brutal colisión y destrozó las puertas del espejo, ahora las piezas salpicando el suelo.

― ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ― gritó sin importarle la sangre que deslizaba por su puño mientras miraba los ojos en tormenta de su novio. ― Louis, yo si te amo... ―sus piernas débiles temblaron cuando se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Elliot, aun sentía las manos de este alrededor de su cuello cuando minutos atrás sacó a su amigo Andy de la casa, dejándole a ambos en claro que no quería verlos interactuar nunca más.

Louis no acostumbraba a quedarse callado, él no era así, pero estaba aprendiendo a hacerse compañía con el silencio, después de los constantes sofocamientos y estrangulamientos de su pareja.

―Espérame un poco ¿sí? Te prometo estar listo....

― ¿Estar listo para qué? ¿Para acostarte con ese Andy o con el equipo de soccer? ¡Eres una...!― Elliot no pudo terminar la oración gracias la mano nerviosa había impactado contra su mejilla. Louis retrocedió cuando la mirada oscura del mayor se fijó en él, haciéndolo querer correr, la situación parecía una pesadilla de la cual no se podía despertar.

Quería estar bien, tal como lo había estado después de que él lo perdonará y Elliot le contará que su padre lo estaba obligando a casarse con Lauren, pero que aun así él lo escogía, diciéndole que no quería pertenecer a nadie que no fuera él mientras le colocaba una sortija en el dedo. 

― Eres tú quien ha pasado sobre mí, acostándose con tantas personas cuando esperas de mi amor,  eres tú él que... ―un colérico golpe nubló su vista, recordándole como su amigo Andy le rogaba que se defendiera, que no permitiera más aquel maltrato.  ― Harry... ― su inconsciente murmuró mientras él se levantaba, ahogando un quejido de dolor, había sangre en sus labios. Instantes después racionalizo a quien había nombrado pero sabía en el fondo que Harry no vendría.

― Yo quería una vida contigo...un hogar como el que nunca tuve, yo estaba dispuesto a engañar a todo el mundo con tal de que tú te quedarás conmigo, con tal de que me amaras.

Eso no es amor.

El susurro en su mente respondió ante la falsedad de Elliot, aquella voz distrayéndolo de la manera en que se arrastraba hasta el hombre quién se arrodillaba frente a él.

 ― Te amo Louis... no sé qué me has hecho― su mano acarició la mejilla herida, causándole aún más aflicción, Louis cerró los ojos, rogando porque todo volviera a la normalidad cuando los abriera. Elliot estaría mimándolo en sus brazos y con eso en mente, dejó que sus labios acariciarán los suyos, limpiando las gotas de sangre y susurrándole cada vez más mentiras. 


	9. A prueba de balas

 

―Señor Kahler, salga del salón por favor ― la cabeza del menor se elevó como la de una presa descubierta, Louis maldijo cuando miro la clase en que se encontraba y con el maestro que no le convenía tener más problemas. El profesor se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con simpleza, señalando que quería que dejase su clase.

― Yo...lo siento ― agacho su mirada apenado pero cuando juntó sus manos sonrió débilmente al ver el anillo en su dedo anular. Mala idea, pensó cuando vio la mirada enfada del señor Doyle quién era un hombre insoportable cuando los alumnos le irritaban.

―No tendrás derecho a examen si no me entregas una reseña de un libro con al menos cien hojas ¿de acuerdo? ― Louis asintió con un bufido mientras caminaba por el campus de la preparatoria que ahora se encontraba en silencio, al observar alrededor vio al prefecto y se escurrió entre los pasillos para esconderse en la biblioteca.

― Hola Nina ― saludo a la bibliotecaria quien al verlo rodó los ojos y después le mostró una de sus sonrisas amables.― ¿Cómo está la pequeña Sam?

― Dando guerra, como tú, el otro día mordió a una de sus compañeras del kínder ― sonrío y Louis asintió orgulloso. ― ¿Qué quieres leer el día de hoy Louis?

― Solo me falta una obra para terminar todas las obras de Shakespeare; ya sabes de cual hablo.

― Romeo y Julieta ― dijo asintiendo ― Pasillo diecinueve, columna R.

― Te quiero Nina ― le sonrió, aquella mujer le había salvado en sus momentos al borde de reprobar una materia.

― ¿Louis? ¿Llevas maquillaje?

Louis se congeló en su paso y maldijo el haberse quedado dormido y haber aplicado el maquillaje con prisa, sin cuidado. Sus muñecas y cuello eran fáciles de esconder gracias a las prendas invernales, pero aquel golpe en la mejilla, aquel golpe del que se había olvidado cuando en la mañana había un ramo de flores en su puerta.

‹Nunca más volverá a suceder› le prometió.

―Claro que no ― negó mientras daba pasos atrás, ella no debía de notarlo. ― Solo tengo reseca la piel por el frío ―ella lo fulminó unos segundos y después asintió, claramente no muy convencida.

― Disfruta tu tragedia.

Por un momento el joven sintió que aquello iba referido a algo más que el libro, negó nuevamente porque su relación no era una tragedia. Solo estaban teniendo problemas de pareja.

― ¿Quién es tan alto para alcanzar ahí eh? ― miró a su alrededor asegurándose de no hacer el ridículo y trepó por la estantería con miedo de que esta se viniera encima suyo. Resbaló cuando ya tenía el libro en sus manos,  nadie vio su caída pero le dolía el trasero lo suficiente para sentirse avergonzado por tener que pasar por esto por ser tan bajo.

Se desplomó en la mesa y al abrir el libro, se perdió entre el exagerado y sarcástico toque romántico de la poesía en el teatro shakesperiano.

[...]

 

_Romeo. ― (a Julieta) Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están pronto a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto._

_Julieta. ― Buen peregrino, injusto hasta el exceso sois con vuestra mano, que en esto solo muestra respetuosa devoción; pues los santos tienen manos a las que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el ósculo de los piadosos palmeros._

_Romeo. ― ¿Y no tienen labios los santos, y labios también los piadosos palmeros?_

_Julieta.― Sí peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración._

_Romeo. ― ¡Oh! Entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen. ¡Ellos te rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación!_

_Julieta. ― Los santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a las plegarias._

_Romeo. ― Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces (Besándola) ¡Así, mediante tus labios, quedan los míos libres de pecado!_

_Julieta. ―De este modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los vuestros han contraído._

Podía escuchar la melodía de un violín tocar alegremente y murmullos, sentía el calor gentil como de una vela en sus labios y su corazón latía con la fuerza de un tambor. No veía nada pero todo se sentía acogedor y de pronto, solo escuchaba los murmullos volverse gritos y aquel mismo calor envolvió su mano.

Todos sus sentidos estaba encendidos, el olor a pasto mojado, la humedad de pequeñas gotas resbalar por su piel, dulces susurros mientras a lo lejos los gritos se intensificaron, el sabor a café y frambuesas en su paladar. Y de pronto se dio cuenta, estaba caminando.

‹Conozco un lugar donde no pueden encontrarnos› aquella voz, una mano aseguró su agarre en la suya ‹Corre› y corrió, aun sin poder mirar, corrió porque había algo familiar en esa voz grave y dulce a la vez.

Escucho el grito de un ave, de un buitre y levantó su vista por instinto pero seguía sin poder ver, todo era oscuro para sus ojos y por un segundo, tropezó sintiendo venir la caída, pero unas manos grandes le atraparon firmemente. El sonido de unas rejas de acero a lo lejos sobre salto a la persona que lo sostenía y el sonido de una tormenta llegó y comenzó a empaparlos.

‹Toma mi mano y no te sueltes, mi amor› otra vez corrieron, él corría a ciegas escuchando fuertes pisadas detrás suyo al pasar entre un bosque con un delicioso olor a naturaleza húmeda. Aquella mano lo jalo sutilmente y cayó al suelo donde las hojas secas debajo tronaron. Y el sonido de un disparo le hizo inundarse de miedo.

‹Shh, tranquilo, somos a prueba de balas› unos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir que algo en su pecho ardía. Y moría por verle, saber quién causaba esa sensación en él.

‹ ¿Aún llevas la venda?› dice y puede sentir unas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Sus ojos se esfuerzan en la oscuridad y distingue una brillante armadura.

‹ ¿Te duele? No volveré dejar que te haga daño, te lo prometo› Piel lechosa y labios rosados, un suspiro de ellos sobre los suyos y siente un sabor desconocido en su lengua pero debe mantener los ojos abiertos, debe mirar quien acaricia su mejilla adolorida con tanta gentileza.

― ¿Louis? Necesitas despertar, ¡Louis despierta!

― ¿Mmh? ― la luz es cegadora pero esta vez puede ver claramente. ― No, no, ¿¡Que hiciste Nina?! ― se levanta en una realidad que se siente abrumadora y la bibliotecaria lo mira con algo de sorpresa.

― ¿Un buen sueño? ― sonríe ella y él se asiente frustrado, no recuerda nada. Todo se borró y le molesta, no recuerda nada concreto aunque siente algo que le hace querer recordar con desesperación.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― ella mira al reloj de la pared y comienza a reír. ―Mierda, me dejara el andén.

Mete su libro en la mochila y se despide para enfrentarse a la temperatura del exterior, divisa el sol escondiéndose y gira su vista a las canchas de soccer llenas de personas y le aflige pero acomoda su gorra y camina hacia el lado opuesto.

Llega a casa a las nueve de la noche y se siente mal por no haber ido al partido, al final de cuentas, Andy aún juega para el equipo aunque no ha hablado con él últimamente.

―El señor Radhav lo está esperando arriba―el trabajador le interrumpió con una mirada fría.

―Carlos ¿podría preguntarte algo más?― él asintió sin dejar de mirarle, no había expresión alguna y su traje negro no lo hacía menos intimidante. ― ¿Han llamado por mí?

―Si lo han llamado, pero... ― suspiro sabiendo bien que desde el día que Elliot se embriago y sacó a Andy de la casa, le prohibió hablar por teléfono.

― ¿Ha sido Harry? digo, ¿el Señor Walton? ― Carlos arqueo una ceja para después volver a su expresión seria.

― Sí lo ha hecho, todos los días.

― ¿Y qué le ha dicho? ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes que le dieron?

― Que dijéramos que usted no estaba, el señor Radhav dijo que si insistían, les dijera que usted no deseaba hablar con ellos.

― ¿Qué? Pero es Harry, su amigo...

― Nada de llamadas para el joven Louis, en especial si es un hombre ― pareció repetir las órdenes y Louis no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado.

― ¿Podría decirle la verdad la próxima vez que llame? Que estoy castigado pero que quisiera saber si vendrá para mi cumpleaños ― Carlos comenzó a negar y Louis tenía que utilizar todas sus armas. ―Por favor Carlos,  usted conoce a Harry, es amigo de Elliot y mío desde que éramos pequeños, por favor ¿Sí? prometo prepararme yo mismo mis sándwiches y recoger yo los regalitos de Boucles ¿sí? ―rogó juntando sus manos y dando saltitos que le causaron una casi sonrisa al hombre.

― Esta bien, le explicaré en cuanto el Señor Walton llame, permiso ― Louis sonrió victorioso para después caminar hacia la cocina, dispuesto a preparar su comida.

Exactamente treinta segundos antes de que Carlos se retirará al cuarto de servicio, Louis escuchó un vidrio romperse escaleras arriba.

― ¡Louis!

 


	10. Almas Gemelas

 

Las calles de París estaban cubiertas de una capa blanca de nieve que descendía casi con elegancia del cielo, llevaba el brazo de Emma entrelazado con el suyo mientras caminaban fuera del restaurante donde habían cenado en honor al cumpleaños de la chica.

Emma era una joven maravillosa pero estaba sumamente adolorida después de la relación que tuvo con aquel tal Pierre. En las pocas dos semanas se habían vuelto algo inseparables, ella parecía ser una chica muy solitaria pero a pesar de ello muchos amigos de él y Luca la conocían porque era de las mejores alumnas de la universidad, se detuvieron para cruzar la calle y entonces la niña callada se volvió un suspiro.

— ¿Trece preguntas? — cuestionó con una sonrisa infantil a pesar de que su altura era casi la misma, Emma tenía esa personalidad de niña que le recordaba a Louis, asintió mientras pensaba que algún día podría presentarlos y no dudaba de que ambos fueran a llevarse bien.

—Eres igual de curiosa que él —murmuró mientras cruzaban el asfalto para seguir su largo camino hasta la universidad.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre él? — sonrío aún más sabiendo que no obtendría negativa. Él asintió y ella pareció dar un ligero brinco de felicidad. — ¿Qué olores te recuerdan a él?

El chico negó más para sí mismo que para ella por qué si podía responder esa pregunta sin balbucear.

—Pasto mojado, café, miel, moras, productos de bebé o hamburguesas.

— ¿Cómo es su personalidad?

— Es ruidoso, valiente y parece que le es imposible quedarse callado, siempre se peleaba cuando niño por defender a alguien.

— Entonces es una persona muy segura ¿no?

— Su cuerpo es su punto débil, cuando llegó a los trece años comenzó a volverse muy inseguro, si le decían algo se les iba encima pero luego llegaba a casa para encerrarse a llorar, Elliot y yo estudiábamos para nuestro último año antes de entrar a universidad en esas fechas.

El camino se volvió algo silencioso después de esa respuesta, la joven parecía pensar mientras Harry solo se dedicaba a apreciar su alrededor.

— ¿Elliot lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo? — preguntó con la voz un poco gastada.

—No lo sé, nunca me sentí bien preguntándole sobre su relación, quiero suponer que sí.

— Cuéntame un secreto tuyo, prometo mantenerlo—el chico dudó unos segundos pero finalmente encontró en su cabeza un cajoncito lleno de sus travesuras de cuando era joven, de las cuales nunca nadie se enteraría, tal vez, hasta aquella noche.

— Lo bese cuando tenía trece años y estaba inconsciente por la fiebre.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Emma se detuvo sorprendida, aún con el brazo alrededor del suyo. — ¿Le has robado su primer beso a Louis?

— No creo que eso cuente como primer beso, él no estaba en sus sentidos como lo estuvo dos años después cuando Elliot lo...

— ¡Oh por dios! Le diste su primer beso y ni siquiera lo sabe — Harry rió por el modo en que su amiga se llevó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes a la boca. — ¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue?

— Emma...

— Venga Harry si vas a contar un secreto, hazlo bien ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué sentiste? — siguieron caminando pero la voz de la chica ahora sonaba demasiado entusiasmada.

— No lo sé, tenía dieciocho años y él trece y....

— Romeo y Julieta versión Harry y Louis— esta vez ambos rieron sonoramente por las silenciosas calles.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de algo con ese beso?

—Sí, que estaba enamorado de él— la joven sonrió satisfecha y eso a Harry le causó gracia, seguramente su compañera disfrutaba de la novela que se formaba en su cabeza y que él alimentaba.

— ¿Que sentiste?

— Sentí algo de vergüenza y miedo, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, el corazón me latía como un tambor, además su aliento era cálido y tenía un ligero sabor a miel en el labio inferior.

El resto del camino se envolvió en un aura de discreción mientras ya divisaban los dormitorios de la universidad.

— Sabes Harry, cuando era pequeña y deje de lado las creencias religiosas de mis padres comencé a sentirme muy atraída por esas historias de los hilos rojos, el karma de las vidas pasadas y las almas gemelas que reencarnan pero que nunca se cruzan, solo se entrelazan.

— Sí he leído algo de eso también— atendió sin darle mucha importancia a la expresión de Emma ya que comenzaban a dolerle los pies por la larga caminata.

—Mi favorita era aquella sobre una tristeza irracional en mitad de la noche donde estás acostado en tu cama y comienzas a llorar, pero solo uno de tus ojos se humedece mientras el otro permanece intacto; dicen que sucede porque tu alma gemela está triste.

— Conozco el mito pero ¿A qué viene esto?

— Ayer visite tu dormitorio por la noche para recoger mi cuaderno ¿lo recuerdas?— él asintió aun sin comprender lo que ella intentaba comunicarle. — Cuando me abriste la puerta estabas llorando por tu ojo izquierdo Harry.

Se detuvo nuevamente, intentando procesar aquello de lo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Ayer no sentía ninguna tristeza irracional, solo estaba leyendo y a su ojo parecía haberle dado alergia, nada más:

— Era solo una alergia Emma, no te ilusiones.

— Los humanos siempre le ponemos una condición clínica a cosas que no logramos explicar. Siempre nos olvidamos que hay tal vez un lado espiritual alertándonos de cosas — su vocablo aún era tranquilo pero sonaba serio y eso era lo que Harry no terminaba de comprender.

— Entonces ¿cuál es tu veredicto Bellaire?

— No tengo ninguno, pero quiero suponer, como lo haces tú,  que dejaste al pequeño con una persona incapaz de lastimarle — respondió esta vez con un claro tono de reproche, estaban llegando a los jardines y Harry tragó en seco cuando vio su rosal, deshojándose, muriendo. Emma siguió su vista y admiro aquella planta de la cual Luca le había contado.

—Cuando llegué aquí, eran pequeños retoños pero al menos brotaban y John me hizo quemarlas y en serio creí que lo estaba logrando, hasta la noche en que me encontré con los nuevos brotes floreciendo con dificultad, floreciendo a pesar del daño. Y ahora...— su voz tembló y la joven lo observó con curiosidad; intentando descifrar aquella mirada.

—Se deshace de los pétalos con tanta lentitud, me recuerda a la rosa de la bella y la bestia — Emma expresó después de unos largos, silenciosos y fríos segundos.

—Tengo sus ojos azules clavados en mi mente cada día cuando despierto, cada noche cuando duermo — explicó con la voz rota y Emma le abrazo con cariño inmediato, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven y él sintió un calambre en su espalda causándole miedo, mucho miedo; pánico.

— Tranquilo —murmuró ella mientras le apretaba una vez más y le dejaba un ligero beso en la sien antes de separarse. — Gracias por el día de hoy Harry — él asintió despacio y escucho las botas de ella caminar lejos.

—Emma— la llamó cuando ya había mucha distancia entre ellos pero aun así, ella le escucho. — ¿De verdad crees en las almas gemelas? — ella sonrió y giró su cuerpo por completo, se encogió de hombros y respondió;

— Para mí, no está de más pensar en la posibilidad de alguien destinado a ser ruido mientras tú eres silencio— contestó para después despedirlo con una mano.

Aquella noche la única pregunta que le bombardeaba la cabeza era si existían las almas gemelas. Se aferró a la almohada y sonrió al recuerdo de aquellos delgados labios que sólo pudo probar una vez pero aun así se durmió agradecido de semejante memoria.

[...]

— ¿Pensabas dejarme no es así? — ardía, ardía como si hubiera tenido fuego en los nudillos con los cuales lo tiró al piso.

— Amor, tranquilízate un poco...me acabas de, a-ah —sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas mientras aquellas manos estrangulaban su cuello, entre nubes de llanto admiro los ojos enrojecidos del mayor con la retina encogida.

— ¡No te he dado permiso de hablar! — gritó lanzando el cuerpo contra la cama con violencia; —Tu no me vas a dejar, no, no lo harás— la conciencia del menor le rogaba que huyera de inmediato pero aun cuando recupero el aire privado el mayor le tendió unos papeles y una pluma.

— ¿Qué es...?— la piel de su garganta dolía y el pánico atentó contra su cuerpo cuando Elliot le propinó una bofetada con la mano en la que llevaba el bolígrafo.

—Es nuestra acta de matrimonio, cariño — fue ahí cuando el menor reaccionó y quiso correr pero antes de poner los pies en el suelo, Elliot ya le había tomado por las piernas. Rogó entre sollozos mientras el mayor lo acomodaba con movimientos toscos de nuevo en la cama y le ponía la carpeta con los papeles en frente. — ¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo? claro que lo quieres hacer, porque eres un estúpido niño, un casa fortuna que no quiere quedarse en la calle cuando llegue a los dieciocho.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pliegue de la ropa de Louis, quien al tacto comenzó a retroceder en la cama con terror, mordiendo su labio para no comenzar a balbucear respuestas que pudieran enojar más a su novio.

—Yo no te amo por eso....— respondió viendo como Elliot arqueaba una ceja; sorprendido y disgustado. — Tampoco te amo cuando estas así ¿podemos esperar a…?

Otro golpe; apretó su mandíbula para no chillar del dolor cuando le tomó por el cabello estirándole con fuerza, fuera de la cama. — ¿Vas a firmar no es así?

—Suéltame Elliot ¡me estas lastimando! por fa-ahh— otro estirón lo sacó de la cama pero él comenzó a apartar el cuerpo de Elliot del suyo, entre empujones y algunas patadas.

Finalmente recibió un tirón más y la rodilla del mayor impacto contra su estómago; haciéndolo caer al suelo, quejándose de dolor pero él lo volvió a estirar su cabello.

— Firmaras, si te niegas te daré una lección hasta que aprendas a obedecer — su cuerpo parecía enfermo y sus palabras se habían vuelto como un susurro a lo lejos gracias el invasivo daño en su abdomen.

— No firmaré nada — se arrepintió al segundo de sus palabras cuando Elliot rompió frente a él una de las sabanas en tiras. Louis intentó aprovechar aquel momento  y se levantó abruptamente para correr hacia la puerta pero solo logró sollozar desconsolado,  cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave.

— Elliot, amor, escúchame, tienes que dejarme salir ¿sí? No eres tú ahora, me estás haciendo daño y mañana cuando...— los puños en su cabeza lo tomaron y lo golpearon contra la madera de la puerta; dolía más que cualquier otro golpe y lo probó cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre emergió en su boca. — Por favor — rogó con la voz destrozada y acuosa por la nariz que no dejaba de sangrar, se quedó inmóvil al sentir un nudo alrededor de sus tobillos. —Elliot no, ¿Qué haces? No, no, no.

Otro puño marcó su mejilla.

— ¿Firmarás?

—Detente... —intentó apartarse para que no amarrará sus muñecas pero todo terminó en otro puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo donde él se arrastró con sus manos por el piso, intentando alejarse de él.  De igual manera fue lanzado de nuevo a la cama y Elliot subió encima de él, con rápidos movimientos de mano le quitó su libertad.

Louis creyó que todo pararía cuando vio un brillo en los ojos de Elliot que con sus manos ahora limpiaba el sangrado de su nariz.

—Podría follarte ahora mismo si no me resultara tan repugnante el olor de tu sangre y tú cara de patética perra llorona —sus manos apretaron con fuerza las adoloridas mejillas que ya habían tomado un color púrpura y rojizo.

—No lo hagas, por favor— suplicó para sí mismo entre sollozos; quería despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Sin embargo, nunca despertó de aquel sueño, porque no lo era, aquel dolor era real, tan real como la humedad que sintió emanar de la piel de su parte baja. Cuando intentó consolarse con el suave trato de parte de las frías cobijas, sintió otra punzada de dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Jadeo, acomodándose  en posición fetal, viendo con amargura el anillo en su mano; le había quitado su virginidad a golpes y cuando ya no se había resistido más, lo obligó a firmar los papeles pero eso no hizo que dejase de lastimarlo el resto de la noche. 

—Ojos verdes— repitió en susurros para convencerse de dormir, queriendo soñar con la calidez de unas manos gentiles.

 


	11. Respira

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto donde por primera vez en su vida después de tanto, finalmente sentía que todo sería mejor si simplemente desapareciera. Estaba encerrado dentro del baño,  hecho un ovillo con las sábanas de la cama alrededor de su cuerpo, desnudo, mientras escuchaba a Elliot llorar contra la puerta que tenía asegurada con llave.

―No puedes dejarme, no lo harás ― sus palabras sabían a amenaza a pesar de que su voz era lejana, mientras tanto él intentaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba retener sus dolorosos sollozos.― Tú me amas ¿no es así? ―no tenía fuerza para hablar, desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana sintió el dolor calarle en cada milímetro de su organismo, recordando cómo haber sido tratado como si fuera un pedazo de carne, a merced de una bestia. ― _Yo te amo_ ― Louis escuchó y cerró los ojos mientras negaba efusivamente para sí mismo.

―Me violaste...― reclamó tembloroso, se abrazaba más a sí mismo, deseando que aquel chico de orbes verdes apareciera frente a la puerta y le abrazará como cuando tenía trece años.

― Estamos casados...técnicamente no lo fue ¿Vas a dejarme?―pupilas cristalinas admiraban el anillo en su dedo , debajo podía apreciar las marcas rosadas que dejó la tela con la que fue aprisionado la noche anterior.

― No puedo dejarte ir, yo te amo― _mentiras_ , pensó mientras apretaba las sábanas blancas, intentando limpiar su cuerpo de lo sucio que se sentía.

―Yo no, no puedo ver nada de amor en el modo en que me hiciste esto, perdón―un fuerte impacto en la puerta le hizo temblar aún más, pero los siguientes sonidos no pudo distinguirlos.

― ¡Solo me engañaste! ― Louis comenzó a negar cuando otro golpe en la puerta hacía a  sus huesos rogar por huir, escapar. ― Pero no te saldrás con la tuya ¿me oíste? Me iré a Boston y si se te ocurre escapar me encargare de desaparecer a tu amiguito del orfanato ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Thomas?

― ¡No! No, no― sus piernas reaccionaron involuntariamente e ignorando el punzante dolor abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un chico completamente distinto del que se había enamorado. ―Elliot por favor, si algo queda de ti....

― Hablas cuando yo te lo permita ¿entendido pequeña puta? ― la sábana cayó al suelo, el cuerpo desnudo era expuesto, varios centímetros sobre el aire mientras un agudo quejido salía de los delgados labios del menor. ― Así es, no abrirás la boca ¿no es así? No serias tan estúpido para acusarme cuando puedo deshacerme de ese lugar lleno de niños entero antes de que tú puedas dar un paso fuera de esta casa.

Sus pies revoloteaban desesperados en el aire,  buscando la firmeza del azulejo, la mano que apretaba su cuello se sentía como un fierro caliente que se cernía en él.

―Te lo advierto― lo dejo caer sin advertencia y al golpear su cabeza con el suelo pensó en donde había quedado el chico que solía tener un atardecer en la mirada y que ahora solo transmitía un crepúsculo eterno.

Se arrastró hasta su habitación cuando el silencio solo era macheteado por sus quejidos al intentar moverse fluidamente, lloro sin ningún limitante pero cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con un Boucles que temblaba de frío y lo adentro en las cobijas. El minino se le quedó mirando y su mente parecía llenarse de recuerdos.

Él nunca conocería el amor; era su destino y debió entenderlo antes de buscarlo en la boca del lobo. Sus padres biológicos lo abandonaron, su mamá postiza lo golpeó algunas veces antes de irse y dejarle solo. La única persona que se escurría en su memoria era aquel chico de irises verdes quién le había abandonado también.

‹ _Toma mi mano y no te sueltes, mi amor›_  el murmullo en su cabeza fue claro esta vez, igual que la voz que reconoció de inmediato. ‹ _Shh, tranquilo, somos a prueba de balas›_

[...]

― ¿Se supone que hiciste esto basándote en Louis y yo?―Emma asintió animada mientras descansaban en su cama después de que ella le ayudara a empacar algunas de sus cosas para su regreso a Londres. Él admiro el título por encima de la primera hoja del cuadernillo de hojas celestes.

_"Las lágrimas del conejo"_

― Es solo un borrador del cuento― agregó tranquila con una sonrisa que le transmitió calma, Harry sostuvo el cuadernillo intrigado pero emocionado por saber que él había sido la fuente de inspiración.―Mañana te acompaño a llevar esto a paquetería ¿sí? Léelo y me dices que piensas, me voy porque tenemos nuestro último examen así que descansad también.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y mientras él leía la primera página sentía como su mejilla estaba empapada de lágrimas pesadas que salían de él sin explicación alguna. _Es solo una alergia_ , se mintió a sí mismo.

 _Orbes azules, el olor de la lluvia y la calidez de una vela sobre mis labios. Vendas, armadura de plata, un llanto ahogado._ _El sueño; una túnica femenina de color blanco al igual que la venda que cubría esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, llenos de miedo._

Se sentó intentando concentrarse en la lectura, las primeras líneas bastaron para que sintiera su respiración cortarse: _"Él sostiene su corazón como un animal herido, suavemente y de alguna manera urgente, asustado después se aleja para no enamorarse más."_

― ¿Harry? ― Luca entró a la habitación con su entrecejo arrugado mientras se acercaba con urgencia hacia su amigo. ― Harry, tranquilo, _respira._


	12. Seré Bueno

 

 

 

 

Sentía que se desmoronaba como si fuese de aserrín, se alejó de aquel grupo de chicos con una sonrisa, despidiéndose con un;  _los espero el viernes._  La mirada de Andy había estado sobre él durante toda la conversación animada en aquel círculo de extraños, ahora podía escuchar los pasos de su mejor amigo seguirle tras los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras se acomodaba los guantes en sus manos y suspiraba, sintiendo el frío aire colarse por la cicatriz de su labio roto.

‹‹ _Me asaltaron ayer mientras volvía a casa››_  había sido su excusa pero su amigo se rehusaba a creerle, como siempre últimamente, creía que mentía, sabía cuándo mentía.

―Louis― fue un simple susurro pero era tan firme como los moretones violetas en sus antebrazos y se detuvo aunque deseaba correr.

Segundos más tarde, el calor del cuerpo de Andy lo envolvió y le fue imposible retener un gemido de dolor, los músculos de su espalda estaban teñidos en un matiz rojizo, pero eso nadie podía verlo.

― ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

―Ellos solo me golpearon mucho y...duele―había tantas cosas atascadas en su garganta, un fuerte nudo lleno de pesar porque aún no terminaba de creer que el chico al que amaba hubiera abusado de él.

La agonía en su pecho crecía a cada segundo, porque no importaba cuantas veces se tallara por encima de los moretones y la sangre. Seguía sintiéndose sucio.

― ¿Y Elliot? ¿Qué hizo él? ― su llanto se intensificó y Andy le obligó a girarse para abrazarle de frente.

 

_¿Cómo admitir que tenía razón respecto a quien ahora era su esposo? ¿Cómo aceptar que había caído tan bajo que la única persona que creyó que lo amaba, lo molió a golpes antes de violarlo y lo obligó a firmar unos papeles que le ataban de por vida a él?_

― ¿Quieres venir a casa? Es nuestro último día de clases y quisiera pasarlo contigo. Mis papás se fueron de viaje y tengo que cuidar de Marie.

― Él se fue de viaje ayer.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras la incómoda sensación de ardor en sus muñecas le recorrió y pronto se encontró sintiendo bajo los guantes el anillo en su dedo anular.

― ¿Podría solo llamarlo? para avisarle que no estaré en casa, por favor― los nervios lo carcomieron al ver el entrecejo de su amigo arrugarse.

‹‹ _Si se te ocurre escapar me encargare de desaparecer a tu amiguito del orfanato››_

[...]

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necio? ― su tono se elevó, pero él solo siguió caminando hasta el baño, intentando ignorar los mareos.

Emma y Luca llevaban cuidando de él desde la noche anterior y se sentía asfixiado, aún incluso después de ir a presentar su examen y probarles que estaba en perfecto estado mientras caminaba al salón, ellos seguían insistiendo que necesitaba visitar un médico.

― Solo necesito que dejen de tratarme como a un crío, se cuidarme solo ― contestó irritado mientras terminaba de cerrar las maletas, su cuerpo tendía a temblar ante la idea de regresar a Londres, de ver a Louis.

― ¡Harry! ― grito la chica atrayendo su atención, la miro y observo el cuadernillo del cuento de las lágrimas del conejo en sus manos.

― Déjame en paz ― respondió mirándola a los ojos, los labios rosados de Emma se fruncieron y pronto lo último en escucharse fue un portazo.

No entendió porque se sentía tan enojado, observó el cuaderno arrugado y la sensación de ira estaba quemando su pecho, no lo entendía.

Se sentía a la defensiva, inseguro como si quien le tocaba la mejilla o le sostenía estuviera a punto de atacarle, a punto de traicionar su confianza y por ello quería estar solo, pero siempre había un alguien en quien al pensar borraba a esa criatura instintiva y molesta dentro de él.

El agua decencia por su piel y el calor de su cuerpo se expandía y solo podía sentir como su conciencia se burlaba de él, jugándole una mala pasada y haciéndole enfermar justo ahora. El frío le impidió quedarse mucho tiempo en bata y ahora se encontraba bebiendo su café, frío, con él cuento de Emma entre las manos.

‹  _¡Harry!_  › otra vez aquel llanto, aquella voz desesperada.

Se metió bajo la sábana, observó con algo de frustración su celular, unos segundos más y sus párpados cayeron en un profundo sueño. Dos horas más sus ojos se abrieron con el sonido del fuerte viento golpear una de las ventanas de la habitación, ahora sí que estaba mareado, al llegar a la ventana y cerrarla sus pies fallaron y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

 _I was a dancer all alone, tons, tons_. El sonido de su celular se sentía tan lejano a pesar de verlo sobre la mesa de noche a un metro suyo. Se levantó con dificultad, estaba sudando y sentía el corazón latirle con desesperación mientras se arrastraba con sus piernas traicionándole y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

― ¿Hola?

[...]

Avisarle a Elliot que estaría en casa de su mejor amigo y jurarle que no había hablado de más, no había sido una buena idea. Él le había gritado para después colgarle, mentiría si no dijera que tenía miedo pero ante Andy, ellos solo estaban teniendo problemas.

Se hizo bolita en el sillón mientras la pequeña Marie jugaba con sus dedos, por alguna razón aquel tacto se sentía familiar y miró el cabello dorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, cuestionándose si cabía la posibilidad de algún día formar una familia.

La idea desapareció rápidamente, nunca se perdonaría el arruinarle la vida a un niño, no podía poner en peligro a nadie.

Tal vez fue el modo en que su corazón se encogió lo que hizo que la pequeña bebé se escondiera en su pecho, lo abrazaba como si retuviera a su corazón de escapar de ahí, él admiro el overol rojo y las pequeñas manitas acariciarle tan suavemente que varias lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos como un río a presión.

Miro el celular aun en su mano, la idea de llamarlo cruzó su mente y el recuerdo de su voz le hizo sonreír silenciosamente.

Harry tenía la voz más hermosa que había conocido; era voraz como la brisa que corría sin cuidado por las ramas de un bosque, era cálida como una manta de lana en invierno, ronca y profunda como un acantilado con caída libre al agua brillante del mar pero sin embargo, siempre era amable como los pétalos de una flor al contacto con tu piel. Quería escucharla, moriría por escucharla pero temía ser rechazado, temía saber que tal vez, ya no había tiempo para él.

Carlos dijo que había llamado y preguntado por él, fue eso lo que le motivo sobre el miedo a sostener con un brazo el cuerpo de la pequeña en su pecho y con nervios escuchar el tono de espera.

― ¿Hola? ― su voz sonó tan vaga como el aura de un artista con sus bandas de tela rasgada en la cabeza reteniendo esos rizos chocolatozos. Sus manos temblaron pero se aferró a la pequeña Marie cuando su corazón se aceleró ante aquel simple saludo.

Dos suspiros en la línea y finalmente respondió.

― Harry...― no había salido de sus labios como lo había querido, había sonado como un gemido agudo y roto. El dolor de sus moretones se desvaneció cuando escucho una risa seca.

― Extrañaba tanto escuchar tu voz principito ― basto el tono de felicidad para recompensar cada vacío donde sembraban las dudas sobre si le había olvidado. Lo extrañaba, alguien le extrañaba. ―Me hace tan condenadamente feliz escucharte.

―Te extraño demasiado Harry...― no sonó adolorido, pero sí frágil.

― ¿De verdad lo haces? Yo creo que no, ignoraste mis llamadas, de seguro estas muy feliz con Elliot― había un tono de reproche que le caló en los huesos y sintió algo de enojo correr por su sangre.

― Yo siempre te extraño, fuiste tú el que se olvidó de mí, fue tu novio el que contesto mis mensajes diciendo que los dejara en paz ¿Tú qué hiciste? ¿Eh? ― otra risilla se escuchó a través de la línea y sintió una chispa de celos explotar.

― Termine con él― sus brazos dejaron de temblar al escuchar la voz firme al otro lado de la línea, sus labios fruncidos por el reclamo se volvieron una sonrisa satisfecha. ― Solo yo tengo derecho a sacarte de mi vida, no podía permitir que alguien más lo hiciera.

‹ _Fuera de su vida›_ sus emociones parecían una montaña rusa, estaba feliz de escucharle y que él le extrañase, estaba enojado de que luego él le reclamara las llamadas que no pudo contestar, estaba molesto de que le reprochara cuando fue él quién se olvidó de su promesa.

― ¿Tú me quieres fuera de tu vida? ―las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como si un vaso lleno cayera y resbalase por sus mejillas.

― ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ― era una voz femenina esta vez, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro con más desesperación aún ― ¿Aló?

Harry tenía a alguien más, no lo quería en su vida.

El recuerdo de Elliot decir aquello mientras se enterraba en su cuerpo, Louis sentía su mente fragmentarse, miles de voces gritándole al mismo tiempo, palpitando en su pecho sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar un susurro imaginario en su oído decirle:

‹ _Él ya no te quiere, nadie lo hace ›_ se aferraba al cuerpecito de Marie sobre él, la pequeña ya se había despertado después de los sollozos pero le miraba en silencio.

― Dile que no le molestaré más, que lo siento ― sonó roto y el ruido al otro lado de la línea le hizo sentirse ignorado.

― ¿Quién es? Por favor espera en la línea, solo lo ayudare a levantarse del suelo― era suave y a pesar de escuchar que Harry estaba en el suelo, lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era cual bella ella sería.

― ¿Harry está bien? ― preguntó y Emma notó el acento inglés en la voz deshecha del chico.

―Solo ha estado algo enfermo y se ha negado a descansar, ha estado estudiando y empacando como loco para llegar a Londres para tu cumpleaños ¿Eres Louis no es así? ― el solo respondió con un sonido de afirmación. ―Me ha hablado mucho de ti, se vuelve un poco insoportable cuando no se calla ¿eh?

Sonrío, salvaje e impulsivamente, porque Harry hablaba de él.

―Él dijo que....

― ¿Está todo bien? Tu voz suena algo triste― le interrumpió y a pesar de no tener que darle explicaciones un calambre recorrió espalda.

― ¿Podrías decirle que no quise ignorar sus llamadas? Elliot me prohibió utilizar el teléfono― aquello se escapó de sus labios, rogó para que la chica no sospechara. ―Dile que lo quiero.

―Puedes decírselo tú si quieres, parece algo despierto. Le acercaré el teléfono ― quiso negarse y cortar la llamada, no entendía porque sentía vergüenza de sus sentimientos con la voz de aquella chica que le hablaba con tanta tranquilidad.

― ¿Harry?

― _Boo_ ¿voy tarde?

― Un poco ― se sorprendió al admitir. ―Pero yo te espero.

No involucraría a Harry en aquel problema que tenía con su...esposo, además de que ellos eran amigos, no podría decirle nada, pero, al menos él podría estar para abrazarle la próxima vez.

― _Boo_ , cántame― Emma río al ver a su amigo tomar su celular y hacerse ovillo con el aparato en su oreja aun cuando este estaba en altavoz. Louis en cambio palideció al escuchar el timbre de la casa y a Andy bajar por las escaleras hacia la puerta: ― Por favor.

― No puedo hacerlo ahora― Emma arrugó su ceño al escuchar aquel susurro aterrado.

―Te quiero Boo ―su llanto se detuvo y una sonrisa le lleno las mejillas.

―Tengo miedo Ha...―murmuró antes de ver a Andy aparecer con una cara de pocos amigos, Elliot estaba ahí. Con un traje negro y una sonrisa tan falsa como la suavidad con la que extendió un ramo de violetas hasta él. ― _Je dois partir maintenant._

La línea al otro lado se cortó, Louis tenía un tono muy dulce al hablar francés pero lo que había dicho sonaba como si estuviera escondiéndose, Emma estaba desconcertada, pero Harry solo rodó en la cama con un puchero en sus labios mientras murmuraba  _Boo._

[...]

― ¿Por qué le preguntaría si voy tarde? ― Emma parecía muy seria aquel miércoles por la mañana después de contarle sobre la llamada con Louis.

―No sé, pero él respondió que aún te esperaba ― sonaba seca y nunca la había escuchado así. Harry sentía que su estómago rugía adolorido, la noche anterior había vomitado y fue el límite para que Luca y ella terminaran arrastrándolo hasta la enfermería.

― Pienso en el conejo blanco con eso...― ella pareció sorprendida y él asintió porque recordó el peluche que le regalo a Louis cuando cumplió ocho años.

― ¿El conejo blanco? De Alicia en el país de las maravillas ― ella pareció más confundida aún.― Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde para una cita importante. Sin tiempo para decir hola, adiós. Voy tarde― imitó el tono del conejo en la película de Disney pero el entrecejo de Emma pareció arrugarse más.

―Él te dijo que un poco y que te esperaba....― se levantó de la silla donde estaba, la calefacción de la enfermería era sumamente reconfortadle pero ella parecía tener escalofríos. ―Él dijo que no le permitía recibir llamadas, luego su voz, después cuando habló en francés...

― ¿Qué sucede Emma, de que estás hablando? ― pero ella no contestó, solo tomo su celular sobre la mesita metálica y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

‹ _Te extraño demasiado Harry›_

Era lo único que recordaba de la tarde anterior pero se sentía tranquilo, porque los recuerdos de aquellas palabras le acompañaban incluso en sueños.

[...]

― Yo no le dije a nadie...― chilló asustado mientras intentaba girar para subir las escaleras del segundo piso pero la mano de Elliot lo atrapo. ―Por favor, no.

― Y no lo harás, porque me encargare de quemar esa casa con todos los mocosos dentro si lo haces ¿entiendes eso mi amor? ― atrapo con violencia su cuello por detrás apretándolo entre sus dedos.― Te voy a quitar lo inútil y te enseñaré algo pequeña perra.

El grito de Louis pudo haber alertado a cualquier persona a metros a la redonda, pero la mansión estaba vacía y sobre una colina muy solitaria. El menor intentó ponerse de pie, recuperar su postura pero el nuevo golpe en su quijada ardía, sintió la sangre escurrirse y los dientes adoloridos por el modo en que el puño lleno de anillos había impactado contra su mejilla.

―No, no, no, no― se arrastró por el suelo desconsolado al ver como Elliot se quitaba el cinturón.

― ¡Cállate! ― grito el mayor y de un solo movimiento la tira de cuero impacto contra la mejilla de Louis que en el instante se tornó roja por la sangre que había sacado el fierro de la hebilla. ―Ahora vas a aprender lo que las perras como tu deben de hacer.

El terror se vertió con rapidez por su cuerpo al ver como Elliot se desabrochaba los pantalones. Corrió por las escaleras, prefería cualquier golpe antes que tener que sentirlo entrar de nuevo.

―Si sigues resistiéndose será peor― un serio murmuró hizo detener su camino por las escaleras, podía esconderse, resguardarse por unos minutos pero al final solo pondría en riesgo a Thomas.

Él sólo se había adentrado en la cueva con apariencia de castillo, por mendigar amor se enamoró ciegamente de una persona con la voluntad de un lobo hambriento pero con apariencia de príncipe.

Escucho los pasos por los escalones, tomando fuerza de todos esos días en que Harry le pedía que tocara el piano para él con una de sus sonrisas, aquellos días en que visitaba Thomas y el pequeño le entregaba dibujos donde aparecían ellos juntos;

― ¿Cómo dormirías sabiendo que aquel niño ardió hasta volverse cenizas? Tienes que ser un buen chico si no quieres que me encargue de él ―sus dedos acariciaron su labio sobre el golpe que proporcionó él la noche anterior y quiso retroceder pero tenía que resistir, por él, por su única familia.

―Lo seré, seré bueno―Elliot demandó que se agachará y que lo repitiera antes de adentrar su dedo entre los delgados labios de Louis, sintiendo la humedad e inmediatamente sintiendo su miembro comenzando a doler.― Seré bueno.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo pero no abrió sus ojos, si lo hacía entraría en pánico y preferiría que le dañasen a él que al Thomas, al que siempre le prometía que volvería y que un día se irían juntos para formar una familia.

El sonido de un cierre bajar le hizo temblar y en segundos sintió una piel dura chocar contra sus labios, tenía ganas de vomitar;

― Si lo haces bien te dejare subir a tu cuarto, si no, me encargare de que mañana no te puedas poner de pie ¿me entiendes cariño? ― Louis asintió con miedo cuando aquellas manos volvieron a tomarle por el cabello y jalarle, al emitir un chillido de dolor sintió la intromisión en su boca.

Tenía unas fuertes ganas de vomitar, su cara estaba completamente roja mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero el miembro de Elliot chocaba contra su campanilla y el asco que sintió por sí mismo cuando en cuestión de segundos, que para el parecieron horas, sintió el sabor de la semilla de su esposo en su boca. Abrió los ojos, comenzando a atragantarse por la repulsión del acto y por el rostro satisfecho del mayor, sintió una arcada instantes después y vómito lo más lejos que pudo de Elliot.

Era miércoles en la mañana y el frío no era la razón por la que su cuerpo estaba entumecido en la cama. Elliot había cumplido su promesa y ahora no podía levantarse, se giraba con dificultad bajo las frías sábanas y admiro el ramo de violetas a su lado, al estirar una mano noto el parecido del tono de las flores con el color de su piel.


	13. Fragmentos

 

 

Había visto muchas cosas caer y romperse durante su niñez, conocía muy bien la advertencia de la tía Ellie sobre correr cerca de los floreros pero a él no le importaban esos jarrones vacíos, le importaba la vida de las flores dentro, así que ignoraba el dolor de los cristales enterrarse en sus piecitos mientras corría escaleras abajo buscando agua para las rosas como si se tratase de un pez fuera del agua.

 

Conocía las bofetadas de su tía y las miradas de rencor de su primo, de su esposo, pero los golpes de la noche anterior dolían aun más que los primeros, dolían demasiado comparados con los de Tía Ellie ó los comentarios sobre lo feo que era de parte de su mamá adoptiva, Sarah, quién nunca le había querido, quien le miraba con asco y pena.

 

Ahora, tal vez sentía que merecía que le miraran así; porque a pesar de llevar un anillo en su delgado dedo, seguía siendo el mismo huérfano, al que nadie logro querer y al que ahora le habían arrebatado su libertad e inocencia a golpes. Miraba la oscura pared del armario, imaginando una versión pequeñita de él desprenderse de su imaginación y decirle cual patético que era.

 

Lagrimeo en silencio mientras seguía sentado en la alfombra del armario, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, porque no tenía frío,  _se repetía hasta creer_ , pero aunque llevara aquellas medias afelpadas de mujer que compro cuando tenía doce años y que aún le quedaban perfectamente por su falta de crecimiento en aquella área, seguía temblando aun debajo del pijama con dibujos de estrellas.

 

Otra voz pareció colarse entre su mente y decirle que solo debía darle a su esposo lo que quería y no habría más golpes:

 

― Pero no quiero, no quiere entre de nuevo en mi― se sorprendió a si mismo respondiendo en voz alta mientras sus manos cubiertas por las mangas de aquella enorme sudadera roja removían las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas lentamente. 

 

Recordaba el modo en que su esposo se había hundido en él, sin cuidado y sin siquiera darle un casto beso, sus paredes internas ardían con los gemidos adoloridos que no lograba reprimir, el mayor los había tomado como iniciativa para dar rienda suelta a bruscos empujes que desgarraron su intimidad.

 

Escucho en su mente el recuerdo del sonido de un vidrio romperse, el mismo de tres noches atrás, recordando como al entrar observo la imagen de un florero vacio, sin rosa alguna que rescatar. Los fragmentos en el suelo habían servido a Elliot aquella noche para presionarlo a firmar los papeles, porque el filo de la porcelana contra su espalda le estaba acelerando el pulso tan fuerte que debería de haber sufrido un paro cardíaco ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo y ahí estaba escondido en el armario sintiendo que aquellos fragmentos de porcelana cobraban vida en su cabeza, como pequeñas conciencias.

 

Sostenía contra su pecho el ramo de violetas y el aroma le causaba nauseas, aquellas flores le recordaban a los moretones que vio en el espejo después de tomarse una ducha. Aquel color le recordaba el modo en que Elliot tocaba su interior y como aquello no se sentía como amor.

 

Las tiro lejos de él, maldiciendo de nuevo el ser tan ingenuo. Escucho en su mente el sonido de aquella noche repetirse y escucho otra voz decirle que  _Elliot lo quería_ , que solo estaba pasándola mal y se había desquitado con él.

 

 ― La gente que te quiere no te lastima así― esta vez no se sorprendió de las palabras que fluyeron de sus labios rotos en un susurro, con un tono adolorido. Pero aquel fragmento no tardo en preguntarle  _que sabía el de amor, si nunca nadie lo había querido._ No tardo en desaparecer aquella voz para darle lugar a otra, que murmuro que  _él nunca sería suficiente para alguien como Harry,_ la misma que había escuchado todas aquellas noches y días cuando veía a Harry con Samanta.

Y sollozo bajito con su frente apoyada en sus rodillas, porque era verdad y él lo sabía muy bien, había aprendido esa lección el mismo hace años, cuando estaba en la secundaria más de una vez le preguntaron por aquel chico de orbes verdes que acompañaba a su primo a recogerlo de la institución, más de una vez se pregunto si alguna vez Harry podría quererle de aquel modo, porque claro que una vez sintió cosas por el rizado.

 

¿Cómo no hacerlo? era tan diferente cuando eran solo ellos dos, pero cualquier ilusión se había roto cuando las amistades de los mayores inundaban la casa y veía a Harry posar su mano en la cintura de alguna chica ó en las fiestas de cumpleaños lo veía sostener la mano de otra, otra con la que no podía competir.

 

Por ello no se arriesgo y enterró aquellos sentimientos, porque quería un lugarcito en la vida de Harry―Tal vez... ―otro fragmento pauso las palabras en su garganta y le grito, con una voz ridículamente raposa, que ni siquiera se atreviera a decírselo a Harry.―Él podr-ía...

 

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y se abrazo más a si mismo porque era claro que no había calidez alguna en aquel armario, pero no quería ir a la cama, cualquier lugar era mejor que las sabanas manchadas de semen y sangre que contrastaban con el blanco de una manera desagradable.

 

Chillo y lloro durante lo que parecieron horas mientras algo de luz blanca entraba por la ventana, escucho los ruidillos de las patitas de _Boucles_ rasgar contra su caja de cartón con un cojín y una manta para bebe encima, pero la caja era grande para lo pequeño de la criatura y no podía salir.

 

―Joven Louis, la limosina lo está esperando abajo para que lleve los juguetes al orfanatorio, el señor Radhav dice que tiene hasta las seis de la tarde para volver ― La voz de Carlos del otro lado de ambas puertas lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco pero la sorpresa se la llevo al procesar sus palabras.

 

¿Podía salir? Podría ver a Tommy, desearle una Feliz Navidad al pequeño con el que siempre quiso formar una familia. Ver sus ojos verdes casi como los de Harry y despedirse también de aquel sueño, como se despidió de sus sentimientos cuando dieron las doce el primero de febrero, cuatro años atrás cuando su Cheshire comenzó sus diecinueve años con los besos de una chica, a quien después del acto Harry sonrió con aquella sonrisa que creyó solo era para él.

 

―Gracias ― grito mientras se levantaba con lentitud, saco unas botas que parecían más pantuflas que otra cosa pero que le protegerían del frío fuera. Camino hasta el baño y comenzó la tortura de tener que maquillar los moretones, el simple toque de la brocha le hacía temblar y dejar caer lo que sostenían sus manos, entre desastres consiguió cubrir todo.

 

Se coloco una chaqueta que le hacía sentirse relleno, una bufanda para cubrir los moretones de su cuello, unos guantes para cubrir sus muñecas marcadas. Y un gorrito porque sabía que Tommy le gustaba ponerse sus gorros y el nunca se atrevía a pedírselos de vuelta, porque le gustaba ver como sus rizos suaves y rubios se escondían tras el estambre, porque a él le hubiera gustado que su papa le hubiera dejado aunque sea algo de él cuando lo abandonaron en aquella canasta frente al recinto de madera.

 

Le hubiera gustado tener algo a lo que aferrase. Bajo las escaleras y no tuvo intención alguna de buscar a Elliot con la mirada pero antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta principal, una voz susurro en su oído mientras unas manos que para él eran garras se ciñeron sobre sus hombros.

 

―No has comido nada― Su voz sonaba tersa, suave como el algodón pero no era un más que un truco, sabía que era el pelaje de una criatura diferente de la que se había enamorado.

 

―N-no, tengo hambre―murmuro con miedo, pero sus manos seguían sobre sus hombros y el sonido de personas en la cocina preparando alimentos pareció destensar aquel agarre.

 

― ¿Volverás?

 

― S-sí ― respondió de inmediato, porque  _ya había aprendido la lección_.

 

― ¿Me amas? ― Y escucho una voz distinta al resto susurrar en su mente.

 

― _Sí,_  lo hago ―mintió con los recuerdos del cinturón contra su mejilla palpitando en su pecho.

 

No sabía cómo pero podía sentir la sonrisa del más alto y sintió una presión en su sien, un beso, una caricia gentil en el lugar de donde ayer le tomo del cabello para levantarlo del suelo después de que le hubiera azotado la espalda con el mismo cinturón hasta hacerle caer de dolor.

 

― Yo también.―cerró los ojos e intento sentir algo que no fuera el ardor de las marcas en su cadera que le impedían caminar fluidamente. Cada una de las cicatrices diciéndole que huyera.

 

Salió con rapidez de la casa y entro en la grande camioneta negra, estiraba sus extremidades intentando acostumbrarse al dolor, sabía que Thomas saltaría sobre él en cuanto lo viera llegar y no podría darse el lujo de mostrar algún quejido de dolor. El auto se detuvo media hora después y el chofer le indico que ya estaban frente al lugar, su labio dolió al sonreír de inmediato por el sonido de las risas de los niños.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

― ¡Tommo! ― Aquella voz llena de alegría le hizo romper en llanto mientras abría la rejilla blanca y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente mientras sentía los brazos del pequeñín rodearle el cuello. Dolía, no su piel, sus sueños de tener una familia cayéndose a pedazos, como un jarrón pero esta vez con tres rosas dentro, marchitándose en el suelo donde yacía la porcelana rota― ¿Por qué lloras Lou-Lou?

 

Su voz era tierna como un rosal color melón, sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío y el puchero en su boquita temblaba por lo mismo.―Porque te extrañaba demasiado Tommy ― lo abrazo de nuevo y sentía los bracitos envolverlo, dándole una calidez infantil en su pecho por el modo en que sus piernitas se envolvieron alrededor también.

 

― Yo también te extrañe Boo, siempre lo hago― susurro con una risita en su oído, causándole un entumecimiento en el pecho.

 _‹‹Te quiero Boo››_  

La voz de Harry remplazo la percepción de cualquier otro sonido, él paso saliva y tomo fuerzas, de aquellas palabras para pedirle a su corazón que siguiera latiendo. Pasaron unos largos minutos, todo frente a él parecía ir en un video acelerado y ahora se encontraba en la mesa, con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas mientras Jodie  le preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente esperando que comenzara a explicarle los golpes y cortes en sus mejillas. Los niños eran entretenidos por otra de las mujeres que trabajaba en aquella casa hogar, el costal de juguetes ya se encontraba escondido en el armario bajo llave del pasillo y las manos de Louis temblaban.

 

―Louis ― aquel tono de advertencia le hizo mirarla a los ojos, trago saliva nuevamente y agacho su mirada, tenía que mentir de nuevo, engañar a la mujer que le había cuidado. El ardor en sus entrañas le hizo reaccionar y con sus manos temblorosas, tomo la taza que le tendió, el chocolate caliente y dulce se deslizo por su garganta, tomo coraje del recuerdo de aquella voz a través de la línea.

 

―Me asaltaron hace unos días mientras regresaba a casa, intente callarme pero gritaban cosas y yo...― comenzó a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer quien le recibió gratamente, creyéndole por completo y lloro más porque sabía que la defraudaba.

 

Porque él no se había respetado a si mismo desde la primera vez que Elliot le pego un puñetazo en la mejilla, un quejido salió de sus labios porque recordó los comentarios despectivos que le hizo antes incluso del primer golpe, porque todo había comenzado antes de los golpes y él se había dado cuenta muy tarde.  No podía arriesgarse a que Jodie corriera con la policía, no podía arriesgarse a que Elliot le hiciera algo a la única figura maternal que tenía.

 

― Elliot y yo discutimos la noche anterior y el no quiso hablarme cuando llegue herido, a él no le importo.― mintió aun más, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Andy, porque tenía que parecer convincente y lo fue. Media hora después Jodie había terminado su discurso sobre cuidarse mientras iba solo en la calle y sobre callar algunas veces por su seguridad y Louis mentalmente le respondió que  _eso hacía_ , también le había dicho que no le agradaba para nada aquel Elliot.

 

Minutos más tarde admiraba el enorme dormitorio de los niños lleno de pequeñas camas individuales con cobertores descoloridos pero tendidos correctamente, dándole aquel aire de orden a la habitación, un orden que no había en la cama al final del dormitorio donde detrás estaba la única ventana de la habitación, reconoció de inmediato las bijas sobre la ventana, aquel era su lugar cuando era pequeño y aquel era el lugar de Thomas ahora.

 

Él pequeño tenia aquel lugar especial en la habitación por ser el único niño a quien nunca nadie había intentando adoptar, el niño no media sus travesuras que resultaban incontrolables para las parejas que querían adoptarle, pero Louis amaba el modo en que las cobijas en aquella camita estaba amontonadas en la parte inferior y como había cientos de papelitos en la cama que el pequeño sacudió con sus manos indicándole que se sentara.

 

― ¡Tienes que cerrar los ojos! ― ordeno con una voz infantil llena de emoción, Louis se recostó en la cama mientras entre sus piernas abiertas mientras las estiraba fuera a pesar de que cavia perfectamente, Thomas se sentaba. El pequeño se quedo vigilándolo unos segundos, vigilando que no espiara.

 

Thomas rebusco debajo de sus cobijas y saco una cajita azul con un lazo rojo, se acomodo entre las piernas de Louis con su espalda apoyada en el vientre alto del mayor y los arropo con sus mantas.― ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya? ―pregunto al sentir la calidez de Thomas y las mantas que apenas cubrían sus pies.

 

― _Sip_ ― respondió con una risilla mientras extendía la cajilla hasta Louis mientras este la tomaba.

 

―Oh Thomas, muchas gracias amigo.― abrazo con fuerza al pequeño sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a descender por sus mejillas por tercera vez en aquella visita.― Te quiero mucho enano...

 

― _Hasta el infinito y más allá_ ― dijeron al unisonó sonriendo. 

 

Cuando Louis abrió la cajita sintió vértigo, no había ninguna envoltura extra que le impidiera ver un collar hecho de una cuerda marrón donde colgaba una plumilla roja:

 

― Como la de Peter Pan― murmuro Thomas nervioso, Louis presiono un beso contra su frente.

 

―Me encanta Tommy.― susurro haciendo que el rostro del pequeño brillara de satisfacción, mientras ahora las manos del mayor sacaban una hoja doblada dentro.

 

― Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, aún, a mí, a ti. ― canto el de tres años con el tono del sombrerero del cuento de Alicia mientras Louis desdoblaba la hoja. La sensación de vértigo pasó a ser de caída cuando el dibujo de Thomas se mostro antes sus ojos: 

 

 Un niño con un conjunto celeste con zapatos negros y calcetones blancos altos, a su lado, de la mano, lo que parecía ser Louis con unas orejas de conejo y un moño rojo y de su otra mano, sostenía la de una persona alta, con el cabello rizado y ojos verdes, aquel, indudablemente era Harry con unas orejas de gato y los colores violeta y rosado del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

 

Detrás, una casa de madera color amarillo pastel, pero Louis seguía consternado por el hecho de que había un corazón en medio de las cabezas  _del gato y el conejo._

 

― ¿Quién es....

 

― ¡Harry! Del que siempre hablas, dijiste que era tu persona favorita después de mi ― Tommy contesto rápidamente, aun con unos ojos llenos de expectativa a la reacción de Louis.

 

― Pero... ¿no quieres una mamá? 

 

―Tú nunca has mencionado a ninguna niña, solo a Harry y Jodie dice que cuando las personas se quieren son muy felices, tú eres feliz cuando me hablas de él y yo quiero que seas feliz.

 

Nunca se había percatado de que había nombrado a Harry mientras hablaba con Thomas y tal vez fue eso lo más abrumador, nunca se había percatado que sus sentimientos aun se filtraban por las comisuras de sus labios y le hacían sonreír, nunca se había percatado de cuanto dolería la caída de sus sueños, todo se desvanecía como papel en una fogata. Louis le agradeció al pequeño el regalo y lo abrazo mientras ambos comían chocolates de caramelo, Thomas se estaba quedando dormido pero en ocasiones se despertaba y solo volvía al proceso de ir cerrando los ojos:

 

― ¿Cómo es él?― era un tono de suplica que le hacía bajar la guardia y abrir ese cajón lleno de sentimientos escondidos. El había sido honesto cuando le decía a Elliot que lo amaba, pero la existencia de Harry no podía ser ignorada.

― Bueno, él es muy inteligente y definitivamente conoce los mejores cuentos...

 

― ¿Él podría contármelos?― en un rápido movimiento Thomas estaba apoyando sus codos en su pecho con sus manitos juntas, dolía, pero la atención de Louis era dirigida a los ojitos pastosos del menor ― ¿le gusta Peter pan? ¿Es muy gruñón?

 

―Oh, no, el es muy bueno y sí, el adora Peter Pan ― Louis sonrió levemente, Thomas le miraba ahora tiernamente, él le acaricio la mejilla con su guante ― Te quiero mucho Tommy.

 

―Un día volverás para irnos juntos ¿verdad? ― no quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, el pequeño cuerpo se movió sobre él y en un instante, Thomas beso su mejilla dulcemente y luego volvió a recostarse en su pecho. ―Vas a ser mi papá, el mejor de todos.

 

― Lo intentare pequeño, lo intentaré ― lo abrazo aun más y Thomas los cubrió con sus mantas. Escucho un  _te quiero_  antes de sentir que el cansancio lo vencía.

 

[…]

 

― ¿Pero qué mierda me estas tratando de decir? Emma ve al punto― Estaba frustrado y ella nerviosa, su explicación era confusa debido a la mezcla de inglés y francés.

 

Estaban finalmente en el dormitorio del rizado porque había perdido el vuelo que tenía a Londres por la mañana por haber quedado en observación en enfermería. Emma suspiro y frunció los labios, sus manos temblaban. ―No sé cómo decirlo, temo no...

 

― ¡Explícame ya!

 

―Elliot esta lastimando a tu principito― el silencio inundo la habitación finalmente pero la mente del chico se quedo en blanco y cualquier reacción fue congelada por el mensaje que aterrizo como un misil a su percepción.

 

― ¿Qué dijiste?

 

― El dijo que Elliot le había prohibido las llamadas, el tenia la voz rota como si estuviera llorando, tú mismo me dijiste que su primo no era amable con él, tu llevas noches enteras llorando por tu ojo derecho, Luca me lo ha contado y dijiste que has estado soñando con él, luego le preguntaste que si ibas tarde y el te dijo que sí.

 

Era Emma quien ahora esperaba nerviosa una reacción, pero el ceño de Harry aun seguía fruncido y las manos de la chica de inmediato se fueron a la bufanda roja del rizado y lo atrajo a ella.

 

El ceño de Harry se arrugo aun más cuando los orbes celestes de la chica inspeccionaban por completo su rostro haciendo una parada en sus ojos.― ¿Te has saltado la clase de simbolismo ó que mierda Walton? ¿No lo entiendes? Tú mismo reaccionaste ante ello el día de ayer, el conejo blanco, vas tarde,  _ya le ha hecho daño_.

 

El rizado comenzó a negar, sin poder aun digerir las palabras de Emma.

 

―Emma, no...Elliot es algo difícil pero él no sería capaz de-

 

―Marqué al celular de donde te llamo, era de un tal Andy, dijo que Elliot había aparecido en su casa para recoger a Louis, le pregunte que si él se veía bien y él dijo que estaba raro y que a pesar de que le había dicho que lo habían asaltado y esa era la razón de sus golpes, Andy dudo de aquella historia cuando tu principito parecía a punto de llorar cuando se subió al auto de Elliot.

 

Emma vio como la respiración de Harry se detuvo mientras sus pupilas se dilataron mientras su rostro comenzó a tomar color.


	14. Manos delicadas y la pequeña rosa.

_¿El amor es...injusto?_

— ¿Mamá? — los párpados que escondían aquellos orbes miel se abrieron con sorpresa y en segundos se inundaron de lágrimas cuando observó a su madre desnuda, con todo su cuerpo mallugado y en su rostro escurriendo sangre de una cortada en la mejilla.

Comenzó a sollozar aún más abrumado al sostener la suave mano de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo pero en cambio esta parecía tener la mirada perdida en un estado de inconsciencia.

— No llores cariño, mamá está bien.

— ¿Por qué te hizo esto? ¿Te duele mucho? — ella negó, aún intentando dedicarle una sonrisa a su único varón.

— Si te tengo a ti nada duele — acarició con ternura la mano de su pequeño mientras cerraba los ojos. ―Papá nos ama Elliot, tú también nos amas ¿no es así?

— ¡No! El te ha lastimado, el no nos ama mamá...

— Tienes unas manos pequeñas Elliot...úsalas gentilmente ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió y ella finalmente cerró los ojos, él sabía que ella había muerto pero siguió tomando su mano. Él no se opuso a ninguna de las terapias a las que su padre lo obligó a presentarse, solo tenía cuatro años y acababa de perder a su mamá.

Se aferró durante años y noches a una bata roja con detalles dorados que pertenecía a su madre. Fue lo único que quedó de ella, los recuerdos habían sido apartados de su cabeza como si de separar semillas se tratase.

_¿El amor es...soledad?_

—Hijo ¿Por qué no vas a jugar? — su presencia parecía sentirse tan intimidante como la de un lobo pero el solo miró a su padre y negó.

—No haré ruido alguno, lo prometo— cuando intentó tomar la mano de su padre, este la quito con molestia y el solo agacho la mirada.

Paso horas de pie al lado de su padre mientras éste conversaba con hombres de traje, pasando saliva por su seca garganta que dolía. Luego ellos se despedían y él se sintió satisfecho ante el rostro complacido de su padre por su silenciosa compañía.

— Es todo un cachorro ¿eh? — uno de los hombres se acercó a él con una sonrisa socarrona y lo despeino.

— Tal vez te superé algún día Bruno.

— No le pongas presión al chico, será una bestia cuando sea mayor — observaba a aquellos hombres referirse a él como un animal y cuando su padre le dijo que fuera a buscar a su nueva madre, Ellie, supo al ver a la que ahora llamaba mamá, que su sonrisa no se vería más en un par de días.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró, aún dentro del armario podía escuchar los gritos de ayuda.

_¿El amor es...egoísta?_

— ¿Por qué no se calla de una vez?

— Tal vez tiene hambre...

— No seas tonto Harry, el solo llora porque quiere atención.

— Es un bebé, ellos también tienen hambre — el niño de cabello rizado quién replicó estaba a su lado mientras jugaban en el jardín de la mansión.

— Pues que alguien se haga cargo y lo calle ó lo arrojaré a la piscina — dejo de botar su pelota cuando vio a su amigo caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Te estás enojando, si jugamos cuando estas así terminarás por reventar el balón...

— Solo vuelve, prometo no hacerlo — apoyó la pelota entre su estómago y su brazo, comenzaba a sentir otra especie de enojo crecer en su pecho de seis años.

— Pero el bebé está llorando...

— ¡Eres mi amigo! No del tonto bebé, vuelve aquí — cuando Harry negó, él lanzó la pelota hacia su amigo mientras este camino dentro de la casa. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, enfadadísimo. Ese bebé le había robado la atención de su mamá,  de su tía Sarah y ahora también la de su mejor amigo.

El llanto se intensificó mientras él subía las escaleras pero antes de abrir la puerta, el lloriqueo se detuvo.

— ¡Tienes unas manos muy pequeñitas bebé! — escucho la voz de Harry, seguido de una carcajada infantil.

— ¡Suéltalo! — gritó al entrar en la habitación, observando a su pálido amigo de ojos verdes sostener al bebé que jugaba con su dedo. —Le han dado todo a él, no quiero perderte a ti también.

— El solo se sentía solo Elliot, al igual que tú ahora — el niño se tocó las mejillas y noto sus lágrimas llenas de rencor contra aquella pequeña criatura que jugaba ahora con los rizos de Harry. —Tú no me pierdes, aunque seas egoísta, eres mi mejor amigo.

_¿El amor es...cruel?_

— ¡Chu chu!

—Louis cállate.

— ¡Pero es el gran chu chu!

— ¡Tren! Se llama tren, pequeño idiota — contestó molesto mientras volvía su vista a su dibujo.

— ¿T-t-den?

— ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

— ¡No soy to-odpe! — el pequeño se levantó con sus labios fruncidos y sus manitos en su cadera.

—Si lo eres, eres torpe y feo, por eso tía Sarah te abandono.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos y el continuo haciendo su dibujo, cuando de pronto, sintió un fuerte impacto contra su frente, al recuperarse vio el tren de juguete sobre la mesa.

— Mami no me abandonó— murmuró bajito mientras lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas y redondas mejillas, hipando se llevó una manita a su nariz pero antes de lograrlo fue empujado al suelo.

— ¡Si lo hizo! Porque eres un niño estúpido y molesto que nadie quiere.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Hazzie me quiere!

— ¿Harry? El es mi amigo, mío, eso lo dice porque le das lastima mocoso tonto — tomó el tren de la mesa y comenzó a saltar sobre él, destruyéndolo.

— ¡No! — gritó cubriéndose la boca, las partes coloridas de uno de sus pocos juguetes saltando frente a él , destrozada. — Chu chu...

_¿El amor es...caprichoso?_

— ¿Cómo de que no sabes porque lo hiciste?

—No, solo quise besarlo y lo hice.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? — su mejor amigo lo contemplaba aún expectante a su respuesta.

— Supongo que llevarme a la cama a alguna de sus bonitas compañeras, ¿te imaginas lo apretadas que deben estar?

—No puedes hacer eso Elliot, él te quiere...

—No me importa Harry, me lo llevaría a la cama a él pero aun no creo estar listo para experimentar con otro pene en vez de unos buenos senos...

— ¡Joder! ¿Te estás escuchando? Suenas desagradable, ¿Para qué ilusionarlo si aún no estás seguro? Creí que esta vez ibas a hacer las cosas bien. No eres más que un niño caprichoso de papá.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué eres entonces? Si mal no recuerdo estuviste emborrachándote y acostándote con las de diseño ¿entonces mejor amigo? ¿Quién es el niño caprichoso ahora? Tu mismo me dijiste que estabas así por un amor no correspondido ¿No es estúpido de tu parte decirme eso después de tirarte a todas las chicas con ojos azules de la generación de diseño?

—No es lo mismo...

—Lo es Harry, lo es — expresó para después volverse a servir de la botella, la música en la recepción hacía zumbar sus oídos.

_¿El amor es...posesivo?_

— ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

—Dijiste que iríamos a la feria...

—Sé lo que dije, ahora ve a cambiarte ese pantalón y esa camisa.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

— ¡Porque no quiero que un grupo de maricones se nos quede mirando solo porque intentas incitarlos a mirarte suciamente! Vete a cambiar — se dio la vuelta con su celular y camino hacia ninguna parte, esperando que su novio bajará. Muy en el fondo, sentía como una pérdida de tiempo ir a algo tan estúpido como una feria.

Podría quedarse a pintar ó tal vez solo tirarse en el sillón y recibir las imágenes de alguna amiga desnuda. Pero a pesar de tener otras opciones que no le pedirían una cita en la feria, sonrió satisfecho al ver a su chico  bajar con unos jeans holgados y una sudadera.

_¿El amor es...traicionero?_

— Te veré mañana — susurro en el oído de su futura esposa mientras salía de su intimidad y se colocaba su ropa.

— ¿Cariño?

— ¿Si Lauren? — se dedicó a acomodar el cuello de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta, era capaz de escuchar las pisadas descalzas de la joven quien con una mirada felina analizó su cuerpo al igual que él lo hizo aun por encima de aquella bata rosada y algo transparente para el frío que hacia afuera.

— No te has corrido.

—No, no lo hice.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me complaciste bien, asegúrate de hacerlo la siguiente.

—Adiós— dijo ella cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

Atravesaba la ciudad tan llena de luces en el auto, pensando que la verdadera razón de su inhabilidad por lograr un orgasmo  era culpa de Lauren, quién no le había causado deseo ni nada parecido, incluso tras verla tan sensual y suave.

Su mano bajó de manera necesitada a su entrepierna, se acariciaba a sí mismo por encima de la tela de su pantalón, recordando los cuerpos desnudos que habían posado para él y sus pinturas, pero su cuerpo seguía mostrándose desinteresado.

Aparco en una calle, admirando entre la vagueza de sus pensamientos una farmacia al frente de su auto, sus manos se dirigieron al bolsillo del abrigo donde sacó el anillo del matrimonio falso para Louis.

—Louis...— su mente torno el recuerdo de su delicado cuerpo de las noches anteriores  y trasladándolo hasta un óleo de fondo rojizo. Las ideas comenzaron a deslizarse por su cabeza mientras se secaba la cordura que le hizo encontrar la solución para que el chico fuera manso para él esa noche.

_¿El amor es...mentiroso?_

—Volviste — lo observaba con interés entrar por la gran puerta de roble, notando como temblaba aún cuando le asentía y como continuaba temblando con su mirada en el suelo, distante, ansiosa de encontrar un escape que lo llevase a cualquier paraíso menos aquel infierno. — ¿Quién te ha dado ese collar?

—Tommy — contestó casi como en un susurro pero él podía escucharle, él siempre lo hacía porque amaba esa voz dolorosamente dulce.

—Te preparé un té— agregó, caminando hacía él y tomando su mano, estaba fría y tiritaba pero cuando entro en contacto con la suya, se aferró a ella como una súplica silenciosa pero tangente.

—Gracias — agradeció bajito, tomando la bebida y bebiendo.

Él aún sostenía su mano, examinándola , delicadas y algo pequeñas.

— ¿Qué te he hecho bebé? — se acercó a su rostro y acaricio con cuidado la mejilla donde recordaba él mismo haber impactado un fuerte puñetazo la noche anterior.

No se arrepentía cuando recordaba como aquel chico lo había engatusado solo para su conveniencia, como intentaba manipularlo, pero él no era estúpido y sabía lo que aquel huérfano siempre había buscado de él y le haría pagar.

— ¿Quién...? — Elliot lo miro directo a sus ojos, desconcertado. — ¿Quién eres hoy?

Él había sido criado entre lobos, Louis era un simple cordero con el cual podría jugar un poco antes de matar.

—Él de antes que no cometía las estupideces de lastimarte —sus orbes zafiro no dejaban de inundarse. — Tienes unas manos delicadas corderito...

—Elliot...

—Shh, enmendaré mis errores — juró con un aire de mentiras antes de tomar aquella cintura y besar al joven, con cuidado y con tacto, como antes. No entendía de dónde provenía aquella necesidad tratarle con tanta suavidad pero cuando se apartaron, Louis suspiró y él de inmediato lo abrazó, sonriendo complacido de que haya caído en su trampa. — Cambiaré Louis, te juro que lo haré y te haré feliz.

Escucho sollozo tras estremecimientos trás lloriqueos, lágrimas empapando su suéter y ahora era su misión conseguir que Louis estuviera en buen estado de ánimo para que la droga le pusiera alegre y eufórico cuando lo desvistiera en unos minutos.

—Enmendaré mi error corderito...te haré el amor como prometí hacerlo esta noche ¿recuerdas?

—No, Elliot, por favor— intento forcejear en los brazos del más alto pero al apartarse sus piernas fallaron y antes de caer al piso, el mayor lo sostuvo nuevamente.

—Tranquilo corderito...prometo ser gentil esta vez, después de todo es tu cumpleaños.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a resonar por la enorme residencia pero otra vez sería un llamada perdida, a destiempo. Eran solo ellos dos ahora mientras caminaba hacía la puerta de su estudio con el menor en sus brazos.

— No, suéltame— en un momento de equilibrio se apartó de su agarre y corrió hacia la mesa del teléfono, cayendo al piso antes de llegar a él.

— Estúpido e ingenuo cordero ―Louis comenzó a golpear su pecho con sus puños mientras sus ojos se nublaban cada vez más.

Las manos de Elliot lo levantaron nuevamente pero esta vez, sin ninguna resistencia gracias a las drogas que había ingerido el menor en el té. Finalmente camino con el cuerpo sobre su hombro mientras bajaba a ambos a su estudio, en cuanto que, el teléfono seguía sonando.

_¿El amor es...doloroso?_

—Tan precioso...y mío— manifestó sobre la piel desnuda y expuesta ante él que reposaba sobre aquella larga mesa donde también se encontraba una bata roja que había escondido en su armario, años atrás. Ante el simple acto de desvestir al pequeño, su cuerpo había conseguido una erección, pero aquella noche cumpliría su promesa de hacerle el amor, y así lo hizo, lamiendo el cuello del joven que se retorcía ante su toque. Algún día le agradecería a Sam por las drogas.

—Mn...mhh— sus gemidos eran una melodía sensual que de inmediato logró encender el calor de su cuerpo que se movía contra la piel temblorosa bajo el. —Détente.

—No puedo corderito, yo te amo demasiado y no puedo — contestó mientras retiraba la ropa interior del menor quien no tenía la misma reacción que él, pero se encargó de explotar el sistema del niño, consiguiendo corridas satisfactorias que gimiendo inundaba la intimidad del cuerpo debajo suyo,  estaba enamorado de aquella expresión de dolor.

Ambos sudaban pero el rubor solo habitaba en las delgadas mejillas del chico de ojos azules que entre parpadeos, derramaba lágrimas que destilaban paulatinamente por sus largas pestañas. Cada gota parecía sincronizarse con la frecuencia del sonido del teléfono en la planta de arriba.

_¿El amor es angustia?_

— No responde, no responde — en su furioso estado golpeo el mueble de madera clara con sus manos, no había muestra de dolor en su rostro ante aquella acción.

—Harry—Emma se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó, creyendo que aquello podría tranquilizarlo pero las manos del joven se aferraban con ira a su cadera mientras murmuraba cosas entre dientes que no ella entendía.

—No puede ser cierto, si lo es, no me lo perdonaría ¿entiendes?

—Sigue insistiendo, llamaré a las aerolíneas para conseguir un vuelo a Londres — él asintió y caminó de nuevo por la habitación con su celular en la mano, sentía una sensación cruda ante la idea de un Louis gritando y llorando por ayuda, tanta repulsión le provocó tanto dolor en el pecho que sintió que tal vez tendría un ataque respiratorio de nuevo.

_¿El amor es...complicado?_

— ¡Me tienes harto! — el grito llegó a sus oídos pero indiferente a la discusión, salió de su habitación y  corrió escaleras abajo para recibir a su papá pero se topó con una mirada furiosa que lo hizo permanecer en el pie de las escaleras con su dibujo en manos.

— ¡Quiero el divorcio! — la mujer exigió sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo quien huyó, escaleras arriba cuando sintió las miradas sobre él, sus mejillas parecían un sembradío de flores rosas siendo regadas por la lluvia que eran sus lágrimas, hecho un ovillo en la cama, apretó su dibujo contra su estómago.

Aquellas noches de gritos se repitieron durante años para después terminar con alguno de sus padres entrando a su habitación y dejándole un beso en la sien, diciendo que lo amaban pero él no los sentía más. Los dibujos dejaron de aparecer en la puerta del refrigerador cuando sus papás llegaban del trabajo y se sorprendieron cada vez que recibían las llamadas del director del colegio diciendo que él y otro niño habían vandalizado las paredes de las instalaciones.

_¿El amor es...bondadoso?_

— Yo solo quería ayudar...

—No llores Boo, podemos arreglarlo — respondió Harry acariciando el cabello castaño del pequeño de cuatro años quien tenía un puchero en los labios y unos ojos al borde de la tormenta.

—Claro que podemos, pero nos tomará otras horas por su culpa.

—Elliot, es solo un volcán para la clase— fulminantes ojos verdes sobre su amigo.

—Har-rie — el pequeño gimió triste mientras el rizado se agachaba para darle un abrazo reconfortante, solo había sido un accidente que podrían arreglar, no valía la pena que el menor llorase porque la plastilina se había despegado.

—Está bien boo, se que solo querías ayudar, no llores más ¿si? ¿Por mi? —sus ojos se encontraron y vio como el menor atrapó su boquita con sus dientes mientras forzaba a sus lágrimas a desaparecer.

_¿El amor es esperanzado?_

— ¿Hazz?

— ¿Sí? Boo — atendió antes de sonreír ante la pequeña risilla infantil y ruidosa del pequeño niño a su lado.

—Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo...

—Libertad — susurro de manera aún audible para su compañero que dejó de sonreír por unos instantes a su lado. —Para irme y dejar todo atrás, incluso a mi familia, estoy cansado de papa y mamá. Quiero irme lejos, muy lejos.

— ¿Me llevarías? — ojos llenos de una luz que el mayor encontró tierna y lo hizo asentir, observar como la sonrisa volvía a iluminar ahora su rostro que parecía brillar más que cualquier estrella.

— Libres— repitió en un susurro que seguía siendo audible para Louis, el pequeño encantador de seis años.— ¿Te irías conmigo a cualquier lado? Lejos de tu familia y...— el menor asentía con su entrecejo arrugado, como si le pareciese una agresión que dudara de su lea compañía. — ¿Y tú? ¿Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el mundo?

—Amor.

_¿El amor es paciente?_

— ¡Harry! ¡Felicidades! — gritó con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazar al chico que llevaba su traje haciéndole ver realmente atractivo.

— _Hey_ pequeño — correspondió su abrazo, invadiéndole una felicidad extraña mientras levantaba un poco en el aire el cuerpo del chico. — Espera un momento ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme? ¡Lou…!

—No, no, no te enojes — su mano de inmediato cubrió los labios del rizado aun cuando él continuaba dando saltos de emoción. — No todos los días ganas un premio por tu novela, no podía no estar aquí para verte recibir tu estatuilla.

—Pero... sales a la una de la tarde y son las ¿nueve? ¿Has estado esperando toda la tarde aquí?

—El tiempo no importa ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! — lo envolvió en sus extremidades nuevamente al mismo tiempo que Harry negaba con una sonrisa vibrante en su rostro. Louis seguramente había viajado desde su colegio hasta el auditorio y había esperado horas, solo para verle, lo cual tragó algo de decepción a su pecho al notar que era el único ahí.

—Gracias pequeño pero solo es un estúpido concurso de...— supo que su voz había sonado triste para Louis quien de inmediato se apartó haciendo un mohín implorante, trece años y seguía teniendo aquella aura de ternura en sus expresiones.

— ¡No te permito que menosprecies tu éxito! ¿Me entendiste rana de metro noventa? — las carcajadas estallaron desde ambos. — En serio Harry, eres asombroso y mereces más que un simple niño que cruzó la ciudad para verte con ese traje — los dos rieron de nuevo mientras la gente, las paredes, el mundo entero parecía desaparecer a su alrededor.

—Mamá y papá— murmuró después de unos segundos, queriendo ocultar un poco de sus sentimientos donde sé sentía olvidado, bajo su mirada para unos segundos después subirla y encontrarse con Louis buscando algo con desesperación en su mochila. —¿Qué...

— _Warda Saghir_ — Harry lo miró extraño porque no comprendía aquel lenguaje ni lo que aquellas palabras podrían significar. Cuando abrió la cajita extendida hacia él,  se encontró con un frasco de vidrio con agua dentro y un capullo de rosa en el interior, flotando con elegancia.

— ¿Qué significa lo que has dicho? — le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa que fue devuelta acompañada por un suspiro.

—Pequeña flor, en árabe— Louis comunico con orgullo,  impaciente esperando que Harry dijera algo, no había sido el mejor regalo pero esperaba que le gustase porque al rizado le gustaban mucho las rosas. — ¿Y? ah, lo lamento Hazz, puedo... ―su frase fue interrumpida cuando sintió los brazos del mayor alzarlo sobre su hombro mientras caminaban fuera de la sala llena de gente, los miraban con fastidio pero eran ignorantes a la molestia de los demás.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame Walton!

— ¿Quiere mi pequeña rosa que la lleve a cenar? — sus hoyuelos enternecieron su rostro y Louis alzando su mirada podía verlos mientras era llevado como un saco de patatas sobre la espalda del más alto.

—Tengo tarea — contestó desganado, otro puchero en sus labios.

—Puedo ayudarte, te llevaré a casa después y te ayudare con tu tarea.

— ¡Pero es tu noche! Debes salir a festejar con Elliot y tus amigos.

— ¿Tú ves a alguien más aquí? — Louis negó con vergüenza. — ¿Entonces eso es un sí pequeña rosa?

_¿El amor es...celoso?_

Había sostenido todo el tiempo posible aquella conversación, esforzándose por mantener las apariencias pero aún así una mano envolvió la suya, orbes marrón y un susurro en su oído exigiendo su atención.

― ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Finalmente, atendió la mirada de la chica, tirones de incomodidad derrapando en sus sentidos, bajo su piel porque todo aquello era patético, él lo era.

Estar sosteniendo la mano de quién llamaba su novia se sentía crónicamente difícil, tal vez era por el conocimiento perpetuo en su mente de que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, dueño de sus melancólicos tormentos era el joven de rasposa voz y dulce mirada. No podía de fantasear con aquel rose de labios que arrebato, no se sentía orgulloso sin embargo, palpaba en su mente una inquietud necia por salir a buscarlo.  Encontrarlo.

Desde que llegó a la fiesta solo pudo hablar fugazmente con él antes de que Elliot y sus amistades lo distrajeran, no lo vio tampoco cuando sopló las velas del pastel ni mientras multitudes de familiares y amigos se acercaban para tomarse una foto con el cumpleañero.

―En un momento vuelvo ¿sí? ― ella demoró un segundo en responder pero luego se dirigió de nuevo al grupo de invitados para seguir la conversación. No es que Samantha no fuese una chica extraordinaria pero él no podía pensar en alguien más que no fuese aquel niño desaparecido.

― ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas hermano? ― Elliot lo llamó, su brazo alrededor de una chica.

― ¿Has visto a Louis?

― Joder, Harry necesitas dejar de preocuparte por ese mocoso, creo que lo proteges más que a tu hermana que se ve como el infierno con ese vestido negro ― el cumpleañero negó divertido cuando la chica se apartó de Elliot, dejándolo en soledad.

― Es tu primo, tu familia, pudo haberle sucedido algo...― su preocupación no consiguió mejorar la reacción que obtenía siempre en este tipo de situaciones.

― Ese chico no es nada mío, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no entiendo porqué le tienes tanto aprecio.

―Sabes muy en el fondo de ti que está tan solo como tú y yo, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras pero la verdad es que ha llenado tus vacíos y los míos con su presencia― contestó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción porque su amigo solo agacho la cabeza.

― ¿No quieres arroparme y contarme un cuento Hazzie? ― el tono de burla no lograba provocar nada en él, conocía las evasivas de Elliot, quien unos segundos después suspiro. ― Lo vi salir hace un rato por detrás, tal vez esté en el jardín, como siempre.

Harry plantó un beso en la mejilla de Elliot quien de inmediato le apartó con una carcajada que borraba su intento de parecer asqueado, comenzó a caminar con prisa, la noche era fresca y el sonido de la música parecía cubierto por alguna capa atmosférica porque ahora lo único que podía escuchar eran los leves sollozos que conocía desde que tenía cinco años, aunque estos ya no eran los de un bebé.

―Lou....

―Te vas a casar con ella ¿no es así? Lo vas a hacer y vas a formar tu familia y te olvidaras de mí― congestionadas palabras gracias a la obstrucción nasal, rostro enrojecido como un tomate, cabello arremolinado en el caos de su cabeza, un completo desastre con el fluido de sus ojos en su bella carita. Si era un desastre, pero uno del que Harry estaba enamorado.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo bebé?

― No me digas bebé, eso ve a decírselo a tu novia ― el tono de reproche hizo sonreír a su corazón, porque si, su corazón tenía vida propia si se trataba de Louis.

― ¿Celoso? ― inquirió divertido al ver el mohín que hizo el chico limpiándose su rostro con un pedazo de servilleta.

― ¡Sí! — Harry no sabía cómo tomar esa respuesta tan sincera, directa como el trayecto de una flecha. Se quedó mirando aquellas pupilas profundas como el océano, se sentía atraído, hipnotizado y las palabras fluyeron de sus labios con un tono débil segundos después.

― ¿Me quieres?

― ¿Eres idiota? ― alzó una ceja ante el repentino ataque pero aquel conocido tacto de los brazos del menor alrededor de su abdomen y con su rostro volviendo a tornarse en tormenta revoloteando sobre su camisa se hizo presente. ― Eres mío y no quiero compartirte con ella, ¿le has contado cuentos para dormir?

Esa era tal vez una de las miles de razones por las que estaba enamorado de Louis; porque pasaba de ser un desastroso niño llorón a ser uno celoso con sus labios fruncidos esperando inocentemente una respuesta mientras lo abrazaba.

― Nunca principito― susurro, abrazándolo con más fuerza, tal vez aquella siendo la mejor sensación pues el pequeño se aferraba a él con tanta necesidad y Harry solo sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como la estrella fugaz que vio atravesar el manto nocturno.

― ¿La quieres?

―No como a ti― estaban en una ligera empinada del jardín, un _Nunca como a ti_ en sus labios y ambos  sobre el césped con las dudas que se desataban en su mente, cuando  dejó apoyar la espalda sobre el pasto, Louis seguía aferrado a su pecho como un koala bebé y eso le hizo sonreír.

― ¿De qué ríes?

― Me gusta abrazarte― sus ligeras risas inundaron aquella burbuja donde parecían estar solo ellos dos, siempre solos y juntos, ajenos al mundo.

― Es que me gusta cómo se te ve mi regalo ― levantó su rostro orgulloso colocando un dedo sobre la tela de estampado con corazones. ― Pareces una carta de corazones de la reina.

Tal vez otra razón por la que le gustaba estar con Louis era porque él siempre soportaba sus analogías sobre literatura, aún mejor, lo escuchaba atento y luego notaba como el menor podía olvidarse de la tarea de cualquier materia pero nunca de la simbología de una nueva obra de la cual charlaron al respecto.

― Quiero a alguien mejor para ti, sé que no tengo derecho alguno para decirlo pero mereces a alguien que....

―Contigo me sobra, no necesito a nadie más― busco las manos del pequeño, ignorando la voz que le atormentaba respecto a lo inapropiado que era querer a Louis, le martillaba su cabeza mientras se perdía en las delgadas y rosadas mejillas del joven.

―Mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

― ¿Qué tonterías dices?

― Soy un chico huérfano Harry, un mendigo disfrazado de príncipe, entre toda esta realeza, yo no soy, ni seré nunca una posibilidad, te imaginas, ¿Poder merecer a alguien como tú? Tendría que trabajar de hoy hasta el fin del mundo...

― _Shhh,_ ser huérfano o no, no te define, además tú me tienes a mi ¿lo recuerdas?

―Pero no tengo papá ni mamá, ellos me dejaron y tú lo harás eventualmente,  lo cual no quiero que suceda, quiero quedarme el resto de mi vida escuchándote contarme sobre tus obras favoritas, que intercambiemos nuestros pares de calcetas, incluso puedo preparar tu café matutino más rápido que tú...

Harry cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, abrazándolo nuevamente porque Louis tenía catorce años y apesar de la chica esperándolo en la recepción, el menor estaba dispuesto a esperarlo, a que el mismo se diera cuenta que cada uno de sus sentimientos, que entendiera que esos ‹ _Eres mío_ › venían de un corazón que inconscientemente, lo quería de una manera no familiar.

Sin embargo, había mucho tiempo aún y jugaban a las cartas con sus ridículos mamelucos, Harry burlándose del desteñido mameluco rojo que ahora hacía ver a Louis como uno de los hermanos Darling de Peter Pan con ese color rosado que resaltaba sus ojos azules.

―Siempre me tienes a mí ¿de acuerdo? ― Louis estaba recostado en la misma cama que el mayor, pero quién supo que había sido escuchado cuando una venosa y delgada mano busco la suya.

―Feliz cumpleaños Cheshire.

_Se juro esa noche que él también lo esperaría tal vez toda la vida._

_¿El amor es...traicionero?_

— ¿Te gusta Elliot? — se sintió estúpido en el momento que su lengua parecía atada y le prohibía pronunciar las palabras que quería gritar. Louis se encogió de hombros y sintió en ese instante que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

—A ti Samanta ¿no? Sales con ella — aquella no era la respuesta que quería, quería que él le dijera que no era verdad, que era una broma y no estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Harry negó débilmente porque Samanta era solo una amiga algo pesada, él tenía sus pensamientos en otra persona, en aquel chico, frente a él.

— ¿Te enamoraste de mi mejor amigo? — preguntó firmemente, esta vez sin un temblor en su voz pero su corazón lo hacía, temblaba histérico, rogando porque estuviera perdiendo noción de la realidad.

—Tú te enamoraste de esa chica... ¡no tienes derecho a juzgarme!

—No me contestes con evasivas, si me enamore o no de ella no tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte — se sentía enojado, lastimado con una clase de daga directo en su pecho y cuando las lágrimas empaparon aquellas mejillas que tanto le gustaban sintió como con su filo aquel instrumento se retorcía con brutalidad en su pecho,

_¿El amor es...dulce?_

— ¿La ha guardado? — una voz baja para sí mismo al ver el frasco con la pequeña rosa dentro sobre el buró de la habitación de Harry, el ruido de la fiesta de "despedida" en los pisos debajo parecía sordo y nulo con el modo en que contemplaba la burbuja de agua dentro del vidrio que protegía a una pequeña flor, parecía inmortal tras sobrevivir cinco años en aquel frasco.

Se giro en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, suspiró dejando que el olor de Harry le invadiera los sentidos y giró cansado debajo las sabanas, vistiendo una pijama del dueño de la habitación, prácticamente podía nadar dentro de las prendas pero aquello le reconfortaba. Estaba agotado después de preparar esa fiesta sorpresa como despedida, quería que Harry se fuese con una sonrisa y lo había logrado todo con la ayuda de Elliot quien seguía abajo junto con la multitud de personas.

Eran las tres de la mañana, pasó horas viendo a Harry sonreír mientras él, incómodo, intentaba recibir a la gente que llegaba de a montón y que en ocasiones buscaba sacarle pláticas de maneras atrevidas. Se alejaba a consecuencia de eso porque él estaba con Elliot y además no le agradaban mucho aquellos chicos  al final de la noche solo parecían incitar a que todos bebieran más y más. Rendido, finalmente subió a la única habitación que parecía estar vacía y que con suerte era la de su amigo.

Inhalo el olor de la camisa de Harry y se sintió como en casa, si había un olor que pudiese identificar de inmediato era el del rizado, se sabía de memoria aquella combinación de olores tal y como se sabía el sabor de la poción que hacía encoger a Alicia.

Instantes más tarde, se asustó al escuchar los golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación y se levantó algo nervioso de que fuese a ser algún chico ebrio que quisiera propasarse pero al instante que abrió la puerta, el peso de Harry casi lo derriba.

— _¡Boo-oops!_ — sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras su brazos reposaban sobre los hombros de Louis quien estaba inundado en un dulce rubor por la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry, sintiendo un cajoncillo dentro sí mismo abrirse de golpe cuando al girar su rostro, sus labios y la boca de Harry ligeramente abierta se encontraban a milimetros de distancia.

— _Hola_ — chispas saltaban de sus poros.

— _Louisssss,_ mi pequeña rosa— manos vagas comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del más pequeño, las yemas de sus dedos curiosas.

— ¡Hey no soy pequeña...—protestó intentando patear la puerta para cerrarla, una vez logrado eso se concentraba en lograr que el hombre llegase a la cama y no terminase en el suelo. El calor de su cuerpo era abrumador para las emociones que comenzaban a aflorar en su piel, se recordó repetidas veces que él estaba con Elliot , que estaba iniciando algo con él y que Harry no lo quería de ese modo.

—Si lo eres, mi pequeño principito— sus ojos estaban tan abiertos esta vez mientras continuaba sonriéndole al menor perturbado. Louis podía percibir el alcohol de su aliento y su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho cuando Harry cayó sobre él en la cama. Aquel cajón en su alma parecía atascado, siendo forzado a permanecer cerrado e impedirle besarlo a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo.

Minutos después, estaba debajo de las sábanas siendo abrazado con fuerza por Harry, frente a frente, idealizando  en silencio sus labios que eran alumbrados por la tenue luz de la lámpara que tal vez dejaría que el otro -si estuviese despierto- admirase el rubor en las mejillas del pequeño.

—Principito— repitió en su caída a un profundo sueño, cerrando con una fuerza extraña el cajón, escondiendo de nuevo los sentimientos viejos y a la vez tan presentes que tenía por el mejor amigo de su novio.

_¿El amor es...persistente?_

—Tranquilo, lo importante es que llegues ¿de acuerdo?

—Todo por una estúpida tormenta, no quiero perder el tiempo, quiero verlo ya — se quejó con su bolso colgando de su hombro mientras su otra mano sostenía el boleto a Gales, donde tendría que bajar y tomar carretera a Londres ya que no había aviones por la tormenta de nieve que reposaba sobre la ciudad donde se encontraba su pequeño.

—Nos volveremos a ver — se despidió con un abrazo y le extendió su otra valija, ambos estaban tensos después de la noticia que ella le dio al joven rizado. Harry no quería ser muy seco pero ahora todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Louis.

Abordó el avión y entre suspiros recordó su vida al lado de quien aún se negaba a creer estuviera lastimando a su principito.

_¿El amor es...destiempo?_

Lo había drogado, lo había engañado para finalmente solo volver a tomar su cuerpo.

El sol blanco era amable al entrar por la pequeña ventana de aquel estudio donde permaneció inmóvil por segundos, horas, días para después comenzar a temblar por el modo en que el frío le calaba los huesos y su piel expuesta al invierno se congelaba sobre aquella desolada habitación que olía a pintura.

Cuando se sentó de inmediato percibió su desnudez y tomo la bata roja que había debajo de su cuerpo, no le prestó atención a la sangre en ella, ni al olor. Al instante que se puso de pie, sus piernas flaquearon y casi cae al suelo, pero se aferró, subiendo las escaleras entre quejidos sin llorar ni una vez más. Cuando entro a su habitación, se sentía seco y frío.

Sucio.

—Ojos verdes— murmuró para sí mismo antes de desmayarse sobre el edredón, tal vez era un efecto de las drogas, tal vez era por que en dos días no había ingerido nada, tal vez era sangrando detrás de su entrepierna.

 


	15. La mentira

Sonreír en situaciones de pánico no era su fortaleza, al menos no esta vez, la cantidad de gente en trajes y en lujosos vestidos a su alrededor estaba empezando a provocarle náuseas junto con el olor del famoso whisky que había traído su madre y su esposo quienes venían acompañados de sus imponentes hijos, todos altos, bañados en caras lociones y con miradas prepotentes que sólo volvían la maraña de nervios que Louis era, aún más grande, peor.

Aquello no era una celebración, era una excusa para una reunión de alta sociedad de aquellas familias ricas quienes cantaban  _ feliz cumpleaños _ mientras murmuraban sobre nuevos negocios. La presencia de los alumnos de la preparatoria entera era lo que volvía el ambiente aún más atosigante, pero él lo había logrado. Después de toda la sangre en el baño y la incómoda sensación del papel higiénico en su ropa interior, había logrado colocarse su traje sin manchar los pantalones, bajar las escaleras frente a todas aquellas miradas hostiles, saludar a cada una de las personas, agradecerles su presencia y sobre todo había conseguido que nadie viera la lágrima que se escurrió en su mejilla cuando observo la pintura de Elliot por encima de la chimenea.

Las líneas de su cuerpo, desde sus costillas hasta sus caderas, dibujadas como si tuvieran la suavidad de los pétalos de la violetas que se convirtieron en la textura de su piel en aquella pintura. Ahí estaba, expuesto delante a cientos de personas, quienes halagaban el arte de Elliot, quién le sonreía a él de una manera tan siniestra que cuando sus miradas se encontraban, sus rodillas temblaban.

Faltaban minutos para que su cumpleaños acabara, la atención estaba sobre él, todos admiraban como el  _ cumpleañero _ estaba en la puerta principal, con un gorro de lana y un abrigo negro mientras caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro. Todos pretendían bailar mientras murmuraban sobre el ridículo niño quien parecía esperar la llegada de alguien, algunos de los estudiantes tomaron fotos, burlándose. Louis era el adoptado de una familia millonaria, estudiaba en una institución prestigiosa y al ser el delantero del equipo de soccer, todo mundo le conocía, al menos era eso lo que la multitud de adolescentes pensaba.

—Buenas noches...— le saludo la voz de un hombre mayor que portaba un enorme abrigo, su presencia pareció silenciar cualquier murmuró, música e incluso la respiración entrecortada de Louis quien al instante levantó la mirada, decepcionado. .

—Buenas noches señor— sus ojos cayeron nuevamente, haciendo un gesto de bienvenida, creyendo que él hombre era algún otro invitado.

— ¿Es aquí la residencia Radhav?

—Lo es, la fiesta es...

—Oh no joven, no soy un invitado, tengo una entrega para... _ El principito _ — el rostro de Louis pareció  iluminarse con rebeldía mientras la multitud se acercaba lentamente a la entrada, toda la atención en aquel desconocido. — ¿Sabe quién es?

—Creo que ese sería yo, si es que la entrega viene de la persona que creo— respondió nervioso ante la sonrisa amigable del hombre quien caminó unos pasos lejos de él y después provocó un chiflido fuerte con los dedos en sus labios. Louis se encogió ligeramente pero vio como la puerta de un camión de carga se abría frente a él.

El tiempo parecía avanzar como una película muda a su alrededor, hombres con gorras y chaquetas azules sostenían ramos de rosas de radiantes tonalidades rojizas que contrastaban de manera vivaz con la palidez de la nieve en el pavimento y con el crudo beige del mármol. Los invitados se apartaron cuando los repartidores comenzaron a llenar la sala principal con las rosas, cientos de ellas, haciendo que el corazón en su pecho se hinchará con dulzura.

Porque no eran esas violetas, frías y pequeñas.

Eran rosas, grandes y de un cálido rojo que hacía que todos sus miedos se esfumarán.

— ¿De quiénes son? — la pregunta en su oído no causo nada en su sistema a pesar del tono amenazador, sus ojos seguían recorriendo cada una de las rosas. — Te hice una pregunta, pequeña zorra.

La mirada del primer repartidor seguía enfocada en aquel chiquillo quien parecía ni siquiera percatarse de las palabras que Elliot le dirigía, se rió discretamente mientras buscaba la parte final de su entrega, su garganta rasposa trago de nuevo al mundo real a Louis.

—Rosas... ¡rosas! — comenzó como un murmullo y de a poco se volvió un grito mientras inconscientemente saltaba sobre el repartidor, abrazandolo con una enorme sonrisa. — ¡El no me olvido! ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡El me envió flores! —la dulce risa reinaba sobre el silencio, segundos después fue acompañada por una más grave y unas palmadas fuertes sobre su espalda.

— Claro que no lo hizo chiquillo, esta carta también es de su parte — las manos de Louis tantearon el sobre que de inmediato fue arrebatado de sus manos, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con aquella miel amarga, pero no temió, no lo hizo ni por un instante cuando volvió a arrebatar su carta.

— ¡Esto es mío! De Harry para mí, mío, mío y mío como todas esas preciosas rosas que me envió, porque el me quiere y...

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada provocó más murmullos de sorpresa por parte de la multitud, Elliot lo miraba con rabia mientras que Louis se cubría la mejilla, sus ojos tan azules como los de un suicida que lo último que ve es el mar. Pero para su sorpresa, el menor acomodo su gorro en su cabeza y se giró para agradecer al repartidor.

—Tenga una muy feliz navidad señor, usted ha hecho la mía feliz — dijo el pequeño mientras volvía abrazar al repartidor, actuando como si ninguna mano hubiese enrojecido su mejilla. — ¿Él vendrá no es así? —pregunto en un susurro tembloroso y con un tono aterrado.

—Feliz navidad, joven — contestó el hombre antes de caminar de vuelta al camión junto con el resto de los repartidores.

Cuando Louis se giró, la mirada de los invitados estaba sobre él, no le sorprendía lo entrometidos que eran las personas de aquella clase, pero sí le sorprendió el entrecejo arrugado de Elliot quien le miraba con preocupación.

— ¿Louis? ¿Por qué hay sangre en...

—Si alguna vez me quisiste aunque sea un poco, déjame desaparecer, necesito ir a mi habitación...— apretó el sobre contra su pecho mientras le temblaban las manos, sentía la sangre resbalar por la piel de sus piernas mientras el frío le calaba los huesos y el pánico de todas las miradas sobre él le hacía sollozar bajito.

Los segundos pasaron, el cuerpo del mayor camino hasta la entrada principal, dejándolo fuera de la mansión con la nieve cayendo mientras la sangre seguía bajando por su pierna y humedeciendo su pantalón.

—No dejes que toquen mis flores...—susurro y supo que su esposo le escucho cuando este asintió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en el escalón, tratando de reprimir un fuerte chillido de dolor y comenzó a abrir el sobre entre lágrimas pesadas.

Comenzó a negar, no podía leer la carta ahí pues tal vez saldrían personas curiosas a ver qué había sucedido y él no quería responder preguntas, tardó en llegar a la puerta trasera pero cuando lo hizo pudo tomar uno de los ramos de rosas que seguramente los del cáterin habían recibido la orden de retirar de la entrada.

Y se sintió molesto, porque alguien tocara algo que Harry le había dado a él, se sentía tan molesto que no pensó cuando tomo una sabana de lavandería y comenzó a intentar tomar los cientos de ramos en un gran bulto, los meseros y las sirvientas admiraban perturbados en silencio el modo en que Louis intentó subir las escaleras del servicio doméstico con aquel enorme bulto de flores sobre su espalda. En el décimo escalón se detuvo, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

— Le haré subir sus rosas en unos segundos joven — Carlos atrajo su atención con aquellas palabras consideradas,, el pequeño asintió mientras subía las escaleras escuchando pasos detrás de él, los pasos de las personas quienes lo estaban viendo desmoronarse y sostenían sus ramos.

Ahora en su habitación no había rincón que estuviera ausente del feroz color de las flores que estaban intactas a diferencia de él. Sus manos desgarraron por la mitad el sobre, la hoja se resbalandose de sus manos en más de una ocasión:

‹‹  _ Hace unos meses me tatué. _

_ Me tatué una de esas, como las que te envié _

_ Pero que nunca lograran compararse contigo, _

_ Porque a ti tengo aún por debajo de la piel, _

_ Mi pequeña rosa. _ ››

—Deberías de estar aquí....te necesito aquí— los sollozos eran apenados,, había dejado de sentir el dolor en su intimidad porque todas las sensaciones se concentraban y ardían en su pecho. 

Todo lo que percibía de aquella noche eran sus huesos desmoronarse, las risas burlonas entre los murmullos, el sonido de las cámaras seguido por comentarios injustos, la mirada fría de su madre, la  repugnancia de su padrastro y hermanastros, los comentarios del papá de Elliot, el cuadro y la bofetada, su mirada. El anillo en su dedo parecía quemarle la piel y en cuestión de segundos este se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación.

— _ Meow _ ...— el maullido silencio ligeramente su llanto, mientras, Louis se incorporó y recibió al minino en sus brazos.

—Tienes frío pequeño... ¿sabes? — Boucles se aferró a su abrigo para buscar calor. — Allá afuera, las estrellas están alineadas con las luces navideñas...cuando las ves, el tiempo no pasa.

— _ Meow _ — otro maullido fue acompañado por unas garras que arañaron la mano donde él sostenía la carta, la carta de Harry.

— ¿Sabes? El tiene esa sonrisa, como la del gato del país de las maravillas, que me convenció de que yo era el principito. Pero él me mintió, ambos sabíamos que yo era la rosa que espera ser arrancada y él lo hizo, me arrancó de su vida.

Quería encerrarse en su armario por el resto de la vida, hacerlo hasta pudrirse, no quería más golpes, ni más burlas, ni mentiras. Quería encerrarse en un mundo como Alicia y Peter lo hacían, quería una realidad distinta, no podía volver el tiempo atrás para advertirle a su ingenuo ser que dolería quedarse y enamorarse.

Dolía el recuerdo del día en que Harry le dijo que Samanta era su rosa, la indicada, aquel día en que se tragó el dolor del primer corazón roto, luego le mintió con que le gustaba Elliot. Dolía que él también lo llevase aún por debajo de la piel y dolían los gritos de su sangre cada vez que Elliot lo había tocado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando en un pestañeo un rayo de luz solar se filtró por la ventana. La luz le daba aún más vida al rojo de las rosas, menos a una, aquella que entre prendas negras estaba tendida sobre el suelo encogida en sí mismo como un bebé dentro del vientre de su madre.

Sus párpados se abrieron adoloridos, entre quejidos se adentro en la ducha y aún incluso después de vestirse, había un constante tic tac tic tac en su cabeza.

—Joven Louis — la nieve caía ligera sobre la ventana. — Un joven llamado Andy lo busca.

El tiempo volvió a pasar, pero su cuerpo seguía tendido sobre los ramos de rosas,  como si para él pasaran tan solo segundos, mientras sus orbes se inundaban una y otra vez, tristeza tan acumulada como la sangre en los ríos que fueron testigos de guerras, azules inundados de sufrimiento.

—Joven Louis— captó su atención que estaba fija en una de las rosas debajo de su rostro. —La señorita Giselle Walton está en la línea.

El  _ tic tac _ iba cada vez más rápido, Harry era lo único que tenía en su mente, era lo único que quedaba entre tinieblas como si ni siquiera la fuerza de la naturaleza pudiese con su recuerdo. Sus labios presionando contra su frente y sus gentiles manos, siempre limpiando lágrimas, con su voz hablando suave y con sus malos chistes que terminaban en carcajadas.

— Tú rosa...

[...]

— ¡Nada puedes hacer bien! Tú y tu escandaloso maricón se han ganado un titular en la revista de sociedad más importante— encendió el cigarrillo en sus labios mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre reprenderlo por la cachetada que le dio a Louis frente a todos la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? — cuestiono con fastidio, después de todo el drama, no había ni siquiera logrado conseguir con quien descargarse y su esposo no era la mejor opción aquellos días.

—Tienes que aprender a controlarlo hijo, si no ese amante tuyo nos va a causar problemas. Ataca de otra manera, tienes que quebrarlo para así poder manejarlo como quieres — el recuerdo de aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas rogándole que no lo humillara más hacia revolver su estómago. — No dejes que te manipule Elliot, sabes cómo son esa clase de personas.

—Lo sé, debo colgar— fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada, suspirando pesadamente y miró la pantalla de su celular; era su mano envolviendo la pequeña, venosa y delicada mano de Louis.

Cuando entro a la habitación, la imagen del menor durmiendo sobre el lecho de rosas le causó una extraña sensación en su pecho, el modo en que sus ojos se perdían entre el rojo de los pétalos mientras seguían llorando en silencio era tormentoso. Se veía tan frágil, pero no como las veces anteriores. 

Tan frágil como si fuera un montón de fragmentos que al tacto fueran a volverse polvo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, iba apagarlo no queriendo escuchar más a su padre pero el nombre que apareció en el identificador de llamadas causó demasiada sorpresa para ser ignorado.

[...]

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de manera ruidosa pero el cuerpo del menor seguía en el suelo, abrazado a sus rosas como si ellas y él fueran lo único en un vacío oscuro. Los orbes miel recorrieron la habitación, todo estaba igual que ayer.

— Pedazo de mierda, ¿No estás satisfecho no es así? — de un movimiento rápido levanto a Louis por las prendas con sus puños listos. —Estás aquí sintiéndote como la mierda que eres porque ni siquiera unas rosas van a llenar ese hueco dentro de ti.

Su ira aumentó cuando los párpados enmascararon aquellos zafiros adoloridos, lo soltó de su agarre provocando que el cuerpo cayera de manera estrepitosa sobre el suelo; parecía un corazón latente en un cuerpo con vida y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando recordó la situación de su amigo Harry.

—El debería estar aquí— susurró encogiéndose nuevamente contra sí mismo, de nuevo demostrando aquella capa frágil que esta vez no le importaba romper.

—Claro que debería, eres tu quién no mereces estar vivo — se acercó hasta él, proporcionándole una patada que impactó contra su estómago, pero no lo hizo encogerse ni chillar.

—Lo sé — murmuró pero fue audible, el ceño del mayor se frunció ante aquella reacción, lo estaba irritando aún más.

—Tu deberías estar en su lugar, tu deberías estar en esa camilla de hospital muriendo, no él, no Harry— otro impacto, esta vez la patada golpeo la mejilla huesuda del menor haciendo que su cabeza chocara contra la madera de la cama.

— ¿Harry...?

—Sí, se está muriendo en una cama de hospital porque el muy idiota no pudo esperar la tormenta de ayer e intentó llegar ayer por la noche por carretera ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? Ahora él se está muriendo por culpa tuya — otra patada, directo a su pecho. — Y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de atender la llamada de Giselle quien está desesperada buscando quien pueda ir al hospital ya que la familia entera está al otro lado del mundo. Y Harry también lo estaría si no hubiera sido por ti.

Un último golpe y su cuerpo cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Polvo, en eso se había convertido. Tan solo eso, cenizas. 


	16. Bésame

Era como naufragar en un mar de recuerdos, se sentía como el día del derrumbe mientras el frío traspasaba las ventanas y el único sonido provenía del motor del auto. Un par de manos frías y un amor recóndito en una caja torácica rota, la carretera parecía silenciosa. Su imaginación comenzó a desbordarse y le preguntó silenciosamente al universo si no podía cambiar los papeles y ser él quien estuviese en esa cama de hospital. 

El sonido de una congestionada respiración provocó que las manos del conductor se tensarán sobre el volante, luego una melodía repetitiva se escuchó amortiguada por la prenda de un abrigo negro;

― Elizabeth ― Louis giró de inmediato su rostro para ver a su esposo colocar el celular en altavoz y concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera. ―Tranquila, ya estamos cerca del hospital. 

―Mi hijo, mi Harry ― su voz sonaba destrozada y eso hizo al menor tragar saliva con dificultad, era su culpa, él lo había provocado todo. 

Elliot golpeó con fuerza el volante, también había lágrimas en sus ojos. 

―Lamento mucho esto, tú deberías de estar celebrando el embarazo de Lauren y en cambio...

―Shh, tranquila Elizabeth, ahora lo que importa es Harry, el cual en cuanto se mejore comenzará a revolotear por la llegada de mi hijo― contestó el mayor con una voz débil y le dirigió una mirada a Louis cargada de odio.

Las pupilas azules se llenaron de lágrimas, una ligera risilla fue escuchada por el otro lado de la línea, Elizabeth sabiendo cuánto le gustaban los bebés a su hijo. 

―Llámame cuando sepas algo de él, en cuanto el clima mejore tomaremos un avión.

―Lo haré, adiós― la noche era oscura pero el contraste de la nieve hacía parecer a la tierra un espacio monocromático, ligeros hipidos comenzaron a escucharse de manera desatada mientras el enorme edificio se veía a lo lejos del camino. 

—Ella está...― se sentía como una caída permanente en el hoyo del conejo, ninguna paliza dolía tanto como la idea de perder a Harry, pero, un hijo, ¿Por qué torturarlo así si él ya tenía planes de vida con alguien más? se sentía traicionado, usado y sucio. ― Vas a...

― ¿Pensaste que iba a formar una familia contigo? ― una sonrisa cínica le arrebató un último aliento, claro que no, Louis nunca tendría una familia. 

―Pero, nosotros estamos casados, ¿Cómo puedes ser... ― el chirrido del auto frenar al estacionar frente al hospital causó que sus nervios rebotaran como una pelota dentro de su cuerpo. El contacto fuerte sobre su púrpura mejilla donde había recibido una patada hace una hora atrás le hizo chillar de dolor, desesperado buscaba separarse de su agarre.

―No importa si yo me caso con alguien más y formó una familia, tú vas a seguir estando de rodillas abriendo esa boquita tan linda para mí ― sus dedos eran violentos sobre la piel empapada de lágrimas. ― Cámbiate a la parte de atrás, alguien necesita que le den su merecido.

―No, no, no, Harry... ―sus súplicas fueron silenciadas por el fuerte tirón en su cabello, sus párpados estaban arrugados mientras intentaba apartar la mano de Elliot de él. ―No, por favor, no he dejado de sangrar, podemos infectarnos de algo, por favor, ahh― su frente impactó con fuerza contra el salpicadero del auto. ―Aghh

― Tú haces lo que yo diga ― el líquido escurrir por su ceja quemaba y recordaba, sedado por el dolor, aquellos días en que Elliot solía tratarlo con suavidad. ― ¿A quién perteneces Louis?

―a...ti.

El sonido de los zapatos por el pasillo era hueco, su gorro de lana cubriendo el golpe pero había sangre tiñendo de rojo su mejilla izquierda. Louis lo miró alejarse y regresar con una mirada angustiada, pronto sintió su gran mano envolver la suya, no con cariño, si no con agresividad.

― Muévete. 

Cuando la mirada de un hombre en bata blanca se posó sobre él, pretendió mirar alrededor para que no notará las heridas al descubierto. 

― ¿Familiares del paciente Walton? ― preguntó el médico sin despegar su mirada de Louis, quien en segundos sintió la mano de Elliot apretar la suya. 

―Su familia me ha pedido que venga, ellos están en Estados Unidos y no pueden volar hasta acá por las tormentas ― contestó el más alto con algo de fastidio, el modo en que el doctor miraba a Louis le estaba colocando de mal humor. 

―De acuerdo, el paciente sufrió algunas lesiones pero logramos estabilizarlo, lo que nos tiene preocupados es el traumatismo que recibió en su cabeza, había fragmentos de vidrio y parece que por las radiografías que realizamos que estos penetraron hasta su corteza...

― ¿Los han sacado ya? ¿A qué se refiere con la corteza? ¿Va a estar bien? ―la voz aguda resonó por el pasillo, el doctor miró con sorpresa el rostro del chico pálido y se rio bajito. ― Lo siento...

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― el médico se agacho ligeramente, inspeccionando el rostro de Louis quien se apegó al brazo de Elliot. 

―Louis ―  Elliot contesto fulminante.

―Así que tu eres el famoso Louis― el nombrado asintió con un ligero rubor mientras sus manos buscaban alejarse de Elliot. ―Harry llego aquí consiente pero durante la operación en la que tuvimos que sacar otros fragmentos que se enterraron aún más en su pecho y estómago se descompensó por la pérdida de sangre así que tuvimos que inducirle en un coma temporal.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver él entonces? ― cuestionó mientras se apartaba de Louis.

― Los paramédicos dijeron que el paciente no dejaba de llamarlo― el hombre mayor sonrió ligeramente al pequeño. 

― ¿Quieres pasar a verle? Despertara en unas horas pero...

― ¡Sí! ― respondió de inmediato, apartándose e ignorando la mirada de enojo de Elliot mientras el hombre en bata le guiaba hasta la puerta con el número veintiocho que se encontraba al final del pasillo. 

―Louis ― Elliot estaba detrás de él con su celular en su oído cuando el médico llamó su atención antes de entrar. El menor observó atento al hombre a través de sus lentes. ― ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre los vidrios en la corteza del cerebro de Harry? ― Louis asintió rápidamente. ― ¿Entiendes lo que dije? El sitio donde reside su memoria puede haber sido dañado. Es solo una posibilidad, si él te nombraba aun en sus delirios es porque eres alguien muy importante para él y por ello quiero observar si el...― el médico admiraba con lastima las pupilas ya enrojecidas del chico. 

―Si él me reconoce― concluyó con una voz ronca, tan rota. ―Está bien...si él no me recuerda, solo quiero que este bien.

― ¡Louis! ― ambos se giraron a observar al hombre de sus pesadillas quien se acercaba hasta ellos con el celular aun en la mano. ― Tengo que irme.

― ¿A dónde? ― preguntó con timidez pero no hubo respuesta, tal y como nunca la hubo el día en que lo descubrió en el estudio entre las piernas de quien ahora era la madre de su futuro hijo.

― ¿Listo? ― y ahí estaba, otra imagen para la que no estaba preparado. 

Sintió que algo dentro de él caía y se rompía en pedazos, como un glaciar deshaciéndose a la merced de los rayos intensos del sol, su respiración se detuvo y el mareo que vino segundos después no ayudo en lo absoluto. El médico ya estaba dentro de la habitación mientras él seguía en el marco de la puerta, con el corazón al borde de un precipicio. 

Ahí estaba su príncipe, aún tan alto que sus pies descalzos estaban en las esquinas de la camilla azul. Parecía inmenso, tal vez porque él se sentía pequeño. Sus brazos al costado de su torso y ahí en su brazo la tinta negra vibraba por encima de pálida piel, el tatuaje de la rosa.

Pequeños cables y delgados tubos alrededor de él, el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca pitando lentamente, sus rizos largos cayendo por su cabeza como él telón de una cascada de chocolate amargo. 

Si en cambio fueran medidos sus propios latidos, el mundo escucharía a su corazón latir como un relámpago violento. Los hilos cerca de las clavículas y las cicatrices en sus mejillas se sentía como un golpe bajo, el reflejo del dolor físico que le correspondía cargar a él. 

― Cheshire ― murmuró dado dos pasos pequeños hasta la cama. 

El doctor miró en silencio como Louis se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Harry, casi con miedo pero cuando por fin la sostuvo entre sus manos, se aferró con desesperación. 

― Harry― sus rodillas terminaron por traicionarlo mientras los sollozos fuertes y desesperados inundaban la habitación. 

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― una enfermera inquirió mientras entraba a la habitación y observaba preocupada al chico de rodillas frente a la camilla.

―Louis necesito que te calmes y respires― pidió el médico después de aplicar el líquido en la intravenosa que llevaba Harry en su mano opuesta. Sus sollozos ya no continuaban y su respiración parecía entrecortarse cada vez más. 

El movimiento de la piel entre sus manos lo hizo levantarse, pero sus hipidos y respiración seguían débiles, sonando adoloridos. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que vio aquel destello verde, sujeto aun con más empeño la mano entre la suyas y comenzó a besar sus nudillos que se humedecieron por las lágrimas saladas que aún seguían resbalando cual río desbordado. 

El sonido agudo del monitor cardíaco comenzó a retumbar con fuerza, sus pupilas conocieron el océano en plena tormenta como si nunca las hubiera visto. 

― Principito...

―Sí, sí tu principito...― dijo cuando la mano de Harry busco acariciar su mejilla.  _ ‹‹No, tu eres el príncipe aquí, yo soy solo la rosa›› _ quiso decir, pero solo se inclino hacia la caricia.

―Mío ― el tacto de sus dedos acariciar el moretón de su mejilla fue sublime, delicado como el reposar de una mariposa, el iris verde miraba aquel rostro como si fuese una obra de arte que clamaba tristeza y dolor pero al mismo tiempo un ingrato exceso de belleza. 

A la vista desde otros ojos todo era diferente, la enfermera había notado la sangre que provenía del pantalón de Louis y cómo su cuerpo entero temblaba como si estuviese sufriendo una reacción nerviosa. El monitor cardíaco seguía sonando, ciento diez, ciento veinte, ciento treinta latidos por minuto.

―Te extrañe tanto Harry, tanto, tanto y...

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué le hicieron? ― casi gritó un Harry desesperado, aun sosteniendo la mano de Louis quien era cargado por dos enfermeras. 

― Tranquilo, él estará bien solo le inyectamos un sedante, necesito que te calmes y...

― ¡Pero...¿Por qué tiene el rostro lleno de moretones? ¿Por qué lloraba? ― preguntaba aun con su atención hacia la puerta, su intento de incorporarse en la cama resultó inútil debido al dolor en su pecho. ― ¿Yo le hice eso? ¿Yo lo lastime...?

―Necesito que te tranquilices, si lo haces prometo responder tus preguntas― el nombrado miro los cables y los tubos a su alrededor, se sentía impotente y débil mientras miraba sus nudillos aún húmedos, acariciando con sus dedos el lugar donde aquel chico le había besado. ―Bien, así tranquilo ¿Reconoces al joven que acaba de estar aquí? ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

―No, pero él lloraba y dijo que era mío ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Él es mi...novio?

― ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

―No me conteste con preguntas ― argumento analizando con lentitud la habitación. ― Él me llamo Harry.

― ¿Qué me puedes decir de ti Harry?

― Que estoy esperando a que me dé una explicación, por favor... ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Puedo verlo? Tengo derecho si soy su novio ― replicó mientras el médico anotaba sobre una pizarra de madera.

―Sufriste un accidente automovilístico Harry, un par de fragmentos del vidrio se enterraron en tu hipocampo, no sé qué relación tienes con él pero pareces ser muy importante para Louis.

―Louis ― repitió con una enorme sonrisa, como si la pronunciación de aquel nombre causará cosquillas en su estómago. ― Quiero verlo.

[...]

 

―No será permanente ¿cierto? Él me recordará...― su voz se apagó en el segundo que el hombre negó ligeramente, casi temiendo que el chico se desmoronará frente a él. 

―Es posible que comience a recordar ó puede que se vuelva algo permanente.

― ¿No hay nada que yo pueda hacer? ― cuestiono levantándose de la camilla y arrancándose la intravenosa donde le administraron suero. 

― Va a necesitar muchos cuidados y sobre todo tienes que hablarle de sí mismo pero...delicadamente ¿de acuerdo? Trata de evitar que sufra cambios de humor repentinos, se paciente ¿podrás? ― el menor asintió inquieto y ansioso por ver a Harry de nuevo. Aún no terminaba de creer que había pasado un año entero desde aquella vez que se despidieron en el aeropuerto. ―Louis las enfermeras me dijeron que...

―Están malinterpretándolo todo, por favor no pregunte más― respondió con miedo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. El silencio prevaleció unos segundos más hasta que Louis llegó hasta la puerta. ― ¿Puedo ir con él?

―Él está esperándote.

[...]

―Hola...―su voz era diminuta mientras se abría paso entre las mesillas metálicas y recibía una mirada fugaz de la enfermera quién parecía estar inyectando de nuevo la agujilla de la intravenosa pero esta vez en el antebrazo. 

En cuanto la mirada del mayor se dirigió al pequeño cuerpo, sin razón alguna extendió los brazos para el menor pero lo siguiente que Louis vio fue como la enfermera al esquivar la mano de Harry que casi golpea en su cara, terminó dejando caer el delgado metal que iba a su brazo. 

Louis rió bajito por el rostro de fastidio de ella mientras Harry aun sonreía bobamente mientras admiraba al niño de ojos azules cubrir su boca con su mano. 

―Señor Walton, por favor necesito que se quede quieto.

―Pero es que no necesito esto, me encuentro bien, quiero irme a casa ― Louis admiro con una sonrisa floja el puchero que el chico en la camilla le dedicaba a la enfermera, suplicante. 

―Si no recibe la dosis que prescribió el médico no podrá irse a casa con su chico, ahora, quédese quieto― gruño la enfermera pero fue Harry quien esta vez idolatró la imagen de un Louis sonrojado. 

Cuando la enfermera término de molestarle, observó cómo el pequeño de ojos tristes miraba perdido las puntas de sus zapatos y se retiró. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas nuevamente y el mayor sintió un calambre abrumador, pero finalmente no había nada, solo un puñal de sentimientos, sin pies ni cabeza.

―Acércate― pidió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse nuevamente, no entendía nada, pero cuando extendió su mano nuevamente hasta aquella cara llena de marcas púrpuras y rosadas sintió que estaba tocando algo prohibido, una obra de arte de esas que tienen un letrero de  _ no tocar _ pero que ignora completamente, demasiado enamorado de aquellos ojos tristes.

―Yo sé que no me recuerdas...pero está bien, ¿sí? te prometo que lo harás.

― ¿Y si no? ― inquirió, sintiendo como su cabeza se acunaba en sus manos, tan suave como una canción de cuna y tan frágil como las cipselas de un diente de león.

―Y si no, yo te contaré todo― las manos de Louis acariciaron nuevamente la suya y se sentía ideal, como la efervescencia de una bebida fría en un verano infernal.

― ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ti? ― un ligero hipido resbaló de los delgados labios y pudiese parecer una escena romántica el modo en que las llamas de sus dedos acariciaron los párpados cerrados de Louis.

― ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de algo tan mío? ― más sollozos no tardaron en inundar las paredes y su vergüenza cayó como una capa sin amarrar, porque estaba destrozado por completo. 

La idea de que Harry le llamase suyo sin recordar su historia era como aquellos cuentos de las almas gemelas que traspasan el tiempo y el espacio, buscando encontrarse aún sin recordarse. 

Su mano acerco con cuidado el rostro de Louis al suyo, hipnotizado por el río de lágrimas que se calmaba por encima de aquellos pliegues rosados que era su pequeña boca, murmurando bajito una y otra vez ,  _ perdón _ . 

―Shh, no llores― le prestó poca atención a la jeringa en su brazo cuando con su otra mano sujeto la de Louis. 

―Deberías odiarme, por mi culpa ya no recuerdas a tus seres queridos, deberías torcer mi mano, no tomarla así, como si...

―Como si te amará, como si tus manos me aferrasen a la vida y me dieran la bienvenida tus ojos ― fue el quien esta vez besó los nudillos huesudos de Louis. ― Si no recuerdo nada, volverás a poblarme, pequeña rosa, ahora por favor, bésame.


	17. Mi hogar

Brillaban en sus ojos flemas sedientas mientras seguían sus pupilas la figura besada por el sol que se despojaba de sus prendas revelando ante el intruso la piel virgen; su lengua hidrato sus labios secos mientras a pasos lentos salía de su escondite detrás del árbol, aún sin ser percibido por el joven que dándole la espalda se adentraba en aquella agua de cristal conocido por los clanes por tantos mitos.  
  
Se detuvo un par de segundos más a contemplar aquella espalda llena de grandes y púrpuras constelaciones de dolor que dejaban a la vista unos huesos cansados. Su pequeña figura caminaba aún más río adentro, hasta que los hoyuelos de su espalda eran los sagrados visitantes del agua helada, mientras su dulce tararear llegaba a los oídos del intruso quien salía de su transe y miraba las prendas sobre la enorme piedra a su izquierda.  
  
Tomó unos segundos lanzarlas al aire, donde quedaron atrapadas entre las rebeldes ramas del enorme sauce y con una enorme sonrisa, comenzó a despojarse de las suyas para después lentamente entrar en el lago.  
  
—Sombreado del más claro azul, pero no es suficiente...— el chapoteo del agua cuando brinco sobre las puntas de sus pies mojo el torso del nuevo visitante quien sonreía por la reacción del hijo del río.  
  
— ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!— sus mejillas se torcieron pero no cedieron a una sonrisa mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.  
  
— ¿Cuándo perderás esa costumbre de hablarme de usted? Soy más joven que tú— había una especie de melodía sobre el aire; tan dulce como una flauta y delicada como el arpa, pero eso era tan solo lo que sus oídos percibían mientras sus miradas estaban encandiladas sobre la luz roja del atardecer.  
  
—No sé qué busca pero...  
  
—Te busco a ti ¿no lo entiendes acaso?  
  
— No, lo lamento, permiso — fue como lo temía y como lo anhelaba en silencio mientras el fuego corría por su piel.  
  
— ¿Por qué me mientes? — el agua parecía abrirle paso hacia su contacto y cuando finalmente sintió la fiebre de su piel , él le privaba de su mirada.  
  
—Porque no quiero ponerte en peligro...— no había silencio, no con la fuerte brisa ni con la mano húmeda que se acercaba hacia su cintura.  
  
— ¿Has olvidado quién soy?  
  
— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba olvidarme del temible guerrero que fue bendecido por los dioses y que ha dejado en llamas a cinco imperios a sus diecinueve años?  
  
—Me alagas pequeño —él sonrío cuando un largo bufido salió de aquel par de delgados labios mientras intentaba apartarse.  
  
—Déjame ir.  
  
— ¿Realmente no lo ves?— sostener su rostro entre sus manos lo hacía sentir bendecido, como si fuese oro y él, el codicioso dragón. — ¿No ves que estoy enamorado de ti? — pero no era más que un miserable, con ojos hambrientos frente a la cueva llena de zafiros puros.  
  
— ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? ¡Eres un niño jugando al guerrero y dentro solo eres un grandísimo...  
  
—Sé que le temes a ese sentimiento, con tanta fuerza que huyes de mí.  
  
— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo al amor!— la risa irónica de su pecho retuvo su paso en su garganta, cuando sintió el fuerte tirón en su cintura que lo mantenía cautivo; frente contra frente, gracias a las callosas manos quienes lo levantaban en el agua.  
  
—Yo sí, le temo a esto que siento. He visto a la muerte con mis propios ojos pero ahora la he tomado de su cintura y es tan gloriosa como un elixir y voy contra el tiempo, siempre, pero ahora tu aliento lo detiene mientras regreso como ciervo al cerezo— vagas manos recorrían como turistas hambrientos el algodón elegante de sus curvas, labios jugaban curiosos entre mejillas quemadas por el verano. — Por favor, déjame amarte.  
  
—Esto no está bien...ellos nos castigaran.  
  
—Nadie está sucio por amar, ten fe— la presión en sus caderas se volvió salvaje al igual que el viento y sus piernas se acomodaron en su torso obedientes.  
  
—Harry...  
  
—Shh— era como el puñal definitivo en un cuerpo torturado, una caricia al solitario.  
  
Sus labios adoraban dedicarle su amor al superior y luego al inferior, como un juego para complacer su boca y después humedecerlos con su saliva mientras su lengua intrusa quemaba con dulzura.  
  
—Estamos...desnudos —la orilla de una traviesa sonrisa se podía apreciar más fácilmente que la línea del horizonte; quería ver sus delgados pliegues enrojecidos entre sus dientes y quería amarlo, amarlo hasta el séptimo paraíso o infierno. — ¡Ou!  
  
Pero no había respuestas más que su feroz mirada, sus manos volvían hambrientas y él podía ver los cuernos de un ciervo imaginario, simples ramas detrás de él acompañadas por un campo de flores lilas que hacían al cielo y al purgatorio parecer palabras mientras gentilmente sus manos se abrían paso entre su intimidad.  
  
—Ah, mmh, uh , uh — manos abiertas al crimen, cadenas de suspiros, miradas congeladas pero sangre dulce como un vino que ardía en la garganta.  
  
—Eres divino , príncipe Louis— con sus delicadas manos arañaba por instinto la piel en busca de un corazón que entibiar, misericordioso se aferraba a su espalda y sus ojos como una ruidosa cascada entre gemidos y estremecimientos placenteros.  
  
[...]  
  
— Si no recuerdo nada, volverás a poblarme, pequeña rosa, ahora por favor, bésame —había un huracán en su mente y el aliento del mayor parecía un calor que fundiría cualquier cordura.— Tal vez así te recuerde...  
  
— No puedo  _‹‹Perdón, perdón amor››_ — dolía negarse a la cura cuando las heridas estaban tan infectadas, tenía unas infinitas ganas de llorar, acunarse en sus brazos como lo hacía desde pequeño y recibir sus besos, pero no habría nada de eso. El no lo merecía. —No es como en los cuentos de hadas.  
  
—Podría serlo ¿Dónde quedó tu fe, pequeña rosa?  
  
— ¿Por qué recuerdas eso? ¿Por qué te has olvidado de mí? — no debía llorar más, tenía que ser valiente por una vez en su vida y aceptar su culpa, ¿no era todo parte de crecer?  
  
— Perdóname...yo, note la rosa en mi brazo y pensé que era por ti, además eres algo pequeño.  
  
—Ha hablado la rana de metro noventa— sus hoyuelos aparecieron e inundaron la habitación con una grave carcajada mientras Louis solo mordía su labio, encantado, condenado.  
  
— ¿Quién eres en mi vida principito?  
  
—No sé si puedo contestarte eso—había un escalofrío amable en su muñeca cuando sus largos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, sonrió débilmente mientras se sentaba en un pequeño espacio de la camilla, la mano de Harry aún vagaba por su cintura. — Pero tú siempre has sido lo único que yo he tenido, y...—más hipidos involuntarios brotaron— te fuiste hace un año y no llamabas, luego conociste a un chico y ya no pude comunicarme contigo hasta hace unos días; estabas enfermo y me dijiste que habías terminado con él y...  
  
—Tranquilo, pequeño, no llores ¿por mi? — la respiración del menor se regulaba lentamente, miraba el largo cabello color chocolate con unos débiles rizos en las puntas. Tan diferente y distinto como la última vez que miro aquellos ojos, que son los mismo pero que no lo reconocen.  
  
—Siempre me decías eso...—sonrió ante el rostro confundido de Harry. —Desde que era pequeño tu me pedías que no llorara, que no lo hiciera, por ti, siempre me decías que no querías verme triste y yo siempre te hago caso...aun no entiendo por qué.  
  
— ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Tal vez?— su risa era nerviosa y llena de esperanza, Louis temía apagarla.  
  
—Ayer me regalaste flores...rosas, rojas como siempre— admiraba como las pequeñas manos temblaban y como su voz se rompía. —Tal vez no lo recuerdes tampoco, pero me escribiste una carta.  
  
— ¿Qué decía?  
  
—Qué te tatuaste...y que me llevabas debajo de la piel—las lágrimas eran silenciosas pero Harry las observaba empapar aquellas delgadas mejillas de ese rostro tan demacrado.  
  
— ¿Por qué lloras Louis?  
  
—Porque, yo en verdad nunca te deje ir, aún cuando me dejaste solo...yo hice mi hogar en ti y me aterra la idea de perderte ó el que nunca me recuerdes, porque yo te...  
  
—Basta pequeño, ya, shh— si había dolor en sus huesos, en sus músculos, en su piel, no importaba, porque tenía aquellas alas sosteniéndolo, porque las piezas rotas estaban regadas por todo el camino de dolor que sentía pero ahora estaba a un lado de Harry, siendo sostenido como tanto lo necesitaba.  
  
Los sollozos parecían barrer hasta las esquinas de la habitación, el mayor se mordía el labio ansioso de poder besarlo pero sus hipidos tristes hacían que algo se sintiese mal dentro.  
  
— ¿Louis...puedo preguntarte algo?— el nombrado asintió con su rostro escondido en el brazo de Harry.  
  
— ¿Tu y yo...no somos pareja, cierto? Por eso no me quisiste besar— Louis asintió, abrazando el torso del mayor suavemente con sus manos. — ¿Tu y yo no nos vemos desde hace un año, cierto?— Louis asintió nuevamente, con sus labios pegados en el pecho del más alto. —Yo no estoy con nadie y... tú y yo nos queremos ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?  
  
— ¡Porque Louis esta con alguien más!— el cuerpo del menor se tensó ante aquella voz, Harry miró a un joven de brillantes ojos en la puerta quién tenía marcas rojizas en sus nudillos. Su mirada bajó al rostro de Louis quién comenzó a bajar de la camilla y fue fulminado por el otro chico que estaba de pie en la puerta.  
  
— Elliot, el doctor dijo que...  
  
—Ya he hablado con él, ahora sal y espera con Sam afuera, hablaré con mi amigo — había ira en su sistema mientras veía a un Louis nervioso acercarse a la puerta.  
  
— ¿Tienes frío? ¿Hambre? Puedo ir por algunas cosas a casa...— preguntó Louis a Harry.  
  
—Vas a ir— amenzó Elliot buscando algo en su bolsillo — Sam te llevara a casa de Harry; guarda sus cosas y llévalas a la mansión, se quedará una temporada con nosotros hasta que se recupere.  
  
— ¿De verdad?— Harry sonrió ante la alegría en la voz del pequeño, que de a poco vio apagarse cuando miro a Elliot. Todo era demasiado familiar y anhelaba saber por qué. —Nos vemos en un rato, Hazz.  
  
—Te espero principito — su sonrisa se fue nublando mientras la puerta se cerraba.  
  
[...]  
  
—Es increíble ¿no crees? Harry...recuerdo aquella época en la que era un gran tipo, todo hasta que se metió en eso de los libros y se volvió aburrido, ahora parece que alguien se contagió de eso... ¿no quieres divertirte un poco Louis?  
  
—No gracias, solo quiero llegar a casa de Harry y hacer lo que Elliot me pidió.  
  
—Vaya, que obediente, pensé que después de enterarte de su hijo querrías alejarte de él, pero en fin, tan fiel como una perra. Se ve que aspiras bajo.  
  
El sonido del motor detrás de él lo hizo suspirar de alivio, introdujo la llave y entró finalmente a la enorme casa, todo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, ni un detalle había cambiado. No pasó más de un minuto para que llegara a la habitación que aun no perdía aquel aroma, canela y vainilla.  
  
Abrió el closet, sacando las dos enormes maletas dentro, aquellas que Harry tenía guardadas para cuando se fuera muy lejos de ahí con él, sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo de esas promesas de hace años. Cerró ambas cuando ya parecían a punto de reventar, llenas de todas las prendas de Harry, que olían vagamente a él, pero no del todo. ‹‹ ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?››  
  
—Porque tú estabas enamorado de ella...y yo no podía con ese dolor— sentarse en su cama se sentía como algo prohibido mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que hubiese sido de ellos si él le hubiese dicho a Harry que estaba enamorado de él, solo de él y que Elliot era una mentira, una que creció debido a su orgullo y sus celos cuando Harry se comprometió con Samantha. El destino tiene un morboso sentido del humor, pensaba él, una vez que Louis escondió sus sentimientos y se encapricho con Elliot, Harry terminó su compromiso y relación con Samanta. —Tal vez...— su vista se perdió en los cajones del escritorio grande y de color caoba en la esquina de la habitación.  
  
Los famosos cuadernillos de cuero estaban frente a él, con una suave y silenciosa demencia parecían susurrar ser leídos. Abrió el resto de los cajones, sacando desesperado todos los cuadernillos dentro y lanzándolos en la segunda maleta. Suspiro débil, como una velita de cumpleaños que no se acaba y cuando abrió sus ojos, observó el frasco, aquel que había hecho para Harry con el pequeño tallo de rosa dentro.  
  
— ¿Cómo es posible que sigues viva?  
  
 _‹‹ He visto a la muerte con mis propios ojos pero ahora la he tomado de su cintura y es tan gloriosa como un elixir y voy contra el tiempo siempre pero ahora tu aliento lo detiene mientras regreso como ciervo al cerezo.››_

_‹‹ Por favor, déjame amarte.››_

_‹‹Nadie está sucio por amor, ten fe.››_

Sus piernas temblaron aun con el frasco en sus manos, era como si le cortasen la respiración por unos instantes y pudiese escuchar aquellas voces claramente en su cabeza.

— ¿Acabaste?— asintió caminando hasta la puerta con la mirada de Sam encima. — ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Es un regalo...se lo di a Harry unos años atrás, ¿Qué haces? ¡Dámelo!

— ¿Hace años eh? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

— ¡Asume lo que quieras! Solo dámelo Sam— volvía de nuevo a aquella situación, donde se sentía débil, frágil y dejaba de ser ese niño perdido y se convertía en el Peter Pan que merecía.

—Si lo quieres, ya sabes qué hacer perra— la sangre estaba gritando, estaba quemándole las venas mientras miraba a Sam cubriendo su mejilla. — Te lo buscaste pequeña zorra.

_‹‹ No llores ¿por mi?››_


	18. Él príncipe

Un rollo de película roto, imágenes borrosas, flashes que cortaban su memoria como una navaja cortando la cuerda que mantenía a la nave y al ancla juntas. Sonidos de una melodía de piano triste. Menta, pasto mojado ó té de manzanilla. De vuelta a la realidad, solo sentía el neutro sabor de la medicina y olía el alcohol con el que desinfectaban su piel aquellas enfermeras de blanco y manos toscas.

Cuando sus párpados se abrieron, su mejor amigo no estaba ahí hablándole más sobre su vida y su amistad, en su lugar, había una manta abrigadora color rosa pastel con dibujos de gatos sobre su cuerpo, sus párpados vacilaban mirando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana en la que reposaba la nieve. Hacía tanto frío, sus manos tomaron la manta acomodándola hasta su cuello y busco la pantalla del pequeño control de la calefacción en la pared, encendido. Suspiro con nerviosismo y de pronto se preguntó si lo habían dejado solo.

Tenía miedo, demasiado si fuese lo suficientemente valiente para admitir; Elliot le habló de sus padres, de su hermana, de su carrera y sus hobbies, le contó de las chicas con las que salió, le hablo de lo que él mismo le había contado sobre Francia en un par de llamadas. Pero nuevamente, no había nada y cuando se atrevió a preguntar sobre Louis, el ambiente se había tensado como un hilo a punto de sucumbir a la presión, tal como su respiración.

—Cuando yo era gruñón y lo trataba algo mal solías decirme que él estaba tan solo como tú y yo, decías que él llenaba el vacío, que éramos una familia, sinceramente nunca estuve de acuerdo pero tú siempre lo ponías primero, incluso sobre mi y tu propia familia.

Cada palabra se sentía tan cierta como el dolor en su cuerpo, porque le explicaba cosas sobre sus padres, de su relación conflictiva con ellos y nada, no había nada que recordar. Elliot le hablaba de su fuerte relación con hermana mayor y nada. Le hablaba de Samantha, con quien iba a casarse años atrás y nuevamente, nada. Pero todo era diferente cuando mencionaban a Louis, a ese pequeño chico de mejillas hundidas y ojos estelares, cuando le hablaba de él recordaba esas melodías tristes tocadas por una gran piano en sus sueños, Elliot más tarde le reveló sin conocer sus pensamientos que Louis solía tocar el piano.

Y él sonrió amargamente, porque seguía sin recordarlo y le dolía pensar en su rostro triste que le prometía saltar a alta mar cuando su memoria se ahogase en el cruel azul.

—Respira pequeño pajarito, alas cerradas y ojos empapados, respira pequeño pajarito, estoy aquí — la puerta se abría con lentitud acompañada por una voz vacilante, lo primero que observó eran unas pequeñas manos cubiertas por unos guantes marrón sostener dos bolsas de plástico. — Las estrellas son señales para que te detengas, recuéstate aquí para amar, para que no me dejes más.

— ¿Louis? — su voz sonó sobre el silencio con fiereza, sus pupilas se dilataron al mirar el lado izquierdo de aquella huesuda barbilla teñida de un morado vibrante, abarcaba espacio hasta llegar al labio donde un corte grande resaltaba la piel pálida.

—Hey, shh. No debo de estar aquí, pero pensé que tal vez despertarías con mucha hambre —no llevaba su gorro de lana y los mechones de cabello en su frente daban paso a la mirada de Harry para notar una cicatriz rojiza en su ceja, mientras, el menor caminaba hacia él colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa a su lado. — ¿Tienes frío?

— ¿Qué te ha sucedido? — poco le importó el salvajismo con el que casi brinca de la cama, pero si los desconcertó la manera en que Louis reaccionó, dando un paso hacia atrás con un aura llena de miedo, como un animal acostumbrado a ser herido.

—Estoy bien— respondió en voz baja y siguió su camino hasta la mesilla donde comenzó a sacar la comida que había comprado para Harry. Sus manos se movían nerviosas, la mirada sobre él le hacía reaccionar así pero había sido la única opción, si hubiese tomado el maquillaje antes de salir se hubiera topado con Elliot y era en definitiva a quien menos quería ver.

Cuando la comida estaba servida, finalmente hizo contacto con aquel par de ojos angustiados, un entrecejo arrugado haciéndoles compañía.

Louis recordó las palabras del médico sobre la amnesia del dueño de aquel par de gemas y tuvo que repetirse optimista, que recordaría, porque Harry no podía olvidarlos. Sus pies se movieron silenciosos hasta la camilla y antes de levantar su mirada admiro como el mayor se cubría el cuerpo entero con la manta de gatos y mordía su labio intentando esconder el frío que tenía.

—Traje algo de tu ropa, el doctor dijo que no podías quitarte la bata pero lo convencí de que pudieras ponerte algo encima — dio ligeros pasos hasta el sillón donde había dejado una de las maletas con ropa. — Me condiciono con que si llegas a sentir síntomas de fiebre o escalofríos te la quitarás ¿de acuerdo?

—Pequeño...

—Creo que esto podría funcionar— interrumpió, ignorante sacaba las prendas de la maleta, unos pantalones de franela, calcetines, un suéter y un gorro, regreso hasta la camilla rápido y nervioso. —Vaya, creo que también tengo frío— se giró hacia el sillón y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta de mezclilla— mm ¿donde la deje? — Harry miraba como sus manos se movían con una histeria angustiosa. —Bueno, no importa— nuevamente hasta la camilla, el mayor continuaba sentado aún con la manta a su alrededor y observando sus movimientos— Tienes que abrigarte...

—Louis— su voz cesó la intranquila respiración del menor, el suspiro contenido de una presa cautiva en su mente.— ¿Pequeño? —lentamente sacó su mano de la manta y capturó entre su palma el lado opuesto de la herida en aquel precioso rostro. Los párpados de Louis se cerraron ante aquella caricia que creaba una desencadenación de suspiros mientras sus largas pestañas parecían los elegantes bordados del marco de una pintura triste. — ¿Qué sucedió? — hablaba con devoción, con una suavidad que Louis no reconocía, que había olvidado.

El monitor cardíaco comenzó a sonar lentamente cuando había hipidos y sollozos escapándose de los labios del menor. Segundos después su otra mano colocó la manta sobre los hombros del más pequeño, cubriéndolo del frío, acariciando su cintura con la estrategia de pequeños círculos sobre la tela.

—No llores— rogó cuando los sollozos comenzaron repetirse de manera más constante —Por mí ¿sí? no tienes que contarme si no quieres, pero no me gusta verte así. No me gusta que desaparezcas por horas y luego vuelvas lastimado.

—Yo...fui a tu casa y el estúpido amigo de Elliot tomó una de tus cosas, me enoje y él la lanzó por las escaleras, yo no quería que se rompiese — sus ojos se abrieron y Harry pudo sentirse un pirata que intentaba estabilizar su barco en medio de una tormenta.

‹‹ _Perdón, perdón››_

—Oh pequeño, no, no debiste de exponerte así, es solo un objeto, no vale tu dolor.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! —el hoyuelo en la mejilla del mayor apareció al escuchar el tono cándido y protestante de un niño molesto.

—Entiéndeme tú a mí, te expusiste por un objeto mío que ni en un millón de años valdrá la pena a cambio del dolor de tu mejilla —malditas largas pestañas revoloteaban alrededor de las enrojecidas pupilas como si fuesen las alas de una mariposa que recién nacía y probaba. El pulgar acarició el ligero puchero de quien tenía aquella expresión de infante regañado con el opuesto borde de su labio rojizo. — ¿Ahora como se supone que podre robarte un beso si esta lastimada tu boquita?

Y esta vez, como el atardecer en oriente pero en cuestión de segundos sus mejillas se colocaban como el lienzo rojizo detrás del romántico sol. Harry sonrió ampliamente, complacido y conmovido al ver como Louis comenzaba nuevamente a jugar con sus dedos mientras su rostro seguía siendo acariciado.

—No era cualquier objeto, es un regalo que yo te hice hace algunos años — ambas manos del mayor reposaron esta vez en aquella cintura, sosteniéndola mientras los ojos de Louis miraban las cicatrices del accidente que se asomaban por el cuello de Harry. —Si nos recordaras entenderías porque me arriesgue por ella...perdón, yo no quise decirlo así, no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

—Tú nunca me haces sentir mal, todo lo contrario desde que desperté, eres lo único que se siente auténtico en mi vida—sonrió victorioso por ver nuevamente la luz en aquellos ojos, parecía calmar aquella sensación de pelicula rota que le hostigaba. —No recuerdo quien era antes Louis, pero el yo de ahora te pide que nunca más te expongas a un daño así ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo.

‹‹Mentiroso››

—Bien, ¿quieres ahora contarme sobre ese dichoso objeto? — había un demonio en aquella condenada y bella sonrisa que iluminó aquel rostro triste y Harry quería retratarla, fotografiarla, guardarla en aquel nuevo rollo de recuerdos como si él fuese un bebé y esa su primer memoria.

Louis se apartó de él y caminó hasta la mochila y presentó en sus manos un pequeño frasco con un brote de rosa dentro flotando en el agua.

—No se ha marchitado desde que te la di— había una expresión de dolor en su frente y Louis temió que estuviera mal mostrarle aquel objeto.

— ¿Cuándo fue?—cuestiono con una pizca de escepticismo y otra de curiosidad.

—Cuando ganaste en tu primer concurso escribiendo algo precioso, te molestaste un poco porque yo me había ido directamente de la escuela a la sala de conferencias, luego fuimos a cenar para celebrar juntos ya que yo no había comido desde la mañana.

— ¿Solo nosotros?

‹‹ _No abras la boca››_

— Solíamos ser solo tú y yo — su mano acomodo detrás de su oreja uno de sus largos mechones de cabello, tenía miedo, no quería lastimar a Harry, sabía que no debía forzar a su cabeza a recordar. Pero estaba tan desesperado porque lo recordara, dolía el olvido, era como si ahora todo lo hubiese vivido él solo.

— Fue un maravilloso día supongo, gane un premio haciendo lo que amo y seguramente mi familia se sintió muy orgullosa de verme recibir aquel reconocimiento.

—La canción que cantaba hace unos segundos— Louis busco las manos de él que seguía con su mirada fija en el movimiento lento de la rosa dentro del frasco. —Esa canción la compusimos ambos, esa noche. Al siguiente día no fui a clases porque habíamos dormido hasta muy tarde, tu escribiendo y yo tocando para ti. Esa noche escribiste tu siguiente cuento — vacilante como el eco de la lluvia en una plaza vacía, así de vacilante fue la primera lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Harry.

—Tengo tanto miedo ahora, de no recordar nunca— sus enormes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura con necesidad y enterró su rostro en el pecho del menor, el contacto dolía, porque había moretones debajo, pero Louis no podía negar aquel necesitado y anhelado contacto.

—No llores pequeño pajarito, no tengas más miedo, estás aquí, realmente amado, así que no llores más — si Harry pudiera recomendar una mejor medicina, recetaría aquella voz, aquellos brazos, aquel olor a menta y a té de manzanilla.

—No te detengas— acomodo su oído contra la caja torácica escuchando las anestesiantes vibraciones.

—Vuela más, pero cerca, porque lejos, tiene que ser juntos, pequeño pajarito me siento ciego, pero cuando vuelas, el cielo se ve bien— como el primer contacto con la marea, sus manos acariciaban su cabello, y su voz manteniéndolo. —Estás temblando Harry, vamos a cambiarte ¿sí? — él solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir, mirándolo expectante aun después de que la corriente de frío lo recorriera, Louis tomaba la manta de sus hombros y le extendía unos calzoncillos, luego levantaba la manta para darle privacidad.

—Pensé que me ayudarías también con ellos— comentó juguetón.

—Tonto.

— ¿Me ayudas con el resto?

Los siguientes segundos transcurrieron en silencio, pero no era incómodo, los ojos de Harry deleitándose de la vista frente a él con un Louis sonrojado hasta los huesos con sus manos aún cubiertas por los guantes, rozando la piel. Después de un par de minutos llenos de risas pícaras con él acercando al menor hacia su cuerpo por la cintura, prolongando la tarea de abrigarlo, el más joven comentó;

—Tienes que comer ahora ¿sí? espero aun no se haya enfriado — deseo, lanzando la bata del hospital a un lado y admirando a un perfecto y abrigado Harry. — Creo que debería conectar los cables...el doctor querrá matarme. Harry sonreía, encandilándose en cada movimiento del menor quien después de reconectar algunos de los cables y sondas con éxito, acomodaba la manta rosa sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto señalando el frasco que aún mantenía Harry en sus manos, el mayor asintió y se lo entrego con duda, admiro como se removió la rosa en el agua cuando la dejó sobre la mesa a su lado.

— ¿Tenemos alguna clase de fetiche con las rosas? — Louis estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, tomando solo su té que casi escupe al reír.

—Tu cuento favorito cuando éramos niños era El Principito, lo entendías, siempre tuviste esa clase de alma vieja, en mi opinión —admiro la sonrisa adolorida iluminar con tranquilidad el rostro de Louis. — Mi cuento favorito es Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me encantaba que me lo leyeras antes de dormir...las rosas aparecían en muchos de los cuentos que me leías y yo siempre te preguntaba porque, cuando crecimos y encontraste la razón, fue el mismo día que decidiste que no ibas a estudiar lo que tus padres querían.

—Continúa...por favor.

—Discutiste con ellos, yo estaba ahí porque me pediste que te acompañara y me enoje con la reacción de tu papá, así que le lancé la pintura roja que llevaba conmigo por un encargo de Elliot. Su traje blanco se manchó, grito y tu solo me tomaste de la mano para irnos de ahí.

Harry contemplaba las muecas en su rostro particular, parecía que había sido una experiencia difícil para él y para Louis, pero ahora, ahí, le causaba risa y algo de orgullo lo que Louis hizo.

— Yo lo lamente mucho...quise que regresaramos para pedirle perdón a tu papá pero tú no querías, estabas triste y yo solo te seguí. Maneje en carretera de noche porque decidiste parar a comprar alcohol y después de todas las latas pensé que si moría, prefería fuera por mis propias manos.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — cuestionó desesperado, no era como si pudiese recordar aquello pero lo sentía y recordar esas sensaciones hacia todo doler menos.

— ¿Ya no quieres comer? — pregunto y él negó. — Perdón que deje esto a medias pero es algo tarde, yo no debería de estar aquí ahora...

— ¡No! quédate, termina de contarme mientras dormimos, puedo crear algo de espacio aquí conmigo— sus manos rogaban infantilmente mientras Louis se levantaba de la cama y guardaba en silencio la comida, no quería meterse en más problemas con Elliot. — No quiero quedarme solo.

—Harry...

—Por favor.

—Dormimos en el auto porque yo no sabía cómo llegar, me dijiste que no me disculpara con tu papá, dijiste que yo era tu Alicia— de nuevo su sonrisa apareció, Harry estiró su brazo pidiéndole que le diese su mano, la cual le entregó.— pintando las rosas blancas de rojo.

— ¿Cuándo fue que comencé a llamarte principito? — atraía con sus manos a Louis hacia la cama.

—Yo era algo...muy pequeño cuando era niño, me gustaban las rosas y El principito, como dije, era tu libro favorito, se volvió algo nuestro desde entonces. Cuando alguien te preguntaba porque escogiste estudiar letras les decías que por el principito —la expresión de dolor era clara, sus manos sostenían con fuerza las de Louis quién lo miraba triste, odiando ser la razón por la cual ahora Harry sufría. — Es mejor que me vaya.

— ¡No! No, por favor, te recordaré, te prometo que lo haré, solo quédate conmigo, por favor — apretaba con miedo las manos, sentía terror por todo su cuerpo mientras el menor buscaba separarse de él. Sintió la humedad inmediata de sus mejillas y el forcejeo del pequeño para que lo soltase, pero cuando lo logro, no se apartó, no dio ni siquiera un paso atrás.

—Tranquilo, Harry respira ¿sí? no voy a ningún lado, lo prometo, solo respira, si el monitor comienza a sonar ellos vendrán y tendré que irme — su rostro era sostenido por manos pequeñas mientras su mirada señalaba con urgencia el monitor.

—Duerme conmigo— rogó minutos después, acabando con el silencio y levantando la manta de gatitos y moviéndose entre siseos para hacerle lugar aunque Louis miraba dudoso. — ¿Louis?

En silencio, él apagó las luces y se deshizo de sus botas, subió a la cama observando las grietas de felicidad que se formaban en el rostro de Harry quien al instante en que Louis termino de acomodar la cobija sobre ambos se ancló a la cintura del menor nuevamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y acomodando su cabeza sobre sus costillas, escuchando su respiración.

—Dulces sueños pequeña rosa.

Louis sonrió al darse cuenta que en cuestión de minutos, Harry se había realmente quedado dormido así y se sintió bien, porque él lo cuidaría con todo lo que tenía, lo protegería como al capullo dentro de ese frasco. No importaban los golpes, si él estaba a salvo.

No podía negarse a sí mismo el miedo que sentía de que Elliot llegase por la mañana y lo encontrase así, pero tampoco podía negar que el contacto de Harry serenaba el dolor, su abrazo era como el primer día de sol después de un largo invierno. El insomnio lo acompañó hasta las altas madrugadas con ese exacto pensamiento, con Elliot y su cruel invierno, con esa mirada que confundió con soles cuando eran simples copos, montañas de nieve.

Después volvía a pensar en Harry, a su lado y a la vez tan lejos de él.

Había leído en alguna parte que una vez que las personas se van, nunca regresan, nunca lo hacen realmente y con aquella frase imprecisa en su mente, escurrió sus dedos entre el cabello rebelde de Harry. Todo para intentar calmar su propio miedo que crecía desmedido y envolvía sus huesos con los de él, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, cuidadoso de sus heridas a pesar de que el doctor le explicó que estas eran superficiales con excepción de la que lastimó su cabeza.

— Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, te diría lo mucho que te amo, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaríamos viviendo en una pequeña casa con Thomas...él te adoraría...perdóname por arruinarlo, perdóname por habernos destruido así.

Palabras mordaces como el aullido fracturado de un lobo moribundo, había una desagradable sensación corriendo por su piel, sentía que con cada caricia de Harry, se contaminaba más su espíritu de culpa. Como si él fuese un ave de mal agüero necesitada de un príncipe al que impurificar, y esa sensación de ser la maldad en zona de gloria le parecía grotesca, despreciable, lo ensuciaba.

‹‹ _Nadie está sucio por amar››_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, podía escuchar sus respiraciones y sentía de nuevo el dolor en su intimidad, la presión en sus caderas, las heridas en su espalda. Recordaba la sensación de ser solamente un pedazo de carne, denigrado a ser un ser domado para servir, callar el ajeno y propio dolor. Fue ahí, en esa fría habitación y en esos mismos brazos, que a pesar del fuego, no lograba encender la cuerda empapada que se desmoronaba en su oscuridad. Fue ahí la primera ocasión en que murió, ahí en sus brazos, con toda su inocencia arrebatada.

— Tú siempre fuiste el verdadero príncipe.


	19. Caramelos

****

Lo miraba dormir entre sus brazos, semejaba un ángel que descansa en las nubes, paz adornando los holanes que tenía por pestañas, la tormenta de nieve parecía haberse aliado con el sol, provocando que una potente luz blanca entrará entre las tablillas de la persiana, iluminando en líneas aquel rostro oscuro por las agresiones.

Los brazos del menor estaban alrededor de su cuello y una de sus manos reposaba en su pecho, su corazón parecía solo latir para mecerla, para arrullar y convencerla de quedarse ahí. Sus desgraciadas pupilas miraban cada poro de su piel como si fuese un diente de león germinando, suave bajo las yemas curiosas, labios pálidos y entreabiertos, como la puerta a un corazón que teme a los forasteros.

Hacía tres días que no sentía tanta paz y se cuestionaba por que finalmente lograba sentirla con tan solo tener a aquel joven a su lado. Se encontró comparándolo con un muñeco roto, del cual cada hilo, cada porción de tela, era todo eso que no podía recordar.

Consideraba que tal vez su insistente cercanía podía incomodar a Louis, cuando sus manos traviesas al entrar en contacto como la marea, oscurecían aquellos arenosos pómulos como dos islas que él necesitaba desesperadamente pisar con besos. Había estas olas de felicidad, orillando a los bordes de sus labios a crear unos pequeños huecos en sus mejillas, ahí se escondía un cálido Louis quien se removía contra él con pereza.

Harry sonreía con la sinceridad de un enamorado que observa, que no recuerda, pero siente y se ancla a su cintura con gentileza, acercándolo a él como el niño y su inseparable compañero. Cuando sus ojos se cierran, despide su rostro como sabiendo en el fondo que no la vería pronto.

  


[…]

La corriente sanguínea por su cuerpo era pesada, su corazón se sentía así, como un martillo de acero que coloreaba de caos la porcelana a cada impacto, la rompía.

—Eres lo peor que me sucedió en la vida.

Se sentía humillado, miserable al igual que el villano que llora mientras lastima, intentando reflejar su dolor para que lo curen, para que sane y alguien vea que hay un corazón que se joroba a sí mismo por el peso de un arma de guerra.

— ¿Qué te hice? —una voz histérica tosía y escupía la sangre de una herida nueva. — Yo quería una vida contigo ¿Por qué destruirme así?

— ¡Tú me destruiste a mí! ¡Tú me quitaste a mi mejor amigo y me hiciste caer por ti solo porque estabas desesperado! Estabas enamorado de él y decidiste usarme, te odio, te odio— su mano tomó nuevamente el cuello de su camisa, su puño parecía un juguete de cuerda que volvía a impactar una y otra vez.  


Cuando el juguete cae, él cae también contra un suelo que no lo siente, no lo entiende.

—No es así y no fue así...— se arrastraba por el suelo, forzando a las yemas de sus dedos a cargar el peso muerto del resto de su cuerpo, su rostro ardía igual al de un mártir que clava las espinas del mundo en su cabeza como una corona, su sangre teñía los dientes de león muertos en su piel que caían, lentamente marcando el rastro de un trágico amante.

— Te voy a utilizar del mismo modo, te haré a hacer sentir esto que siento yo — sus ojos estaban empapados, su cuerpo se sentía como un costal de huesos que se incendiaba, ardía cada uno de ellos.

—Por favor, detente— tomaba el miedo en una de sus manos, de la misma manera en que intentaba tomar la mano de Elliot, él podía verlo, el terror en su mirada. —No es así, yo te quiero, pero me estás haciendo mucho daño, estamos casados, unidos...vamos a ser muy infelices si no te detienes—su fragilidad acariciaba con ilusión sus rasgos, aún sintiendo las mentiras palpitando en su propio paladar.

—Repítelo, júrame que jamás me utilizaste, dime que me amas a mí y no a él— temblaban las llamas del incendio bajo su piel, le estaba acariciando, le estaba rogando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cual niño caprichoso que con lágrimas de cocodrilo anestesia, antes de tirar la primera mordida, dispuesto a devorar, a destruir.

—Te lo juro— respondió antes de sentir una presión sobre sus labios rotos, dolía la agresividad con la que buscaban más de él, quemaban como fierros calientes en la piel de un animal, marcado por un camino de cenizas. Testigo del cruce de los límites, del capricho de un hombre miserable y cruel.

—Me gustaría tanto creerte—agregó entre besos, las pupilas marinas comenzaron a buscar respuestas en los brazos que llegaron después, levantándolo por la cintura con una foránea gentileza.

Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el mármol, dolía al igual que hierro inyectado y ahora Elliot lo sostenía como una figura de cristal mientras llegaban a su habitación.

—Bésame — ordenó con una mirada infernal pero sin sol, el menor se acercó con mesura y un escalofrío que lo electrificaba con pánico lo amenazó, al mismo instante en que sus labios acariciaban con temor los del mayor. —Te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto, llenándose de lágrimas mientras veía como todo avanzaba a su alrededor y sentía el crudo reconfortante del edredón en su espalda. En su mirada había unas chispas benditas, como las luciérnagas en un lago durante el verano, pero no importaba cuánto brillo existiera ahí, las cicatrices y el dolor eran recordatorio de que todos esos destellos, eran tan solo radiaciones de veneno y amor tóxico.

—Eres mío, solo mío — sus manos escurridizas comenzaban a serpentear sus caderas por encima de la tela, respiración agitada, dedos que traían el invierno al ecuador.

—Quítate, quítate —Louis comenzó a gritar desesperado cuando Elliot dejó el peso de su cuerpo caer, aplastando las costillas que Sam había maltratado el día anterior.— Por favor, aléjate.

Si hubiese conectado su lengua a su razón, hubiese omitido aquella palabra con aquel tono, la noción de su pecho romperse sonaba al estrangulamiento de los gritos en su mente. La habitación se sofocó en un silencio violento, Louis se retorcía en la cama, un brazo intentando proteger su abdomen, masajeando con la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera, sin embargo, lo último que escucho esa tarde fue la puerta cerrarse con llave.

  


[...]

—Por donde tú vayas y pases, yo paso, y por donde tú brinques, también yo brincaré — era la mañana del inicio de un nuevo año, los pasillos estaban llenos de personas quienes venían a convivir con sus familiares internados, Thomas daba saltos entre los mosaicos mientras cantaba y sostenía la mano de Jodie.

—Thomas, canta un poco más bajo ¿sí? No queremos que nos regañen.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea él?

—No lo sé, seguramente debe ser un buen chico.

— ¿Y veremos a Louis también? Lo extraño mucho —la mujer acarició la mejilla rosada de Thomas, sonriendo plácidamente aunque ella también extrañaba al joven. Por otra parte, sabía que para que el joven le llamará y pidiera un favor era porque la situación en casa no debía de estar bien, ella fingió aceptar que creía la excusa sobre la gripe del chico, pero después de tantos años, ella no era ignorante a lo mucho que Louis siempre quería estar con Harry y es por ello que toda la mentira parecía fuera de lugar..

—No sé si lo veremos hoy cariño pero él necesita que cuidemos de Harry hoy ¿vamos? —tendió nuevamente la mano hacia el niño de rizos dorados que se colaban por el gorro de lana.

—Lirín, lirán liliriliranliron, lirin lirán en linea de batallón.

—Disculpe, ¿la habitación del joven Harry Walton?

— ¡Feliz año nuevo señora enfermera! — grito Thomas, extendiendo un caramelo hacia la mujer de blanco uniforme, esta en cambio lo observó y luego agradeció al niño. Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación en la cual la enfermera parecía tener una mirada optimista ante la visita y pronto Jodie entendió porqué.

—Señor Walton, tiene visitas...— la enfermera se apartó de la puerta, dándoles el paso a Thomas y a Jodie quien no pudo sostener al pequeño antes de correr hasta la cama, examinando con una mirada soñadora al gran chico que estaba recostado con ojos tristes mirando hacia la ventana y con un cuaderno de cuero en su manos.

— ¿El es Harry? — consultó Thomas con la enfermera quien asintió con otra sonrisa, el pequeño camino hacia la camilla aun más y acarició la mano Harry quien al instante se incorporó con ilusión.

No era Louis, era un niño de al menos la mitad de la estatura de Louis, con un gorro como los de Louis y con unos brillantes ojos como los de Louis.

— ¿Quiénes son? — demandó aun con la mano de Thomas en la suya.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! — felicito el menor dejando tres caramelos en la palma de la mano de un confundido Harry.

— ¿Ya es año nuevo? — Harry cuestionó a la enfermera quien asintió nuevamente. — ¿Louis no ha vuelto? — desilusión bañando su rostro.

—Papá es así...pero él siempre vuelve, como Peter Pan.

— ¿Papá? ¿Louis es tu papá?

—Tranquilo, lo explicare luego, yo soy Jodie y él es Thomas, Louis me pidió que cuidaremos de ti por hoy, él dijo que no se había estado sintiendo muy bien— Harry examinó a la mujer de coloradas mejillas y luego al pequeño niño a su lado que parecía tener la luz de la estrella de oriente en navidad en su mirada verdosa. —Thomas, iré por el desayuno ¿sí? ¿Puedes prometer no romper nada?

— ¡Jods! Ya explique que fue Ronan quien rompió la azucarera...—Harry rió al reconocer aquel gesto rebelde, le recordaba a cuando su hermana lo culpaba de las cosas que ella rompía. Jodie pareció mirarlo con advertencia y el pequeño levantó su dedo meñique en el aire, una promesa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los ojos hiedra del infante recorrieron la habitación en busca de algo, Harry se sentó en la cama para prestarle atención, al fin y al cabo tener compañía después de tres días solo se sentía mejor que la soledad..

— ¿Así que Louis es tu papá? — Thomas asintió con una sonrisa sin algunos dientes pero endulzada con hoyuelos.

—Sí, falta poco para que seamos una familia, vamos a vivir contigo en una pequeña casa de color amarillo cerca de un lago— relato mientras se subía a la camilla.

— ¿Conmigo? — su ceño fruncido hizo reír al menor quien después asintió de nuevo con una pícara sonrisa mientras jugaba con la mano de Harry.

—Sí, él lo prometió— contempló el rostro del grande, había heridas y se preguntó porque las llevaba. — ¿Te lastimaste? — Harry asintió ligeramente, Thomas parecía un niño inquieto pero ahí a su lado, con semblante preocupado y con una sonrisa serena le recordaba a Louis — ¿Te duele mucho?

—Solo un poco.

—Yo tengo unas manchas así en las rodillas y si me duelen ¿es porque soy chiquito?

—Tal vez — contestó divertido.

— ¿A Louis le dolerán? El no es muy grande como tu pero tampoco pequeño como yo —la sonrisa en Harry desapareció con rapidez y Thomas temió haber dicho algo mal, aún así en unos segundos, el mayor de ambos le acariciaba uno de los rizos rebelde.  


—Sabes Thomas, te pareces muchísimo a mi hermana, creo que le encantaría conocerte.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — Harry asintió, dedicándole nuevamente una sonrisa de las suyas.

—Yo quiero una, aunque no quiero compartir a Louis con nadie.

— ¿Ni conmigo?

— ¿Tu quieres a papá?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tu pequeño?

— ¡No soy pequeño! tengo casi cuatro —Thomas apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry con un puchero en los labios, el mayor solo lo miraba.

Sintiéndose nuevamente perdido, no entendía quién era ese niño con la esencia de Louis pero tan parecido a él mismo, era tan bizarro y encantador al mismo tiempo. Parpadeaba escuchando al pequeño tararear, hacía dos días que había recordado a su familia y hacía tres días que Louis no había vuelto.

— ¿Crees que él tarde mucho en volver? — el pequeño pudo ver de nuevo aquellos ojos tristes que tenía cuando llegó.

—Louis me quiere y por eso siempre vuelve, él también te quiere, él habla mucho de ti aunque a veces no se da cuenta que lo hace—Harry se removió en la cama dejando un lugar para el niño quien al instante se acercó a él y se acurruco debajo de su ala.

— ¿Así que volverá?

—Peter siempre vuelve para escuchar a Wendy contar sus cuentos— respondió Thomas con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba al adulto, este inundándose de una extraña sensación en su estómago— ¿Te sabes alguno? Louis dijo que tú me contarías uno...

  


[...]

—Meow

—Boucles...estabas ahí — su voz era diminuta como una gota de agua, escondido en la oscuridad donde su felino compañero lo encontró y se arrulló dentro del closet con él.

—Meow

—Shh, nos va escuchar.

 

[...]

— ¿Cuántas niñas has besado? —Thomas interrogó mientras desprendía de su envoltura el caramelo de sandía.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes de nuevo? — respondió con una sonrisa que lo hacía arrugar su nariz.

— ¡Responde o te quitaré...tu bolsa de bombones!

—Te quedarás sin dientes por comer tantos dulces — Harry le sacó la lengua y el niño le arrebato la bolsa de bombones.

—A Louis le gustan mis cachetitos— palmo sus mejillas con orgullo y comenzó a comer los bombones de Harry quién rió al ver como este intentaba meter un segundo bombón a su boca ya llena.

— ¡Pareces una ardilla! — se burló con una ruidosa carcajada, Thomas hizo un gesto de enfado pero rió también, el hombre tomó de los bombones e hizo una gesto que desató un chillido acompañado de más carcajadas infantiles de parte de ambos.

— ¡Tu pareces una rana! — Harry hizo viscos mientras abría otro caramelo.— La cual no has respondido mi pregunta...

—Lo siento enano, pero no recuerdo eso aún — contestó tranquilo, se sentía así desde la compañía del niño que lo visitaba desde hace días.

—Está bien, supongo que a Louis no le molestara así — Thomas busco colores y hojas de su pequeña mochila, saco sus materiales y los esparció en la camilla con emoción. — ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces has besado a Louis?

La pregunta surgió tan inocente como el brote de margarita en una tierra infértil, los recuerdos de la presencia de Louis se sentían como algo que no quería recordar ahora. Sus recuerdos familiares estaban volviendo, pero en cada rincón de ellos había esa sombra, que indudablemente era el chico que lo había olvidado desde hace una semana en aquella habitación de hospital.

Thomas lo acompañaba y parecía traerle paz cuando algo lo inquietaba, sus padres al saber que eran recordados comenzaron a aplazar su regreso con la excusa del trabajo, Thomas estuvo ahí animándolo con películas de Disney, a dibujar, comer y contarle cuentos.

Cuando Elliot aparecía, ambos le preguntaban por Louis aunque la respuesta siempre era la misma y Thomas no lograba animar mucho a Harry en esas ocasiones.

No recordaba nada de Louis y ahora no sabía si deseaba hacerlo, el doctor decía que si no recordaba algo después de que el golpe en el hipocampo sanará, la razón más probable era que su mente estaba intentando aislar, desasociar sus recuerdos como mecanismo de defensa. Para protegerse.

—No sé si alguna vez lo besé...  


‹‹ _Lo bese cuando tenía trece años y estaba inconsciente por la fiebre._

_¿Le has robado su primer beso a Louis?... ¿Te diste cuenta de algo con ese beso?_

_Sí, que estaba enamorado de él››_

 

— ¿Harry? ¿Bien? — la voz del menor era distinta a aquellas, su ceño estaba fruncido mientras sacudía su mano frente a su rostro.

—Si lo siento enano, me maree un poco— tomo la mano de Thomas como si buscara estabilidad en ella, su mente daba vueltas a aquellas voces y estaba asustado.

— ¡He dicho que no soy enano! Tú eres muy grande que es diferente — se quejo al acercarse a Harry, sin importarle que su hoja de dibujo y algunos caramelos cayeran al suelo.

—Oh sí lo olvide— manifestó Harry con ironía mientras sonreía agradecido al infante por prestarle su otra mano.—Necesito encontrarte algún otro nombre, Thomas es muy serio.

—En mi defensa, Harry es nombre de magos— replicó acercándose y abrazándolo por el torso con sus pequeños brazos.

— ¿El nombre real del enemigo de Harry Potter no era Tom? — cuestionó al aire mientras aún pensaba en aquellas voces que habían resonado en su cabeza.

 

_¿Había sido él, el primer beso de Louis?_

 

—No lo sé, Jodie dice que soy muy chiquito para ver las películas, pero si tú me pones un apodo, yo te pondré uno — advirtió descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, con su oído buscando escuchar sus latidos.

— ¿Mini Principito? — sugirió con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, la calidez del pequeño era casi idéntica a la de Louis. — ¿Tommy? — el menor asintió con una risa que hacía vibrar la piel de su torso con armonía. —Bien, Tommy.

  


Cuando la segunda semana de enero inicio, Jodie permite que Thomas acompañe por unos días más a Harry quien ahora va camino a la casa de Elliot. Al bajar del auto la mano del pequeño busca algo reconfortante y lo encuentra en la suya. La temperatura estaba por menos doce grados pero él sabía que aquella no era la razón por la que sus piernas temblaban.

La tarde que su hermana se disculpó por no poder viajar para verlo fue la tarde en la que Thomas se dedicó a intentar trenzar su cabello y a cantarle. Sabía que no era obligación de Louis estar con él pero realmente lo había necesitado, lo necesitaba, las únicas personas que recordaba eran aquellas que no estaban a su lado y dolía tanto como era posible. Cuando le dieron de alta, Elliot se opuso a que volviera a la mansión vacía sin nadie que atendiera de él, ese mismo día supo que podría ver a Louis de nuevo, sus ojos y los de Thomas brillaban como si hubiera pirotecnia dentro mientras las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrían ante ellos.  


Elliot se apresuró a pedir que bajaran las maletas y preparasen la habitación de invitados, se disculpó con ambos dueños de los pares de ojos verdes cuando tuvo que atender otra llamada, como siempre.

—Disculpe... ¿está el joven Louis?— preguntó Harry cuando un hombre de servicio con traje entró a la casa sosteniendo sus valijas.

—Si lo está, pero no es un buen momento ahora, si me permite llevaré sus pertenencias a su habitación y mientras pueden ir a la cocina para tomar la merienda.

—Pero... ¿él no comerá con nosotros? Ya pasan de la una.

—El joven no sale de su habitación hasta después de las tres, permiso — el hombre subió las grandes escaleras de un mármol brillante con su maleta y la de mochila de Thomas.

— ¡Yo quiero a Louis! — Harry cargo con facilidad al niño quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo como una caricatura, sus lágrimas resbalaban con desesperación.

— ¿Qué demonios...?— Elliot apareció en el recibidor con el ceño fruncido.

—Shh, Tommy tranquilo, lo veremos en unas horas, tal vez está cansado— su tono pacient intentaba calmar al pequeño antes de ganar una jaqueca, sin embargo, Thomas aun sollozaba como si le estuvieran arrancando las costras de una cortada que aun no sanaba.

Harry acariciaba su pelo y le susurraba que pronto verían a Louis, pero el llanto aun enloquecía a Elliot quien observaba a su amigo con aquel niño, que tanto adoraba Louis, en sus brazos.

— ¡Louis! — gritó con una voz como si le estuviesen torturando, Elliot y Harry cerraron sus ojos como si eso fuese a disminuir la molestia de los gritos.

Fueron parpadeos en los que Harry creía admirar la muerte bajando la escalera con unas calcetas blancas mientras en sus mejillas quemadas de un rosado crudo resaltaba un gran moretón azulado. Bajaba los escalones con la elegancia de un esqueleto quien con sus huesos de alfiler balancea sus caderas de una manera hipnotizante, había pecas en los dorsos de sus manos como pequeñas constelaciones de estrellas que nunca terminaría de contar.

El pequeño se apartó de su agarre con euforía, corriendo hasta el frágil cuerpo de un chico que parecía a punto de desvanecerse, un chico que parecía ser Louis o haber sido él. Ahora el joven abrazaba al infante con una fuerza melancólica, estaba sentado en uno de los escalones murmurando con desquicio "¿Qué haces aquí?" mientras regaba pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Thomas quien finalmente había dejado de llorar.

— Me olvidaste, nos olvidaste, no lo hagas...no lo hagas más.  


Deseaba tener saliva, aliento, valentía para saludarlo, pero cuando por fin sus pupilas se dirigieron a él, como cerillos apagados, humeantes dentro un espacio vacío. Él lo noto.

 _"No lo hice"_ murmuró bajito mientras volvía a abrazar a Thomas, su voz sonaba como si una cortina de lluvia cubriera los oídos de todos, como un grito en un mundo de sordos.

— Harry, Thomas, vayan a la cocina en unos segundos los alcanzaremos Louis y yo — el pequeño se negaba a separarse de Louis pero Harry tenía que convencerlo, después de todo estaban en la casa de Elliot.

—Vamos Tommy, ellos nos acompañan pronto — Harry se acerco y tomo la otra mano del niño, Louis beso nuevamente su mejilla hasta que finalmente cedió y siguió el camino hasta la cocina.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio como el mar muerto, del cual no rugen más sus olas, el cual se vuelve cada vez más azul semejante a un ser cuando deja de pertenecer a este mundo.

—Vas a cuidar de ellos y cuando Harry se recupere y el mocoso se vaya junto con él, vas a despedirte permanente ¿Me escuchaste? —su agarre lo hizo balancearse hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba débil y todo era gracias a que lo único que comía eran las migajas que Elliot le dejaba en el plato dentro de la habitación. — ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—Si— el volumen solo consiguió enojar más al mayor.

—Si llegas a abrir la boca con Harry me desharé de Thomas ¿comprendes eso? —Louis asintió mordiendo su labio, no debía llorar más. — Bien, entonces cúbrete el rostro ó invéntate una buena historia para tu desmemoriado príncipe.

  


[...]

— ¡Papá! — grito al ver a Louis entrar en la cocina.

—Este es un amigo mío del que te hable ¿recuerdas su nombre? — Louis se incoó y extendió el pequeño minino hacia Thomas quien negó, sosteniéndolo, el gato ronroneo y de inmediato comenzó a olisquear el suéter del niño. — Su nombre es Boucles.

— ¿Boucles?— Harry atrajo la atención de los tres pares de ojos.

—Sí, así te llamaba tu amigo Luca cuando solíamos hablar por teléfono— el tiempo parecía correr nuevamente cuando Harry bajó la mirada a su plato y continuó comiendo.

—Recordé— agrego Harry después de un par de segundos en silencio, leyendo la pregunta en los ojos de Louis, sus palabras habían hecho brillar sus ojos como los de un creyente...—Recordé a mi familia—...quién pierde su último suspiro en una ilusión rota.

Louis agacho la mirada también, Thomas estaba en un nuevo mundo con Boucles y la luz de la cocina lo incomodaba después de esconderse durante semanas en la oscuridad del closet.

—Yo solía ser tu familia—se quejó con aquel telón tormentoso y audible.

—La familia no te deja de lado —molesto, soltó el tenedor en la mesa y admiro como el repentino sonido hizo tensar a Louis como un animal acorralado.

— ¿Dónde está la familia que recuerdas entonces? — reclamó con un tono adolorido, como si Harry hubiese encajado en él una espina de la cual él se deshace, decepción.

—Al menos ellos...llamaron.

—Ellos—la palabra en su paladar suena como las esferas oscuras que contienen el recuerdo de hace unos días en los que Elliot trajo a sus amigos a casa.

— ¡Sí! ellos tan siquiera llamaron, no como tú, que desapareciste al siguiente día y...— Thomas observaba como Harry se levantaba de la mesa de manera estrepitosa con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercaba a Louis. — ¡Te olvidaste de mi! por semanas, todo para después aparecer con este aspecto demacrado y el rostro lleno de golpes.

El más joven del par retrocedía asustado pero el terror cesó, brazos envolvían su cintura y lo levantaban ligeramente del suelo, uniendo con desesperación su cuerpo al suyo.

Harry sentía que Louis era un huracán, que había pasado por su vida destruyendo y moviendo las cosas de lugar pero haciéndolo encontrar su hogar, el cual era ahí en la cintura inquieta de su ser, ahí pertenecían sus brazos y no necesitaba ningún recuerdo para saberlo, lo sabía con la certeza con la que un hombre sabe que desde que nace empieza a morir. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y pronto pudo ver las nubladas mejillas de un rubor mientras la tormenta comenzaba en sus ojos.

—Shh, no llores, yo no te olvide— sus caricias eran delicadas como el desliz de una pluma en el aire. —Eres mi príncipe, yo no te puedo olvidar...no llores más, estoy aquí.

—El príncipe extrañaba su rosa — comentó Thomas provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Louis, las lágrimas de Harry empapaban su cuello y sus grandes manos lo sostenían con delicadeza, tal y como siempre solía sostenerlo.

—Mi pequeña, muy pequeña rosa— susurro Harry olisqueando su cuello, provocando que este se estremeciera y soltara una diminuta risa.

  


  


  


  


  


 


	20. Consejo de hermana

Podía sentir el movimiento de las placas bajo su piel, temblaba con la intensidad con la que la tierra lo hace en medio de una catástrofe y él tal vez lo era. Sollozaba tan adolorido como lo hacía un violín descompuesto, con la punta de su nariz sonrojada mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre el mármol.

― Rosa―murmuró atrayendo su atención, cual caja musical, una melodía inmediata creció en algún lugar de la oscuridad cuando sus pupilas de laguna lo miraron. En dos parpadeos se encontró observando sus manos, había sangre. ― ¿Pequeño?― se veía como si quisiera responderle pero no saliera nota alguna de su boca, se veía adolorido. En otros parpadeos, las marcas comenzaban a crecer. ―Louis, no― el camino de sangre le indico una dirección sagrada y él quería correr.

La habitación parecía hacerse inmensa, la lobreguez crecía pero su pequeña rosa seguía ahí, inmóvil e intensa. El sonido ronco de un golpe se hizo presente, la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por el borde de su delgado labio, el ruido parecía convertirse en los gritos de los buitres cuando han encontrado a su presa en el desierto.

_Indefensa._

― ¡Basta!―pero era solo un murmullo para ellos y en un parpadeo, Louis estaba en el suelo, desnudo, lleno de galaxias de dolor. ―No, no ¡Louis! ¡Louis!

La sensación de despertar fue como una caída silenciosa, llena de alivio mientras intentaba recuperar el aire: 

―Fue solo un mal sueño...―había un tono de serenidad y luto en sus palabras. ―Respira, respira― era como si aquel proceso tan natural fuera olvidado y él buscaba desesperadamente aprender a respirar de nuevo.―Así, ¿ves? solo un mal sueño...todos los tenemos, tranquilo.

― ¿Tú los tienes? ― no fue su intención que su voz sonara tan magullada y definitivamente no lo era perderse en aquel laberinto que era el cuerpo del joven frente a él. 

Quería quedarse aprisionado a su cintura durante la eternidad, era ahí donde deseaba reposar su cabeza cuando muriera a los ciento veinte años con un Louis lleno de arrugas.

―A veces ― ningún sabio podría refutarle acerca de lo perfecto que era aquel muchacho que sostenía su mandíbula con el cariño con el que una niña recoge una flor de la planta que sembró hace décadas. 

Él sabía, realmente estaba seguro que su amor no era espontáneo, el amor nunca lo es, no el verdadero, este amor suyo, esos sentimientos, habían florecido desde años atrás y se extendían como un rosal indestructible, con raíces enormes que brotaban de un recuerdo en particular, el de la primera vez que sus labios se unieron.

― ¿Qué sucede en tus pesadillas? ― pregunto sintiendo la gracia emanar de las yemas de sus dedos, los mismos que ciegamente se apoyaban en la cadera del menor, les gustaba estar ahí, sobre la piel desnuda que exponía inocentemente la pijama.

―En mis pesadillas te vas―solo tal vez él creía que había algo maldito en la sensación de mariposas migrando al norte de su cuerpo, residiendo en su barbilla donde Louis lo acariciaba, causando un revoloteo acelerado como el del motor de un auto descompuesto que se enciende, pero no arranca.―Y en todas las ocasiones, no regresas―el minuto de silencio parecía ser ley y romperlo, tenía la consecuencia de un magnicidio, pero él necesitaba saber. ―Nunca regresarás.

― ¿Quién te lastimó? ―anhelaba por todos los cielos encontrar la manera de cuestionarle sin que la pregunta sonase como una cortina siendo desgarrada.―En mis sueños te estoy perdiendo y me aterra que suceda.

― Eso no va pasar ¿si?―había algo escondido en su paladar, una canción triste en francés.

―Tus mentiras no funcionan conmigo, no soy un niño― estaba cansado de que no lo viera, sentía que recorría un calvario mientras se perdía en la cuenta de sus largas pestañas. ―No puedo protegerte si te quedas en silencio.

―Harry― quería rescatarlo, buscaba la verdad con desesperación en las ruinas de un castillo. Buscaba su tesoro de piernas cortas y rostro manchado de dolor. ―No lo hagas más difícil.

― ¿Y cómo puedo hacerlo más fácil, pequeña? ― sus nervios se evaporan y los escalofríos le descendían hasta los pies, Harry llamándolo así eran en definitiva la causa del efecto efervescente en su cabeza, donde burbujas de felicidad explotaban con un sutil, boop. ―Te estás sonrojando, ma petite rose―se levantó con el jazz de su corazón sosteniendo su piel, empujando tentativamente al pequeño muchacho hacia la cama con él. ― ¿Tu tampoco recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

Los moretones de su rostro parecían espadas de madera comparadas con el filo grave de los moretones en sus pesadillas. Noto el nerviosismo florecer cuando sus muslos tocaron el borde de la cama; no tenía por qué temblar, pero si el terremoto crecía en su piel, él lo sostendría.

―Tú, yo, jamás...

― _Chante pour moi, ma petite rose..._ [Cántame, mi pequeña rosa]― contemplaba sus labios agacharse conforme él se sentaba sobre las sábanas, lloriqueaba internamente cual niño que quiere un caramelo y no puede obtenerlo. El quería besarlo, quería hacerlo desde aquella madrugada en que desorientado él estaba llorando su pecho y le parecía ridícula aquella franca necesidad que tenía, siempre de mostrarle el amor que seguía en su sangre a pesar de que su mente terca no le recordará.

― _On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand-chose, qu'elles passent en un instant comme fânent les roses. On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud, et que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux..._ [Me dicen que nuestras vidas no valen gran cosa, que pasan en un instante como la fragancia de las rosas. Alguien me ha dicho que el bastardo tiempo se desliza y con nuestras penas se hacen abrigos. Sin embargo alguien me dijo....] ― la pronunciación no era la mejor, pero Louis llevaba esa canción en su manga como su arma contra el mundo.

Estaba acurrucado en su cama con una sonrisa, conociendo el peligro en que ponía a todos si Elliot llegaba y lo encontraba allí. Amar a alguien con quien no podía quedarse era una de las obras más crueles y morbosas del destino.

― _On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous, qu'il ne nous donne rien, et qu'il nous promet tout. Paraît que le bonheur est à portée de main, alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou. Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit..._ [Me dicen que el destino se burla harto de nosotros, que no nos da nada y que nos promete todo. Parece que la felicidad está al alcance, entonces tendemos la mano y nos vuelve locos. Sin embargo alguien me dijo....] ―se recostó frente a él con su codo apoyado en la almohada y sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

―Cuando tenías trece y estabas con fiebre, yo estaba confundido por lo que sentía por ti y pensé que la mejor manera de aclarar mis sentimientos era probándote― la confesión de Harry daba vueltas en un espiral feliz por su corriente sanguínea, él había sido su primer beso, todo este tiempo. Un dedo en su barbilla tenía a Louis sumiso bajo su tacto, temblando por la cercanía de los labios de sus labios.― Y quiero volver, necesito volver a hacerlo.

―Harry, yo no puedo ―explicó bajito, tan cerca de su boca que podía percibir la calidez de su aliento. ―No debo, si él se entera...

― ¿Quién es él? No perteneces a nadie que no seas tú― contestó furioso, siendo interrumpido por el gran sonido de la puerta principal abrirse, la luz se coló por la línea debajo de la puerta y había voces.

Louis se despidió regando un beso en su mejilla, sin ninguna palabra más, dejándolo solo en la cama.

  


  


[...]

― ¿Elliot? ― le llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras, encontrando a su mejor amigo con otro chico de su estatura y con la mano de una joven entrelazada con la de él.

― ¡Harry! Finalmente despiertas hermano― el chico de pupilas ámbar se acercó a él, apoyando su mano en su espalda. ―Ella es Lauren, mi prometida―su sonrisa era ambiciosa y su mirada reflejaba un alma tan vacía. ―Y él es Sam Corby, ¿recuerdas? Él es quien acompañó a Louis por tus cosas...

Le tomó un instante el notar la sonrisa satisfecha del joven mientras este enfocaba su vista en el cuerpo de Louis, al cual le temblaba el labio inferior mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba paralizado en el pie de las escaleras con Thomas en sus brazos. 

Aquel chico había sido quién había creado esas marcas en el rostro de su rosa cuando regresó al hospital con sus pertenencias, él sabía que la caída de las escaleras era solamente una excusa y que alguien lo había golpeado.

― ¡Harry! ―grito Louis, al ver como el mencionado se lanzaba como un león en llamas sobre el cuerpo de Sam y comenzaba a golpearlo como si nunca hubiera estado hospitalizado, su cuerpo salvaje mientras las venas de su cuello y brazos se contraen, proporcionando un golpe detrás de otro en la mejilla del rubio.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo así?! ― rugió molesto mientras veía la piel del joven bajo su cuerpo tornarse de colores como el rostro de Louis en sus pesadillas. 

― ¡Basta! ¡Harry...detente! ― la voz de Elliot llenó la habitación y este mismo tomaba en brazos y miraba a su amigo Sam, deshecho en el suelo, como si este jamás hubiese ganado peleas callejeras de los suburbios escondidos de Londres.

Louis dejó a Thomas en las escaleras mientras corría al lado de Harry y se hincaba frente a él, ignorando por completo las miradas de todos sobre sus acciones. Elliot ayudó a Sam a levantarse y podía percibir la mirada poseída de Harry, parecía más grande y fuerte, por unos segundos, Elliot temió.

―Necesito que respires para mí, ¿de acuerdo?―sus manos eran como los pétalos de una flor golpeados violentamente por el aire de invierno, sus pequeños dedos delineaban la piel de sus ojos mientras otros se acomodaban en su pecho. ―Por favor...príncipe ― había sonado como un secreto, solo para ellos.

― ¡Maldito maricón! ― el timbre de Sam era grave en la manera más atemorizante posible, Louis tembló ligeramente en el mismo momento en que intentaba que Harry respirara adecuadamente, los recuerdos de aquella vez que jugaban escondidas de niños volvió a su cabeza, con el mismo miedo fluyendo en sus venas.

―No le hables así, ¿Qué mierda te sucede? ― Harry se sentó en el suelo, rodeando la cintura del pequeño joven a su lado, apretándolo contra él. ‹‹Mío››

― ¡Me sucede que es mi esposo y me ha estado engañando! ― respondió Sam dejando a todo el mundo en la habitación perplejo a excepción de Elliot, al final de cuentas era su plan.

Harry miró la sorpresa en los ojos de Louis; no, no era posible, su pequeña rosa jamás le ocultaría algo así.

―Se merece esos golpes y muchos más, es una basura― agregó Sam sonriendo al ver cómo las pupilas del joven se humedecían mientras lo miraba y después miraba a Elliot con horror. 

Harry se puso de pie listo para propinar otros golpes, pero la mano de su pequeño amor le detuvo, Louis negaba con pena y puro dolor descendiendo sus mejillas, el dedo de Harry acarició su mano topándose con el fierro dorado en el anular en ella.

― ¿Que...?―todos en la habitación podían escuchar su corazón caer del acantilado, Louis intentó zafarse de la mano de Harry, estaba tan avergonzado de que él tuviera que creer aquella mentira de Sam solo para que Elliot no dañase a Thomas. 

El daño de los meses anteriores no era nada comparado a la mirada de traición de Harry, había demasiada desilusión, demasiado dolor que él no quería que su príncipe sintiese. 

― ¿Era él todo este tiempo?

―Harry, creo que necesitas...― Lauren ayudó a Sam a salir de la mansión mientras Elliot se acercaba a su amigo de toda la vida intentando seguir con su plan.

― ¡¿Dónde están mis diarios!? ―le pregunto a Louis, no había rastro de nada, solo unas pupilas dilatadas y un rostro sonrojado. ― ¡Aghh! ― su quejido era como el calambre de una corriente eléctrica en su carne.― ¿Por qué? ― insistió, sosteniendo su cabello entre sus puños y mirando en dirección al pequeño joven, por él que hace unos momentos se creyó capaz de matar. ― ¡¿Por qué Louis?!

― _Je ne suis pas ceci_ [Yo no soy esto] ― Harry quería entenderlo, ayer por la noche había entendido la letra que Louis le canto, hoy solo repetía aquellos murmullos en su mente intentando descifrar que había dicho mientras el pequeño recogía el cuerpo de un preocupado Thomas y huía de la mansión.

  


[...]

― ¿Aló? ― la voz familiar de su hermana sonó del otro lado de la línea.

―Giselle ― murmuró con la voz débil, su cabeza dolía demasiado.

― ¿Estas llorando? ¿Sucedió algo? ― había un ligero ruido de interferencia en su voz, él solo se encogió frente a su cama mirando el frasco con el capullo dentro sobre la mesa de noche. 

El color brillaba como una advertencia fatalista, los susurros de un demonio envolvían su pecho.

―Él está casado...el me oculto todo, me trato como un estúpido ― sonaba como un niño reclamándole a la vida que su héroe de acción se había roto, aunque era él quien se sentía roto e infantil mientras sus mejillas se humedecían.

― ¿De quién hablas? Hey, necesitas respirar ¿bien? No quiero que tengas un ataque de asma ahora― lo intentaba, de verdad lo intentaba pero se sentía como un jarrón vacío que acaba de romperse.

―No me quiero calmar, quiero saber porque me hizo esto, Louis no parecía... ¡No te rías! Es cierto, él y ese tal Sam Corby están casados, Louis lleva un anillo― el mero recuerdo del fierro encima de sus nudillos le hacía querer gritar, Giselle tan solo continuó riendo. 

― ¿Sam Corby casado? Buen chiste hermanito― el sonido de confusión que salió de los labios del menor hizo reír a Giselle vagamente, de nuevo. ―Escúchame ¿sí? ― Harry asintió, dejando que su teléfono se le resbalara torpemente.

―Lo hago Giselle―era un desastre, sintiéndose pequeñito aunque parecía un enorme león acurrucado con la almohada en la que Louis se había recostado anoche.

― Sam Corby es un viejo amigo de Elliot que por lo que recuerdo se fue al mismo tiempo que tu de intercambio pero a Estados unidos, se casó con Emilia Banks hace tres meses, no hay manera en que lo que me digas sea posible. No sé qué esté sucediendo allá Harry, pero te conozco y porque te conozco, sé que no te enamorarías de un chico que fuera capaz de hacerte eso.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ―había un tambor resonando en su pecho, Louis no estaba casado, Louis era libre.

―Secretos de amigas o simplemente el hecho de que gastaste dos mil libras en rosas para ese chico, lo cual me lleva a esperar que no creo que mi hermano haya estado enamorado de alguien casado ― le contestó optimista, Harry beso la almohada con el casi inexistente olor de Louis, tenía que pedirle disculpas por haber creído eso de él. Sin embargo, no entendía porque el joven no lo había negado, porque el resto no había dicho nada sobre aquello siendo una broma.― ¿Sigues ahí?

―Lo estoy, es solo, no sé qué haré ahora, si lo que me dices es verdad ¿Por qué me están mintiendo Elliot y Sam? ¿Por qué Louis no dijo nada? Él debe de estar odiándome ahora mismo―Giselle rió ruidosamente al escuchar a su hermano, siempre tan cautivado por aquel muchacho. ― ¿Qué hago?

― ¿Consejo de hermana? ― Giselle suspiro con el sonido de confirmación de su hermano.― Mira Harry, nunca me agrado este amigo tuyo Elliot, ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños... pero ahora puede que tal vez sea solo una broma de mal gusto ó algo por el estilo pero si está difamando de ese modo a Louis, a él le ha de estar doliendo, así que discúlpate con él e intenta cuidarlo ¿sí? Tal vez te enteres de algún conflicto familiar entre ellos si te mantienes cerca de él y aprovechas que estás ahí para espiar un poco― Harry suspiro, abrazando con más fuerza a la almohada y observando el sol acomodarse sobre la cadena de montañas.

― ¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?

―Pronto grandulón, lo prometo.

  


 

 


	21. El ladrón

Había tres tazas de café negro en la mesilla, cada que una puerta se abría en la mansión la cerámica se estrellaba contra la madera, la melena chocolate de un león melancólico se agitaba al correr y asomar la mirada desde el barandal de roble oscuro y firme.

La séptima vez que lo hizo solo se encontró a una empleada cerrando la puerta principal, fue ahí que decidió buscar respuestas. Las palabras de Giselle eran como bastones sobre las palmas de su mano, se negaba a creer aquello que su supuesto mejor amigo y aquel otro chico le habían dicho sobre su rosa, se negaba a caer, a creer y ser engañado nuevamente. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la mirada de Louis mientras negaba a las acusaciones parecía una ola humedeciendo las ramas de una trinchera en la orilla.

― _Je ne suis pas ceci..._ [Yo no soy esto...]― lo repitió en su propia lengua, sintiendo la amargura del arrepentimiento pesarle en el paladar mientras lo pronunciaba, ahora conociendo lo que había significado.

Salió de la habitación maldiciéndose y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Louis, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera ahí y que por estar en su vació no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había llegado.

― _Non, vous n'etes pas._ [No, no lo eres.]

La puerta estaba cerrada, algo pesaba en el aire alrededor del marco blanco de la entrada bloqueada, suspiro con algo ardiendo en sus lagrimales, el fuego en las yemas de sus dedos mientras restregaba sus ojos, se sentía como si hubiese algo maravillosamente maldito en el pie de aquella habitación.

Cuando finalmente se alejó de ahí, la densidad en sus hombros se descompuso y le caló en los huesos. El resto de las habitaciones estaban vacías, hasta que llego a la de Elliot, miro a los lados como si estuviera esperando alguna señal de advertencia alrededor pero no hubo ninguna.

Giro la perilla e inmediatamente percibió un olor nauseabundo a sustancias que no podía ni siquiera nombrar, el cenicero estaba inundado de colillas de cigarros y el cesto de la basura aprisionaba débilmente el olor de los condones usados y papeles con bocetos de pinturas arrugados. Frunció su nariz al ver pequeñas manchas rojas en la sabana, la ausencia de un espejo en el marco plateado del tocador, todo parecía desordenado y su garganta intentaba calmar la fuerte necesidad que tenía de vomitar.

Se acercó a la mesa de noche recordando que estaba buscando sus cuadernillos de cuero, había docenas de bocetos con formas distorsionadas por el carboncillo corrido y una llave. Río bajo burlándose de la ironía que le parecía su vida ¿estaba acaso dentro de la historia de una niña de vestido azul que había caído en la madriguera de un conejo? No entendía porque la llave parecía tan vieja, solo la dejo caer nuevamente sobre el cajón y salió de la habitación molesto, quería sus cuadernos, quería recordar, quería a su rosa en sus brazos.

No es mucho pedir, murmuró humilde mientras recordaba con una sonrisa satisfecha el calor de la piel desnuda de las caderas de Louis, casi como el único recuerdo al que valiera la pena sostenerse con un ancla.

―Señor Walton, el joven Elliot me ha pedido que le disculpe por no estar presente durante la comida pero ha tenido que partir a Australia con su padre ― Harry asintió, aun en sus aburridos pensamientos no deseaba verle la cara a su amigo, le estaba engañando y la mirada de Louis se lo había dicho, Elliot le ocultaba cosas.

― ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el estudio? Estoy algo aburrido y quisiera leer un...

―Por el pasillo detrás de las escaleras, la puerta con vitrales, hay una pequeña estancia ahí, a mano derecha se encuentra el estudio― respondió el hombre con rapidez observándolo furtivamente. ―A mano izquierda está el estudio de arte del joven Elliot, aunque tengo entendido que usted prefería las letras a las acuarelas.

―Parece que sí, gracias― Harry le sonrió, levantándose del sofá y tomando la dirección que el mayordomo de la casa le había indicado. ―Disculpe... ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Louis?

―Tengo entendido que se encuentra en la casa hogar del niño Thomas― asintió mirando al sol colocarse, eran mediados de enero y el frío aun no dejaba de ejercitar las venas de los habitantes.

―Gracias―le dijo al trabajador antes de llegar al pasillo y finalmente abrir con lentitud la puerta de vitrales más oscuros que el ónix.

Las corrientes de aire estaban golpeando las ventanas que había en los altos techos, camino hacia el estudio obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar la posibilidad de husmear el estudio de arte de Elliot.

Una vez dentro de la gran habitación, sus ojos brillaron al ver todos los largos estantes repletos de libros, había tres paredes así e interiormente estaba llorando de felicidad, tomó el primer libro que captó su atención, una portada marrón sin título ni autor, sus dedos ahora anillados se deslizaron por las páginas y al abrir el titulo del primer capítulo: _‹‹Por la madriguera del conejo››_

―Oh, justo tu tenias que ser...―le dijo al libro mientras se acercaba a colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar, todo parecía una puesta en escena para jugar con su cabeza.

El lomo se resbaló de sus pulgares y sus ojos verdes se paralizaron al ver la página en la que había caído abierto el libro. _‹‹El campo de criquet de la reina››_

El inicio del capítulo estaba ilustrado con tres cartas de póker que sostenían un balde y una brocha bajo un rosal. Las flores del dibujo habían sido coloreadas por alguien con crayola y en unos instantes se encontró hojeando el libro en busca de algo.

‹‹ _De Harry para Louis››_ era una caligrafía elegante, tinta negra que contrastaba con unos corazones deformes de crayola roja en los alrededor de su propio nombre haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

― ¿Sera posible que me quisieras desde entonces, desde siempre al igual que yo?― tomó el libro caminando hasta una de las llamativas sillas de cuero cerca de la chimenea; encontró más garabatos y su nombre escrito con una caligrafía ligeramente incomprensible sobre la ilustración del gato de Cheshire. ―Conejito...―murmuró viendo como la crayola azul llenaba de color la pagina con el simple toque de las pupilas del conejo.

Había una sensación de vacío, incomprensible e irritante, que no terminaba de irse, estaba en un lugar al que pertenecía desde que nació pero aun así, sin su pequeña rosa ahí parecía no haber nada para él, nada más que un dolor en su pecho y las sofocadoras ganas de llorar. Respiro profundamente, odiando el riesgo que corría por sufrir asma supuestamente desde los ocho años.

Su mirada se clavó en el mármol negro de la chimenea y parpadeó con incredulidad al ver el borde de cuero derretido de sus cuadernillos enterrados entre las cenizas del suelo. Sus manos temblaron y dejo caer el libro en su regazo para arrodillarse enfrente del grande y ligeramente humeante cenicero, todo se había ido.

El único lugar donde sus recuerdos estaban escritos con seguridad por su mano y no por las palabras de alguien más, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse sin miedo e inseguridad, todo estaba consumido. Grito de rabia mientras estiraba su cabello entre sus puños, gritó de frustración hasta caer completamente con lágrimas de enojo quemándole la retina. Tomó el cuero derretido y ahora duro, solo logrando admirar una frase corta en el lomo que había sido lo último en ser quemado.

― _Denos una oportunidad para amar_ ― ni una palabra más, ni una menos. Lo dejo ahí, sabiendo que no podría rescatar más, su garganta dolía y su quijada parecía el alambre de espinas que ahorcaría al culpable de su pérdida.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con una de las empleadas domésticas que había visto entrar y salir de la mansión toda la tarde.

― ¿Señor, necesita algo? ― inquirió la mujer mientras miraba ignorante la trinchera andante que se movía frente a ella.

―Sí, ¿sabe si el joven Louis ha entrado aquí últimamente? ―ella pareció pensárselo y después negó.

―El joven Louis no tiene permitido salir de su habitación señor, sale durante la hora de la comida solamente, el resto del día no se le vuelve a ver.

― ¿Por qué no tiene permitido salir de su habitación? ¡Qué mierda está sucediendo! El no puede comer solamente una vez al día― gritó con incredulidad y cuando la miro esperaba que ella se retractará pero jamás lo hizo, solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros. ―Si él no sale, ¿Quién más entra a la habitación de allá?

―Solamente el joven Radhav, su estudio se encuentra ahí ― señalo la puerta marrón con su índice mientras mostraba una mueca de incomodidad. ― Aquella otra parte del estudio...―señaló el lugar donde estaban todos aquellos libros y sus diarios hechos cenizas. ―ahí entran solamente el joven Radhav, su padre y solo con la autorización de alguno de ellos el mayordomo, Carlos.

No se suponía que debía haber entrado ahí y aun así el mismo mayordomo le había indicado con entusiasmo, él le había tratado de decir lo que su hermana ya había sospechado; Elliot le estaba engañando, le estaba ocultando cosas respecto a él y a Louis.

― ¿Puede alguien llevarme a la casa hogar? ― la mujer no necesitaba una explicación más, todos en la casa, sin excepción conocían el lugar de donde provenía Louis y es por ello que todos se preocupaban en secreto por el bienestar del niño.

―Le pediré ahora mismo al chófer que prepare el auto...él sabe dónde se encuentra el lugar ―asintió saliendo de aquella habitación, corriendo hasta la suya para tomar algunas prendas que le previeran calor y buscando algo de dinero en los bolsillos de su maleta. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, Louis no había destruido sus cuadernos, Louis no estaba casado con aquel imbécil, tenía que buscarlo, pedirle perdón.

El camino a la institución se basó en un constante golpeteo de la planta del pie contra el suelo, se sentía nervioso, tenía miedo de que Louis no le perdonará. Harry haría lo que sea por recuperar su confianza, por recuperarlo a él enteramente.

El sitio era una gran casa de madera algo vieja, una reja blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas, miró al conductor del largo auto negro y este parecía indicarle que entrara. Había niños en las faldas del cobertizo con tazas de chocolate caliente en sus manos, abrió la rejilla que provocó un ruido que ganó la atención de todos aquellas personitas de mejillas y narices sonrojadas.

Y pronto lo tuvo frente a él.

― ¡Vuela! ¡Vete! ― el pequeño niño de rizos dorados camino hacia él como un enanillo de navidad con el ceño arrugado.

― ¡Thomas! ― Jodie , la mujer de rosadas mejillas y arrugas dulces como las galletas de calabaza con canela se acerco y tomo al pequeño hombrecito por la cintura, levantándolo en el aire y acomodándole aquel gorrito que reconoció como de Louis. ― ¿Qué te sucede? Desde que Louis se fue has estado comportándote muy mal, ya habíamos hablado sobre...

― ¡No lo quiero aquí! ¡El hizo llorar a papi! ¡Por su culpa papi no dejaba de llorar y me tuvo que dejar! ¡El nos separo! ― las risillas de algunos niños en el cobertizo sólo hicieron enojar más al pequeño, la mujer miró a Harry con una mueca de desconcierto.

― ¿Necesitas algo Harry? ― pregunto Jodie con una voz dulce como siempre mientras acariciaba la nuca de un sollozante Thomas, el pequeño había estado intentando desesperadamente que Louis dejará de estar triste pero no lo lograba y le pidió muchas veces perdón cuando lo llevó de vuelta a la casa prometiéndole que en unos días regresaría por él de nuevo.

Thomas lloró mucho, se sentía abandonado y acumulo todo su coraje contra él hombre que había el mismo visto con sus propios ojos había hecho llorar a su Louis.

―A Louis, necesito hablar con él, no puedo ni un segundo más, necesito verlo, pedirle perdón, por favor permítame verle ― colocó sus manos juntas, rogando con su mirada también. La mujer río bajo y asintió.

―Espérame un momento aquí, te anotare la dirección―Jodie camino dentro de la gran casa con un Thomas aun enojado en sus brazos.

 

 

[...]

Las montañas acunaban al sol mientras él deseaba llegar a su casa, el papel arrugado en su bolsillo con la dirección de la casa de campo y el ruido de los carriles bajo las ruedas del tren rechinando. Tres cambios de ruta. Tres de la mañana, de Londres a Manchester, décimo octavo vagón, A28. Diez y media del día, de Manchester a Stockport, onceavo vagón once, C18. Finalmente, única partida, de Stockport a Cheshire, quinto vagón, L8.

La nieve cubría las tejas de las casas de arquitectura antigua, una canción pop sonaba en las bocinas de la estación y su labio temblaba mientras se movía por las calles, había perdido su último billete por culpa del agujero en el bolsillo de su inútil abrigo. La primera persona a quien pidió indicaciones solo se rió de él y se alejó negando con su cabeza, la segunda lo hizo perderse y es así como se encontró debajo del tejado de una florería donde había un termómetro en el vitral: menos tres grados. Estaba lejos, se sentía desarmado y vulnerable, las calles estaban impecables pero solitarias, la nieve se acumulaba y la puerta de la florería se abrió finalmente con una joven cargando un balde lleno de basura.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo muchacho? ― preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y dejando caer el balde de basura sobre el piso.

―Oops ― Harry se agacho recoger lo que parecían flores marchitas o ramitas secas. ―Está bien, te ayudo― se ofreció mientras miraba pequeños dientes de león y rosas secas sobre el pavimento helado.

―Gracias―murmuro nerviosa, él podía sentir la mirada sobre sí mismo y se pregunto si le reconocería, tal vez se conocían. ―Bien... ¿me decías? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―Eh, sí, necesito llegar aquí―le extendió el papel con la dirección, metiendo el resto de sus boletos del tren en sus bolsillos junto con un sobre de azúcar que había olvidado vaciar en su café.

―Tendrás que caminar mucho, esa zona está en los bordes, tienes que tomar toda la...

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― un joven alto de cabellera rubia apareció atrás de la chica, mirando escépticamente a Harry quien solo lo noto y regreso a las direcciones que ella indicaba con sus manos.

―Tendrás que caminar por unas horas...― él la abrazó por detrás con desinterés en la charla mientras Harry solo asentía, él quería abrazar a Louis así.

Se despidió con un incómodo adiós y escucho el "Maricón" que salió de los labios del novio de la chica. Ellos no sabían nada, pensó mientras lo único que escuchaba en la silenciosa villa era el sonido de sus botas contra el asfalto, se sentía como un fénix en el agua, su cuerpo estaba muriendo de frío aunque dentro de él su corazón bombeaba como el pulso de quien toca los tambores en un carnaval.

Su amor peregrino le hacía crecer plumas en la columna porque anhelaba llegar a él, veía con calma la nieve caer de los árboles alrededor de la laguna congelada y pensaba en sus ojos como aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza. Algunos autos pasaban pero siempre daban la vuelta mientras el reloj bajo un semáforo le indicaba las dos de la tarde y cuando miraba adelante, se encontró el nombre de la décima colonia, sus huesos rogándole un descanso. Pero no había manera de descansar cuando el único lugar donde su cuerpo quería estar era al lado de su pequeña rosa.

―De pronto estoy de pie en la copa de un árbol tan alto...― canto mientras se detenía en el borde del puente, el aire frío entraba en su boca y era liberado con su voz ronca. Había recordado aquella canción que unas chicas en su vagón iban cantando llenas de luz y de juventud. ―Y todas las canciones y todos los poemas, de repente tienen razón.

Continuo caminando en silencio mientras se adentraba a la zona de grandes hectáreas de campo en el frente, salto la pequeña cerca de madera con sus largas y cansadas piernas. Sus pasos se volvieron acelerados al igual que el flujo de su sangre, el que gritaba bajo su piel fría con emoción, miraba de un lado a otro en las casas buscando el número indicado en sus paredes.

―Doscientos ochenta y nueve, doscientos ochenta y nueve...― dos hoyuelos apareciendo en sus mejillas cuando llego a una gran casa de paredes con madera blanca encima de una gran colina de césped, ignoró el camino de piedras cuando escucho una voz en uno de los costados traseros de la gran casa. Sonrió como loco mientras aún bajo la mirada sospechosa de una mujer en la otra orilla, como si presintiera un propósito de robar algo.

Su respiración se atascó en sus pulmones cuando salió de los arbustos que había en la cima de la colina y vio a la persona que tanto necesitaba hincada frente a un grupo de rosales en su costado, llorando.

El sonido de aquella nariz y los adoloridos hipidos eran la banda sonora de aquella escena, llevaba un pantalón de pijama rojo, un suéter blanco y un mandil de jardinería color café que combinaba con los guantes con los que se limpiaba las lágrimas, ensuciándose inconscientemente las copas de sus mejillas con tierra.

Sus manos de pronto no estaban frías mientras miraba al chico temblar y encajar una pequeña pala en la tierra haciendo hoyos como una liebre de marzo para plantar los rosales pequeños. Se encontró sonriendo bobamente por que aquellas rosas bebés no soportarían el invierno pero su bonito niño de ojos azules estaba ahí, regándolas con sus lágrimas sin la intención y con un los labios blancos por el corte de circulación de sus dientes.

―Pequeña...― una palabra bastó para que Louis saltara en su lugar y dejara caer los retoños largos de las rosas en el hoyo, girando para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos que escondían una isla llena de tesoros. Harry caminó hacia él viendo como las últimas lágrimas se deslizaban por su piel de dientes de león y sus rojizas pupilas reflejaban el dolor de su alma.

― ¿Q-qué? ― su voz no era la misma, la serenidad en los hoyuelos de Harry le hizo temblar mientras apretaba entre sus dedos el tallo del rosal, ignorando la sangre que se deslizaba por el corte de las espinas. Los bordes de sus lagrimales también estaban rojizos, él también había llorado y ahora, olía a café y chocolate con aquel vago abrigo, su cabello siendo despeinado por el aire frío. ―Lloraste príncipe...

―Te quiero a ti...―se arrodillo frente a él, exponiendo sus sentimientos, voz ronca mientras tomaba el húmedo rostro de su Louis en sus manos y limpiaba la tierra en sus pómulos. ―Te quiero a ti, con tu niño, con tus desayunos, con tu calor y con tu frío...

―Harry― sus miradas estaban cocidas por hilos rojos, Louis liberó sus manos de los guantes, alejando su dedo con sangre de la espina y reposándolo con miedo en el labio tembloroso del hombre frente a él.

―Danos una oportunidad ― recito, besando los dedos del joven frente a él, el sabor metálico del polvo de luna en su sangre. No sentía más frío y acomodó con calma las fibras de jengibre de su cabello.

― ¿Una oportunidad p-para qué? ― había idealizado mucho aquel momento pero nada le preparó para el desemboque de fuerza que se abrió paso en su cuerpo cuando se convirtió en un ladrón de besos.

La erupción del volcán y la lava arrastrando Pompeya a su paso era una metáfora barata comparada con la sangre hirviendo en los esquemas sanguíneos de su cuerpo, sus labios se movían con la paciencia de unos pescadores mientras con sus manos buscaba sostener aquella cadera que tanto anhelaban sentir en sus dedos.

Sus párpados fueron cayendo como mariposas dispuestas a invernar, despegó ligeramente sus pétalos inexpertos y volvió a unirse a él dejando sus palmas caer sobre su pecho. Sentía el verano en las mejillas y el agua acariciar la arena en sus caderas.

Había mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo besaron con la efervescencia y picardía de un amor infinito. Harry estaba tomando control de él como un pirata toma su barco, él se sentía como un pescado aprendiendo a volar mientras el dueño de sus labios lo recostaba en el césped, apreciándole como náufrago a su brújula.

―Para amarte― susurro sobre sus labios en un escape por recuperar el aliento que había perdido fundiéndose en su boca, Louis tembló al escucharlo de nuevo, grave y sobre él, dejándole el sabor del café y del chocolate. Temía abrir los ojos, temía que fuese un sueño. ― Mírame precioso, por favor, mírame.

―Estás aquí―atendió con unas pupilas soleadas, encontrando dos pares de hoyuelos y una sonrisa amplia que recobraba su color. ―Harry― su tono había sido adverso y Harry de inmediato lo había silenciado con otro beso, moviéndose sobre su boca como las flamas rebeldes de una antorcha.

―Se siente...como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que te he querido así― mentiría si no admitiera que se sentía profano, tomando con su saliva un fruto sagrado, mentiría si no admitiera que se sentía bien. ―No te voy a dejar...no hasta que nos des una oportunidad.

―Harry...no― sonrió a escondidas al sentir los labios de nuevo sobre él, abriéndose camino en un laberinto.

―Dime que sí...―rogó atrapando el labio inferior de Louis entre sus dientes, sonando desesperado como un hombre durante sequía, comenzó a morder y juguetear con aquella parte de él, la cual se tornaba de un rosa pálido a uno similar al del atardecer. Sonrió al notar las manos venosas de Louis en el cuello de su abrigo, sosteniéndose pero no resistiéndose a su toque. ― Te quiero― al menor casi le pareció escuchar un ronroneo detrás de aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar. Sintió el pecho de Harry rozar con el suyo, despertando de la inconsciencia de que estaban acostado en el césped mojado, besándose. ―Dime que me quieres.

―Harry...sabes que te quiero.

―No, dime que me quieres como yo lo hago ― sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura y levantándolo con cariño para volver a besarlo. Louis jamás podría quejarse ni cansarse de ello. ―Dime que me amas ― sus labios permanecían a centímetros de distancia mientras una mano suya se encargaba de acomodar al menor en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que la otra mantenía en cautiverio su barbilla.

― ¿Por qué has venido?

―Vine porque aunque no entiendo qué está pasando en esa casa, yo necesito cerca mío, yo necesito pequeña...rosa―Louis suspiró, sintiendo el rápido beso en él y se maldijo a sí mismo porque esto pudo ser suyo desde antes, si él no hubiese caído en el sucio juego del destino.

― ¿Así que ya no soy el principito? ― dejó ver ante Harry su sonrisa, el mayor negaba y se acercaba rozando su nariz con la suya provocando una risa entre ambos.

―Te amo.

Louis se permitió devorar por aquella hambre y sed de amor, la calidez de su cuerpo se colgó en los hombros del chico frente a él, correspondiendo sus besos con necesidad.


	22. Instantes eternos

 

Ardían como las banderas en un parlamento arruinado, sus manos se movían por su espalda con la terquedad de una brocha seca en un lienzo. El gris en las nubes no era visible ante sus pupilas, estas estaban tomando un viaje largo a Roma, sus piernas se movían como quien recupera la capacidad de caminar, de sentir cada fibra de músculo cayendo torpemente para después, amigarse con la euforia de una sensación perdida.

Sus labios se volvían los protagonistas de una tragedia renacentista, de amantes desesperados. No caían en un vacío de la existencia, ni flotaban sobre la utopía del encuentro al que habían esperado tanto tiempo, estaban ahí, en un limbo propio, edificado por sus deseos finalmente correspondidos.

Había instantes eternos de conciencia, en los que él deseaba detener la revolución sobre sus sentidos, pero el mayor no daría oportunidad alguna, porque el alma respondía sedienta cuando después de tantos años había finalmente sentido el desierto inundarse. Un tacto miedoso que manchaba su superficie de tierra, sangre y divinidad era la mezcla del paraíso en caricias.

El menor se sentía como un animal herido, que ante la caricia de un hombre compasivo no sabía cómo dejar caer las dagas que le resguardaban del dolor. Sin embargo, en aquel momento murmuraba suspiros de enamorada a cada beso que le era asaltado y cuando su cuerpo respondía, no se resistía, arrastrándose sobre el césped para besarlo una y otra vez.

—Eres tan perfecto para mí—su piel se encendía igual que las calles adornadas con flores de colores vibrantes durante los festivales. —No voy a ser capaz de parar este amor que siento— los alfileres en su cuello se volvían almohadillas jugando con la piel sensible.

—No lo hagas—rogó con la cordura suicidándose en el borde de sus labios húmedos.

Harry sonrió y volvió a empujarlo hacia él, la plenitud se volvía un concepto sencillo ante la sensación de ser correspondido, el final de una agonía tal como recibir noticias sobre los soldados después de los inviernos en la guerra. Las palmas del joven estaban en sus hombros mientras el otro par curioseaba su cintura, pequeñas lamidas contra su lengua eran el éxtasis para un ser miserable, sus dedos viajando a sus muslos con seguridad, sosteniendo su cuerpo como el hombre de las cartas que sostiene al mundo.

— ¿Me amas? — sin aire, guardaba como un obsesivo el espacio entre Louis y él, buscando respuestas en las mariposas invernales de sus pestañas y con una fracción de tiempo, sus párpados revelaron el ónix que consumía al azul de sus pupilas, aquel sentimiento le quitaría el sueño.

Si él había leído alguna vez sobre las almas gemelas, sabía que era así cómo debía sentirse, con estrellas colándose en los ojos de Harry que lo observaba como nadie más lo hacía. Tal vez no era suficiente, aún así acarició la nariz del joven que lo sostenía, provocando que el sol se olvidara de su labor en la galaxia y se escondiera en su sonrisa.

Un simple sonido de asentimiento no era suficiente, la luna hablaba de su amor y la tormenta los envidiaba, había una mueca en sus amables labios, necesitaba que Louis lo dijera ó si no, seguiría siendo aquel barco sucio, dolido y maltratado.

— ¿Sabes cual es el significado de tu nombre? —él negó enterrando sus dientes en el cuello del menor quien ante su intercambio temblaba. —Harry significa hogar... tú eres mi hogar— hablaba despacio, para que las sombras no se enteraran de la explosión. —Tu siempre fuiste mi hogar, mi corazón siempre estuvo en donde tú estabas.

Las partículas de polvo de los astros parecía descender sobre su cabello, Louis lo peinaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al tiempo en el que él se dedicaba a besarle la mandíbula. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer sobre ellos y los retoños de rosales eran olvidados mientras cargaba en sus caderas las piernas envueltas a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces el significado de mi nombre? — cuestionó sobre aquella pequeña boca, caminando a la deriva como si fuese un barco de papel, las nubes se desplazaban y el sonido de los relámpagos comenzaba a hacer sus efectos en la corriente cardiaca de Louis.

—Porque te conozco— respondió entre risas, besando tímidamente la mejilla de Harry y la realización lo golpeó pronto, no había mejor lugar que en sus brazos, se fundía en ellos y se olvida de su traje lleno de marcas y sombras. — ¡Estás temblando!

—Lo estoy pequeño— sonríe con satisfacción, abriendo la puerta de la casa que lleva a un camino a la cocina, pero el viaje es dulce porque Louis está besando sus mejillas constantemente como si fuera un niño que cree en la sanación física con besos.

— ¿Estás hambriento también? — su voz es afectuosa, semejante a todo él hace a Harry asentir y se detienen en la cocina, las piernas que le abrazaban las caderas insisten en huir. La casa está silenciosa, solo la orquesta de la lluvia de fondo y la luz entra gris por la ventana empapada. —Compre algunas cosas de comer en el camino...te traeré una manta y encenderé la chimenea, espera un momento.

—No te quiero soltar—negó con un puchero en los labios, su compañero lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, estirando sus pies en el suelo para alcanzar a depositar otro beso en aquella sonrisa escondida.

—No quiero que te enfermes, tu condición aún...—Harry lo silencio, esta vez acorralando entre sus dedos las mejillas del joven que le hacía fluir por la sangre euforia. —No tardó—prometió con la voz rota y unas arrugas en los bordes de sus párpados, él lo veía desaparecer por el marco, ignorando a su alrededor los lujosos y abandonados muebles.

Todo se resumía en instantes, porque en instantes pasaba la vida.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el amor deseaba ser eterno, sus labios anhelaban plantar bandera ahí en los de aquel chico porque el frío en su alma, durante el viaje en tren y el caminar en la desolación no era más una vereda difícil, todo había valido la pena, todo lo haría cual mártir para conseguir más de aquel bonito chico de ojos azules. Rodeo la Isla de la cocina, escuchando su corazón sacudir las cadenas ansiosas y conecto el cable de una radio color marrón en el estante;

Ser fuerte no es verbo, es carne.

El amor es la sangre gritando bajo la piel.

—Ven...—llevaba consigo la vida, enrojeciendo sus mejillas al extender la gran manta de franela en sus brazos, caminó hasta él con una melodía infantil en su mente, se deshizo de su inútil abrigo y abrazó la cintura del menor mientras era envuelto por su calor. — Ya encendí la chimenea, así que ahora podemos preparar algo de comer.

Su camino dejó a un grandulón sentado frente a la mesa con una manta enorme cubriéndolo desde su cabeza hasta sus rodillas, Louis vaciaba el refrigerador, con la mirada curiosa de Harry sobre él decidía que se esforzaría en preparar algo decente esta vez.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó mientras cortaba con nerviosismo la papa sobre la tablilla. Harry estaba frente a la vieja radio intentando encontrar una estación de radio.

— ¿No quieres ayuda con eso?— señaló al dedo que hace unos minutos había besado mientras la sangre brotaba de él, una canción de jazz comenzó a fluir de la pequeña bocina del aparato mientras se acercaba al chico de nuevo.

—No, está bien, ya lo lave.

—Todo va estar bien, te lo prometo—el rostro de Harry estaba ligeramente sobre el suyo.

—No puedes prometerme eso, allá afuera...— sus labios fueron abruptamente tomados, una mano en su cadera lo guiaba ante la fuente de fuegos artificiales, sus narices se olvidaban de como respirar y aun así podían percibir el aroma del otro, como si este estuviese impregnado a la memoria.

—Olvídate de lo que no está aquí — el menor asentía dejándose envolver dentro de la manta, sintiendo las caricias en su cuerpo como si nunca nadie antes le hubiera herido ahí.  


[...]

—No me toques— sus palabras estrepitosas se escucharon durante la extensión de las escaleras que ella descendía, Elliot corriendo tras ella semidesnudo y con prisa.

—Lauren, escucha...solo fue una noche, yo estaba tomado y por favor...la bebé—rogó con el vértigo hostigando su cabeza que daba vueltas después de cada escalón.

— ¡No! Olvídate de tu hija, pedazo de mierda— la chica declaró furiosa, dignidad restante en su postura, determinación visualmente notable en el agarre de su bolsa al de salir.

Elliot miro al último escalón de manera perdida, su celular vibrando y su cabeza doliendo con desesperación , había perdido a la madre de su hija, el sonido del aparato finalmente llegó a sus oídos y lo sacó de su bolsillo con fastidio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es Elliot Radhav quién atiende?

—Si lo soy—contestó mientras dejaba su cuerpo reposar en el escalón.

—Hablo de parte del Hospital Bromley, su padre...

 

[...]

La leña estaba encendida al igual que la radio en la que sonaba una estación con los clásicos de los sesentas. Louis estaba sentado entre sus piernas, mirándole frente a frente y acercándo porciones de pasta a su boca con el tenedo.

— ¡Asteroide B612!—argumento el menor mientras llevaba una porción para sí mismo, Harry negó con sus mejillas llenas.

—No-oh, Asteroide B602— Louis rechazó la información, sintiendo un estremecimiento tierno cuando el hombre acercaba más sus cuerpos. — ¿Quieres apostar mi pequeña rosa?

— ¿Qué quieres apostar?— su cuerpo adquiría más calor debido a la cercanía, su príncipe estaba constantemente acariciándole, susurrándole cuanto lo quería y besándolo. Louis podía morir en sus brazos y lo haría siendo feliz.

—Que durmamos juntos—murmuró en la piel sensible de su cuello, rozando con sus labios como el dedo de un marinero que busca en el mapa en donde desembarcar un beso. Sonrió al sentir la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno, respiración irregular como un reloj descompuesto y él suspiro sobre su clavícula expuesta de Louis antes de besarla. —Solo para abrazarte pequeña pervertida flor.

—Y-yo...—los momentos de vergüenza se evaporaron con un beso en sus labios y se encontraba a sí mismo cayendo por un pozo lleno de todos los deseos que siempre había pedido a los dientes de león, a los tréboles y a las fuentes, sus manos corrían por el pecho de Harry hasta volver a encontrarse una a la otra detrás de su cuerpo. El dulce sabor del azúcar que había colocado Louis en su té blanco se convertía en el motivo por el cual no podía terminar de saborear la boca del menor.

— ¿Entonces que quiere a cambio mi pequeña rosa? —cuestiono con una ceja alzada y una enorme sonrisa, Louis era perfecto.

—Mm ¿un baile? — el menor expuso su labio inferior y unas pupilas aceitosas, el brillo en su mirada era tan similar como el de Peter Pan cuando Wendy volvía abrir su ventana para él.

—Un baile entre el principito y su rosa, trato—Louis asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras se levantaba y corría escaleras arriba. El llevaba su libro a todas partes y estaba seguro que ganaría su baile, lo sacó de inmediato de su mochila y bajó las escaleras, buscando la página.

Harry en cambio se quedó sonriendo cálidamente al camino que siguió el menor que se acercaba a la radio y cambiaba la estación esperando una buena canción para bailar junto a su persona favorita. Porque él sabía que Louis estaba en lo correcto pero quería provocar todos estos momentos, quería que su chico se diera cuenta que estar juntos era una oportunidad que no podían perder. Nunca más.

— ¡JA! Gane, asteroide B...—no hubiera esperado encontrarse a un Louis en el suelo después de darse la vuelta, su risa comenzó a florecer mientras se acercaba a él y lo levantaba desde la cintura.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? — el abrió su boca, dándose cuenta que él se había equivocado a propósito en la apuesta, sus labios pronto estaban besando la palma de su mano y se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo mientras ignoraba el leve dolor de su cuerpo después cometer la torpeza de tropezar en el último escalón.

Juntos movieron la mesilla y el sofá para crear el espacio ideal para su baile, él caminó hasta la radio y subió el volumen bárbaramente para que la tormenta no opacara su orquesta de mentiritas. Después se giró sobre sus talones y el hombre de ojos verdes estaba teniéndole la mano.

_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you_

—Es perfecto— murmuró respecto al momento, su mano era envuelta como un tesoro único entre la del mayor.

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you_

—Tú lo eres— susurró de vuelta, acercando su cuerpo más al menor, sus pies intentaban moverse lentamente y al compás de la lenta canción. —Mi rosa— cantó bajito y besó el lóbulo de su oído.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_

—Mi principito— con una sonrisa dejaba reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja de baile, capaz de percibir sus latidos y los de él. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas en aquel instante y por primera vez en años, la idea de ser la rosa no le intrigaba si él era su principito.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_

Otro par de canciones siguieron reproduciéndose, pero ninguno de los dos se separo, sus pies moviéndose lentamente. Escuchando el corazón del otro latir contra el suyo, en algunas ocasiones Harry estiraba su brazo y incitaba a Louis a darse la vuelta para después volver a tomarlo.

Cuando la interferencia de la radio los privó de música, la lluvia siguió acompañándolos con las notas musicales de las gotas caer, Harry se balanceaba y besaba su mejilla, Louis juraba en su mente que ahí nunca había existido ningún dolor, ningún moretón, porque el dolor se volvía ajeno cuando él lo sostenía.

—Pisa mis pies— anuncio con una mirada honesta como el hombre que quiere salvar al mundo y aunque él no lo sabía, lo estaba haciendo; estaba salvando a su pequeña rosa de desplomarse en un abismo.

—Te dolerá— negó con terquedad, pero en unos segundos, Harry lo había levantado en el aire como si fuese peso ligero bañado en el polvo de campanita y sus pies aterrizaron sobre los de él.

—Principito—corrigió con una sonrisa, indicando que todo estaba bien y queriéndolo escuchar llamarlo así nuevamente. —No pienses en nadie más que no sea yo, al menos por hoy, por favor...

—Cuando te fuiste— necesitaba abrir las puertas de aquella capilla dorada y destrozada que era su mente, necesitaba hacerle saber lo que sentía antes que fuera tarde. — Yo estaba con alguien a quien creía amar, me mentí a mi mismo acerca de haberte superado, porque parecías tan lejano a mí— Harry sintió la humedad en su ropa, el calor del aliento contra en su pecho.— Yo deje de ver la realidad en el instante en el que me soltaste la mano en el aeropuerto. Me encegueció el dolor de un vacío que ese alguien no lograba llenar y yo...

—Nunca debí irme, no sé qué estaba pensando— Louis acomodo sus manos en su pecho, escondiendo sus lágrimas mientras él lo envolvía. —Nunca debí dejarte, fue cobarde de mi parte pequeño, perdóname.

— ¡No te disculpes! Yo...no me cuide, yo deje que él me lastimara porque creía que lo merecía.

— ¿Por qué merecerías ser lastimado? Es absurdo, no importa lo que te haya hecho creer, escúchame a mí— Harry apretó su agarre, fusionando sus almas en una, queriendo quitar la carga del dolor en sus hombros.

—No puedo...él, todo me persigue a cada segundo del día y no puedo...— sus sollozos eran bajitos, porque aún cree en el amor, sabe que existe, cuando siente sus lágrimas ser limpiadas con besos.

—Piensa en nosotros, piensa en cuando te leía cuentos, cuando tocabas el piano para mí, piensa en la cena con mis padres...que él no te haga el olvidar tu color, el color de los valientes, una rosa preciosa, brava con sus espinas y con un olor inquietante, eres... ¿mi rosa? Mi fuerte y radiante guerrero—sus palabras naufragaban como vendas en sus huesos, vendándolos mientras él temblaba por completo, finalmente alzó su mirada encontrando los labios cómo el refugio donde sanaba todo su ser.

Cerró los ojos, siendo sostenido al instante en que recordaba el día en que había jugado la final del campeonato de soccer y Harry había estado ahí, cuando Louis había perdido el concurso de talentos, Harry había subido al escenario cuando todo estaba solitario y habían tocado juntos una canción de su banda favorita. Su príncipe siempre había aparecido en las noches de pesadillas y le leía cuentos de princesas, Harry siempre había estado en su corazón, jamás avergonzado de sostener su mano.

—Te amo— Louis correspondió sediento los besos de su príncipe, confesó su amor y ahí viviría él porque él era valiente. Él no estaba herido, no estaba roto, solo era explosivo. Así era el antes, el verdadero, el chico antes de Elliot era inquieto, atrevido y feliz.

Ese chico seguía dentro de él, Harry lo abrazaba en la profundidad de la madriguera, le sonreía y lo besaba para recordarle que ahí estaba él también y que él lucharía cualquier bestia junto a él.

—Te amo también, ma petite rose— su acento le causó escalofríos al instante que lo levantaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba escaleras arriba, Louis se concentraba en besar cada tramo de la piel de su cuello.

—Siempre estuviste ahí...—conjuro antes de encapricharse con los labios del mayor, sus piernas se anclaron a la cadera de Harry mientras él se orientaba y navegaba hacia la habitación del menor.

—Barcos de papel— anuncio Harry con una sonrisa, admirando las figuras colgar de hilos en el techo de la habitación. Louis sonrió mientras dejaba que el mayor lo recostara en su cama.

—Escribía deseos y luego los armaba— declaró observando como Harry se escurría bajo las mantas.

— ¿Deseas algo ahora?

—Que estos instantes sean eternos— la flor reposo sobre su pecho borracha de felicidad mientras sus ramas crecían alrededor del cuerpo de quién amaba.

—Te he esperado una eternidad guerrero.


	23. Baobabs

— ¿Harry?— apareció con su lacias fibras señalando a todas partes, el a perlado azul de sus pupilas sonreía al encontrar a la persona que quería en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Louis vete! — gritó un chico con los labios hinchados de tanto morderse, el niño en la puerta se encogió pero en lugar de huir, corrió hasta los brazos del otro joven en la habitación.

— ¡No! Louis quiere a Harry— se quejó con un puchero expuesto, su frente y ojos se escondían en el suéter del uniforme de su persona favorita en el mundo.

— ¡Vete ó le diré a tu mama que estas molestando! — el mayor de los tres, quien poseía un ceño arrugado ante la conducta de su amigo, abrazó con suavidad al frágil bebé en sus brazos, casi con miedo de que se rompiese mientras este se empeñaba en restregar su rostro en su abdomen.

— ¡Dile! No le importo — Harry abrió sus párpados en sorpresa al sentir las lágrimas del menor empapar la tela de su pijama. Cuando miro a su mejor amigo vio como este se levantaba enojado y salía por la puerta, cerrándola con violencia y haciendo a Louis saltar.

— ¿Bebé? — atendió en silencio, acariciando sin certeza la nuca del más pequeño quien se irguió mostrándole su rostro coloreado de rosa pastel y dos estrellas brillando en su par de ojos tristes.

— ¿Qué es un...—el menor se detuvo y se recogió la manga de su camisa revelando una caligrafía desordenada hecha con marcador sobre su suave piel —...Baobab?— una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en las mejillas del mayor, permitiéndole a Louis observar esos hoyitos que aparecía en el rostro de Harry cada vez que estaba feliz.

—Un baobab es un árbol muy grande que crece en el planeta del principito...

— ¿Qué tan grande? — Louis se acomodaba en el regazo del mayor, dedicándose a jugar con sus dedos pálidos y largos.

—Tan grande que puede destruir todo el planeta del principito.

— ¿¡Pero y la rosa!? El principito no puede permitir que le pase algo a su rosa— en un parpadeo Harry estaba riendo ruidosamente cuando el menor estaba de pie frente a él con un rostro angustiado. Él tomó la pequeña mano de Louis entre la suya y la llevó hasta que esta tocara su pecho.

—Los baobabs no pueden llegar a la rosa, bebé.

— ¡Pero tu dijiste que los baobabs...!

—El principito se encarga de ellos, él coloca un frasco de vidrio para cubrir a su rosa del frío y se encarga de nunca permitir que los baobab crezcan — Louis volvió a su pecho, no muy convencido, escondiendo su abotonada nariz ahí.

—Pero...sí el principito se va algún día, los baobabs romperán el vidrio y lastimaran a la rosa, el principito debe quedarse con su rosa.

—Así es— asintió mientras cargaba al menor fuera de la habitación, temía que Elliot volviera a gritarle al pequeño, sin embargo al salir, Harry no se percató de que su mejor amigo había estado tras la puerta, escuchándolo todo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, porque su planeta había sido destruido ya, cuando recordaba el rostro de una mujer haciéndole mimos y besándole las mejillas.

Aquella otra mujer que presumía ser su madre y que se pavoneaba por la casa con elegantes prendas y del brazo de su padre, esa no era su mamá. Y él quería saber qué había sucedido, porque su papá le mentía. Pero apenas tenía diez años y en su lugar se preguntaba con coraje porque lloraba después de escuchar a Louis y a Harry hablar.

Se lo pregunto durante años, que era ese fuego en la piel que no le permitía respirar bien y que le provocaba abrirse en llanto como las venas de un suicida. Los escuchaba todo el tiempo, sintiendo apestarle los huesos como si fuese un muerto en vida, el repugnante olor a descompuesto de un corazón que solo latía con el sabor de los cigarros.

Se había obsesionado con contarlos, cada latido era un fuego artificial si estaba cerca de aquel niño de ojos azules. Era tan repentino el huracán en su sangre que le fracturaba los suspiros y le hacía perder la compostura. Aún después de quince años, el distinguido olor a azufre se había mezclado con el olor de las pinturas acrílicas en sus manos, el olor de su semen y el electrizante sabor de la sangre del mismo ser al que tanto odiaba y amaba.

Sus manos se movían por el lienzo con los toques de unos dedos fúnebres, sosteniendo un pincel bañado en marrón, sus pinturas eran la prueba de sus latentes sentimientos. Enojo y tristeza, porque ahora, con veintitrés años cumplidos hace un par de horas, se manifestaba sobre un lienzo el dolor de perder a una madre que no recordaba, la frustración de haber perdido a la única familia que tenía hace horas, su padre. Y en la suma de todo, haber perdido a la madre de su hija y a la pequeña bebé por una botella de alcohol y pastillas.

Siempre se ha dicho que los rebeldes tienen una razón para manifestarse, escondida en sus corazones, algo que los sacudió en el vacío de su pena y los hizo gritarle al cielo y olear la bandera sobre un pavimento, tal vez la razón de que su semidesnudo cuerpo temblase no era por las drogas en su sangre, tampoco eran sus pérdidas la razón pura de su llanto.

El motivo estaba escondido, en el lienzo frente a él, donde un cielo estrellado rodeaba un planeta cubierto por monstruosos árboles. No había príncipes, solo una rosa seca dentro de un cristal roto. La semilla de la envidia era tal vez la razón por la que envió a unos hombres a tomar a Louis de los brazos de Harry.

Harry no le había contado a aquel pequeño de cinco años en sus brazos el dilema de los baobabs, aquel sobre el parecido entre los retoños de un rosal y de un baobab. Cuando Elliot creció supo que hablaban sobre las decisiones, él pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de Harry, lo había convencido de dejar brotar en su planeta para después destruirlo. La envidia era ese veneno en las raíces que hacían su camino para acabar con la rosa del príncipe.

—Si lo cortas y era un rosal, te perdiste un rosal, si lo cortas y era un baobab, te ganaste un día más. Si lo dejas y era un rosal, uno bonito tendrás; si lo dejas y era un baobab, un feo final obtendrás — canto con la voz amargada, la de un hombre perverso que en su locura, jugar le causa placer, destruir le provoca éxtasis.

  


[...]

—Cheshire—llamó entre las sombras de la habitación, acaricio el cuello del mayor con un beso cálido provocando un quejido rugir de la garganta del hombre frente a él, Louis sonrió porque sabía que su corazón estaba inquieto por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. —Despierta príncipe, quiero mostrarte algo— besó las madrigueras en sus mejillas que conducían a un mundo de locura y después palpo la sonrisa adormilada con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunto al incorporarse, buscando la cadera del menor en la oscuridad, queriendo más besos.

—Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo— repitió, tomando la mano del mayor e invitándole a levantarse, después lo hizo a pasos torpes, con miedo de tropezar y con el frío aire del exterior acomodándose en sus músculos. Sus ojos aún no se abrían por completo, bostezaba contento con su rosa dirigiéndolo y permitiéndole colocar sus manos en su cadera para orientarse.

—Tengo frío pequeño— comentó respecto al aire del exterior golpearlo, pero aún así sus pasos seguían los talones del menor y continuaron así hasta que un pequeño pasillo con escalones de madera se presentó ante sus desorientadas pupilas, sus sentidos comenzando a arder con curiosidad.

—No te pierdas— advirtió con una risilla, él más alto también río y mientras subían los escalones, sus dientes trazaron la parte posterior del cuello de Louis con un rojizo camino. — ¡Harry! — el nombrado sonrió complacido y caminó con dificultad los escalones gracias a que apoyaba su barbilla sobre el hombro de su pequeña rosa.

—Esto es hermoso—fue lo único que pudo decir cuando se encontraron en aquella inclinada parte del techo de la casa, había un barandal rojo y en la parte plana del lugar un edredón con cobijas y almohadas.

Juro sobre la vista, su miraba en la luna de acero iluminando en la oscuridad plenamente, las estrellas como invitadas sonriéndoles, vistiendo vestidos y zapatillas de plata. El contraste del manto azul contra la geometría natural del cielo le recordaba a los ojos del joven que sostenía su mano. 

—Gracias bebé.

—Ya no soy un bebé, soy mayor de edad...—Harry lo miró con una mueca burlons.

—Creí que tenías cinco, perdón— río al sentir las pequeñas manos empujarlo lejos sin ningún éxito.

— ¡Malo! —una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, caminaron hasta que sus cuerpo colindaron. —Harry— murmuró con timidez y el mayor asintió satisfecho antes de besarlo.

Lo llevaba como un accidente hecho llanura y el menor sentía cosquillas en cada poro de su piel, las pisadas de seres inimaginables curando sus heridas; sanando su alma para el hombre que tenía grabado en el pecho la culpabilidad de sostener su corazón, entre sus manos, todo aquel tiempo y sin saberlo.

El tiempo se deshacía en un instante, el joven sentía que su corazón le perdía el miedo a las alturas y se dormía en las nubes, no queriendo bajar de ahí nunca. La poesía definía las intenciones de los labios del mayor, quien tomaba su cadera entre sus manos y la acariciaba como un hombre paciente que mima a la flor más bella de su jardín.

—Te amo— declaró entre suspiros mientras recuperaba entre sonrisas el oxígeno perdido en la unión con los labios más gentiles.

—Vamos a escondernos ahí ¿sí? — cautivado por el labio inferior del menor que brillaba bajo la luz por su saliva, el solo fue capaz de asentir. El calor de las mantas fue reconfortante pero la picardía se le escurría en las manos como un hombre que lleva casado por años y ruega con su tacto recibir el calor de quien ama. —Delicado y precioso.

—No soy un bebé— protesto verbalmente, su cuerpo cedía a las peticiones de aquellas grandes y nobles palmas.

—Entonces yo seré tu bebé— se movía bajo las mantas y reposaba su rostro en el pecho de Louis, sus brazos rodeando las filosas caderas y sus piernas entrelazándose como garfios en el anzuelo de aquellas más cortas. —Ahora tú eres la cuchara grande.

—No puedo besarte así— se quejó Louis entre risas aprovechando la posición para acariciar el largo cabello del joven sobre su cuerpo.

—Acepta que eres mi bebé y cambiaremos...—sugirió Harry trazando infinitos con su pulgar en el abdomen del menor.

—Harry...

—No-oh, quiero escucharte admitirlo, fuerte y claro— interrumpió el mayor con su rostro ahora dirigido al suave pecho cubierto por aquella sudadera con olor a algodón y a chocolate.

—Soy tuyo—confesó distraído, sonriendo plácidamente al cabello entre sus dedos. 

—Mío...— le llamó mientras se levantaba un poco, permitiendo al frío acariciar su cuerpo. Louis lo miro atento. —Te amo.

Louis asintió, pareciendo ante los ojos del más grande como el ser más hermoso en aquel planeta que aquella noche, era solo suyo. Harry se movió con lentitud, como un sueño melancólico en cámara lenta y se acomodo encima de su torso, rodillas jugando tentativas con las otras piernas, su espalda se convertía en las alas protectoras que surgían invisibles en su espalda, sintiéndose guardián de una criatura tan divina.

— ¿Hasta qué punto el amor deja de ser amor ángel? — sus preguntas no eran más las de un niño ignorante, solitario y triste, ahora era un hombre con el corazón atormentado. Sus ojos miraban al cielo, cubriéndoles a ambos y con la sensación de mordidas en las clavículas causándole deslizantes gotas de recuerdos lluviosos. Harry se detuvo, mirando al niño debajo de él llorando mientras le sonreía.

—Ya has visto al amor, ya lo has oído—contó con sus labios en el oído del más pequeño, besando y acariciando, respondiendo con lo que sentía. —Pero no lo has tocado, no lo has sentido. Nada de lo que hayas tocado antes fue amor, nada de lo que te toco antes de mi fue amor, créeme. El amor es amor hasta donde tú lo sientes, hasta donde te hace feliz.


	24. Leña verde

 

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ― preguntó con incredulidad, exasperación creciendo, sus caderas balanceándose hacia el lado izquierdo observando al chico frente a él con su uniforme de soccer, la piel rojiza cubierta por una capa sensible de sudor y la mirada nublada.

―Yo solo no me siento seguro― su voz había fluido como una delgada y silenciosa línea de miedo en el aire, queriendo desaparecer, pasar desapercibido ante la mirada de su novio.

― ¿Y yo tengo que lidiar con tus inseguridades? ¿No quieres que tengamos sexo pero si te paseas con ese atuendo por toda la cancha persiguiendo una pelota como idiota mientras todo mundo te mira? ― era demandante, exigía pero el menor sabía que cualquier cosa que intentará decir en aquel instante no calmaría el enojo de su pareja.

―N-no es así― los nervios sacudieron sus músculos y su garganta asustada pronunció aquella respuesta.

― ¡Habla bien mierda! ― grito Elliot, aprisionando los hombros del más pequeño entre sus palmas para después hundir sus uñas y empujarlo hacia la cama.

―Lo siento― miró hacia la ventana cuando sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas calientes y su respiración comenzó a interrumpirse cada par de segundos.

―No vas a estar más en el equipo, ¿me entiendes?

― Elliot, por favor no me hagas esto―protestar siempre había sido algo tan fácil de hacer para él, pero esta versión de sí mismo le petrificaba los huesos con urgencia.

― ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciéndome? ¿Quieres volver a quedarte solo? ― Louis lo miro, todo era muy borroso y su cabeza dolía, agacho su mirada y negó mientras se levantaba de la cama y corría hacia su propia habitación.

Respiraba con aún más dificultad, con desesperación se deshacía de sus prendas y corría hasta la regadera de su baño, girando las llaves y dejando su cuerpo caliente por el entrenamiento quebrarse bajo el agua helada, mordiendo la piel de su mano como un impulso para reprimir sus sollozos.

La ducha se quedó así durante largos minutos, agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras él se dejaba caer en el suelo, sin saber porque lloraba, sin entender porque había ese vacío abrumador en su cuerpo que le limitaba el aire y le nublaba las pupilas como si alguna clase de violación estuviera atormentando su alma. Cuando recupero un poco de estabilidad se paró y comenzó a asearse, en unos momentos estaba envuelto en una toalla frente al espejo, nunca sintiéndose tan desagradable como lo hacía ahora hasta que el maullido de su peludo compañero lo despertó de su ensueño que más bien parecía un pesadilla.

―Bou... ¿Tú crees que él...responda?

Y aunque Boucles asintió, él nunca respondió sus mensajes, Harry ya no estaba para él y fue ahí donde las palabras de su novio comenzaron a doler aún más, a filtrarse por su mente y a ganar control sobre él.

  


[...]

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse como una onda musical, su boca descubría la libertad para expresar amor mientras una lengua salvaje la corrompía; sus ojos miraban destellos al sentir la misma lengua trazar un camino de saliva y besos en su cuello, el calor comenzando a irradiar de sus poros y sentía que el hombre sobre su piel lo convertiría en una estrella ó al menos lo hacía sentirse como una.

― Tócame, más... ― su cuerpo se retorcía ansioso bajo su tacto.

―Shh, ansiosa princesa― él podía sentir los dientes sobre su piel, sutiles como una bestia jugando con su manjar y nada se había sentido tan exquisito antes.

Sus párpados cayeron y sus manos volaron hacia la gran espalda de Harry donde sus fibras musculares atravesaban un terremoto, sacudiéndose para deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. El mayor tembló al sentir los gentiles pulgares jugar con sus tejidos, apretarlos y empujarlos hacia abajo, luego el resto de sus dedos bailaban en su espalda como una danza prohibida que gritaba, gritaba en la llama ardiente de sus uñas.

Llevó su atención a las caderas que comenzaban a estrellarse contra las suyas haciéndole conocer el cielo sin necesidad de mirarlo cuando estaba atrás de ellos, dejó su peso caer y un vergonzoso gemido fluyo de los labios del menor acompañado por su nombre, murmurándolo como quién pide a gritos la liberación de una nación oprimida.

―Harry― la particularidad de aquel tono detuvo su concentración en las clavículas protuberantes.

― ¿Estás bien? ― quiso mirar su rostro, pero Louis fue rápido y se escondió en su cuello con vergüenza mientras abrazaba con necesidad la espalda del hombre que lo cubría cual cueva de la tormenta, de su propia tormenta.

―No puedo, no aún, no después de...

―Shh, yo entiendo, tranquilo― lo acurruco bajo su calor, sus manos tomaban el rumbo de acariciar su cabello, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras los sollozos se escapaban de los labios que hace unos momentos eran felices.

―Perdóname, no estoy seguro de nada ahora y...―sus labios fueron aprendidos por un ladrón que se había vuelto obsesionado a ellos.

―No hay ninguna razón por la que debas pedir perdón, mi pequeña rosa, es tu cuerpo y yo respeto eso ¿sí? ― respondió odiando aquel miedo que podía percibir en la voz del menor, como si él estuviese a punto de dañarlo, como si no fuese a detenerse y eso le helaba la quijada, apretándole tanto que dolía pero no permitiéndose que el pequeño lo percibiese. ―Te amo y todo esto es evidencia de que jamás se irá lo que siento por ti.

― Principito―lo llamo inquisitivo, sus manos acariciaban el pecho contra el cual estaban enjauladas.

― ¿Sí rosa? ― atendió con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo descendía su rostro para besar su frente.

―Me haces conocer el amor cada vez que te miro, gracias.

―Tú me haces reconocerlo― satisfecho, bostezo sobre su pecho.

― ¿Me esperarás? ―ocurrió después de unos minutos de silencio, sus párpados comenzaban a pesar.

―Toda la vida― más tarde, Louis buscaba zafar de sus brazos con la insistencia con la que un niño lo hace solo para dar un detalle, un beso de buenas noches.

―Duerme principito.

Pero a pesar de aquella despedida y de la relajante sensación de aquel saco de suspiros contraerse e inflarse entre sus brazos, no pudo dormir, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera encandilado con las estrellas que reían en el cielo, pero el rostro de su pequeño hombre merecía más atención que cualquier astro, conforme el tiempo transcurría se perdía la pálida luna junto con el viento fresco del amanecer y la calidez del sol había comenzando a abrigarlos aún más.

Contaba las pestañas cocidas por la naturaleza a los párpados silenciosos de su amante, también había contado las dieciséis pecas dispersas en sus mejillas , prometiéndose que las besaría cuando estuviera despierto y concluiría su camino de besos en aquella respingada y pequeña nariz que el menor constantemente arrugaba cuando algo no le gustaba, haciéndolo ver adorable.

Sus escondidos labios comenzaron a secarse y totalmente libre de su cordura, llevo su pulgar a su boca, mojándolo con su saliva y luego con el acariciando la boca de Louis. El morbo de su apreciación a aquella obra maestra en su poder no era más que pura obsesión amorosa, la misma razón por la que aún se preguntaba quién era la persona con la que su pequeña rosa había estado y que le había hecho tanto daño, se sentía como un baño de agua fría cada vez que aparecían señales en su cuerpo, acciones ó en sus palabras.

Sin embargo, el contacto de su cuerpo lo descongelaba y cuando lo tocaba, como hace unas horas, sus dedos danzantes en su espalda, hervían. Pensaba en la cercanía que tenían, todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía ahí. La respiración de Louis se reproducía como un cassette roto en su mente y no esperaba sentir la presión sexual de su cuerpo responder a sus pensamientos pero ahí estaba atrapado, con los impulsos de desear, desnudar y besar cada pétalo en su cuerpo, absorber el olor y marcarlo con caricias.

El amanecer estaba completamente sentado en el horizonte, mirándolos acurrucados ahí, escondidos en la azotea bajo las sábanas, permitiéndole a las gemelas sentirse una alma sola nuevamente. El cielo era azul claro y las nubes parecían pintadas por artistas de colores pastel.

―Parece un bonito día― Harry escuchó de repente aquella voz amortiguada contra su pecho, su mano se dirigió de inmediato al cabello que él mismo se había encargado de desordenar con sus dedos durante la noche. ― ¿Dormiste bien? ― pregunto Louis levantándose un poco de su almohada humana y acercándose a la mejilla del mayor para regar un beso ahí.

―Contigo siempre― llevó nuevamente su pulgar a aquellos delgados labios, esta vez ya humedecidos por su dueño.

―Eres un mentiroso y por ello te saldrán ojeras― comentó divertido el más joven para después tirar una mordida al dedo cerca de su boca. 

―Ouch, canas y arrugas también, ya estoy algo mayor― levantaba con su dedo húmedo la barbilla del menor para que lo mirase y le permitiese decirle buenos días a las musas de laguna en sus ojos.

―Tal vez ― estiro las mantas de franela sobre sus cuerpos y se abrazó al más grande mientras este comenzaba con su misión. ― ¿Qué haces principito? ― interrogó con diversión cuando el hombre comenzó a besar repetidas veces con algo de lentitud sus mejillas, contando en su mente y bañandose en la risa del menor quien se retorcía a su lado.

―Y dieciséis ― murmuró para sí mismo al besar la punta de la nariz del menor, quien llevó sus manos las mejillas del mayor. El rugido hambriento de un estomago se escuchó y Louis comenzó a reír de nuevo, besando también la nariz del hombre, aún así cuando intentó levantarse del colchón fue arrastrado nuevamente hasta Harry.

―Tengo aliento mañanero y tu estómago está pidiendo comida, vamos adentro.

―Sigo queriendo mi beso de buenos días princesa.

― ¡No soy una princesa! ―chilló Louis ruborizándose por el agudo que escapó de su garganta.

―Sigo queriendo mi beso de buenos días― repitió con sus hoyuelos presentándose plenamente en el escenario de su sonrisa.

―Sabré mal...―respondió con el rubor incrementando en sus mejillas y Harry negando, pellizcándolas.

―Tú nunca sabes mal― con sus cejas alzadas formaron los picos de una montaña mientras el menor fruncía su nariz y después le sacaba la lengua, en dos parpadeos de distracción, Harry lo estaba besando nuevamente, posesivo sobre sus labios y rebelde sobre su lengua.

―Vamos, desayunemos algo y podemos después ir a pasear― invito tendiendo su mano y levantándose con las cobijas aferradas a su espalda, dejando sin salida a un Harry descubierto por ellas.

Terminaron cocinando, demorando más de lo planeado por las peleas de harina y los besos sobre la isla que comenzaban a subir de tono en ocasiones, Harry siempre deteniéndose porque no deseaba llegar a un punto donde incomodara al menor. La conversación giraba en torno a momentos que el mayor aun no lograba recordar, Louis le contaba esto y aunque algunas cosas le dolía haber olvidado, al menos no sentía que fuera la vida de alguien ajeno a él como en el resto de las ocasiones. 

Terminaron de comer los últimos trozos con manos entrelazadas, luego él se sorprendió cuando Louis le dijo que quería estudiar para enfermería o pediatría porque le gustaban muchos los niños, Harry le habló de aquel programa de bebés por minuto el cual pasaban en la televisión del hospital.

Su conversación se detuvo cuando fueron a tomar unas duchas y a cambiarse de ropa, no fue hasta que Harry estuvo en la ducha que se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír toda la mañana e incluso cuando se descubrió a sí mismo, no dejo hacerlo. Se imaginaba una casa con un jardín para su rosa, casado con él, tres hijos, él podría quedarse en casa y escribir en sus tiempos libres, Louis podría estudiar enfermería o medicina, así podrían fingir él y los niños estar enfermos para que su esposo se tomase el día y los cuidase. Incluso imagino al pequeño Thomas en aquella imagen como el hermano mayor con quien se dedicaría a ahuyentar pretendientes.

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa aún más ancha, se imaginó a sí mismo contándoles cuentos ó creando historias donde secretamente fueran sus hijos los protagonistas. A veces la mente jugaba limpio y ahora él participaba, imaginándose a Louis con sus hijos caminando tras él como la mamá pato y sus bebés.

― ¿No te duelen las mejillas?― su llamado interrumpió su novela mental y sonrió esta vez con sus dientes hacia el joven frente a él. ―Esa es la sonrisa de Cheshire, la cual solo aparece cuando estás pensando en algo que te hace muy feliz.

―En una familia― Harry asentía emocionado.― Nosotros casados, tres hijos, yo en casa cuidando de ellos, escribiendo en mi tiempo libre y tu llegando del hospital para mimarlos― sus fuertes alas se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de un Louis que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. ―Thomas y yo ahuyentando a los pretendientes de nuestras hijas, tu llevando un bonito anillo aquí, oh Boucles, el también estaría incluido pero quiero un perro.

―Harry...―sintió miedo por primera vez cuando vio al joven morderse el labio, sintiendo sus manos temblar entre las suyas, su sonrisa se extinguió ante el pensamiento de que tal vez él no veía ese futuro con él.

―Yo lo siento, soy un torpe que se apresura mucho pensando en esas cosas...

―En una casa color amarillo crema, un jardín en frente y una terraza para todos juntos ver las estrellas― interrumpió el camino de sus demonios con una voz soñadora, Harry lo miro con ilusión y pronto Louis estaba en sus brazos por completo, con sus piernas fijas en su cadera y tan cerca para besarlo.

  
  


[...]

― ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llame nuestra hija? ― preguntó Harry cuando caminaban por las calles, sosteniendo la mano de su compañero entre la suya. Llevaba la misma ropa que traía cuando llegó a excepción de la camisa limpia que Louis le había prestado, siendo lo único de sus pertenencias que lograba quedarle.

―No lo sé― se detuvieron en una de las esquinas de una calle ligeramente transitada. Harry sonrió, recordando el libro que parecía significar tanto para ambos.

― Tal vez algo relacionado con el libro de Alicia―probó para sí mismo mientras Louis lo jalaba con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios para que cruzaran la calle. ―De apellido Walton.

― Walton-Kahler sonaría más bonito ―juntos paseaban por una de las pintorescas calles de la pequeña localidad, edificios pequeños y de madera pintada de colores vivos.

―Louis Walton, también sonaría muy bien― degusto en su paladar el nombre y sabía bien, se escuchaba perfecto.

― ¿Planeas quitarme el apellido? ― cuestionó el menor intentando parecer serio y ofendido pero Harry vio la sonrisa colarse en los bordes de sus labios y en cuestión de segundos lo tenía contra la pared de una pared pública, besándolo sencillamente antes de tirar del labio inferior y morder ahí.

―Todo te voy a quitar― picardía flotando en el iris de sus ojos y su rosa reía traviesa antes de apartarlo para llegar a la librería donde prometió llevarlo. 

Cuando entraron al lugar, aún sosteniendo sus dorsos recibieron algunas miradas curiosas pero el mayor tomó la dirección de las estanterías de clásicos de aventura y el menor lo siguió, admirando como el rostro de Harry se iluminaba mientras tomaba libros entre sus manos y hojeaba sus contenidos, leía los prólogos y preocupado de que lo estuviera aburriendo, apretaba su mano o lo abrazaba por los hombros para atraerlo a él. Pero Louis no podía aburrirse, nunca podría hacerlo observando lo maravilloso que era el hombre que le le llenaba la cara de besos y de vida el alma.

Vagaron por pasillos repletos de una infinidad de libros y Harry lo jalo para él área de poesía, Louis comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calentarse sin ninguna razón, observó a su alrededor, encontrando a autores de los que Harry le había hablado hace algunos años: Walt Whitman, William Butler Yeats, Emily Dickinson, Thomas Hardy, Percy Bysshe Shelley, Edgar Allan Poe, Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y sin falta, William Shakespeare.

― ¿Harry recuerdas a alguno de ellos? Solías decirme que eran tus autores favoritos hace algunos años― señaló Louis tomando un libro de Bécquer y mostrándoselo al más alto quién lo tomó dubitativo entre sus manos. Hojeo las páginas con determinación y el menor admiró como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro por las páginas, de pronto se detuvo con un susurro "aquí".

―Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes, su claridad suave me recuerda el trémulo fulgor de la mañana que en el mar se refleja. Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras, las transparentes lágrimas en ella se me figuran gotas de rocío sobre una violeta. Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo como un punto de luz radio una idea, me parece en el cielo de la tarde, ¡una perdida estrella! ― el fuego se había encendido en sus pómulos delgados siete líneas atrás, cuando recitando en voz alta Harry sostenía con su mano libre su cadera y lo empujaba a uno de los libreros.

Se sentía adorado, como obra de arte que en lugar de ser expuesta, vendida, gastada, era conservada, adorada y él no podía creer que existía algo mejor que no fuesen estar en ese agarre. Luchaba todos los días con los pensamientos y con las marcas que Elliot había dejado en él, sintiéndose roto, pero ahora, aparecía Harry, quien lo buscaba, lo amaba y respetaba, quién cocía cada una de sus partes rotas y le besaba por encima de la costura para que cicatrizará. 

Y se sentía valiente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dispuesto a luchar porque él y Harry pudieran cumplir esos sueños de los que hablaban.

Harry bajó el libro y presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo, aprisionado pero sin sentirse asfixiado, como un ave rebelde que se enamora tanto de un árbol que no necesita jaula para quedarse siempre ahí. Sus besos llegaron pronto, sus caricias a la quijada, sintiendo así la prominente estructura ósea del hombre, sus mejillas se torcían interesadas cuando Louis intentaba replicar los movimientos de su lengua aún inexperto, pero no había nada que más amará que hacerlo sonreír.

Porque en su afecto no había burlas, no había esa superioridad que lo llenaba de inseguridad, siempre había sentimientos gentiles y transparentes. Ya no pensaba en el pasado cuando sentía labios colorear los suyos y si miraba atrás era para recordar que Harry siempre lo había querido y cuidado, cuando él ciegamente no lo había apreciado a tiempo.

―Siente―su voz era como el ruego de un pecador que pide perdón a su figura omnipotente, él lo hacía sentirse divino, le mostraba una devoción en sus caricias como si él fuese la religión. ―Ábreme.

La confusión en su semblante respondió ante aquello último pero su subconsciente parecía conocer la referencia, sus labios se partieron más y sus pies se separaron uno del otro cuando Harry interpuso su pierna entre las de él.

El cuerpo del menor comenzó a temblar pero esta vez no era por temor, cuando sus labios se separaron un ónix parecía consumir el jade de la mirada de Harry y al menor le pareció un espectáculo cautivador, se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para ganar altura y besó los párpados con los que la diosa de la belleza había bendecido al hombre frente a él.

Sus frentes se ensamblaron al estilo barroco, piezas que estaban hechas para coincidir tan exactamente una con la otra, la mirada de Harry estaba tallada como en leña verde mientras miraba al más joven responder a los movimientos de su pierna entre las de él. Sonidos comenzaban a escaparse de sus labios, puros como el algodón y azúcar en su estado primario, las manos de Louis comenzaban a acariciar desequilibradamente el abdomen del mayor y temblaba cuando esté repetía el movimiento contra su entrepierna.

―Mi pequeña rosa― dijo con calma, observando a Louis abrir sus ojos que parecían estar sobre el cielo mientras su cuerpo ardía como si estuviese en el infierno.

El pequeño sentía ninfas, morenas con sus pies descalzos y suaves como las flores, las cosquillas en su estómago como si sus brazos hechos de ramas de árboles chocaran contra su piel. Cuando Harry volvió a besarlo sentía hadas olear sus alas sobre sus costillas, duendes sembrando arcoíris en sus venas y centauros correr por su sangre hasta su corazón.

El fuerte golpe de una puerta sacudió a la multitud dispersa en la librería, Harry se separó de inmediato al escuchar a unas personas gritar y ante el sonido de un arma ser disparada, Louis con manos temblorosas soltó el cuello de su camisa y busco las manos protectoras del más alto.

―No, Harry―murmuró, los gritos continuaron y las pisadas parecían recorrer el lugar, Harry cubrió los labios del menor, colocó el libro en el estante y comenzó a dirigir a Louis hacia fuera del pasillo.

El menor desistía a salir de entre los libreros, muchos gritos se escuchaban y Louis se dio cuenta que el idioma en que se escuchaban los gritos amenazadores era un dialecto que él reconocía. Se escucharon algunos disparos más, gritos ahogados y ambos estaba corriendo a través de los libreros, las piernas le flaqueaban cuando escuchaba golpes y firmes pasos acercándose.

― Harry, creo que están hablando en...―intentó informar al detenerse detrás del último librero del largo pasillo.

―Louis necesitamos buscar una salida.

― ¡Vaya vaya! ¿Parece que ahora al pequeño Louis le gusta jugar a las escondidas? ― ambos amantes miraron al hombre a un par de metros frente a ellos, con una arma en la mano izquierda y una sonrisa que el menor conocía bien.

Eran uno de los amigos de Elliot, uno de los que había tomado su cuerpo mientras su esposo estaba drogado, los recuerdos de aquella noche en los que abusaron de él frente a la mirada de quien creyó amar, el dolor en su cuerpo y los golpes que vinieron después, todo volvía y comenzó a temblar escandalosamente, el pánico en su sistema mientras apretaba la mano de Harry con fuerza.

―Por favor, no dejes que lo hagan, no de nuevo por favor― el mayor miro a Louis, confusión invadiendo su expresión.

―Siempre tan estúpido y ruidoso, vamos Louis, no me des problemas esta vez, si no te resistes prometo no lastimar a tu amiguito― el hombre se acercó y Harry se irguió, poniéndole el pecho a las balas antes de que el hombre intentara tomar al pequeño detrás suyo. El hombre que Louis reconoció como Aslog no dudo una vez más antes de disparar al a brazo de Harry, Louis intentando sostenerlo entre sollozos. ―Levántate ó la siguiente será en su pecho.

Harry estaba gritando de dolor ahora, sus dientes rechinando del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su quijada para no gritar más alto, su garganta comenzaba arder y el rojo comenzaba a expandirse como un balde de pintura sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba. Louis se puso de pie entre lamentos, sintiendo la mano de Harry aun sujetándole, firme aún cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados por el arrasador dolor en su brazo.

―Harry, por favor, mírame, necesitas recordar...necesito que me recuerdes― rogó antes de sentir el jalón en su cabello, obligándolo a levantarse y a soltar la mano de Harry.

― ¡Aghhh! ¿Qué mierda sucede? ¿Por qué lo conoces? ―Harry se arrastraba con el brazo colgando como marioneta mientras sus piernas luchaban por seguir el camino por el que aquel hombre estaba arrastrando a su rosa.

― Recuérdame y entenderás, necesitas recordar principito― intentó tomar su mano una vez más pero antes de lograrlo sintió un golpe en su cuello y no vio nada más. 


	25. El silencio más ruidoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eramos amantes incluso antes de que naciéramos en este mundo"

Había una oscuridad absoluta en la habitación, en una parte de ella el cuerpo desnudo del ser más corrompido por el destino y sus bestias. La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana anunciaba la noche y la sustancia en su sangre parecía traer recuerdos de una vida a la que él no recordaba pertenecer, su cuello colgaba del borde del colchón en el suelo, sus manos atadas pero su mente libre, como un ave rebelde.

 _‹‹_ _Valiente pajarito››_  repetía alguien en su mente, las imágenes de un bosque totalmente verde le recordaban a la mirada del hombre que amaba.

 _‹‹_ _El amor es una ave rebelde y tú un águila atrapado en la nieve. ››_ cantó otra bestia en un tono cruel, su propia lengua pronunciando aquellas palabras en murmullos, su garganta se incendiaba y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

Él no era libre, lo había comprendido el día que su esposo lo había obligado a firmar aquellos papeles que los unían. La voz en su cabeza era un martirio aún más agresivo cuando reconocía la de Harry y se encontraba a sí mismo recordando los besos del hombre, el camino de flores que había trazado en su piel y la manera en que sus ojos destellaban sinceridad cuando le decía que le amaba.

 _‹‹_ _Valiente pajarito››_ lo llamo de nuevo, en aquel momento recordó el sueño que tuvo hace meses, corriendo de la mano de un guerrero en armadura plateada, aquellas pupilas cetrinas persiguiendo su mente en los momentos altos de su mente.

―Yo no soy valiente, soy un ave rota― le respondió al vacío de la habitación y a sí mismo sin entenderlo, esta vez los flashes en su mente eran claros, esta vez no llevaba la venda en los ojos y podía ver.

 _‹‹_ _Shh, tranquilo, somos a prueba de balas››_  la calidez de unos brazos rodearlo no era real pero él podía sentirlo de alguna extraña manera con cada poro de su piel, ardiendo en dolor cuando su mente recopilaba el sonido de las balas y la siguiente imagen en su mente era su príncipe arrastrándose, intentando tomar su mano.

―Solo tienes que recordar― murmuró eufórico al momento en que intentaba deshacerse del material que reprimía sus muñecas,sin éxito alguno, la droga en su sangre entorpeciendo sus acciones.

 _‹‹_ _Sé que le temes a ese sentimiento con tantas fuerzas y que por ello huyes de mí.››_  no entendía a qué momento de su vida pertenecían aquellas conversaciones, aquellas visiones de dos cuerpos desnudos dentro de un lago, pecho contra pecho, como un amor maldito, prohibido pero aún así ocurriendo.

―Nos castigaron, nos castigaron― susurro sacudiéndose sobre el colchón, logrando sentarse y observando todo a su alrededor, que tan solo era la nada pero él veía las raíces creciendo en las paredes, raíces valientes, las raíces de un rosal decidiendo acabar con el baobab.

 _‹‹_ _¿Ahora como se supone que podre robarte un beso si esta lastimada tu boquita?››_  sonrió reconociendo aquellas palabras, el tacto del dedo de Harry estaba ahí, como una huella en la arena que se borra con las olas pero la costa siempre recuerda quien la acaricio y quién la piso.

Su mente comenzaba a volver a sus sentidos y sabía que en cualquier segundo, su esposo entraría por la puerta para lastimarlo de nuevo.

 _‹‹_ _Valiente pajarito››_  las aves no eran valientes, por ello tenían alas, para huir, aclamando libertad cuando era miedo el que las hacía escapar de la jaula que quería encerrarles el alma. Él no era valiente y si lo fue alguna vez, no lo recuerda, pero tenía que serlo esta vez, tenía que dejar de ser la frágil rosa que espera ser arrancada o cuidada, necesitaba crecer y ser esa rosa que no solo resistía contra las raíces de los baobabs, sino que también les daba pelea como un águila a la nieve que intentaba aprisionarla.

Ante el primer paso que logró dar, su equilibrio se perdió haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el preciso instante en el que Elliot apareció en la puerta con su mirada hambrienta.

― ¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ― comento con cinismo cuando se desvestía, botando su ropa en el suelo de la habitación, la luz esta vez encendida permitiéndole a Louis ver que aquel lugar parecía un ático desolado.

―Vas a atrapar un resfriado...― una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

― ¿Ahora te preocupo bebé? ― preguntó, hincándose frente a él y sosteniendo sus tobillos mientras Louis veía su cuerpo semidesnudo con temor, sus piernas comenzando a temblar en las manos del mayor.

―Siempre me preocupaste, aun si no éramos novios, siempre me preocupe por ti...aun lo hago a pesar del daño que me has hecho.

― ¿Así que pensaste en mí mientras Harry te la metía? Que adorable de tu parte pequeño idiota , hipócrita― el primer golpe llegó cual día de invierno inesperado cuando llevas sandalias.

―El nunca me tocó de esa manera, él me ama― atacó mientras acariciaba su mejilla. ― Ambos conocemos la felicidad cuando estamos juntos ¿Tú Elliot? ¿La conociste alguna vez? Con esa chica con la que me traicionaste, con la que jugaste al igual que conmigo ― Louis rió en el silencio del mayor antes de hablar nuevamente. ―Claro que no ¿cierto? Nunca fuiste feliz, nunca pudiste amar el cuerpo de una mujer aún cuando esas mujeres quisieron amarte, tú volviste a mi pudriéndote de ira porque no entendías.

― ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! Yo nunca volví a ti, te mantuve porque...

―Porque me querías, porque siempre lo hiciste y odiabas que yo siempre lo amara a él, venga grandulón, ¿No ves lo patético que eres? ― sus manos lograron deshacer el amarre en sus tobillos, su esposo como una piedra frente a él, bloqueando con su dureza el dolor. ―Todo este tiempo intentando hacerme sentir tu dolor, pero las rosas también tenemos espinas. ¿No estás cansado de jugar el papel del malo cuando eres un simple niño adolorido?

Los segundos de pie se acabaron cuando otro golpe había impactado esta vez en su ojo, su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón pero nunca dejo de mirar el rostro afectado por sus palabras.

―Yo no soy el malo en esta historia, tu lo eres...siempre lo fuiste, ¡Tú me quitaste la única persona que yo tenía! ― aquella declaración congeló a Louis por completo, la única persona que ambos compartieron alguna vez fue Harry.

― ¿Tu...estabas enamorado de él?

― ¿Qué mejor que arruinarte para que no pudieras amarlo? ― fue lo único que Elliot respondió antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo del menor y besarlo. ―Nunca pude amar el cuerpo de nadie que no fuese el suyo, nunca pude amar los ojos de alguien más...pero ellos solo te miraban a ti ― sus labios destruían los suyos, mordiéndolos con tanta fuerza que la sangre comenzó a deslizarse por ellos. ― Luego comprendí su amor por ti y no permitiría que te tuviera, te lo dije Louis, solo tenias que ser mío, amarme a mí pero no importa cual lejos el idiota se fuera, seguías nombrándolo mientras dormías.

―Todo este tiempo te convertiste en un monstruo de celos y envidia, ¿solo porque él me amaba a mí y después porque yo solo podía amarlo a él? ―el mayor regresaba al frente suyo y empujaba su pierna hasta su estómago con violencia.

― ¡Que desconsiderado de tu parte! Claro que soy un monstruo, tú me convertiste en esto― lo único que pudo hacer esta vez fue retorcerse de dolor en el colchón mientras veía la sangre que escupía manchar la tela a su alrededor. ―El ya no te recuerda y tú me perteneces.

 

 

[...]

Todo se estaba moviendo en cámara rápida alrededor de él, sus latidos sonaban como un campo de caballos salvajes y sus mejillas estaban constantemente húmedas. Las imágenes de los días que compartió con su pequeña rosa se volvían imágenes de tortura cada segundo en él que lo único que los policías respondían era que se estaban ocupando.

Ahora estaba en la mansión de su familia, el aire faltándole cada vez que comenzaba a llorar en las noches, odiando no poder salir a buscarlo porque sus padres lo habían encerrado en casa para que se recuperara de su brazo herido.

Giselle intentaba convencerlo de comer pero en el instante que miraba el té se acordaba del pequeño joven con sus dieciséis pecas sosteniendo una taza más grande incluso que sus manos mientras le sonreía, aquello terminaba con Harry golpeando los muebles o pateando las cosas mientras lloraba. Las lágrimas de sangre eran lágrimas con el dolor más puro cayendo en la transparencia de las gotas saladas.

La primera noche en casa había discutido con sus padres, ignorantes a todo el dolor de su hijo, lo único que hacían era decirle que ya encontrarían al muchacho y él se daría cuenta de lo exagerado que estaba siendo. Giselle a excepción de ellos, presionaba a los policías que habían tomado la declaración de su hermano para que comenzaran la búsqueda.

Después de una semana, aún no había nada y ella había tenido que comenzar a dormir con su hermano quién se levantaba con pesadillas en la madrugada y se acurrucaba en su regazo llorando, reclamando la presencia de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Elliot había hecho su aparición días atrás y esta concluyo en una discusión fuerte entre ambos, Harry sabía que él tenía que saber con quién se había involucrado Louis pero en su declaración solo dijo que el joven se metía con hombres peligrosos y desconocía el nombre o apariencia de estos. Harry lo golpeó por la cantidad de basura con la que estaba difamando a su rosa, desde entonces sus valijas con sus pertenencias y Boucles terminaron en el pie de su puerta y ya no supo más de él.

Dos semanas después del secuestro llegaron a su fin, las autoridades aceptaron no tener pista alguna de donde comenzar a buscar, para entonces Harry sentía la presión sobre sí mismo, con un gato triste en su regazo y los párpados cerrados, intentando recordar, recordar lo que Louis le había pedido. Si su pequeña rosa había sido sincera, él tenía en el fondo de su memoria el nombre de la persona que se lo había llevado.

Todo empeoró en el inicio de la tercera semana, cuando un pequeño niño de rizos rubios apareció en su puerta llorando. Ese martes fue en el que Giselle sintió que con tan solo mirar la escena lloraría, viendo al pequeño Thomas y al gato dormir sobre el pecho de Harry, todos se habían quedado dormidos con almas tristes, su hermano había intentado contarle un cuento al niño pero fallaba constantemente ya que en cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía estar oculto un hilo que lo llevaba a pensar en Louis.

La semana transcurrió con lentitud, la joven Walton estaba queriendo arrancarse el cabello cuando veía a las tres personificaciones del corazón roto bajar las escaleras y mirar su comida durante horas entre suspiros, las tres personas incluían al gato de Louis quien se negaba a comer más de una vez al día.

El siguiente lunes por la mañana definitivamente quería apuñalarse a sí misma y después a sus padres que llegaron anunciando los preparativos para la fiesta del cumpleaños veintitrés de su hijo varón.

― ¿Crees que se vea muy mal si decoramos la mesa con rojo y dorado? ― preguntó su madre al aire, mirando la revista con el diseño de las mesas.

― ¿Me estas jodiendo? ― Harry cortó la tensión como una daga de hielo en la piel caliente, Giselle sabía lo que se venía y rápidamente tomó a Thomas en sus brazos para salir de la habitación.

―Harry no le hables así a tu madre, solo estamos intentando organizar una fiesta para...

― ¿Pueden escucharse a sí mismo un segundo? ¡El amor de mi vida fue secuestrado hace semanas y ustedes quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños! ¿Qué mierda está mal con ustedes? ―el sonido de la vajillas de porcelana hacerse pedazos en el suelo sorprendió a quienes miraba perplejos el arrebato de su hijo.

―Cariño...tranquilo, nosotros solo queríamos levantarte el ánimo, es un día antes de San Valentín y tal vez tus amistades, el ambiente con las rosas y el...―Elizabeth calló cuando esta vez fueron las sillas las que cayeron al suelo con violencia.

Giselle entró a la habitación antes de que su hermano comenzará a caer, su cuerpo entero temblando, estaba llorando y ella podía escucharlo, ese dolor en el silencio de su llanto, el silencio más ruidoso.

―El príncipe necesita su rosa...yo lo necesito, por favor, necesito encontrarlo― Giselle notó la preocupación de sus padres quiénes miraban a su hijo en el suelo, descosido. ―Hazme recordar, el me pidió que lo recordara ¡y yo no puedo hacerlo! ¡Yo debía protegerlo! Yo se lo prometí y no lo hice, no lo hice y ahora lo están lastimando.

―Shh, basta Hazz, basta de torturarte, lo vamos a encontrar...

 

 

[...]

Mientras crecía Louis siempre se había preguntado qué significaba la palabra estrellado, sabía que un cielo estrellado era un cielo repleto de estrellas, pero cuando se trataba de objetos esto se refería a que algo estaba roto en muchos pedazos. Si había algo que sabía ahora, era que cuando Harry lo tocaba se sentía como una estrella y en las manos de Elliot se sentía roto.

El primer día después de la confesión que aún le remordía en la piel, Elliot volvió a abusar de él. Los días estaban pasando lentamente, sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba cuando veía el anochecer tras la pequeña ventana y cerraba sus ojos imaginando que estaba entre los brazos de Harry. Dormir se había vuelto su usual oficio ya que en muy raras ocasiones Elliot lo alimentaba después de golpearlo para después volver a abusar de él. Cuando esto pasaba, no hablaba mientras el mayor entraba en él, se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos y llorar, preguntándose un montón de cosas para intentar ignorar el dolor tan salvaje que le acalambraba la column.

El se preguntaba cosas tan ingenuas con el mero propósito de olvidar su situación, que era llevar cuatro semanas en un ático siendo violado y golpeado. En algunas ocasiones Louis conseguía que el mayor le llevase al baño, ahí chillaba por el dolor en su cuerpo y después volvía al edredón manchado por su propia sangre. Agradecía que no hubiese un espejo en la habitación porque no querría ver su estado, no querría ver las marcas en él, porque hacerlo significaría verlas y asimilar que Elliot había logrado arruinarlo.

Hubo cierta noche en la que Louis despertó con el recuerdo de su príncipe desangrándose, sintió una angustia, anhelando saber si estaba bien. Se encontraba a sí mismo en otras ocasiones preguntándose cuántas personas en el mundo habrían sido engañadas por sus parejas y después maltratadas del mismo modo que él. Deseo que no fueran muchas, pero eso ya se lo habían enseñado en la escuela y en el fondo sabía que los números eran enormes y que incluso había quienes creían que merecían aquel maltrato. Se sintió estúpido por dejarse a sí mismo creer que él lo merecía y aun peor, sabiendo todos esos datos se permitió ser lastimado hasta ese punto.

Cuando llegó el fin de la que parecía ser la cuarta semana según sus cuentas, deseó morir de sed ó perder la suficiente sangre por el corte en su pierna para que Elliot no le tocase más. Pensar en Harry era como pensar en un ángel, deseaba que llegara por él y dolía mucho que no lo hiciese, porque eso significaba que no lograba recordar su historia.

Durante el día era más optimista y pensaba que tal vez el hombre estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordarlo, en esos días recordaba las palabras acerca de cómo ni siquiera su amnesia había borrado su amor.

Ese día Elliot volvió con pastillas y él aún intentaba ser optimista, pensando en las ventajas de ser drogado, obtendría agua para pasar la pastilla y no sentiría el dolor de su intimidad por un tiempo.

 

 

[...]

Thomas sostenía su mano, ambos se miraban iguales, mismos ojos rojos y sonrisas falsas durante su caminata entre la multitud de invitados que no resultaban ser más que extraños. En la mañana del trece de febrero, la policía apareció en su puerta para darle la noticia de que la investigación había sido archivada y el caso sellado como pendiente, Harry casi se lanza encima de los oficiales si no hubiera sido por Giselle.

Esa misma noche sus padres lanzaron la fiesta para su cumpleaños, pero a pesar del entretenido ambiente y la mesa de regalos, Harry y Thomas estaban comiendo pastel en la cocina, compartiendo de vez en cuando algunas palabras de motivación huecas.

― ¡Harry ha llegado un regalo para ti desde París! ― anuncio su madre para después dejar el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina. Examinó a su hijo y al pequeño niño a su lado e intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras se atoraron y huyó del lugar.

―Lo quiero de vuelta― Thomas corrió y fue levantado en brazos para después llorar ahí, ambos se habían vuelto inseparables, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza recordando el sueño de su familia que compartió con Louis hace un mes atrás.

―Yo también enano, yo también― decidió llevar al menor a dormir, notando que ya comenzaban a dar las once de la noche.

Cuando entro a su habitación miró al minino acurrucado en la orilla del balcón mirando al cielo, sonrió un poco por la melancolía que irradiaba la escena y dio un beso a la frente de Thomas para después arroparlo.

Al bajar las escaleras fue capaz de admirar como Giselle se deshacía de los invitados que intentaban charlar con ella y en su camino por la sala le pidió a un chico del servicio de cáterin lo más fuerte que tuvieran. Al tener la bebida en sus manos, la bebió para después abrir sus ojos y encontrar a sus papás caminando hacia él con otras tres personas detrás de ellos.

―Harry cariño, ellos son los Schneider, ella es su hija Carolina―sus facciones denotaban tanto aburrimiento que incluso la joven lo saludó con timidez. ― ¿Crees que podrías hacerle algo de compañía en lo que nosotros hablamos de…?

―No entiendo el punto de que tú y papá estén fingiendo ser una pareja ante esta gente, ¿Dónde quedó Robert mamá? Ó ¿papa donde quedo Christina? Discúlpame Carolina, pero no tengo ánimos para mantener una conversación al menos que involucre la dirección de donde se encuentra mi prometido quien ha desaparecío desde hace un mes.

Cuando la joven asintió con una sonrisa, Harry solo camino lejos, esta vez pidiéndole al mesero una botella y caminando con ella hacia el jardín, en su camino observo el paquete en la mesa de la cocina y lo tomo con la única intención de entretenerse con lo que hubiera dentro mientras bebía.


	26. Tic Tac

― ¿Sediento? ― preguntó el joven de mirada como el olivo encima de su cuerpo, Louis se juró que aquel par de ojos no dejaban de ser soles, solo que esta vez los miraba y lo único que él podía imaginar era el cielo teñido de rojo mientras, el sol estaba hueco, vacío y miraba al guerrero teñir la paz de sangre.

Intento abrir sus labios para responder, pero llevaba días sin tomar agua, sus labios estaban cuarteados como la tierra durante una sequía. Elliot miró al chico bajo él, aún en ruinas seguía siendo esa hermosa flor en el desierto que en contra de la naturaleza crecía entre las grietas y presumía ser inmortal.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_

El mayor salió de Louis y se puso de pie, observando los bonitos colores púrpuras en su cuerpo contrastando con la piel pálida, arrugó la nariz al notar el charco de sangre debajo del brazo donde el menor tenía la cinta empujando la jeringa en su lugar.

―Solo tienes que decirlo y te la quitaré― lo único que salió de los labios blancos fue un quejido, Elliot admiro los ojos casi negros de su esposo, sus iris tan extensos que parecía no haber rastro del pigmento azul y era como ver a un ángel caído, atrapado en un infierno y anhelando volver al cielo.

―Te amo― las esperanzas de sobrevivir unas horas más se agotaban con su intimidad sangrando al igual que su brazo donde la jeringa estaba presionando contra sus venas, en una ocasión intentó sacarla antes de que el mayor comenzará su rutina, pero fue inútil con lo débil que se sentía. Creía que su cuerpo se comía a sí mismo, su estómago se pudría de hambre y de sed. Mentiría todos los te amos que fueran necesarios para obtener aunque sea unas gotas de agua.

―Eso es Louis, yo también te amo ― Elliot dibujó un beso para después regresar con un vaso entero de agua y Louis intentó desesperadamente sentarse para tomarla. ―Tranquilo cariño, primero me desharé de esto... ¿No se sintió bien? ¿Eh? Si comienzas a cooperar más conmigo no tendremos que volver a usarla.

El menor chilló cuando la jeringa salió finalmente de su brazo y luego comenzó a toser por la resequedad en su garganta. El hombre frente a él lo miraba con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la cinta que amarraba sus tobillos para prevenir cualquier intento de escape ó simplemente para jugar. Louis tomó el vaso que le fue tendido pero antes de que pudiera llevarlo a sus labios fue interrumpido con un seseante tirón en su cabello.

― ¿Quién cumple años hoy eh Louis?

―'a-rry―gritó con miedo al encogerse, escuchando el vaso de agua estallar y romperse contra la pared.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

―Parece que se olvido de ti ¿no es así Louis? Hoy habrá una fiesta en su casa ¿sabías? Des quiere presentarle a Carolina Schneider, él quiere que Harry se case con ella.

― ¡No! no, no ― él estaba seguro de que su grito podía escucharse por toda la mansión de Lauren y Elliot pero él sabía que no había nadie más que escuchará, nadie que lo rescatará. No había ningún caballero de brillante armadura para salvarle como en sus sueños, no había un noble hombre sosteniéndolo desnudo en una laguna, prometiéndole que no nadie estaba sucio por amar.

Sabía que Harry ya no le recordaría, pero quería verlo una última vez, no con sus rizos largos y su flamante pecho, no, cerraría los ojos y se despediría del niño que le contaba cuentos y le tomaba la mano cuando moría de miedo, quién lo sostenía cuando estaba a punto de caerse, él chico con el que jugaba a las escondidas, el mismo que se colocaba las coronas que él le hacía y que lo levantaba del suelo con su infantil fuerza para que no se cortase con los restos de un jarrón roto.

Quería que el dolor acabase, estar pronto con ese Harry si es que había un cielo al que podía ir y ser un niño de nuevo. Si no era así, que otra vida comenzase, que le dieran otra oportunidad de encontrarlo y amarlo bien esta vez.

―Otra oportunidad― murmuró entre quejidos cuando la brutalidad de los golpes lo noqueaba nuevamente.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac_

  


  


[...]

Llevaba una hora caminando, tambaleándose por el extenso jardín con una botella casi vacía entre sus puños. Cualquiera esperaría que estuviera alcoholizado pero se había dejado caer bajo un arco blanco adornado con rosas rojas, provocando que el contenido del recipiente se desparramarse casi por completo, sus ojos estaban hinchados después de tanto llorar, sus pulmones lo empujaban a intentar recuperar algo de aire que nunca llegaba por completo a ellos.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Giselle atendía a un par de chicos que necesitaban hablar urgentemente con el cumpleañero, decían conocer a Harry por su estadía en París y otro chico quien decía ser amigo de Louis. Recorrían el jardín hasta parar en seco, notando a Harry golpear el suelo con el regalo que había recibido, ninguno hizo nada por unos segundos mientras el hombre terminó por destrozar el paquete amarillento, dejando caer un pequeño libro.

― ¿Por qué no supe cuidarte? ― repitió una y otra vez, ajeno a los espectadores se arrastraba en sus rodillas para alcanzar el libro. Su cuerpo entero se detuvo al observar la portada, totalmente blanca y escrito con tinta negra el título, sus manos comenzando a temblar al abrir la primera página:

"Il tient son cœur comme un animal blessé, doucement et un peu urgent, peur maintient la distance pour ne pas tomber en amour encore plus." (Él sostiene su corazón como un animal herido, suave y de alguna manera urgente, asustado se aleja para no enamorarse más.)

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

―Robaste su primer beso cuando tenía fiebre...―Emma camina hacia él y ahora, él la mira con sus ojos inyectados de desconsuelo pero así asiente. ― ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas saber desde entonces que lo amabas?

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

― ¿Quién eres? ― apretaba sus dientes, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos, Giselle se acercó temblando, tocando el hombro de la chica y logrando que su hermano la observará.

―Hay doce coronas de flores marchitas en tu armario... ¿recuerdas la última? ¿Rosas pastel y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios al saber no te casarías con Samantha? ― Harry se encogió aún más en el suelo, quejidos en sus labios, una guerra interna provocando que su mente se martillase al sonar de los recuerdos.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

― ¡Deténganse! ― se hacía un ovillo en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, sus ojos no terminaban de lagrimear aun cerrados, eran como contenedor desbordándose, ahogándose a sí mismo mientras todo el dolor se resbalaba por él.

― ¡Se tenir debout! (¡Ponte de pie!) ― Harry chilló al sentir unas manos sujetarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a levantarse ― ¿Cómo lo olvidaste? ¡Me hablaste de él hasta quedarte dormido! Estabas tan locamente enamorado ¡Te embriagaste y tatuaste por él! Te acostaste con John y le llamaste Louis.

― ¡Pero porque! ¿Por qué me fui? ¿¡Porque si nos amábamos me fui y lo deje!? ¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía? ― cayó de nuevo en sus rodillas, el aire incapaz de entrar a su cuerpo.

  


  


[...]

― ¡Esa es mi parte favorita! ― interrumpió el niño de enormes ojos azules con sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo su camisa con emoción ante la escena que le estaban a punto de leer.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

― ¿Me podría indicar, por favor, hacia dónde tengo que ir? ― narro el más grande de ambos niños con una voz tierna al escuchar al pequeño repetir las mismas palabras en sincronía. ―Eso depende de a donde quieras llegar, contestó el Gato―el menor descansaba y le miraba expectante, Harry sabía que quería que le sonriera ampliamente, así que lo hizo y el niño se carcajeo sonoramente.

―¡Ceshi-Harry! ― el nombrado comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

― ¿Burlándote de mi sonrisa? ― pregunto divertido, hacía muecas logrando hacer reír al menor quien intentaba negar, unos segundos más tarde, Louis bostezo escuchando como el corazón de su amigo Harry latía mientras lo escuchaba contarle como Alicia no quería estar entre locos.

―Tú estás loco...y siempre querré estar contigo.

―Siempre lo estaremos ― el niño sonreía aún con sus párpados cerrados. ―Lo prometo― agregó y ancló sus meñiques juntos.

―Es una promesa.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

 

 

[...]

― ¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? ― llamó, caminando detrás de su hermano, la fiesta aún seguía en la mansión pero nadie había notado a los chicos que caminaban por detrás del jardín hasta el auto. ― ¡Chicos! ¡Digan algo! ― se sentía exasperada, había ido a buscar la medicina de su hermano para después regresar y encontrarlo con los puños cerrados y una mirada furiosa trastornando su rostro.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

―Él recordó― fue Luca quién le explico, pronto Giselle suspiro y corrió hasta ellos, todos subiendo al auto sin entender a dónde los llevaría el joven de mirada salvaje y nudillos blancos. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que el primer semáforo se hizo presente y un bufido cargado de enojo salió de los labios de Harry como si de un toro furioso se tratase.

El primero en reaccionar ante el golpe de Harry contra el volante fue Andy, quien iba sentado como copiloto con lágrimas en los ojos, después Emma y Giselle se miraron una a la otra sin saber que decir, Luca cubrió su rostro sabiendo que lo que vendría no era nada bueno. Otro golpe siguió y él se rió porque en su viaje a Londres, ambos, Emma y él esperaban ver a un Harry deslumbrantemente feliz acompañado del joven del que estaba enamorado. 

Ni en sus más salvajes sueños se le hubiese ocurrido que su amigo había sufrido un accidente que le hiciese perder la memoria y que Louis estaba desaparecido.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Luca no esperaba menos cuando el hombre golpeó por tercera vez el volante, él había conocido la profundidad del amor que Harry le tenía al chico y lo que ahora estaba sucediendo era digno de un drama. De un momento a otro la mano de Andy estaba sobre la suya y el mayor estaciono el auto, el volante siendo golpeado de nuevo.

― ¡¿Desde cuándo!? ― le gritó al amigo de Louis quien lagrimeaba, decepcionado y avergonzado.

― Se salió del equipo de soccer seis meses después de que te fuiste, habíamos dejado de hablar desde meses antes cuando Elliot lo engañó con una chica y yo se lo dije, un día lo seguí cuando salió llorando de una clase, el idiota maquillo y cuando lo confronte dijo que se había caído en el baño pero yo no le creí. Fui a su casa y Elliot me saco, me amenazó con volverme a acercar a él, amenazó a mi familia también y yo solo espere que lo dejará...

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

― ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ― sus nudillos rojos ahora y su piel entera teñida de rosa.

―Espera ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Louis y Elliot eran pareja? ― todos asintieron en el auto menos su hermano y Giselle ahora estaba más confundida que antes. ―Pero ¿y Lauren?

―En los últimos días de clases...él apareció completamente golpeado, dijo que lo habían asaltado y cuando fuimos a mi casa mientras él hablaba por teléfono contigo, Elliot llegó por él― Harry comenzó a manejar nuevamente, todos asustados por la velocidad en la que lo hacía. ―Antes de que se fuera pude ver un anillo en su dedo.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

El auto frenó ante un nuevo semáforo, los frenos del auto chillando sobre el asfalto y todos quisieron decir algo pero Harry comenzó a murmurar entre dientes:

― ¡Soy un imbécil! Yo huyendo como un cobarde, dejando que lo lastimase, ¡Agh! luego volví y estuve tan ciego, ¡Él siempre estaba tan nervioso alrededor de Elliot! ese animal hablaba tan fríamente respecto a él, ¡Mierda! Incluso cuando fui a vivir con ellos, Louis tenía un aspecto tan deteriorado, hasta el mayordomo me dijo que Louis no tenía permitido salir de su habitación ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

―Harry, necesitas controlarte y bajar la velocidad, vas a matarnos a todos― Giselle musitó, al borde de las lágrimas, todo lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado fuerte.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

― ¡Tú me dijiste que felicitara a Elliot! Por su maldita boda con esa chica, ¿Cómo mierda no lo supuse? Que Louis estaría destrozado por ello, ¿¡Porque mierda no llame!? ¡¿Por qué no intente contactarlo una vez más!? ― su destino se aproximaba a la vista pero nadie separaba sus pensamientos de las palabras del rizado. ― ¡Y aún después de todo le pregunté y él me mentía! ¿Por qué mierda me mintió? Todo lo que yo quería la verdad y él me mentía para después aparecer con el cuerpo y el rostro repleto de heridas, ¡¿Por qué mierda no insistí?!

― ¿Harry dónde...?―preguntó Emma al notar que el carro se estacionaba frente a una enorme mansión, puerta principal de roble.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

―Voy a recuperar a Louis y después me encargaré de él―Harry miraba las luces apagadas del lugar, ningún auto a la vista en el garaje pero el hombre no tomo nada de eso en cuenta.

Los chicos caminaban tras él, susurrando que no deberían entrar así a la casa de un hombre que había logrado secuestrar a Louis con armas, pero al joven de rizos no le importaba el peligro, él solo necesitaba recuperar a su rosa.

La cantidad de recuerdos que golpeaban su mente eran dolorosos y entró a la mansión, sabiendo por experiencia que la puerta estaría abierta, todas las señales lo derrumbaban. Escucho los pasos de sus acompañantes y su primera parada seria al estudio, a ese que el mayordomo le había señalado con insistencia. 

Caminó por el gran pasillo, recordando la cantidad de veces que él y Elliot jugaban y corrían por ahí juntos antes de que Louis llegara a casa. Necesitaba entender porque, porque él chico con el que había compartido tantas cosas se había convertido en la bestia que ahora lo hacía tan infeliz.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Entró a la biblioteca e intentó abrir puerta del estudio de arte de Elliot, todos se detuvieron al escuchar el rechinido que hizo esta al abrirse por completo presentando el inicio de unas descendientes escaleras. 

Si bien las chicas no creían que fuera seguro que bajarán pero cuando vieron a los chicos entrar los siguieron, todo estaba a oscuras pero cuando Harry dio con el apagador, la luz trajo ante sus ojos la prueba de sus peores pesadillas.

El aire olía a pintura y algo más, los lienzos alrededor de la habitación entera presentando imágenes sádicas y preciosas de un cuerpo en escenarios no aptos para estómagos débiles, en todos ellos, el mismo modelo, un delgado joven de ojos azules.

― ¡Oh dios! ― todos miraban a su alrededor con horror, Luca camino hasta Harry, colocando su mano en su hombro. Emma camino más cerca de una enorme pintura con el mismo chico dibujado en posición fetal, su huesuda espalda expuesta presentando llagas de las cuales salían unas delicadas plumas blancas, la mirada reflejando pánico y teñida de negro, de entre sus piernas, un charco de sangre. ― ¡Es sangre! ― el resto la miró con confusión. ―La pintura...no es pintura, es sangre.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Luca camino hasta Emma y la abrazo, permitiéndole a la chica esconder su llanto en su pecho mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, ella se daba cuenta a pesar de su sorpresa la forma en que Harry contemplaba la pintura con una perdición violenta.

―Andy, ve a la cocina y busca un encendedor ― fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, lágrimas escapándose nuevamente, el más joven de los presentes se quedó unos segundos perplejo hasta que salió fuera del trance y salió de ahí. ―Vamos ― llamó al resto y estos asintieron, Harry temblaba aun sin poder apartar del todo su vista de las pinturas.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Emma y Luca se tomaron de la mano mientras seguían a Harry por el caracol de escaleras, Giselle seguía a su hermano como una sombra, incapaz de sentir el dolor de este pero aún así imaginándolo. La mansión estaba en un eterno silencio cuando entraban a una nueva habitación, Andy ahora siguiendo al resto y percatandose de la manera en que Harry buscaba algo en el cajón de una mesa de noche de la desordenada habitación.

―Harry tenemos que reportar esto―Giselle rogó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza después de ver la sangre en la sabana de la cama, lamentando el ver la vida de su hermano estar tan teñida de rojo y dolor. 

Harry en cambio, no respondió, solo tomo una llave que antes había sostenido entre sus manos y salió de la recámara casi corriendo, Emma y la hermana del chico se miraron entre sí y volvieron a seguirlo, Luca pronto estaba también detrás de él quien giraba libremente el pestillo de la puerta de Louis.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Cuando Harry encendió la luz de la habitación, nadie se atrevió a entrar más que él, todos observaron desde el marco de la puerta una habitación totalmente destruida. Los espejos rotos crujiendo bajo sus botas, él olor a rosas sedando sus sentidos, los pétalos marchitos de estas por todas partes, adornándola de un rojo quemado. 

Las colchas en la cama estaban teñidas del mismo rojo, más sangre, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y sus rodillas colindaban con los vidrios rotos en la alfombra, había hoyos en la pared y más sangre, mucha más, haciendo más provocador el olor a muerte en la recamara.

Louis, todo este tiempo, su pequeña rosa se había estado marchitando, los pétalos regados en el suelo contando el rumor del joven que fue herido ahí. Los murmullos se volvían en su cabeza gritos violentos y él estaba respirando pero no estaba seguro si su corazón estaba latiendo, la realidad era un martirio y semejante a una tortura.

Las ideas del daño, del llanto, de los gritos que resonaron en ese lugar nunca le permitirían conciliar el sueño en paz de nuevo. Sus nubladas pupilas encontraron un pedazo de papel pequeño bajo la cama y se acercó para tomarlo, poco le importó que entre sus manos ardieran los pétalos con sus susurros demoníacos.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

―Adiós principito― leyó en voz alta, reconociendo su propia letra en el papel arrugado. Su cabeza estaba matándolo pero su corazón estaba respondiendo como el del líder de una dinastía, desprendiendo en sus movimientos la barbares de un vikingo mientras se levantaba. ―Voy a quemarlo todo.

―Harry...creo que sé dónde puede estar Louis...―la chica agregó recibiendo la potente mirada de su hermano. ―Lauren y Elliot tienen una casa en el sur de Londres, tal vez... ―no tuvo oportunidad de concluir cuando su hermano le lanzó las llaves.

―Quiero a todos en el auto esperándome, ¿el encendedor? ―pregunto hacia Andy y el chico lanzó la caja de cerillos y un encendedor de cocina. ―Afuera todos.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._

Nadie protestó ante lo que sabían que él chico haría, Harry pensó en todos los recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar, pero después pensó en lo que valía para Elliot. Sabía que las pertenencias de la madre de Elliot y de él estaban ahí, todas esas pinturas, todos esos objetos manchados de sangre arderían y sabía lo mucho que destruiría a quien creía que era su amigo.

Encendió todos los cerillos que pudo y los lanzó por las escaleras del estudio, viendo cómo las llamas comenzaban a incrementarse gracias a los químicos de las pinturas allá abajo. Hizo lo mismo con la habitación de Elliot, la alfombra volviéndose un enorme manto de llamas frente a sus ojos. Pasos elegantes se detuvieron cuando admiro a la bestia entrar por la puerta principal, ignorante a su presencia.

― ¿Así que él miserable homofóbico se obsesiono con un chico? ― Harry observó la botella de whisky en la mano del hombre caer y empaparlo con el contenido, Elliot abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al notar aquella sonrisa terrorífica del gato de Cheshire aparecer en las mejillas de un nuevo demonio que encendía el fuego en el aparato en su mano.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac._


	27. Metamorfosis

El humo comenzaba a fluir por el pasillo desde su estudio, su hogar convirtiéndose en el mismo infierno y el hombre frente a él con una sonrisa demoníaca caminando hacía a él. Si había un cielo, él ahora estaba lo más lejos de ahí.

—Harry, ¿por qué?— su mirada color miel se vio intrigada por el encendedor en la mano de su amigo, encendiéndose nuevamente.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — voz ronca, cejas contraídas aún con esa sonrisa demente provocando que su piel sintiera el ardiente verano y sus huesos el invierno.

—Lo que merecía, él lo merecería — camino hacia atrás, nunca conociendo esta versión del hombre que solía amar cuando tenía dieciséis.

— ¿Sabes a quién suenas ahora? — preguntó Harry, acercándose con su diversión nunca esfumándose al ver el miedo en el cuerpo frente a él. — A la misma mierda que tu padre —los párpados soleados se cerraron, recordando la vez que intentó confrontar a su padre respecto a su verdadera madre y intentando pretender que sabía lo que le había pasado.

Ella lo merecía, fue la respuesta de su padre ese día.

—Yo no soy como él, ¡No lo soy! — dejó de retroceder y admiró la mandíbula contraída del más alto.

—Lo tomaste de mí y te deje, deje que estuvieran juntos porque sabía que necesitabas alguien como Louis en tu vida, alguien que arreglara el daño que hizo tu padre—la gran mano del escritor empujó el pecho del artista. —Me fui porque me ardía en el alma entera cada vez que te besaba, te entregue mi corazón en el y ¡Tu! — tres pasos atrás, Elliot estaba finalmente con la espalda contra la pared, sus ojos derramando silenciosas lágrimas. — Le hiciste todo lo que le hicieron a tu madre, ¿Para qué Elliot? ¿Por qué repetir la historia?

—No Harry, lo que le hicieron a ella no representa ni siquiera una fracción de lo que le hice a Louis — respondió con un eclipse oscureciendo su vista, el humo del pasillo buscando un escape hacia el exterior ; Harry apartó sus manos, inundándose de odio hacia el hombre frente a él. — Primero fueron los golpes, la valiente rosa incluso intentó dejarme cuando me descubrió con Lauren en el estudio. Después, basto ponerle un anillo en el dedo para que me perdonará, sus hilos cuelgan de mis dedos y antes de que cumpliera años, tome su virgen cuerpo, ahí comenzó la mejor parte.

El fuerte estruendo de un cuerpo caer al suelo con dureza fue el inicio de una nueva y violenta sinfonía. Los puños de Harry aterrizando múltiples veces en el rostro exquisito del hombre debajo él, deformándolo hasta perder el aliento.

—Eran tan placentero...saber que cada vez que llegaba a casa me esperaba su cuerpo, dispuesto a todo a cambio de que yo no quemará ese orfanato con ese niño dentro— la sangre resbalaba de sus labios, pero su veneno se filtraba por su aliento mientras hablaba. —Tan frágil, encerrado en el armario por días, su cuerpo comiéndose a sí mismo y permitiéndome entrar cada vez que yo quisiera. Lograba silenciarlo, tomarlo, hundirme en él como tú nunca podrás.

—Estás enfermo y si llegas a vivir después de hoy me encargaré de que te encierren de por vida por el daño que le hiciste. Vas a pudrirte en una jaula durante años, realmente lamento la mierda en la que te convertiste — los anillos en sus dedos provocaron el sonido de un hueso romperse, después la brújula en sus movimientos dirigiéndose hacia el abdomen del hombre, golpeándolo hasta que vio al hombre escupir sangre.

—La única metamorfosis aquí es Louis, ¿viste mis cuadros? — Harry miró con sorpresa al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo, rojo brotando de su boca, cicatriz en su rostro y resbalando en él la misma sustancia lentamente. —Lo hice mío, convertí tu rosa en una violeta y no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Louis!? — rogó, tomando el encendedor en sus manos, encendiéndolo frente al joven quién se convertía en un canvas de colores dolorosos. 

—No lamento que esos días que pasaron vayan a ser la última vez — una sonrisa a punto de desaparecer al sentir el fuego contra su estómago arder. — ¡Aghh!

—Si tengo que quemar la casa entera lo haré contigo dentro, dime donde esta y te dejaré vivir— el encendedor invocó el fuego nuevamente, esta vez sobre la alcoholizada prenda del hombre, está permitiendo que el fuego creciese más, sosteniendo las manos de Elliot para que no pudiese huir. 

Sus gritos aumentaban conforme el fuego se expandía por su cuerpo, se removía intentando escapar del incendio, de la realidad con olor a carbón y azufre, - de la justicia de Harry, ¿Moriría asesinado por el hombre al que amaba?.

—En el ático...en la casa de Lauren, ¡Aghhh! — el agarre en su cuerpo desapareció, pero aún había llamas en su abdomen. Harry caminó hasta la cocina y relleno un vaso con agua, de regreso, encendió el gas de la estufa. —Ahh, ahh, mierda— sus pasos eran silenciosos, la luz del incendio en el piso de arriba comenzando a iluminar la residencia con violentas ondas naranjas. 

Se detuvo frente al chicó en el suelo, dejando el agua caer sobre su cabeza, el rostro de Elliot admirando al Diablo en la sonrisa y a Dios en los ojos de Harry.

—Vas tarde— una voz tierna murmuró antes de que su dueño pateara el pecho de Elliot, quién volvió a caer el suelo, admirando como Harry se iba.

  


  


[...]

— ¡Harry! ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? — preguntó Giselle al ver a su hermano subir al auto, sangre en los nudillos, ojos secos y lágrimas aún jugando al suicida en su barbilla.

—Maneja Giselle, ¡Ya! — todos en el auto guardaron silencio, casi brincando en sus asientos, su voz tan ronca y brava como la de un león rugiendo sobre las piedras.

La chica puso el auto en marcha, sabiendo que si bajaba la aceleración su hermano lanzaría a todos por la ventana y se iría él solo. A minutos de salir de la mansión, todos miraron atrás al escuchar una enorme explosión, Giselle escuchó a su hermano ahogar un sollozo para después tomar la curva izquierda, temblando ante la idea de que su hermano había detonado una casa entera.

Nadie parecía haber visto a Elliot entrar a la mansión y el rizado lloro bruscamente contra la palma de su mano al recordar lo que su amigo le había dicho acerca de Louis, de todo lo que le había hecho, haciéndolo querer regresar a la mansión y golpear aún más el cuerpo hasta que fuera solamente un saco de huesos fracturados.

—Harry—llamó Andy al hombre, sus ojos notando como Giselle apretaba el volante mientras se encontraban cerca de la caseta de seguridad de un fraccionamiento privado. —Si Louis está allá adentro ¿no crees que debamos llamar a un médico?

—Sí, alguien por favor hágalo — pies golpeando el suelo del auto con nerviosismo. —Giselle, maldita sea ¡Acelera!

—Harry estamos en un área privada, ya voy demasiado rápido— expresó para más tarde frenar frente a un enorme casa de piedras y puertas de vidrio, el ático de madera en la punta haciendo que Harry sintiera su corazón y alma salir de su cuerpo.

Los chicos parpadearon, sorprendidos al notar que en el instante en el que el auto se detuvo, Harry ya estaba corriendo a la ventana posterior, rompiéndola bajo sus puños. Todos se encogieron de hombros al escuchar el cristal caer y después el sonido de la puerta abrirse desde adentro, Andy comenzó a llamar una ambulancia. 

Una vez que estuvieron en el segundo piso de la enorme construcción fueron capaces de escucharle.

Harry corrió escaleras arriba, llegando al quinto piso y buscando la puerta hacia el ático de donde provenía la torturante voz, su cuerpo temblando y su vista se empapaban cuando se percató de la puerta al fondo del pasillo, al alcanzar la perilla maldijo al sentir que estaba cerrada.

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis! — intentó forzar la manija, los gritos eran fríos y rotos como el aleluya de un hombre maldito.

—Vamos Harry— dijo Luca apareciendo a su lado, señalándole que juntos empujaran la puerta para conseguir abrirla, cuando lo hicieron con el aliento atorado, lo que estaba del otro lado los paralizó.

El grito desgarrador estaba en cada milímetro de la pared, los ojos de Harry se perdieron al ver el cuerpo retorcerse en la ensangrentada cobija. Sus piernas corrieron hasta el piel del colchón, sus manos corriendo hasta las muñecas del joven y viendo como Luca desataba los tobillos, ambos hombres mirando como el cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, el cuerpo entero marcado por enormes manchas púrpuras y rojas. 

La piel desnuda golpeando contra la empapada tela, sentía miedo de tocarlo, sus huesos parecían a punto de volverse polvo de un cristal, ojos blancos, las pupilas azules pérdidas detrás del párpado y espuma brotando fuera de sus labios. 

—Harry tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, ya— Luca aún horrorizado ante la escena golpeo el brazo de Harry y comenzó a sostener las piernas del chico. —Harry ¡Ya!

El hombre asintió, acercándose a su rosa, escurriendo sus manos bajo la sábana para levantarlo por su espalda, horrorizado de sentir temblores ajenos y la sangre humedecer sus palmas. Pronto estaba sosteniendo su organismo herido mientras corría escaleras abajo, con miedo de que este sucumbiera a la vida en sus brazos. 

El suelo se empapaba de la saliva burbujeante y de la sangre en su camino al auto, donde todos estaban esperándolos. Los paramédicos tomaban acción en cuanto vieron al chico siendo sacado del lugar por la puerta principal, nervios comiéndole la piel a todos al ver el pequeño cuerpo, haciéndoles temblar. Parecía un cadáver descompuesto, vibrando y murmurando quejidos, los sollozos de Andy y Emma comenzaron a crecer.

Harry soltaba su cuerpo para que lo atendieran, gritando en su mente plegarías para que el chico sobreviviera, ya que bajo sus dedos no había ningún latido.

  


  


[...]

No estaba consciente, no estaba ahí, no estaba en ninguna parte. Miraba fijamente y perdido a la vez la pared blanca del hospital, vomitaba en el baño de emergencias cada veinte minutos, su mente no toleraba a lo que había visto, lo que sabía que le habían hecho al ser que más amaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo eternamente por haber sido tan ciego, por haber tardado tanto.

Sin noticias después de las largas horas donde Louis había sido llevado a quirófano, Harry ya había entrado en una crisis mental. La policía apareció horas después, él les explicó que recordó quién era ese alguien que Louis le había pedido recordar y que cuando lo hizo fue a buscar a Elliot a la casa que compartía con su esposa y escuchó los gritos desde fuera. 

Al final del testimonio de todos los chicos, los hombres en traje dijeron que la mansión Radhav había sido incendiada, destruida por completo y no habían encontrado cuerpos, Harry maldijo en silencio pero con la casa en ruinas no había prueba alguna de que ellos estuvieron ahí.

Cuando el médico salió por las llamativas y amplias puertas, quitándose sus guantes y entregándoselos a una de las enfermeras, Harry supo que aquel iba a ser su último respiro al ver al hombre negar con una mueca en los labios, las lágrimas descendieron violentamente por sus mejillas al ver a la enfermera con una mueca triste asentir y caminar hacia ellos.


	28. Enséñame

La calidez de la franela contra su piel lo hacía luchar por querer mantener sus ojos cerrados, intentando esconderse de una realidad a la que no quería pertenecer más. Las palmas de sus manos se deslizaban sobre la tela bajo su cuerpo y el sonido del agua correr delicadamente acompañaba los suaves cantos de pajarillos a lo lejos. 

Su conciencia aún dormía mientras sus párpados se abrían como las alas de una mariposa que había sobrevivido al invierno, la luz alrededor era blanca y detrás de las que parecían ser cortinas, el cielo con aroma a rocío en el aire lo hizo girar su rostro, sintiéndose de pronto más desorientado que antes. Inhalo el aire nuevamente, un olor floral cerca pero aún no se atrevía a mirar por completo, su memoria amanecía de a poco y la primera pregunta en aparecer en su mente fue: ‹‹¿Morí?››

Sus ojos se abrieron estrepitosamente, notando que se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía. Lo primero que admiro fue el tapiz en la pared, color blanco y con dibujos de pequeñas ramitas, los muebles eran de una madera gastada pero a él le parecía hermoso como iban con la decoración, la cama poseía cuatro postes de la misma madera, con una tela delicada y transparente cubriendo su vista ligeramente. 

Una mecedora, la cama, las mesas de noche y una tetera, las ventanas ocupaban la gran mayoría de las paredes, una enorme a su izquierda permitiéndole mirar los árboles llenos de frutas y flores, la segunda ventana presentándole la misma vista con una fresca brisa.

El joven sonrió, porque el cielo lucía como todo lo que deseo alguna vez, se movió bajo las sábanas hasta llegar al borde y admirar unas pantuflas algo grandes y afelpadas en el suelo. Sintió sus piernas chillar cuando dio el primer paso pero se mantuvo eufórico y siguió caminando, incapaz de seguir sin sostenerse de algo, así fue como terminó agarrado del barandal de una pequeña escalera fuera de la habitación. 

Aún así su cuerpo terminó en el suelo después de unos débiles pasos, cerró sus ojos reprimiendo unas lágrimas pero al abrirlos y ver su ropa de color blanco, se repitió a sí mismo que el dolor se iría porque en el paraíso no había sufrimiento. Permaneció una enorme fracción de hora en el suelo aún con sus manos en la cima de la madera de la escalera, pupilas mirando alrededor, la pared de un color crema, un ropero con flores talladas y dos puertas un poco lejos de la cual él había salido.

― ¿No se supone que cuando mueres aparece un ángel a darte la bienvenida? ― preguntó con un reclamo que pareció más un susurro, pronto notando que su garganta dolía. Suspiro unos segundos, ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

Comenzó a gatear en el suelo, confiando más en sus rodillas y manos que en sus pies para sostenerlo. Apoyó sus palmas en los escalones para después empujar sus piernas, minutos más tarde estaba en el pie de la escalera, recordando los últimos momentos de conciencia, que habían sido pocos pero sabía que era así por las cosas con las que Elliot lo había drogado.

Sabía que estaba muerto porque así se había sentido, recordaba el dolor pero ya no lo sentía más, quería ver su cuerpo pero no parecía haber ningún espejo a la vista y mientras llegaba a la sala, arrastrándose sobre la fina alfombra color lila, comenzó a sollozar.

―Finalmente libre― pensó en la violencia con la que una vez fue tratado y sonrió por unos instantes antes de recordar lo que realmente había perdido. Sus ojos tristes miraron la casa, recordando cuanto él había deseado vivir en un lugar así, con su familia, con Harry.

Su llanto comenzó a incrementar, en posición fetal y murmurando que lo sentía, deseando que su príncipe lograra ser feliz sin él pero mentiría si no admitiera que se preguntaba si alguna vez él lo recordaría. Thomas apareció después en su mente y así entre lágrimas pidió porque Harry le diera esa familia que él no le pudo dar.

Las voces comenzaron a atormentarlo hasta que se quedó dormido, recordando las imágenes de él y su príncipe dentro de un pequeño lago, amándose como tal vez no lo harían jamás ya que después de todo tal vez él y Harry habían agotado las oportunidades que el universo les había dado para estar juntos.

Despertó al sonido de una llave abrir una puerta, el ruido de muchos pasos causando que sus pulmones se comprimieran agresivamente, esta vez su vista borrosa y el sonido causando que sus labios se separasen para intentar permitir un grito que nunca salió. Dos cuerpos se quedaron estáticos al verlo ahí, un chico alto de cabello oscuro que al instante sonrió y una chica rubia de dulces mejillas, ambos sosteniendo bolsas de papel contra sus cuerpos altos.

―Louis...― ella lo nombró y Louis frunció el ceño. ―¡Harry ven aquí ahora mismo! ― gritó ahora, esta vez haciendo al huesudo cuerpo en el suelo temblar.

Las remotos ojos parecieron volverse enormes árboles removiéndose salvajes con el viento cuando se encontraron con los suyos, una enorme sonrisa creciendo en sus rellenos labios decorando el blanco de las filas de sus dientes dulces.

Antes de que algo pudiese fluir de su boca, el cuerpo del hombre estaba hincado frente a él, unas monótonas ojeras bajo su mirada, sus manos grandes parecían incesantes, flotando en el aire, temblando como con miedo al contacto. 

Él observó su cabello recogido en la nuca, permitiéndole a Louis admirar sus facciones como nunca, dedos tímidos acercándose hacia la quijada como si esta fuese a picarle las yemas, cuando su piel finalmente entró en contacto, sintió los pequeños vellos creciendo en su mandíbula y causándole cosquillas.

―Eres... ¿real? ―el hombre asintió, lágrimas deslizándose por los huecos pómulos del delgado joven que había estado a punto de perder. ―Pero yo estaba...yo morí, ¿Dónde estoy? No eres real, no... yo morí, tú no eres real, esto tiene que ser una alucinación ¿Estamos juntos? ― sentado sobre sus caderas comenzó a negar, el río corriendo por sus mejillas para desembocar en la tela de su pantalón.

―Es nuestra oportunidad― acuno su rostro en sus dorsos, sonriendo un poco por el modo en que él joven lo miraba como si fuese un ángel. ― ¿Te gusta nuestro hogar?― el mayor se acercó aún más, alegría corriendo en su sangre al ver a su pequeña rosa mordiendo sus labios mientras miraba alrededor y asentía aprobatoriamente.

― ¡Papá! ¡El tío Andy tiró la leche! ― la voz infantil inundó el ambiente, Luca y Emma incapaces de apartar sus miradas de la escena frente a ellos, conmovidos por la delicada fisiología del menor comparada con la de su amigo.

― ¿Papá? ―pregunto Louis en dirección a Harry, admirando como el más alto asentía y lo tomaba como si fuese peso ligero, sus caderas dejando el frío suelo y ahora sintiendo la comodidad del regazo del mayor debajo.

― ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ― todos miraron al pequeño niño de gruesos rizos color trigo, sus ojos aterrizando en su persona favorita en el universo entero provocándole una tierna risa. ― ¡Lou, Lou! ― el pequeño Thomas corrió hasta él y abrazó su abdomen con cariño, Louis admiró los aterciopelados ojos verdes, sus manos sintiendo el desorden de los rizos como una bienvenida a la vida de nuevo. ― ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Por qué dormiste tanto tiempo? 

― ¿Estoy vivo? ― cuestionó a escondidas en el oído de Harry, temiendo recibir una respuesta no deseada.

―Compruébalo― el calor de una mejilla acariciaba su cuello.

Louis miró a Andy quien estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, al lado de los otros chicos de miradas conmovidas, Harry se sentía completo, incluso giró su rostro un poco hacia el rostro del delgado joven y agradeció verlo así de nuevo, se acercó aún más, su nariz colindando contra la de Louis y después acariciando sus labios como los pétalos que eran.

―Si me tocas...― murmuró el mayor, sintiendo una mano en su mejilla ahumada, calmándolo como si los dedos de su rosa fueran agua que traían paz a su sed. ―entenderás― concluyó con una sonrisa satisfecha, su hoyuelo izquierdo dándole la bienvenida.

Ojos percibían el tintinear de estrellas en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, la sensación de los labios de Harry volviéndose como espirales de caramelo filoso contra su ser amargo. Manos descontroladas tomando el rostro del hombre y su boca incapaz de alejarse del nuevo día que su mundo veía amanecer. 

Un sonido de ternura llegó a sus oídos y cuando se separaron, bocas curvándose en sonrisas antes de unirse nuevamente, rápidamente, repitiendo pequeños rozes como aves manifestando amor inquietamente antes de que el menor mirara frente a él, a un pequeño público de tres personas, una de ellas, el que solía ser su mejor amigo.

―Ya era hora Kahler― Andy cargaba una expresión divertida mientras Louis sentía a Thomas y a Harry besar sus mejillas y abrazarlo.

―Pequeño, ella es Emma y el es Luca― presentó Harry y Louis asintió estirando su mano de su lugar en el suelo hacia ellos, Luca siendo el primero en tomarla y besar sus dorso, provocando que el menor se sonrojará. Harry emitió un sonido molesto y ambos rizados, -pequeño y grande, lo aprisionaron en sus brazos.

―Eres tan pequeño― comentó Emma hincándose frente a ellos, dejando la bolsa de compras en el suelo y sonriendo como si su presencia fuese un regalo de navidad. ―Es un placer conocerte Louis, después de escuchar a tu chico ahí siempre hablando de ti.

―No soy tan pequeño―una sonrisa ignorante creciendo en él, ignorando la mueca de todos quienes podían admirar la extrema delgadez del cuerpo que Harry y Thomas rodeaban.

― ¡Harry Walton! ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Ven a ayudar a bajar las compras! ¡Cara de rana! Estos insolentes hermanos menores que...―la habitación se llenó de risas cuando todos observaron a Giselle entrar cargando las bolsas de compras como un malabarista, dejándolas todas caer al hacer contacto visual con el chico en el regazo de su hermano.― ¡Despertó! ¡Oh dios mío!

―Hola ahí― saludó Harry con burla, Louis salió de su regazo, gateando débilmente hasta donde estaba la mayor de los Walton, tomando las latas de atún y los sobres de pasta para ayudarla. 

Todos miraron como Giselle beso la mejilla de Louis para después comenzar a recoger las cosas con la ayuda del joven, las miradas de desconcierto dirigidas a Harry por el modo en que Louis se había acercado con debilidad hasta su hermana.

―Duelen tus pies ¿cierto? ―interrogó Giselle y recibiendo un tímido asentimiento en respuesta. 

― ¿Cómo bajaste hasta acá?

―Cuando desperté logre dar unos pasos hasta el barandal, luego baje los escalones....― su voz se debilitó gracias a la creciente molestia en su garganta. ―Puedo mover mis brazos y mis rodillas.

― ¡Hey, cara de rana! ¿Qué estás esperando para ayudarlo? Los chicos y yo bajaremos el resto, tenemos que preparar el desayuno antes que Andy tire el resto de la leche ―los presentes asintieron, Andy rodando los ojos y luego enviándole una sonrisa a su amigo, Harry levantando a Louis de modo nupcial. ―Y ¡Tú! Renacuajo, ni pienses que bajaré todas tus golosinas.

― ¡Eso iba a hacerlo yo! ―Thomas se avergonzó de que su nueva tía lo acusara enfrente de Louis de ser flojo. ―No son solo para mi, pensaba compartirlos Lou-Lou― dijo el pequeño mirando a sus papás, asegurando que él no era un niño glotón envidioso.

―Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Tommy, ve a ayudar a Giselle ¿sí? ― Louis acarició sus mejillas, el niño salió de la casa feliz, dispuesto a ayudar.

―Louis estoy feliz de que hayas despertado, este niño es igual que Harry, no puedo con ellos dos juntos― se quejo Giselle ante el repentino comportamiento obediente del niño quién parecía adquirir conforme los días las mañas de su hermano mayor.

Los presentes desaparecieron en dirección a la cocina y Louis ahora estaba concentrado correspondiendo el beso del hombre que lo sostenía como si fuese una pequeña ave herida.

― ¿Quieres que te de un recorrido por nuestro hogar? ― Harry amaba como el menor asentía con entusiasmo y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. ― ¿Estás bien agarrado? Tengo miedo de soltarte y que caigas.

―Tú siempre me sostuviste― su voz era suave y delicada como el resto de su cuerpo, Harry temiendo que el menor se descosierá en sus manos mientras sentía aquella pequeña boca besar su cuello y después recostar su cabeza ahí.

Ambos caminaron lentamente fuera de la residencia, era algo pequeña para el gusto del mayor pero cuando Thomas le enseñó un dibujo de ellos afuera de una casa como la que tenían los abuelos de Emma, Harry no dudó en ofrecerle una gran suma de dinero por el lugar. Harry no le contó nada de eso a Louis pero todo valía la pena al ver la sonrisa bordarse en sus mejillas.

― ¡Es perfecta!― casi gritó el chico, maravillado por el amarillo pastel en las paredes del exterior, el balcón frontal siendo la ventana por la que él había visto al despertar y la entrada adornada con rosales enormes de diversos colores. ―Es la casa que siempre soñé Harry.

― ¿Entonces estás feliz con que vivamos aquí hasta hacernos viejitos? ―abrazó más el pecho de Louis contra él, riendo mentalmente por la emoción de su rosa quién movía sus pies en el aire como un niño pequeño.

― ¡¿Es tuya?! ¿Desde cuándo tenías esta casa? Según yo...―sus presurosas palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios sobre los suyos.

―Es nuestra―acarició con serenidad los delgados y ahora rosados labios del menor. ―Cuando saliste del hospital, Emma nos ofreció este lugar y gracias a lo que me contó Tommy, decidí comprarla, así que ahora está a tu nombre ― se sintió encandilado ante el modo en que Louis lo besaba, después de tantos meses deseando sentirlo entre sus brazos.

―Harry... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué sucedió con...―no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, Harry sentó a ambos en uno de los escalones de la casa, el más grande notando como Giselle tomaba a Thomas para guiarlo por la puerta trasera para que no interrumpiera la conversación.

―Emma y Luca llegaron el día de mi cumpleaños, Andy apareció también esa noche. Yo estaba desquiciado, llevabas semanas sin aparecer y lo único que me dijiste era que tenía que recordar―Louis asintió con sus labios formando una línea recta y con su mano acariciando el rostro de su príncipe. ―Cuando yo estuve estudiando en Francia, Emma estaba escribiendo un libro...ella se inspiró de muchas historias que le contaba sobre nosotros, creciendo juntos. La noche de mi cumpleaños, antes de que aparecieran, ella me envió el libro, bastó la primera línea para golpearme con la memoria de nosotros.

― ¿Recordaste? ¿Me recordaste? ¿Todo? ― preguntó inquieto, Harry asintiendo en respuesta.

―Los chicos hablándome de nosotros, de lo que sentía por ti y después de despertar del desmayo, supe que era Elliot de quien hablabas, a quien escondiste todo el tiempo ―expresó con severidad al puchero en los labios del menor, incapaz de mantenerse lejos de ellos.

―Lo siento.

―Shh, tú no te disculpas ¿de acuerdo? Soy yo quien estaba tan enceguecido por el dolor de verte con él que solo decidí huir como un cobarde y dejarte en sus manos ―Louis negó escuchando la firmeza con la que Harry se culpaba, protestando ante la idea de que él tomara toda la culpa. ―Soy quien no cumplió la promesa que te hice el día que me despedí en el aeropuerto, soy yo quién no vio todas las señales. Ningún perdón alcanza para sanar todo lo que ese animal te hizo.

―Con un te amo y que nunca me dejes de nuevo ― conjuro un beso en los párpados del rizado, probando lo salado de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. ―No soy la misma rosa que dejaste cuando te fuiste ― Louis escuchó su corazón romperse cuando el fuerte cuerpo que lo abrazaba rompió en sollozos. ― Estuve en su cama, en sus manos, deseando morir para poder amarte bien en otra vida, me resigne a perderte pero nunca deje de amarte― miró a través del cristal empapado de sus ojos como Louis colocaba su mano en su pecho.

Había gritos de guerra en su cabeza, revolución en su sangre, independencia en sus movimientos. Sintiendo al hombre besar sus clavículas y aún así, sus brazos lo protegían de la brisa, sollozando en cada beso y acariciando los huesos de su espalda, Louis lloró hundido en el trono en el que su príncipe lo amaba.  


―Nunca va a cambiar que esto que siento es tuyo, que todo lo que anhelo eres tu ―murmuró, besando el lóbulo del oído de Louis, conquistando su piel con su voz, el menor asintió como un alma que ruega ser sanada. ―No eres más un pequeño brote de rosal, ahora eres una rosa de castilla―sus dientes atraparon el borde de su oreja nuevamente, su mano apartando las tiras de color caramelo en su cabeza y en cambio las manos de Louis jugaban con los rizos mientras asentía. ―Si tú me hubieras dejado, yo hubiera corrido tras de ti por el limbo entero para amarte en el cuerpo en el que nacieses...― el menor asintió triste, ahora la idea de morir y perder aquella devoción lo asustaba. Estaba tan enamorado como en sus sueños del hombre que lo había salvado en el último tic tac de su reloj.

― ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

―Toda la vida― Louis lo atrapaba con mimos, asintiendo ante la posibilidad de vivir lo que siempre soñó.

―La vida que imagine, llegar del trabajo y ver cómo cuidas a nuestros doce conejitos―Louis rió acariciando la punta de la nariz de Harry quién parecía perplejo ante la idea de doce hijos.

― ¿Qué dices si primero empezamos con Thomas y uno más? ― recomendó algo asustado ante la idea de tener la casa inundada de niños.

―En algún futuro, cuando estemos listos, cuando yo sane y tu hayas escrito tus primeros libros, quiero gemelos.

― ¿Qué hay de una niña? Yo quiero una niña... 

Pasaron largos minutos ahí sentados, acariciándose y besándose en silencio, Louis aún con la mente ruidosa y llena de preguntas.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? ― ambos escuchaban a los chicos dentro de la casa, a Giselle discutir juguetonamente con Thomas. ― ¿Por qué mis pies duelen tanto? ― sus dedos acariciaron la piel descubierta del pecho de Harry.

―Cuatro meses...los doctores dijeron que había una clase de droga muy dañina en tu cuerpo, él te drogo con una sustancia venenosa que afectó la circulación de todo tu cuerpo. Recibiste muchas transfusiones pero tu cuerpo estaba tan débil que te indujeron en un coma después de tu segundo colapso.

Louis admiraba como el ceño de Harry se fruncía y su mirada se perdía en una laguna de recuerdos tristes donde se perdían, mutuamente. Él acarició su mejilla, adorando la sensación de poder tocar, ver y sentir su rostro nuevamente.

―No despertabas y ellos querían desconectarte, cuando lo hicieron te mantuviste respirando por tu cuenta, te colocaron sondas y catéteres, hace un mes el médico dijo que estabas estable para ir a casa, un psiquiatra dijo que el coma se había vuelto algo psicológico y que despertarías eventualmente...la enfermera que viene se molesta mucho conmigo, es algo mandona pero perdiste tanto peso que me hacia enojar la manera en la que te movía.

― ¿Cuánto peso perdí?― Harry le devolvía una mirada insegura, sus orbes viajando al lugar donde estaba su mano en su regazo, envolviendo su muslo para que entendiera, esta vez el menor fue capaz de observar con sorpresa como su palma era casi capaz de rodearlo.

―Lo suficiente para pasar por la puerta al país de las maravillas― atrapaba en sus dientes la tela blanca que cubría el huesudo hombro, percibiendo una risilla y un débil golpe en el pecho que demandaba una respuesta clara que sinceramente el hombre no quería dar a conocer. ―Treinta y dos kilos.

La mirada aterrada del menor lo decía todo, sus ojos azules analizando sus brazos, tocando su rostro y descendiendo hasta su estómago, saludando a sus huesos en cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba. Comenzó a negar, deseando ser capaz de ponerse de pie y al instante sintiendo un agresivo mareo, Harry lo sostuvo por la cintura antes de que cayera, sus ojos humedeciéndose nuevamente con empatía al ver a Louis llorar más fuerte.

―Necesito un espejo,por favor, déjame verme...déjame ― rogó entre rotos sollozos, sus puños luchando contra su pecho, un demonio queriendo hundirse y llorar ahí y el otro jalándolo para que buscase un espejo.

―Louis, no...

― ¿Qué sucede aquí? ― preguntaron Giselle y Andy mirando a Louis luchar en el agarre de Harry.

―Necesito verme, necesito ver cuánto me rompió ―la mano del hombre estaba en su nuca, permitiendo a su demonio hundirse y llorar en el pecho del ser que amaba.

―No puedo dejarte hacer eso, no aún, quiero que te recuperes primero, quiero que...

― ¡No es lo que tú quieras! ¡Es mi cuerpo! Quiero verme Harry, no voy a rechazar la comida, voy a sanar, lo haré por nosotros pero déjame verme...necesito ver el daño ―los brazos a su alrededor se sentían asfixiantes, pero él podía respirar porque sabía que el hombre solo quería protegerlo.

Sintió como las manos de Harry envolvían sus piernas, su rostro estaba en la oscuridad que brindaba el hombro cálido del hombre y este asentía, frotando sus ojos ante las palabras de su príncipe al oído: "Prométemelo"

―Voy a florecer de nuevo, yo lo sé― prometió mientras subían la escalera, las palmas de sus manos sentían la fuerte respiración del hombre que lo sostenía, sus latidos veloces y su calor nervioso. El pequeño no se percató de su alrededor hasta que el sonido de una puerta se cerró y ahora estaban dentro de un baño, encimera color marfil, los azulejos antiguos pero brillantes, Harry desistía de soltarlo y él le dio tiempo.

―No importa lo que veas en ese reflejo ¿me escuchas? Yo voy a amarte en cualquier forma y en cualquier tamaño― confesó Harry sintiendo las lágrimas en la piel de su pecho. ―Te amo, eres mi rosa, la persona de la que me enamoré y de la que me enamorare todos los días ¿sí? ― Louis asintió antes de besar sus labios, sintiendo el amor sin religión, sin límites, que el hombre le juraba mientras dejaba sus piernas caer cual niño sosteniendo una muñeca.

Cuando sus labios se apartaron, Louis sintió como sus pies flotaban en el aire y Harry lo ayudaba a girar, el menor tragando saliva con pánico ante lo que vería.

Cerros sus ojos, sabiendo que cuando los abriera estaría frente a su reflejo con Harry sosteniéndolo detrás. Se desnudo a ciegas, manos viajaron hasta el borde de sus caderas donde su pantalón de pijama se amarraba a un lazo que él desató, permitiendo la tela caer al suelo en segundos, después dejó caer la gran camisa blanca que llevaba. 

Abrió sus ojos encontrando primero en el reflejo a Harry besando su hombro y mirándolo a través del espejo con lágrimas inundando sus felinos orbes verdes.

La vista presentaba el espejismo de un cuerpo enfermizamente pequeño y angosto, los huesos señalando los bordes de una estructura marcada por enormes manchas de tonos lilas y cicatrices sanando en sus piernas y abdomen. Harry le había dicho que habían pasado meses y sinceramente el no deseaba conocer su apariencia cuando fue rescatado, sintiendo que la que tenía actualmente ya era lo suficiente devastadora. 

Sus costillas mostraban el ritmo de sus lentas respiraciones, los huesos en su cadera parecían las ruidosas ondas musicales de una guitarra, sus piernas eran cortas extensiones de hueso cubierto por piel, sus clavículas como ángeles gritando por carne. Piel pálida permitía observar el color azul de sus venas y su rostro parecía haber perdido todo tono, mejillas hundidas y ojos escondidos en cuevas sombrías.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas? ― era un hilo su voz, recuerdos comenzando a llover sobre su mente. ―No soy ni siquiera una flor marchita, respírame Harry, ¡Respírame Harry! ¡Apesto a muerto!

Harry negó girando el cuerpo fuera de la vista del espejo, los gritos de su pequeño rebotando en las paredes contra su corazón. Lo sostuvo por minutos enteros, abrazándolo con fuerza, observando en el espejo como sus manos cubrían por casi completo la enorme mariposa congelada en su cadera cubierta por la tela de unos calzoncillos.

― ¡Él me mato! ¡Él me hizo esto! ¿Dónde está, Harry?

―Creí haberlo quemado vivo en la mansión, pero hace unos meses lo vieron unos policías en California.

―Él no vendrá por mí ¿cierto? Harry por favor...prométemelo.― rogó Louis tomando la camisa de Harry entre sus puños, la paranoia y el miedo afectando su coordinación.

―Si el vuelve a acercarse a ti no voy a dudar en matarlo― fue lo último que se dijo en la habitación por largos minutos, Harry cargando en su regazo el cuerpo hecho ovillo del menor, acariciando su piel desnuda y besando su espalda, trazándola y notando como Louis adquiría luz en la oscuridad de esos ojos tristes.― Enséñame...―pidió el mayor.

― ¿Qué puedo enseñarte yo Harry? Debiste dejarme morir.

―Nada de eso Louis, enséñame dónde estoy en tu corazón, donde vivo, por favor enséñame ― Louis contempló con confusión los labios del más grande y sus palabras, sintiendo que en ese tono de insistencia se reflejaba una desesperación similar a la que sonaba en su propia cabeza cuando imaginaba al principito del libro. ―Enséñame el camino a mi hogar, enséñame a ser valiente de tu mano, si no soy solo miedo.

―Principito, él me violo y me torturo, no hay nada de valentía, no hay manera en que puedas formar un hogar con alguien tan roto, no tengo nada que enseñarte Harry.

―Enséñame rosa, enséñame a vivir de nuevo esta oportunidad que nos dieron―Louis asintió entre lágrimas, dejando que sus caderas se sincronizarán en el horizonte con los muslos de Harry para tomar el rostro de este entre sus manos y besarlo.


	29. De estrellas

— No me veas así—murmuró quedito como un ave en la noche, las horas envejecían en el verde de las silvestres pupilas cocidas a su piel desnuda.

— ¿Por qué? — el hombre detestaba saber que existía esa frontera entre ellos, el menor se encerraba conforme los días andaban, muchas cosas estaban mejorando pero el muro estaba ahí, construido alrededor del corazón del pequeño y él estaba desde dentro, intentando derribarlo.

Louis iba a presentar exámenes finales en un mes para poder graduarse y fue esa tarde en la que su mejor amigo estaba ayudándolo a estudiar para las pruebas cuando el escucho su conversación. Harry sabía que no debía de mirar por el ojo de la cerradura y en cambio abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo y lo que escuchó estaba calando como el humo de un cigarrillo a una persona con neumonía.

Emma había vuelto con Luca a París y Giselle estaba en la casa de sus padres, él quería ser lo suficiente maduro para lidiar con lo que su pequeña rosa estaba atravesando, pero sinceramente se sentía roto después de entrar a la sala en ese momento de la tarde y pretender que no escucho nada mientras cargaba a Thomas en sus brazos dormido.

—Debiste dejarme morir— contestó el más joven, temblando cuando el agua de la tina había comenzado a enfriarse, había estado teniendo pesadillas lívidas estando solo y quería decirle a Harry pero no sabía cómo.

— ¿Realmente deseas eso? — sus gestos retrataban una sensación de oro vacío y Louis observó cómo se mordía los labios. Temió ante aquella pregunta, imaginándose al hombre siendo capaz de ahogarlo en aquella tina de agua fría, el menor podía imaginar el ardiente par de manos en su cuello.

—Mereces algo mejor...yo no puedo darte nada, ni siquiera mi cuerpo.

— ¿Esa clase de hombre crees que soy? — cuestionó el más alto, agachándose al pie de la tina aún con su ropa sobre su piel, la vida pasaba, en contra de las leyes científicas, de manera lenta bajo la luz del foco del baño.

—No, claro que no, es solo que...—lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos impidiéndole mantener la compostura. Él sabía que Harry no era esa clase de persona, pero no podía imaginar un futuro que no enmarcará dolor, todo lo que sentía eran cadenas mantenerlo en su lugar para que alguien llegase y jugara con él, pero de pronto Harry estaba ahí sin hacer nada de eso, sólo amando.

Ayudándolo a vestirse cada mañana y noche, masajeando sus pies, musitando que lo amaba cada media hora como un recordatorio de vida, dándole la casa de sus sueños y adoptando legalmente a Thomas para que fueran una familia.

Y aun así, sentía como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo moverse en libertad después de tanto tiempo y daño, a cada paso estaba retorciéndose del miedo.

—El chico que te robo tu primer beso cuando estabas con fiebre y el hombre que te beso en el techo en una noche llena de estrellas...— su mano era tan sagrada que cuando lo tocaba hacía verde el desierto, él frunció su ceño, reconociendo aquellas referencias a Harry de cuando había hablado con su mejor amigo. —...son el mismo, la misma persona que jamás podría vivir si me hubieses dejado.

Los hipidos comenzaron a crecer y provocar saltos en el pecho del joven, los sollozos parecían el sonido de un trueno que después, llegaba como un relámpago y hacía temblar todo el cuerpo de Louis.

Sus manos estaban en su rostro, tratando de ocultarlo de nuevo en la oscuridad pero lo que ahora sucedía, era Harry danzando con sus demonios para seducirlos, permitiendo que estos dieran pasos atrás pero el hombre bailaría con ellos hasta que fuera él quien tuviera el poder para soplar, y como si fueran ceniza, lograría que abandonaran la mente de quién amaba.

—Háblame...ya no estás mudo, ni yo ciego, veo que hay algo en tu silencio cada noche y cada mañana, puedo oírte.

—Estoy...teniendo estas, como cuando sueñas despierto...pero no son sueños buenos — habló finalmente, titubeando al ver como Harry se desnudaba frente a él y siseaba al entrar en el agua fría.

— ¿Qué sucede en ellos? — se sentaba frente a él en la tina, sus piernas rozándose y causándole aún más rubor en las mejillas.

— Tú llegas a casa...intentar forzarme a-a— labios tartamudeando ante la vista del agua deslizándose sobre la piel del pecho del hombre. —Pero te detienes y dices que no tengo nada que ofrecerte y que debí morir. Cada vez que me dices que me amas, siento que es como todas esas veces que él juró amarme para después...— su llanto emerge de su garganta de manera terrorífica y Harry solo lo escucha llorar por una fracción de segundos.

—Por eso dijiste que querías a alguien diferente, alguien diferente de ese Harry que se acostaba con personas y se emborrachaba al igual que Elliot.

Louis asintió débilmente, abrazándose a sí mismo, pronto el sonido del agua mojando la baldosa estaba interrumpiendo sus sollozos y lo último que pudo ver fue como él hombre lo atraía su cuerpo desnudo, para besarlo.

—No hubo un maldito día en el que yo pudiera besar a alguien sin tener la ayuda del alcohol para pensar que esa persona eras tú— estaba enamorando del modo en que le ardían los labios después de cada caricia, tan espontáneo y demandante. —Él yo de antes no tiene lo que yo tengo ahora, a ti, y yo te voy a dar todo de mi.

—Yo también quiero darte todo.

—Ya me la has dado—su corazón sonriendo.

  


 

[...]

—Gracias Andy— se despidió agitando su mano en dirección al auto de su amigo, sus manos estaban acalambradas después de presentar el último examen, había sido un mes realmente difícil, pero su familia había hecho que todo fuera mejor, no podía esperar para ver a Harry para contarle de su día y a Thomas para abrazarlo y jugar con él ya que últimamente había tenido que gastar mucho de su tiempo estudiando.

Sus pies habían mejorado en las últimas semanas y ahora podía caminar fluidamente aunque extrañaba ser llevado a todas partes. La casa estaba vacía, supuso, tras no escuchar nada ya que el par de rizados tendían a ser muy ruidosos incluso sin intentar serlo.

En su habitación, recibió un aroma que hizo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, se lanzó a la cama y abrazó la almohada que desprendía un olor imponente pero a la vez suave que reconocía como Harry, su nariz dedicándose a olfatear como si fuese mero instinto y extrañando ya los compañeros de sus labios.

Se mantuvo pensando que sería de Elliot por unos instantes, Harry le había confesado lo que intento hacer con el hombre pero él no supo qué decir durante largos minutos ese día y cuando lo hizo le habló del enamoramiento que el hombre de ojos miel tenía por el rizado.

La floralidad de la boca del mayor desapareció en una línea, Louis notó que no le creía y le contó el resto de lo que sabía. Al siguiente día, ambos terminaron en una sesión de pareja con una psicóloga que intentaba calmar a un molesto Harry y con Louis quien había admitido sentir lástima por lo miserable que Elliot debía sentirse.

Esa noche después de arropar a Thomas en su cuarto, había encontrado a Harry despidiendo lágrimas en el papel blanco, desde ese día las cosas habían comenzado a aumentar de tono a uno más rojo en su relación. Aquella experiencia era nueva y diferente en la mejor de las sombras, era como si quererse significase entender que el otro luchaba y lidiaba con su propia cabeza y aun así existía tanto respeto, tiempo y amor de por medio que cuando se tocaban después de discutir, parecían derretirse en el tacto. Fundiéndose.

Mientras apretaba la almohada contra su rostro, recordaba como los labios de Harry destruyen los suyos como un rifle a su presa cada noche. Habían comenzado los tiroteos de miradas traviesas y la sonrisa del hombre aparecía cuando acariciaba su piel, dispuesto a quemarse con la pólvora, Louis dejaba de sentirse sucio, se sentía arder bajo castos toques y morenos besos y el fuego parecía limpiarlo más que el agua, se sentía cual fénix renaciendo de las cenizas.

Era verdad que aún no toleraba su apariencia ni que le viese desnudo, esa era la misma razón porque al final del día el mundo se detenía. No le disgusta sentirse ligero pero sus prominentes huesos le causaban asco cuando se miraban en el espejo, había una larga distancia entre estar delgado a ser una funda de piel con huesos.

Sin embargo, la luna estaba encendida en el mar y Harry podía verla, así que esperaba cual alquimista encontrar la piedra de la vida eterna, y lo lograba, cada segundo de sus días en la belleza del ser que abrazaba.

El remedio más consistente y efectivo era preparar panqueques por la mañana con un mandil rojo y su cabello recogido, acción que parecía emocionar al menor con gracia. Louis y Thomas realmente se debatían en ocasiones si debían mandarlo a los mejores restaurantes del mundo a trabajar ó si debían mantenerlo en casa solo para ellos.

Se levantó de su lecho, llevando su cuerpo hasta el armario e incapaz de resistir la tentación, tomó una de las camisas de Harry, desvistiéndose frente al largo espejo que ahora tenía y agradándole ver que sus piernas comenzaban a recuperar su forma previa a todo el caos.

Así se mantuvo con su ropa interior y contemplando cómo sus extremidades no temblaban más, incluso el aspecto de su estómago estaba volviendo. Término de deslizar la prenda por su torso y suspiro, todo parecía tan sencillo ahora, su mente de a poco comenzaba a desenredar la maraña de sombras ahí.

Pies descalzos comenzaron a escalar los estantes en busca de unos pantalones pero basto un mal movimiento para que terminaran en el suelo, instantes después, escuchando una estruendosa carcajada.

— ¡Tonto!—acusó con un puchero en los labios que lo hizo sonar tan infantil que Harry tuvo que morder su labio para mantener su sanidad de pie mientras observaba a su pareja bajo él con un encanto sobrenatural.

—Ven aquí—le llamó al mismo tiempo que levantó su cuerpo del suelo, palmas frías y dedos derritiéndose en la piel desnuda de sus piernas. —Me gusta como luce en ti—Louis intentó mirar a otro lado. —Pequeños ángeles...— murmuró el hombre, acariciando los labios del menor con su dedo, su saliva hacia sencillo el deslice y aquellos eléctricos ojos azules apresuraban más la caída.

—Lo hice bien en el examen, aunque mi mano está cansada—el modo en que era sostenido, encandilado por el modo en que Harry besaba su cuello como si fuera de porcelana y a tres pasos de la cama, el mayor hizo un sonido de ternura causando que el calor se amontonará en sus mejillas.

No quería pensar que era precipitado así que solo  dejó su cuello expuesto un poco más por si Harry deseaba tocarlo tanto como él deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Dígame pequeña rosa, ¿Estamos hechos de átomos ó de historias? — arrastraba su boca abierta con empeño por el camino abierto, fría piel, aliento caliente, más cercanía.

—Ya no soy pequeña, estoy ganando peso finalmente—orgullo en su voz mientras la atención que recibía le robaba el aliento.

—Ya veo — Louis saltó un poco al sentir dos manos apretar su trasero entre ellas, orquesta sinfónica de su risa traviesa. —Aún no ha respondido mi pregunta Señor Kahler— advirtió el terciopelo verde en sus ojos antes de palmear nuevamente las caderas del menor entre sus palmas.

—De estrellas, estamos hechos de estrellas— logró responder antes de caer en la cama, Louis huyó entre risas de la habitación mirando al hombre correr tras de él.

—Usted ha aprobado, Señor —habló con formalidad cuando atrapaba a Louis por la cintura y volvía a dejarlo sobre la cama, notando como las pestañas del menor cosquillean sus párpados, haciendo aparecer aquellas arrugas en sus bordes mientras sonreía.

—Deja de bromear y bésame—demandó, sintiendo el peso de Harry hundirlo en las sabanas y en sus labios, así saboreaba el cerezo, se aferraba a su estructura, atrapando con sus piernas las caderas del hombre.

Jamás volvería a olvidar sus manos ni su forma de reír, tampoco la canción que le cantaba a Thomas mientras lo cargaba en brazos para mirar el atardecer en el jardín, -Harry quería ser arrullado del mismo modo que el niño esa tarde, así que después de preparar la comida se recostó en las piernas del joven, Louis tan solo sonrió, conmovido. Sus dedos jugaban en ambas matas de cabello rizado y se acercaba a besar el perfil del hombre murmurando un elogio respecto al olor que desprendía la cocina.

  


[...]

— ¿Cuándo podré leerlo? — preguntó un día de agosto, estaban haciendo un picnic en los terrenos cercanos a la casa y Harry estaba apoyado bajo el árbol, sentado sobre la manta y leyendo con una pluma entre sus dientes.

—No lo sé, creo que me vendría bien la opinión de alguien—bajó un poco el cuaderno y observó a Louis en sus rodillas y manos frente a él.

— ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa podré? —se sentó en los muslos del hombre y se dedicó a escuchar la risa de Thomas quien estaba poniéndole dos líneas de lodo en el rostro a Boucles iguales a las que él llevaba.

—Prefiero hacer otra cosa cuando lleguemos a casa—sugirió el hombre acariciando las anchas caderas de Louis que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que permitía que toda la luz del sol lo iluminase.

— ¡Harry! ¡Basta de tus sucias sugerencias!

— ¿Por qué sucias? Mis intenciones son puras — prometió cuando atraía los labios del menor hacia los suyos.

Había una sensación extraña que él juraba probar cada vez que besaba su rosa, como si estuviese de cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, conociendo el cielo como su suelo. —Te amo — agregó con su dedo acariciando el lugar donde dejó el alma hace años.

—Yo te amo aún más— se dejaba recostar en el pecho del hombre, una sonrisa plácida en su rostro. Había logrado graduarse hacer dos días y aún le erizaba la piel recordar la forma en que Harry lo había mimado día y noche. Ahora solo deseaba tomar una siesta, escuchando la pluma deslizarse de nuevo por el papel.

Desde su lugar miraba a Thomas correr y a Boucles caminar tras el niño con curiosidad, mordió su labio, gozando cuando las nubes en algunos momentos le daban sombra al lugar, como besando sus mejillas y luego retirándose.

Y en ese lugar tan perfecto, su mente se dedicaba a pensar que en unos días los padres de Harry los visitarían, estaba nervioso y ligeramente angustiado ya que sabía que aunque el hombre sobre el que reposaba su cabeza y corazón había comprado la casa que habitaban con la herencia de su abuela, los alimentos y otros servicios provenían de los Señores Walton.

Louis apoyaba por completo la carrera de Harry, con emoción lo contemplaba en instantes, dedicándose a su próximo libro y él ansioso deseaba leerlo. Su compañero le había hablado de la propuesta de su maestro en la universidad, así que intentaba no distraer al hombre mucho para que pudiera conseguir terminar la obra que había creado junto con Emma.

— ¡Tommy! No te alejes tanto— grito atrayendo la atención del niño y del joven que parecía perdido en su abdomen. Sonrió al sentir los brazos aferrarse a su cadera y sonrió cuando el niño se acercaba más a su rango de vista. — ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— ¿Dónde...?— frunció el ceño al sentir un dedo en su mejilla distraerlo para unos segundos después suspirar cuando sus labios comenzaron a quemar por la forma brava en que eran tomados haciendo al menor ver luciérnagas. —Harry... — el calor se apagaba de golpe y el nombrado estaba de pie, apartándose de él con prisa, sin ninguna explicación. — ¿Harry quién es ese....?

No pudo completar la oración cuando presenció cómo un hombre tomaba al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y corría con él, antes de que pudiera pararse Harry ya estaba corriendo tras ellos.

— ¡Llama a la policía!— veía a Thomas forcejear con el hombre que lo llevaba en su hombro. Louis no dudo en ir hasta la casa para hacer la llamada, sintiendo tanto pánico que sus dedos fallaban en teclear el número correcto.

— ¿Sí? policía de...

— Soy Louis Kahler ¡Por favor! Necesito que envíen hombres, un hombre se está tratando de llevar a mi hijo— explicó con el pánico en la garganta a la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

—Enviaré elementos para allá, ya he localizado su dirección en el camino Beinz ¿cierto? — Louis musito un estrangulado, sí. —La policía está en camino.

— ¿Harry?—el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con brutalidad lo hizo asomarse por el pasillo, donde pudo escuchar unos pasos lentos.

— ¿Señor Kahler?

— ¿Harry, estás ahí? ¿Qué pasó con Thomas? — intentó nuevamente, pero en cambio escuchó como los pasos se volvían veloces, seguros, y ninguna voz respondía, su ritmo cardíaco estaba tocando aviones, la mujer en la línea llamándolo. —Alguien entro a casa —susurro en el teléfono antes de dejarlo caer después de ver al hombre de ojos miel en el marco de la puerta.


	30. Un pacto

Las luces eran irremediablemente feroces, el estudio estaba rodeado de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus pupilas verdes buscaron a su compañera quien pronto se presentó a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa que no logró tranquilizarlo en absoluto.

Emma se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y luego se tomaron de las manos, la entrevistadora llegó a su sillón de color lima y los examinó con sospecha, notando con algo de sorpresa el agarre que mantenían porqué él se negó a soltarse. Realmente aquella situación estaba consumiendo su cuerpo, volviéndolo una criatura ansiosa.

—Salimos al aire en treinta segundos—musitó alguien de la producción y la habitación se hundió en un redundante silencio, un asistente paso a Emma y a la mujer que tenía enfrente los micrófonos, Harry no pudo evitar buscar como un animal cautivo las salidas de emergencias.

Escucho el murmullo de la presentación que tenía que dar Nicole Velo, la conductora del programa de radio y televisión que les había invitado después del éxito que estaba surgiendo a partir de la publicación de su novela. 

El hombre se limitaba a asentir y a sonreír mientras escuchaba las primeras preguntas, su amiga respondiéndolas con facilidad mientras Nicole lo miraba a él inquisitivamente.

—Harry ¿podrías hablarnos de Lágrimas de Conejo? Brevemente aunque sea — se dirigió finalmente hacia él y él asintió débilmente.

—La historia comienza con el hijo de una mujer conocida en un rincón del mundo como la anciana de los gatos, el hijo de esta mujer se dedica a hacer sombreros y viven en una casa humilde donde la mujer pasa la mayoría de su tiempo enferma, su hijo se enamora de un muchacho quién es hijo de un relojero que intenta forzar a su hijo mayor a un matrimonio de conveniencia, orillando a que de una u otra manera el par se conozca. 

Después de que la anciana de los gatos muere, su hijo interrumpe la boda del otro muchacho y juntos huyen. Durante su escape, pasan noches de frío y hambre en un bosque donde de pronto comienza a aparecer este conejo blanco, el cual el hijo del relojero se niega a cazar a pesar del hambre. 

Cuando transcurren semanas y ambos se mantienen escondidos en el invierno, el joven de los sombreros caza al animal cuando vuelve a aparecer por la noche y además de proveerles comida, le hace una especie de guantes a su compañero.

— ¿Esa es la relación con titulo de la historia entonces? — cuestiona la mujer y Emma balancea un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro, tentativamente no, pero a la vez sí.

—Después de sobrevivir la noche más fría juntos, el menor de los jóvenes se levanta gritando lastimosamente y atrae a un cazador, el joven de los sombreros no sabe que le ha sucedido a su pareja pero parece haberse vuelto loco porque jura ver animales muertos a su alrededor, conejos llorando. El cazador se lleva al hijo del relojero y cuando el joven de los sombreros lo encuentra se suicida a su lado. Ese es el origen del título — explica Emma, tratando de ser clara mientras mantiene su mano sosteniendo la de Harry.

— ¿Es una historia realmente trágica entonces? — inquiere la entrevistadora y Harry niega de inmediato, lo que acaban de contarle es solo el inicio de su primera obra que a tan solo semanas de su publicación ha comenzado a tener una gran respuesta.

—Eso es solamente el inicio de la historia— responde el hombre y ambos, él y Emma suspiran con unas sonrisas.

—Va a cumplirse un mes de su publicación chicos, díganme ¿no fue difícil escribir un trabajo así juntos?

—Realmente no, la iniciativa de la historia surgió de mi pero fue inspirada por él, sinceramente fue muy interesante trabajar juntos —admitió Emma apretando su mano, Harry escuchaba su acento francés relucir entre sus palabras pero sonreía porque realmente su primer libro no podría haber sido igual de asombroso sin ella.

—Es bueno escuchar que fue una experiencia buena para ambos ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Emma percibió el tono de curiosidad hostigoso en su voz y miró a su compañero con algo de incomodidad.

—Nuestro maestro Antoine fue quién nos presentó y nos propuso que colaboráramos juntos, al principio no creíamos que fuera ser posible escribir en un año una obra para que él publicara, por lo que solo nos dedicamos a conocernos, Harry volvería aquí a Inglaterra y arreglamos que tal vez vendría a visitarlo para ver si en algún momento teníamos algo en que pudiéramos trabajar y así fue.

Harry observó la decepción en la mirada de la entrevistadora quien parecía esperar algo más sazón y melodrama.

—Ya veo, Harry, ¿nos quisieras hablar sobre el éxito de la historia? Sabemos que este último mes tu vida ha sido algo turbio, tengo entendido que llevaste a juicio al que solía ser tu amigo de la infancia, el mismo que te acuso de tener cautivo a tu pareja — el hombre observó dentro de los ojos de Nicole, no esperándose el golpe bajo, todo sólo para que la farándula estuviera satisfecha, con un nuevo chisme del que hablar. —La cual, ¿no está con nosotros ahora?

—Quisiera creer que el éxito de la historia se logró por el realismo mágico con él fue redactada y por la innovadora trama de dos jóvenes mujeres quienes reservan en sus cuerpos las almas de dos trágicos amantes malditos — respondió Harry con tranquilidad, colocando su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda mientras soltaba la mano de Emma y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Estoy segura que es así, pero quisiera preguntarles si algunas de estas ideas de la historia surgieron de los sucesos reales. Mire el filme en vivo del juicio y este hombre, te acusó de mantener cautivo a alguien que él mismo buscó atacar con ácido al entrar a tu casa un mes atrás ¿no es así? — a este punto de la entrevista Emma se mordía los labios al ver los nudillos de su amigo volverse blancos.

—Hay algunas cosas de la historia que realmente fueron inspiradas por las experiencias de ambos estos últimos meses, pero realmente es algo muy doloroso de hablar ahora ya que es algo aún muy reciente — agregó Emma, notando la mirada dura de Harry derretirse al ver a su hermana y al pequeño Thomas entrar de la mano por una de las puertas.

—Ya lo creo, después de todo se conocían desde pequeños, pero en fin, ¿Cuándo supieron que lo suyo era este mundo? El escribir — cuestionó Nicole aceptando las indirectas respecto a dejar el tema, Harry agitó su mano ligeramente hacia el rubio niño que parecía algo triste después de saludarle.

Después de que ambos respondieron unas cuantas preguntas más, la mujer agregó un comentario de una fan de la historia acerca de que habían revolucionado el concepto de amor para ella. Honestamente Harry no veía venir eso y cuando Nicole le preguntó acerca de que era el amor para él, solo musitó su nombre con algo de tristeza y toda la producción de la sala pareció suspirar conmovida o mejor dicho, con lastima. 

Cuando las luces se apagaron, él caminó rápidamente hacia Thomas , tenía los ojos brillosos y sostenía en su mano un peluche de conejo mientras que con la otra se tallaba los ojos con enojo. No le gustaba que su papá lo viera llorar pero a la mención de Louis el pequeño no podía contenerse. Así que pronto fue tomado por las manos del hombre quién lo abrazó en lo alto y le acaricio sus rebeldes rizos.

—Hola Tommy—lo saludó con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que algo había sucedido una vez que el niño comenzó a hipar entre el llanto, del mismo modo en que Louis lo hacía.

—Me pidió que le lleváramos flores—Giselle buscó explicarle, capturando la atención de su hermano, su cabello rubio y largo recogido en una cola de caballo permitiéndole ver el brillo en los ojos de ella también.

Harry asintió, caminando fuera del estudio unos minutos después, despidiéndose de Thomas quién iría a pasar el día con la mayor de los Walton y Emma. 

Condujo a casa, escuchando la música en la radio irremediablemente atrevida y jugando con sus emociones, provocando su llanto mientras pensaba en el chico que tenía la luna escondida y brillando sobre el mar en sus ojos, los cuáles ya no podría ver más.

Entró a la casa que se encontraba en un silencio muerto, con el mismo miedo con el que había entrado hace un mes, donde había escuchado los gritos de dolor de su pequeña rosa. Se quedó paralizado, varado en el tiempo, percibiendo cada fracción de sonido cuando se acercaba con un nudo de barco en su garganta.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, la televisión estaba encendida en el canal de su entrevista y el círculo que formaba la venda sobre la cama le provocó unas cuantas lágrimas, hace semanas que no respiraba el aroma de su cuerpo mientras se perdía en el edredón. Se había vuelto a quedar sin sol desde hace cuatro semanas, la situación parecía un ramo de escombros y él un malecón de suspiros.

Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, moqueando como un infante y con unas mejillas carmín una vez que escucho el cuerpo de alguien bajo la ducha, la piel desnuda empapada brillaba bajo el trazo del agua y de la luz. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, el rojo enfermizo de las quemaduras en sus párpados y las manos de Harry temblaron sobre la perilla al sentir las curvas del pequeño cuerpo alterar sus venas.

— ¿Piensas que porqué no puedo verte, no puedo escucharte? — la intención no era buscar una respuesta pero aún así pequeños trazos de irritación fueron sentidos mientras cerraba el agua de la regadera y salía de la ducha tanteando la pared alrededor para encontrar de donde agarrarse. Harry caminó hasta él, mordiendo su labio ante la vista, extendiendo una toalla contra su torso desnudo. — ¿Por qué no te has ido ya? ¿No tienes una cita con tu nueva editora?

—Basta Louis, basta— ordenó el hombre, acercándose a su cuerpo y envolviéndole con la toalla las caderas que tanto le atormentaban, cada noche en el sofá. —Thomas ha llegado llorando al estudio—anuncio y observo como el menor agachaba su rostro y después lo cubría con sus manos.

—Y-yo lo siento, no sé que me sucedió, estaba intentando ponerlas en un florero y cuando este se cayó, yo no pude, no puedo hacer nada sin...— murmuró entre ruidosos sollozos, sus lamentos terminando con los labios del hombre sobre los suyos.

—Ha pasado un mes y lo único que has hecho es apartarnos, eso nunca mejorará nada— sosteniendo con la misma firmeza que cargaba su voz la cintura entre sus manos.

— ¡Es que no hay nada que pueda mejorar! ¡Me dejo ciego! soy lo que él quiere, su obra de arte, su maldita obra, soy todo lo que él quiere que sea— gritó con la misma naturaleza con la que un animal herido llora de dolor, dolor que nunca se va, ni con el tiempo.

— ¡No digas eso! Basta de pensar así, no eres su obra de arte, ¡eres tu propia obra! Cada día después de meses de abusos, decidías levantarte y resistir, resististe, todos los benditos días te encargaste de recoger los pedazos y construirte un castillo digno de ti, tu eres quién ha hecho de ti la obra de arte más hermosa que conozco Louis Kahler— replicó Harry, sacudiendo sus hombros ligeramente con la intención de enfatizar la verdad, logrando que su rosa llorará y asintiera, asimilando aquellas palabras para después ser tomado del cuello , logrando unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso.

—Quiero escucharte decirlo.

—Soy mi propia obra de arte — musitó Louis mientras sus brazos se encontraban el uno al otro detrás del cuello del hombre quien volvía a sostenerlo.

—Basta de apartarnos...somos tu familia y vamos a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas a ver ¿de acuerdo? —el menor asintió, golpeando como olas furiosas sus labios contra los de Harry.

Hace un mes que las agresiones de Elliot lo perseguían de nuevo, ningún día se había podido olvidar del dolor del ácido quemarle, recordaba sus propios gritos eruptar de su garganta e interrumpir las órdenes de los paramédicos, sus dientes a punto de romperse por la fuerza de las filas, el olor de la sangre y la carne quemada inundando sus fosas nasales. En esos instantes no supo si sus ojos estaban sangrando o si era su nariz, pero podía sentir el líquido escurrirse por su quijada.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Elliot murmurándole que había ido a concluir su obra maestra, lo que siguió fue un mes doloroso para la familia entera. Louis había quedado ciego y con graves quemaduras en su torso, cuello y rostro. Había apartado a todos mientras lloraba diariamente en su habitación, encerrado, retraído, aislado de nuevo.

—Harry...por favor— rogó con su boca totalmente hinchada por el modo en que la vampiresa sonrisa había acabado con ella y su palidez, el hombre miró la forma en que los suspiros fluían de aquellos pequeños labios, la imagen frente a él pareciendo la más erótica del mundo cuando el menor se deshizo de la toalla y dio unos nuevos pasos hacia él, balanceando sus caderas de algodón. — ¿Dejaste de amarme? ¿Fue por ella...? — un puchero brillante haciendo a Harry rodar los ojos, desde que la editora del libro había puesto un pie en la vida del hombre, Louis no hacía más que arder en una tina de celos irracionales.

—Me has dejado tan sólo últimamente...el sillón no es nada cómodo— comentó con un tono infantil, tomando de nuevo la piel desnuda bajo sus manos, acariciando la espalda y bajando desde la punta hasta el final de ella.

— ¿No dormiste con ella entonces? — su duda brotó con urgencia al sentir las manos del hombre acariciar las mejillas de su trasero expuesto.

— ¿Cómo podría dormir con un cuerpo que no fuera el tuyo? — Louis rió, sintiendo como sus talones abandonaban el suelo mientras el hombre lo levantaba y comenzaba a trabajar la piel de su cuello, dejando huellas con sus dientes, convirtiéndolo en un mantel de bordes hambrientos.

—Si fuera posible nos amarraría juntos. Te prometo no apartarte más, a cambio de…

— ¿A cambio de? ¿Estamos haciendo un pacto princesa? — la voz juguetona aumentó el rubor en las mejillas de su rosa mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su miembro, sus piernas llevándolos a ambos a la cama.

—Hazme ¡ah!— su acento era milagro y Harry entretuvo sus súplicas, acariciando la piel alrededor de su entre pierna, provocando una erección aún no similar a la suya.

—Voy a hacerlo, pero vas a ayudarme con algo antes— tomó las caderas del menor obligándolo a sentarse sobre las sábanas, el pequeño frunció el ceño confundido, él caminó hasta el televisor, apagándolo y tomando el tramo que había en la mesa de noche. — Colócalas— pidió,hincándose frente a las piernas abiertas de Louis quien comenzó a negar una vez que reconoció la textura de la tela bajo sus dedos.

—No, agh— desafino al sentir la humedad de una boca probar la cabeza de su miembro, completamente expuesto al hombre que lo dejó sin el contacto en una cuestión de instantes. —No podrás... ¿Acaso no quieres verme?

—Colócame las vendas— rogó en un susurro, mirando como el menor sucumbía cuando sus muslos eran acariciados y Harry no podía esperar a morderlos. 

Salió de su trance sintiendo como unas manos cantaban caricias a la piel que comenzaba a desnudar, una vez que su suéter y camisa se encontraron el suelo, el hombre tomó las manos de Louis para que guiarlo a desabrochar sus pantalones.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el menor con un rubor peligroso en sus mejillas después de que en su intento de deshacerse de los pantalones de Harry acariciará la prominente erección del hombre por accidente.

—No lo haces— replicó con un tono divertido mientras se hincaba nuevamente frente a Louis, ahora con tan solo sus bóxers puestos, guiando nuevamente las pequeñas manos con la venda hacia su rostro.

— ¿Estás...seguro de esto? — fue en aquel instante en el que tal vez percibió al sol levantarse del alba y teñirse rojo vivo en el cielo con el simple sonido del amor llamarlo.

—Te he amado tanto tiempo— admitió Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar la risa sensible de Louis. —Desde que tenía dieciocho años.

—Yo te amo aún más — prometió al mismo tiempo que tomaba la venda y envolvía la mirada de Harry en una oscuridad en la que mayor se sentía extraño, inseguro, frágil. Incluso así, presentía una tortura deliciosa cuando sus labios fueron adueñados y pronto se encontró con la espalda en el suelo, con un cuerpo desnudo sobre él.

La dureza de la madera bajo su espalda, la suavidad de los muslos contra los suyos, la sed con la que su boca saqueaba el tesoro de amor desde los besos que recibía. Se prohibió llorar de felicidad cuando cargo a Louis nuevamente a la cama, sus manos parecían haber estudiado la geografía del cuerpo bajo de él y encontraban los países sensibles con caricias, provocando gemidos generosos.

Los colores de su alma salían corriendo y se revolcaban en mezclas ruidosas, sus gruñidos se evaporaban con la llegada de la noche, las caderas del más joven comenzaban a incitar aún más a su miembro ya erecto. Sus rodillas se plantaron en el colchón y la sensual sensación de los labios hinchados bajo su dedo gordo le motivó a bajar su lengua hasta su pecho, hacia los pezones que bajo la atención lo hacían removerse inquieto, su sensibilidad encendida con mordidas.

Ojos se iban de viaje y Harry se estaba embriagando en el olor frutal que desprendía su cuerpo mientras se encargaba de saborear cada tramo de su estómago. Enamorado de la suavidad y amando el aroma dulce, punto de morder la piel ahí con desesperación, con miedo de que todo fuese un sueño y esta no fuese su realidad.

—Ahh, cuídame— enfatizó con una voz rota antes de gemir al sentir el calor de la saliva alrededor de su miembro.

—No sabes lo que ha sido siempre tenerte tan cerca y en un instante tan lejos— contestó antes de enterrar su rostro en la entrada del menor quien abrió más sus piernas, sus caderas levantándose como si fuesen un ofrenda para la realeza, sus puños tomando las sábanas.

Conociendo un mundo donde no existía el dolor y el placer lo hacía revolcarse en gemidos, las manos del hombre tomando posesivamente su trasero.

—Harry, mhm... ¡Príncipe! — el hombre provocó un sonido de atención y Louis tomo su cabello sintiendo una lengua entrar y salir de él.

— ¿Si princesa? — atendió cuando tomaba las caderas del menor para girarlas velozmente. 

—No soy...una...— el menor siseo sensible ante el modo en que unos dedos golpetearon sus labios otra vez, provocando que él los abriera y los permitiera entrar a su boca. 

Su cuerpo se sentía con la energía con la que el agua hervía en una tetera, la palabra 'princesa' fumigaba el aire y mientras lamía los dedos en su boca, admitía mentalmente lo mucho que le emocionaba ser llamado así. 

—Por favor— rogó urgente, la saliva resbalándose por los dígitos de Harry y los dedos de sus pies curvándose ante la sensación de unos labios lamer su miembro de nuevo.

El hombre tenía ganas de quitarse la venda, quería grabar la imagen de Louis en su cama rogando por su tacto, expuesto para él, entregándose. Pero hasta ahora todo se sentía tan bien, el incómodo calor de su erección implorando ser atendido cada vez que la voz del menor conjuraba su nombre con placer.

Gemía con su cuerpo sintiendo una oleada de cosquillas migrar hacia sus zonas íntimas, el terremoto en su piel comenzando cuando un dedo entró en él, haciéndole esconder su rostro en las sábanas y gemidos desbordándose en vías de escape. Manos deseando tocar pero conformándose con la postura en la que otras lo hacían creer en el placer.

—No vas a lograr apartarme después de esto— movió su dedo repetidas veces dentro de las paredes ensalivadas, acariciando el trasero del menor cuando nuevas mordidas llegaban a marcar la carne voluminosa, plantando banderas en cada momento que sus dientes y lengua jugaban con el trozo en su boca. —Vas a necesitar amarrarme para mantenerme lejos—fiera, adhiriendo otro dedo a la entrada y sintiendo el cuerpo de Louis moverse hacia abajo en la cama.

—Por favor— las intromisiones eran lentas y profundas, otra mano revisando que no hubiera perímetro de la piel semejante a los duraznos que él haya olvidado probar.

Un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros y Harry se encontró a sí mismo acariciándose con su mano libre al sentir el interior de Louis removerse inquieto. Pequeños quejidos y gemidos formando la orquesta, componiendo canciones con los suspiros y los deseos de poder sentir aún más.

El hombre notó la insistencia con la que ahora Louis guiaba sus manos, apartándolas de su entrada para después moverse en la cama, buscando el tacto de algo más. Harry gruño al sentir unas mano tomar su miembro, otra atraerlo por su cabello hasta sus labios, sus deseos se escapaban . Veía destellos rojos cuando finalmente algo más grande entró y salio de él, luego percibía un azul en el cual se inundaba como un lago de placer.

Murmuraba promesas de amor con furia, el azul volviéndose el color de los dioses y haciéndole sentir olas concentradas de gracia y el calor del oro en su miembro quien luchaba con las paredes, musas complaciendo al semidiós.

Louis vendía su alma a un hombre que lo hacía sentir bendito, la religión parecía maldita mientras su piel parecía acariciada por el sol. El dolor por la magnitud de la misión hacia a su química reír y luego distinguía a los demonios en su cabeza volverse ceniza conforme cada golpe que Harry daba dentro. 

Prometió muchas cosas y entretanto comenzó a balancearse sobre el cuerpo bajo él.

Harry intentó protestar pero el menor se aferraba a él y decidió comenzar a lamer las llamas que veía en su mente señalar el camino hacia el cuello de su rosa. Las rodillas del menor se acalambraron rápidamente, incluso había una inocencia tatuada en su voz, en la manera insegura en que sus manos se aferraban a su espalda y comenzaban sus uñas felinas a rasgar su piel. 

Su columna vertebral atacada por los dedos mandaba mensajes a sus piernas, sintiendo el cuerpo indefenso aferrarse a él al tiempo que le devoraba los labios y lo recostaba de nuevo, sus niñas abrazando sus caderas y en cada embestida notaba cómo podía separar el dolor del verbo amar y convertía su cuerpo en un paraíso en lugar de un infierno.

—Mi princesa— musitaba en contra de su oído y escuchaba los incoherentes murmullos de una rosa que creía que el tiempo le quitaba de las manos. Louis alucinaba con el rostro de Harry pero se distraía constantemente con la línea frágil del huracán en lo bajo de su vientre.

Louis silenció sus gemidos, besando los labios a los que se había vuelto adictos, burlándose por las palabras que hacían sonar a Harry cual lobo hambriento. Su lengua era como un trapecista, su circo de flores lo soltaba y tomaba nuevamente, se mordía el labio, conquistado cuando escuchaba a Louis hablar sobre él como si él fuese la luna.

—Eres mi rey.

Y de alguna manera, Harry sintió sus pulmones respirar como el día en que conducía sobre el límite, desesperado por llegar a Louis aquella noche de diciembre. El vaivén de sus embestidas estaba encendiendo las velas en cada estrella, la cera derramándose en la frontera de hielo del menor, quién corría un maratón de gemidos contra el hombro del mayor.

  


  


[...]

— ¡Thomas! — regaño al niño quien se quedaba dormido en el pecho de Louis, ambos habían tenido una larga noche de cuentos, el joven le había inventado una historia y aquello había provocado que por el contrario de la intención, el infante se negara a dormir.

—Shh, no grites— acunaba aún más al niño en sus brazos, Harry rodó los ojos, estaban en la sala espera del doctor con el que Giselle los había recomendado y el resto de su familia estaba casi dormida en la silla. — No te enojes y dame un beso.

—Así se despiertan las princesas— aclaró Thomas en un susurro y Harry solo rió antes de acercarse al joven para manchar sus labios con su humedad. El hombre sintió la sonrisa del menor no permitirle besarle más y frunció el ceño, tomando el mentón y obligando a uno mejor contra sus labios. — ¿Mejor?

—Sí, pero creo que ahora quiero dormir— Thomas comenzó a reír.

—Flojo— Harry le acusó y después le sacó la lengua al infante que aún se burlaba de él.

—Te amo— recito su verso favorito y Harry sonrió complacido antes de besar sus párpados aún rojizos.

— ¿Louis Kahler? — la voz de la doctora hizo a Thomas pararse soñolientamente y asentir, tomando la mano derecha de Louis.

—de Walton por favor— aclaro Harry depositando otro beso en la mejilla del joven, con su mano en su cintura para guiarlo.

—Está bien, Louis Kahler de Walton, síganme por aquí— la doctora indicó el camino a la familia.

—Aun no estamos casados—reprochó en el camino al consultorio.

—Aún, además no necesito ningún papel para llamarte mío, pero no te preocupes, lo habrá — replicó Harry peinando con otra de sus manos el flequillo de Louis, anhelando como nada en el mundo ver sus destellantes orbes azules de nuevo. Asegurando su promesa mientras recordaba con una sonrisa satisfecha la noche en que ambos a ciegas revolucionaron el amor.


	31. Epílogo

‹‹ _El agua estaba teñida de blanco y el olor floral que se respiraba en su piel tenía al hombre con los pensamientos feroces como el viento llevándose las hojas de los árboles._

— _Eres tan cruel— musito el más joven con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Harry, la sensación de la piel contra la otra estaba generando un rubor en sus mejillas, si alguien preguntaba era la fiebre._

— _¿Sí mi rosa?— preguntó con un tono irónico mientras entraba en el menor quién siseo al sentir una mordida en su hombro, su risa curándose en la mejilla del hombre._

_Harry miraba el modo en que el agua danzaba con el ritmo de sus cuerpos volviéndose uno, pensaba que el silencio era hermoso pero luego escuchaba la voz dulce gemir su nombre como un ángel cantando un coro y aceleraba la caligrafía sexual sobre la piel del menor._

— _Y tan bueno...—agregó después de unos segundos, sus manos acariciando el cabello del mayor quien lo abrazaba y al mismo tiempo manoseaba su miembro y acompañantes de manera pacífica mientras impulsaba sus caderas rebeldes atacando la entrada con hambre. ››_

  


— ¿Crema o glaseado? — se vuelve hábil mientras saca el pastel del horno, gira a su lado para ver la cabellera rubia del niño de nueve años a su lado.

—Glaseado— responde de inmediato encontrando la mirada de su padre, dos pares de ojos verdes asintiendo con picardía mirándose el uno al otro. Thomas no demoró en correr a la despensa a buscar el azúcar y el hombre sonríe al escuchar un piano ser tocado con torpeza acompañado de risas.

—El viernes es la final ¿no es así? — desliza la paleta por el pastel mientras de reojo podía ver a su compañero de repostería probar la mezcla del recipiente donde habían preparado la masa.

Ambos llevan mandiles del mismo color rojo y él no puede evitar admirar cuando se endereza que su hijo ha crecido lo suficiente como para llegarle por debajo del hombro.

—Si, ¿crees que papá logre ir? — su voz parece ser cuidadosa y él entiende por qué. Louis ha comenzado las prácticas para finalizar su carrera de medicina y eso ha implicado que sus horarios sean muy desordenados debido a los exámenes y tareas.

—Prometo que lo hará, ahora llevemos nuestro pastel a nuestros jueces— ambos asintieron antes de salir de la cocina con destino al comedor donde los gemelos estaban sentados en el regazo de Louis, aun envueltos por las cangureras al cuerpo del joven.

— ¡Hicimos pastel! — anuncio Thomas riendo ante como sus hermanos pequeños balbuceaban y golpeaban las teclas del piano con emoción.

Harry dejo el postre en la mesa, caminando hasta el hombre menor para ayudarlo con el peso de uno de los gemelos, descifrando emoción a través de los cristalinos ojos celestes protegidos por unos gruesos lentes.

— ¿Puedes cortarme una pedazo Tommy? — solicita el chico de pupilas cansadas y azulinas mientras se levanta del banquillo frente al piano y acaricia el rostro de Thomas con cariño. —Ha crecido tanto — confiesa una vez que el infante ha ido hacia la mesa y el hombre asiente con afecto, recibiendo al pequeño Emir en sus brazos.

—No debes de cargarlos a ambos, vas a lastimarte la espalda— comenta y en tanto sostiene al bebé de piel como los huesos de los olivos y ojos miel, su mano libre acaricia la parte baja de la columna del joven quien se acerca a su pecho y apoya ahí la cabeza recibiendo algunos cuantos jalones de pelo de parte de Maël.

— ¡Oí! Se amable con papi.

El pequeño balbucea y Harry no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su pequeña rosa levantar su rostro y besar la nariz del bebé de tan solo seis meses quién ríe y provoca que su gemelo ría con él.

Se dedican la tarde a comer el postre en la mesa, el tablero de scrabble se llena con palabras, Thomas protesta incontables ocasiones que sus papás no están jugando limpio ya que Louis compone términos de medicina y Harry palabras extravagantes que lo dejan a él en desventaja, pero la única respuesta a sus quejas son las risas de sus hermanos.

Harry mira la fotografía de aquel día hace tres años, colgada del espejo retrovisor y haciéndolo sonreír ante el recuerdo, ahora conduce a casa con el contrato de la venta de su quinto libro. Jardín de ortigas para admirar estrellas fugaces está impreso en el asiento a su lado y no podía esperar llegar a casa para mostrárselo a Louis.

Finalmente la madera color pastel de la casa se hace visible frente a él, la noche ha caído sobre el bosque a un par de metros detrás pero las luces están encendidas mostrando que la familia permanece en vela esperando por él.

Toma el libro en sus manos y la maleta de su viaje, abre la puerta con cuidado, hace su camino hacia la cocina tratando de no provocar mucho ruido con sus botas y se siente culpable al ver la mesa del comedor decorada un mantel de seda blanca, una cena servida y un arreglo de rosas dentro del florero iluminado por un par de velas.

Camina escaleras arriba después de apagar las luces y en su camino hacia la única habitación que parece estar iluminada, se asoma al cuarto de los gemelos quienes duermen en sus pijamas de superhéroes y se sorprende un poco al no ver a Thomas en su cama.

Cuando llega a la habitación iluminada, el lila de las paredes por alguna razón destensa sus hombros y al entrar encuentra a Louis desplomado en el sillón con la delicada Romey acurrucada sobre su pecho con su respiración, sus lentes fuera de lugar y un libro de pediatría en su mano izquierda mientras la otra se asegura de rodear a su hija. Su cabello está en todas las direcciones y sus prendas delatan que lo esperó despierto para cenar.

Últimamente no habían podido tomarse tiempo como pareja entre semanas así que los fines de semana eran suyos, claro que también de los niños. Sin embargo, Harry no tenía ningún problema con las noches en la tina que que inspiraron algunos de sus poemas, poemas sobre la forma en la que Louis olía a jazmín y duraznos ó sobre lo perfecto que era su cuerpo rosado por el agua caliente y la piel de su cuello llena de mordeduras color constelación.

Romey estaba cerca de cumplir un año pero aún parecía tan pequeña que Louis alegaba todo el tiempo que no era de porcelana ya que Harry la trataba con extremo cuidado. Aquellos argumentos e incluso las discusiones terminaban en ambos escondidos de los niños en alguna parte de la casa, haciendo sus propias travesuras.

El hombre se sentó en la alfombra de la recámara y admiro las pacíficas expresiones faciales de sus rosas, sonriendo al notar que ambos estaban vestidos con camisas blancas y suéteres grises. Mientras admiraba el espectáculo no podía evitar pensar en los últimos años que él y su pequeña rosa habían compartido.

Después de tanta tragedia, Louis había recuperado la vista con tratamientos, había terminado de estudiar su carrera y ahora estaba a punto de empezar su especialidad en pediatría, Harry tenía que lidiar con los colegas interesados con quienes su pareja convive en el hospital, de la misma manera que su pequeña rosa tenía que lidiar con los lectores y admiradores obsesivos.

Tenían cuatro hijos, boletos para Disneyland el próximo verano, un gato y cinco obras exitosas. Y eso era tener al mundo entero si tenía a su rosa para compartirlo. En aquel instante pensaba en sus padres quienes desaprobaron por completo su búsqueda de adoptar para formar una familia, pensó en Elliot quién había fallecido un año atrás en prisión y pensó en lo necesario que era firmar su unión.

—Dada— la voz soñolienta de su pequeñísima rosa lo hizo mirar estrellas alrededor de aquel cabello marrón y piel lechosa. Sonrió ampliamente al notar como la bebé buscaba desprenderse del agarre de la rosa mayor, él la liberó y cargó en sus brazos fuera de la habitación antes de que empezara a llorar.

Con dirección a la cocina la hizo reír con gestos y la abrazo contra su rostro, inhalando no solo el aroma suave de bebé si no también el gentil olor a vainilla que siempre dejaba Louis.

— ¡Mhm! dodas— señalo con empeño las flores y el hombre asintió, entretanto calentaba la fórmula para más tarde tomar una de la rosas, las células de su cerebro haciendo colisión al mirar a Romey sostener la flor entre sus puños y hundiendo su cara en los pétalos.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a papá a preparar una sorpresa?

Fue la frase con la que comenzó la aventura de Romey Walton con su papá y el anillo guardado en el placar más alto del estudio. Papá, ella y la luna, ideando el plan perfecto con un biberón en la mano, probabilidad de que Louis se despertara y pocas horas antes de que comenzará a amanecer.

Harry no se sintió defraudado de que su compañera cayera dormida media hora después de empezar, la recostó en la silla del auto y condujo hasta el lugar donde encontraría todo para por fin entregar aquel anillo que había guardado cuando recién adoptaron a los gemelos.

Giselle y sus amigos pensaban que era un tonto por dejar pasar tanto tiempo pero él sabía que ya venía siendo hora, ya había cumplido los treinta años meses atrás, su familia estaba completa y Louis estaba terminando su especialidad. Ahora parecía el mejor momento para la propuesta y él se negaba a dejar ir aquel día que se asomaba en el horizonte mientras regresaba a casa tras recolectar todo lo que necesitaba.

En el momento en que las pupilas vidriosas permitieron a Harry observar el cielo de su paraíso, estas mismas se perdieron en el color de las flores a su alrededor. Conforme su cuerpo se desprendía del sueño y miraba las rosas a su alrededor, una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — su voz carecía de disgusto y sonaba como pequeñas campanas al mismo instante en que tomaba las flores a su alrededor con apreciación.

—Romey me pidió un favor ayer por la noche y yo no puedo negarle nada a mi mini princesa—relato caminando de rodillas hasta el cuerpo que descansaba en las mantas, acariciando los pétalos cuando sus labios eran conquistados.

— ¿Qué te ha pedido Ro? — una risa satisfecha y unos párpados perezosos disfrutaban la brisa del bosque por la mañana. La duda presenté de cómo había terminado recostado en una manta en el medio de la nada rodeado por rosas solo le hizo reconsiderar su puesto en las guardias de noche.

—Oh, Ro es una pequeña muy lista, me ha pedido que encuentre una flor que merezcas — sonrió al sentir a Louis colocar sus brazos sobre sus hombros, ojos azules llenos de estrellas, poniéndole atención como si fuera lo único que importaba en el universo entero.

— ¿Y la encontraste? — deposito su duda en la mejilla, después en la barbilla y nuevamente en los labios que tanto había extrañado los últimos días. Harry asintió, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos antes de deslizar el anillo por aquellos dedos siempre fríos.

El silencio prevaleció unos segundos en los que el hombre admiraba con diversión el estado de shock en el que se encontraba su pareja, su boca partida en sorpresa y fue ahí, donde con el corazón medido en los calibres de un arma, disparó su proposición.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me debatí algunos momentos si llamar esto Nota de agradecimiento ó Nota del autor y finalmente concluí en que esto sería una despedida. No tenía planeado en lo absoluto que el capítulo treinta fuera el último, por qué ni siquiera yo misma veía venir el epílogo. Escribí el capítulo treinta y uno alrededor de siete veces y cuando reuní mis ideas para el final me di cuenta que era porque ya no podía ser más.
> 
> Toda esta historia fue un proceso catártico para mí y la persona herida que escribió esto se despide de ustedes. Lyan dijo una vez que cuando un escritor es lastimado derrama sus lágrimas en tinta y lo que inspiró este proyecto fue mucho dolor, pero nunca somos los únicos ¿no es así? Hace un par de días pude empezar a recuperarme a mi misma y es por ello que necesito agradecerles por resistir conmigo.
> 
> Estoy segura que cada quien encontrara un pedazo de esta historia en la que podrá reflejarse a sí mismo al menos por una oración, les pido que lo tomen y lleven con ustedes como ese papelito que encuentras años después en el bolsillo de un pantalón viejo cuando lo necesitas. Yo las llevo conmigo, en mí tiempo más difícil ustedes estaban quejándose con lágrimas, humor y el corazón en la otra mano y se volvieron los dueños de mis sonrisas, ojalá que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
